Dragon Ball Nu
by Dr. Dragon1495
Summary: What if the Buu Saga never happened? What if after the Cell Saga Gohan remained the main focus of the story? This story is my take on what could've been if the story focused on Gohan. This does take ideas from many different sources including Z, GT, Super, and the movies. This will be an ongoing story posted once a week. What new events will take place, find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 1

'_Two years have passed since the battle with Cell. Gohan now is a thirteen year old boy accepting the death of his Father, Goku, and lives with his mother and baby brother, Goten. Gohan honors his Father's death by continuing his training and honoring his mother, Chi-Chi's, wishes by also keeping up on his studies. Gohan over the last two years has continued training with his previous master Piccolo two days a week. Gohan also studies the other days of the week, and helping his mother in raising Goten. Gohan also has kept in touch with Goku with the help of King Kai in the Other World. What new adventures will come to Earth's young hero_?'

"Mom, I am heading out to my weekly training with Piccolo. I will be back before school starts this week!" Gohan running through the house with his bag to go stay with Piccolo for the weekend. Making sure first he has his training clothes packed before stopping by Goten's crib briefly. "Goten, you gotta keep Mom safe I will be back in a couple days."

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi's voice booming throughout the house. "Did you finish your homework? I know training is important, but schooling is important too!" Walking from the kitchen into the room with Gohan and Goten.

"Yes, Mom I finished my homework. Don't worry." Gohan remember some of the conversations he had with Goku about staying in shape with training so that he can remain strong enough to defend his friends and family. "I know my schooling is important, but I can't slack on my training either."

"Gohan…" Pausing, realizing her son is one of the Earth's strongest warriors. "I just want my boy to be a balanced young man. You remind me so much of your Father. He would be proud." Running he hand over Gohan's hair and face.

"I know he is Mom." Gohan not mentioning the fact he has been talking with his deceased Father over the last two years, for fear of freaking out his Mother out. "Piccolo is waiting for me. I need to head out." Gohan says smiling and preparing to leave. "I will see you Sunday night." Running out of the door and preparing to head to the Lookout. "Flying Nimbus!" Calling out to the Flying Nimbus which is falling out of the sky like a shooting star before coming to a rest at the feet of Gohan floating just above the ground. "Alright Nimbus you know where to go!" Jumping onto the Flying Nimbus then taking off into the sky.

"Gohan? Can you hear me?" Goku's voice calling out to Gohan seemingly from nowhere.

"Dad? I hear you." Gohan flying through the air sitting on the Nimbus and speaking to his Father.

"Gohan, I know you are heading to train with Piccolo. I just wanted to let you know that if you still want to try to I think I convinced King Yemma of our plan." Speaking to Gohan from the Other World with a hand placed on King Kai's back. "I also want you to meet some people."

"Yes, like me!" King Kai interrupting Goku and speaking now to Gohan. "Goku has been my greatest student, but the fate of the Earth is in your hands and I want to be able to meet you myself." Nodding his head and smiling with Greggory and Bubbles cheering behind Goku and King Kai.

"I will talk to Piccolo and Dende to see what they think. We'll need their help." Gohan soaring through the sky realizes he is approaching the Lookout. "Dad we are almost to the Lookout I will let you and King Kai know. Oh and King Kai, thank you for letting me and my Dad communicate." Gohan remaining polite as always. Gohan making it Korin Tower before flying straight up into the sky to reach the Lookout which is majestically floating in the sky far about Korin Tower.

"Yes, of course. You and your Father have done a lot for the Earth and even the Universe. We won't talk about Goku destroying my planet." King Kai and Goku going now to grab some food within Other World.

Gohan now arriving at the Lookout as the Flying Nimbus comes to a stop at the floating palace in the sky. Gohan stands up and steps off of the Flying Nimbus. Seeing Piccolo by the entrance of the Lookout's palace leaning against one of the pillars in the casted shadow. Gohan eagerly runs towards his teacher and friend.

"Hey Piccolo! Long time no see!" Stopping in front of Piccolo to set down his bag then give a slight bow.

"Gohan, I see you still need to go change if you want to start training on time today." Piccolo being gruff in attitude but taking a calm tone with Gohan before thinking to himself. "If Gohan keeps growing taller like he is he may actually become almost as tall as me."

"Yes sir, Piccolo." Gohan smiling then picking up his bag and running into the palace to change into his training gear. Just inside the door Gohan is greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo. "Hello Dende." Pausing to bow. "Mr. Popo. Thank you for having me here with you."

"Of course Gohan, it is a pleasure to see you again." Dende smiles and greets Gohan, then stepping aside to let Gohan pass and get to the next room to change. Walking through the maze of white wash walls and hallways till arriving to a room to change in. Changing into an outfit of weighted training gear with an orange gi like Goku's but with a symbol on his back representing Piccolo. "I really hope Piccolo and Dende can agree with Dad and my idea. I think if we can it will really help me as a fighter." Gohan now stepping out of the room and preparing to talk to Piccolo.

"I see you are ready." Smiling at how Gohan has grown. "You look sharp kid. Now are you ready to get started?" Piccolo taking a wide stance preparing to spare with Gohan.

"Actually Piccolo I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you and Dende." Taking Piccolo off guard with his answer.

"What do you need Gohan?" Piccolo now standing back up to listen in attention to what Gohan is about to ask.

"So I have been talking to my Father from Other World through King Kai, and we have a strange question. Would you and Dende be willing to help me journey to the Other World for a day?" Gohan looking down knowing the request probably sounds crazy.

"You have to be dead to get into Other World." Looking shocked and little curious. "How do you suppose you would get there?" Now looking stern and waiting for a response.

"Actually Dad and King Kai may have taken care of that. They have been talking to King Yemma and they may have convinced him to grant me a 24 hour period to go to Other World and allow me train with my Dad for the day." Now feeling slightly bad. "I do love training with you Piccolo but I kind of want to learn Instant Transmission from my Dad so I can better protect the Earth." Piccolo realizing Gohan is right, and if he trained with Goku he may be able to go all out during training.

"Gohan, I know you can't train all-out against me yet. It would be good for you to push your limits again." Piccolo now looking to his pupil and friend. "I will talk to Dende and we will help you."

"Really?! Thank you, Piccolo!" Running up and hugging a now stiffly awkward Piccolo. Then releasing his hold and speaking. "Piccolo you do know you have gotten a lot stronger? I actually have slowly used more and more power when we train." Piccolo actually showing a little bit of a smile from Gohan's compliment.

"Let's get Dende and see if we can get you to Other World for the day of training." Piccolo and Gohan walking into the palace of the Lookout to find Dende and Mr. Popo. The pair finding Dende and Mr. Popo who are surprised they are not out training.

"Oh, Piccolo, I thought you both would be training is everything okay?" Standing up from the table they are each sitting at.

"Gohan actually had a request he needs your help with, as the Gaurdian of Earth."

"Of course what can I do to help out?" Dende sounding eager to assist the young man.

"Well, Dende can you help me get to the Other World?" Gohan finally speaking up and Dende in complete shock from the request.

"Gohan you can't just got to Other World to visit. That kind of stuff just doesn't happen. You have to be dead then go through Fortune Teller Baba's Palace to get to the Other World." Dende recognizing though Gohan is serious about his request. "Even if I took you to Baba's…. there is no way they would."

"I have been talking to my Dad and King Kai in the Other World through King Kai's powers and they think they convinced King Yemma to let me come to train with my Dad for 24 hours." Gohan says slightly interrupting Dende to try to calm him down a little.

"Dende, the young Gohan I think is telling the truth." Mr. Popo speaks up in disbelief of Dende who knows Mr. Popo usually tries not to speak out of turn.

"Mr. Popo, you're right. We can help, I mean we should help." Dende now in agreement with Mr. Popo and Piccolo. "I guess the first step is taking you to Fortune Teller Baba's and hoping King Yemma is willing to grant your request. We can get to the Other World through her if she will help us." Dende tapping his staff on the ground. "Everyone grab on. We are about to teleport to Baba's." Everyone grabbing on to Dende except for Mr. Popo who wants to stay behind to keep his eye on the Lookout. Suddenly Dende teleports both Gohan and Piccolo to Fortune Teller Baba's Palace.

"So this is Fortune Teller Baba's Palace?" Gohan looking around very confused. "It isn't really what I imagined."

"And just what did you imagine young man?" Baba appearing right behind the trio floating on her crystal ball. Startling Gohan making him jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Madame Baba, I just meant I didn't know what to expect." Gohan giving a slight bow and feeling terrible for what he said.

"It's quite alright. You must be Gohan and I see you brought friends including the Earth's Gaurdian." Baba now floating around the group.

"Yes, Madame. I am sorry I came to ask if."

"If I could take you to Other World I know. It is my job to know these things." Baba cutting off Gohan. "What do I get in return?" Baba eyeing over Gohan to see what gift he bought her.

"Oh, I didn't know you required a gift I'm sorry." Gohan looking down to the ground and having some quick thinking. "What if I come back and bring you a dinosaur egg?"

"Quite an unusual gift." Pausing and thinking it over. "I suppose if you promise to bring it then I can grant your request to transport you and Dende over to the Other World."

"Wohoo! Yeah! Thank you Madame Baba! I promise you I will bring you your gift!" Gohan super happy to hear her answer knows he is one step closer to being able to get some training with Goku in Other World.

'_What will come of the young hero? Will King Yemma allow him to come to Other World to train, or will Gohan be stopped in his tracks from entering. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu.'_

_**Author Note**: This is the first chapter of an ongoing series. Each "episode"/chapter will be released once a week, every Sunday by 6p.m. at the latest. So keep an eye out for this upcoming chapter. _

_Let me know what you think and I hope everyone enjoys. I did put a ton of time into this and attempted to find and fix any mistakes as well. I hope everyone has a great day!_


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 2

'_Gohan, Dende, Piccolo, and Fortune Teller Baba arrive in the Other World waiting in line to speak to King Yemma behind the line of spirits of those who have recently died with the universe. Fortune Teller Baba shows the group where King Yemma's palace is and then proceeds to head back to the real world, but not before explaining to Dende how he himself can transport between the two realms. Will Gohan be allowed to train with Goku in the Other World or will King Yemma put a stop to it_?'

"Thank you, Fortune Teller Baba! I will remember to bring you your gift!" Gohan almost shouts as Baba leaves the group to their business in Other World.

"You're welcome young man, and Dende remember as the Guardian of Earth you too can travel between realms. Kami use to do it for Goku." Baba now floating away and disappearing back into the real world.

"Dende, do you think you'll be able to pick me up after the training session if I get the all-clear to go train?" Gohan asking, oozing pure excitement.

"I should be able to. If you just call out for me I will keep an ear out. I should be able to hear you from the Lookout." Dende now leading the group into the palace as they are now next in line to see King Yemma right behind one spirit speaking to King Yemma now.

"What do you mean I get a choice to go to either Heaven or Other World? I don't understand, what is the difference?" The floating cloud now being regranted his body and appearing as a human looking alien but with blue skin and a halo floating above his head now."

"Because of how you died and you are an overall good spirit you get a choice in Heaven you can feel free to relax and enjoy pleasures everyday of your being forever. In the Other World you will retain your halo but you will be allowed to do as you wish. You can fight, train, relax, eat, sleep it is just a different realm for those who also want to be able to keep fight, because there is absolutely no fighting in Heaven." King Yemma's voice booming from behind his massive desk looking slightly annoyed always having to explain the Other World to new spirits.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I will choose Heaven. I'm not really a fighter by any means." The young looking alien making his decision with a smile on his face, before being walking with an attendant of King Yemma's to the plane that takes spirits to Heaven.

"Next!" King Yemma's loud voice shouts making the room of the palace slightly vibrate with his demand before eyeing of the small group walking up to his desk and noticing none of them have halos. "Hmmm, none of you are dead." Looking and seeing the symbol on Dende's chest. "The guardian of Earth? Where is Kami? I thought that old man was still Earth's Guardian?"

Piccolo stepping forward before Dende has a chance to answer. "The being you knew as Kami is now fused with me. I am not sure if you remember me, but my name is Piccolo."

"Piccolo! Of course I remember that name. You were the young alien who died and was hear a few years ago. I try not to forget a face." King Yemma smiling. "So this small fry right here must be the new Guardian of Earth." Eyeing Dende over another time.

"Umm, yes sir, King Yemma sir." Dende taking a slight bow, unsure of how to act around the giant. "We are here to ask a favor of you."

King Yemma sitting up straight then raising one eyebrow in disbelief. "A favor of me? What in the world could you want from me?" Noticing Gohan and seeing just how familiar he appears to be. "You, the young Earth boy. You look like a great fighter who resides in Other World, Goku." Looking slightly puzzled.

Gohan taking a slight bow and stepping forward. "King Yemma, my name is Gohan. The warrior you are speaking of, Goku, he is my father." Gohan now smiling towards King Yemma who is shocked from the information divulged to him.

"You mean to tell me you are the son of Goku!?" King Yemma looking very skeptical. "I don't know if I believe that. Show me some of that great power then that I know Goku possess."

"Oh, uh. Alright. Dende you may want to take a step back." Gohan taking a wide forward facing stance as Dende steps away. "I hope you are ready." Gohan then tensing up his body for a second before raising his energy levels. "Haaaaaaaa." Suddenly Gohan's energy begins to shoot up and he turns into a Super Saiyan without flinching but continues to raise his energy higher. "Haaaaaaa!" The aura surrounding Gohan begins to grow as his energy continues to raise. The room begins to shake in the palace and King Yemma is completely taken off guard by the immense energy and pressure pouring out of Gohan. The palace beginning to shake so much that King Yemma notices parts of the room starting to crack under the intense power.

"Alright! That's enough! I believe you." King Yemma yelling with a booming voice that catches Gohan's attention and he stops raising his power level. "That is quite impressive for such a young Earthling to possess." Gohan now powering down back into his base state.

"Well, thank you King Yemma." Gohan now smiling and feeling pretty good.

"So what is it I can do for the three of you?"

Dende stepping back forward in the group standing now equal with Gohan. "King Yemma we were wondering if our friend Gohan here could be granted a pass to meet King Kai and train in the Other World for 24 hours." Dende now speaking with a little more confidence than before.

"You just expect a 24 hour period to be granted to just an Earthling?" Sounded completely shocked and disgusted by the idea. "I don't care if he is the son of Goku I can't just change how I run this place." Suddenly Goku and King Kai appear within the palace by Goku's Instant Transmisson technique completely catching King Yemma off guard.

"Actually King Yemma, it was at my request the young man be allowed to train here." King Kai now completely cutting off King Yemma's rant and walking up to the desk. "You see this is not just any ordinary boy. He actually beat Cell just a couple of years ago and prevented the Earth from being destroyed." King Kai now making a gesture trying to pretend like he is whispering now to just King Yemma. "Between you and me. I would love to train him and add him to my list of exceptional students, who knows maybe someday he will even protect this realm."

King Yemma now starting to sweat from the shock of learning Gohan defeated Cell. "Oh, I did not realize that this boy was not only the son of Goku, but also the savior of Earth from a couple years ago." Now looking down at some papers on his desk. "Well it may take some extra paperwork to work through the details of it all, but I suppose I can find a way to grant young Gohan here a pass to train for the requested time." King Yemma now looking a bit frazzled.

"Good. I'm glad you see the importance of this decision King Yemma, thank you." King Kai responds with a smile and a nod. Goku now turning to see his son from the first time in two years.

"Hey, Gohan, you know you have made me proud son?" Goku smiling from ear to ear with pride looking at his son who has also grown a few inches and is beginning to look more like the man who will protect the Earth.

"Dad!" Gohan almost bursting into tear, running into his father's arms and receiving a hug for the first time in two years. "I can't believe it is really you." Gohan releasing the hug after a few seconds and regaining his composure.

Goku then looks over to greet Piccolo and Dende. "Piccolo, I owe you. Thank you for looking over my son. You really are a great friend. If I could make it up to you ever I would." Smiling to Piccolo.

"Don't worry about it, Goku. You know I would always watch over Gohan for you. He is an incredible young man." Piccolo showing a hint of emotion before it quickly fades back to his normal stern demeanor.

"It is also nice to see you again Dende." Goku smiling and waving at Dende. "You have also grown a lot taller. You are really starting to look like how Kami used to being Earth's Guardian.

Dende taking a slight bow acknowledging the compliment given by Goku. "Why, thank you Goku it does mean a lot to hear that. I have nothing but great stories about Kami."

"Gohan it is nice to finally meet you." King Kai now turning to Gohan and greeting Gohan.

Gohan giving a bow to show his respect for King Kai who is flattered by Gohan's sign of respect. "Oh Gohan." King Kai laughing. "I'm not used to being super respected with Goku being around all of the time."

Goku laughing and rubbing his head. "Hahaha. I'm sorry King Kai. You know I do respect you."

King Kai now looking a little more seriously at Goku. "I know Goku, you respect me so much that I am dead right now." King Kai now looking at the ground and little more irritated. "Gohan before I agree to let you train with me, or I guess Goku, I do what to give you a small test." King Kai now smiling mischievously. "I need you to tell me a joke. A warrior without a sense of humor I refuse to let train with me."

Gohan looking shocked at the request. His face of shocked turning then to a face of thinking and being puzzled. "What do you call a fly with no wings?" Gohan now with a completely serious look on his face and King Kai waiting in anticipation. "A walk!" King Kai completely stunned from Gohan's joke. Then trying to cover his mouth giggling before bursting out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Oooo! Oooo! A walk. That's too good." Laughing so hard he is holding his gut in pain then looking at Goku. "Your son here is way funnier than what you were with your first joke." King Kai snorting a little in-between breaths.

"Gohan, before I forget there is a fighter I do want you to meet here in Other World." Goku interrupting King Kai's laughter. "There is a warrior here in Other World I do want you to meet and he is unbelievably strong." Goku pausing for a minute. "His name is Pikkon."

_'Who is this mysterious warrior, Pikkon? Why does Goku want Gohan to meet this figure? What training is in store for our young warrior? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu!'_

**Author's Note**:_This is the second chapter of an ongoing series. Each "episode"/chapter will be released once a week, every Sunday by 6p.m. at the latest. So keep an eye out for this upcoming chapter. _

_Let me know what you think and I hope everyone enjoys. I did put a ton of time into this and attempted to find and fix any mistakes as well. I hope everyone has a great day!_


	3. Chapter 3 (Gohan's Training!)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 3

_Previously on Dragon Ball Goku, Gohan, and King Kai stepping out of King Yemma's palace they prepare to make it to the realms of the Other World for their training session. The entire party looks with looks of eagerness and excitement to begin their training session together. Piccolo choosing to leave with Dende while Gohan stays with his father and King Kai to train. What fruits will the training with his father bear? Will their training prove to be successful? Find out._

"It's a real shame Piccolo won't be joining us. You know I was hoping to find out just how strong that he has become. I know training with Gohan made him stronger. That is obvious." Goku looking a little disappointed with Piccolo's decision to sit behind on their training session.

"I know Dad. I wish he did decide to come. He doesn't realize just how much in strength he has grown too." Pausing for a brief moment reflecting on their training. "While I don't use my full Super Saiyan 2 power I do use quite a bit of power training with him."

"I have felt his power grow even from Other World. I will also say I have really felt Vegeta's power grow. It isn't surprising, Vegeta is a great warrior and hard worker."

"Yes, Earth does have some great warriors for sure." King Kai smiling and shaking his head in approval. "We should get moving though we only have one day that we can train for and every minute counts. Right Goku?"

Goku taking his hint. "Absolutely, I know what you mean King Kai. Gohan grab on." Goku beginning to focus his energy.

"Yes sir." Gohan knowing just what his father is about to do grabs onto Goku beside King Kai.

"Alright, King Kai to the meeting place we go?" Goku almost ready to use his Instant Transmission technique. King Kai nodding his head in response before the trio disappear from King Yemma's palace into the depths of Other World to begin their training. Appearing in a new location of Other World with rolling grasslands and plenty of room for training. Standing near the location where the three appeared stands another humanoid figure where a tall black hat, gi, and white cape green in skin color and looking similar to Piccolo.

"You got here faster than I thought you would. I figured King Yemma would try to stall longer." Speaking to the group now behind him without flinching or moving from his stance.

"Well Pikkon good to see you too." Goku responding to the figure. "Gohan, son, this is Pikkon he is a great warrior of the Western Galaxy. He actually has been here for a very long time. He actually saved the entire galaxy millions of years ago."

"Nice to meet you. It's an honor." Gohan taking a bow of respect for Pikkon.

Pikkon looking back over his shoulder to notice the young Gohan, then turning around to greet Gohan himself. "So this is the son of Goku. The young man who defeated Cell on Earth a couple of years ago." Taking a bow of respect himself to the young Saiyan. "We should be just a grateful to you for saving the galaxy from that creature. Actually when he first got to the Other World he tried to make a fuss."

"Tried?" Gohan looking confused and very curious about just what the mysterious Pikkon was referring to.

"Well when he started causing too much of a rumble and your Father here tried to step in his strength wasn't quite enough to halt to him completely. So I stepped in."

"Gohan, Pikkon here beat Cell in two punches. He completely put Cell out of commission and then they transported him to a special realm of H.F.I.L." Goku interrupting the conversation. "Pikkon is usually a pretty humble guy. He actually defeated some magically evil creature millions of years ago named Buu."

"Buu?" Gohan looking a little puzzled.

"I defeated a creature named Majin Buu, but not before he caused a lot of destruction and nearly killed all of the Supreme Kais and absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai. If it wasn't for that his power wouldn't had dropped and I wouldn't had been able to defeat him. So I got lucky."

"Pikkon, you still defeated one of the most powerful creatures in the entire universe. No matter the circumstances." King Kai finally speaking up to give his two cents.

"That actually is how your father and I met." Pikkon began speaking up again and referring to his tangle with Cell. "Ever since I have been training some days with your father. He has gotten a lot stronger, and he wanted both of us to train some with you."

"Oh, wow I'm honored. I did actually want to learn some things specifically from you, Dad." Gohan now speaking up. "I want you to teach me the Instant Transmission."

Goku looking upon his son, now almost a full grown man and understanding why his son would want to learn what seemingly became an almost signature technique of his during the final years of his own life. "Alright, Gohan. I will teach it to you. It will take longer than a day, but I can begin teaching you how to learn it on your own. We have a couple other techniques we need to teach you."

"Oh, really? What's that?" Gohan a little surprised from Goku's answer.

"First of all, your father and I both agree we are going to train you rigorously because we have so little time." Pikkon speaking up stern in voice and stature. "I'm sure that is okay with you. To help this process we have special water in Other World we actually had made and brought there that will simulate something like the senzu beans of Earth. Your father and I will also be teaching you how to perform a secret technique taught to your father and I by an alien race here in the Other World. It is called, Metamoran Finger Fusion. Then I personally want to teach you a new way to try to grow in power I personally think will work better for you."

"Like a new technique or fighting style?"

"More like a new method of energy control. I was training your father in it, and thought you may also benefit from this type of training."

"What exactly is it?"

"It is a better way to control your stamina and loss of energy as your progress in a fight. I personally never use transformations of any kind because this method of fighting has made me far stronger. You would be learning to tap into deeper depths of power from your Super Saiyan energies without using the strain of transformation, or the slow but obvious leak in energy and power your race experiences in the state."

"Dad, have you been trying to learn to use it?"

"Well, Gohan, I have been trying to learn it. I will tell you though it is a lot tougher than it sounds. Are you up for it? It'll be a lot of hard training in a short span of time."

"Yes sir." Gohan answering confidently and strong, ready to be pushed to his limits and passed. "What are we going to start with first I guess is my main question."

"Before we start right into training I need to see something from you." Pikkon now looking even more serious than his normal stern looking face. "I need you to show me the depths of your power. Show me all out your strongest state."

"You just said though transformations waste energy." Gohan now looking very puzzled by Pikkon's request.

"I know what I said, but to get a proper gauge of just how much power you have to draw off of I need to see you release it all. It is the only way I know for sure of your true strength."

"Don't worry Gohan, this isn't Earth. It isn't even King Yemma's palace you won't hurt or damage anything out here. Go ahead, show us what you got." Goku smiles to his son, confident he will surprise them all with his show of strength and power.

"Alright." Gohan now taking a wider stance and holding his arms against his body at a right angle. "I guess here I go."

"Before you start. I want you to show me each state, not just jump right to full power." Piikkon interrupts making sure to be specific.

"Alright. Got it." Gohan now slowly raising his energy while letting out a slow growl. "Gahhhhhh." Suddenly flexing his whole body and transforming into a Super Saiyan almost instantly. "So you know this is a Super Saiyan. I'm sure my Dad has shown you this form before."

"Yes, this form is the one with less energy drain, but still has some to be fixed." Pikkon stating. "Now the next stage is what I am curious about your father was trying to achieve it, but decided my method of training may be more useful."

"Well then I won't keep you waiting any longer." Gohan beginning to raise his energy again flexing and letting out a bellow. "HHaaaaaaaaaaa." His power sharply raising along with his growth in muscle and hair standing up on end. Suddenly electricity surround the young man and his energy reaches a final spike. Gohan transforms into his ascended state, Super Saiyan 2. "Well, here it is. Super Saiyan 2 is what I like to call it." Gohan's voice sounding now much more serious and almost angry in tone. Standing completely up and engulfed in flowing bright energy and cracks of lightning.

"Interesting." Pikkon now looking much more curious versus his normally serious demeanor. "This form is definitely different."

_What does Pikkon's response mean? What powers does his see for our young hero? Will their training be successful in such a short amount of time? Find out next on Dragon Ball Nu._

**Author's Note**: _This is the third chapter of an ongoing series. Each "episode"/chapter will be released once a week, every Sunday by 6p.m. EST at the latest. So keep an eye out for this upcoming chapter. _

_Let me know what you think and I hope everyone enjoys. I did put a ton of time into this and attempted to find and fix any mistakes as well. I hope everyone has a great day!_


	4. Chapter 4 (Mysterious Fighter Pikkon!)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 4

_Previously on Dragon Ball, Gohan began his Other World training with his father, Goku, Pikkon, and the King Kai. What feats will Gohan's training overcome? What new power awaits our young hero? Find out now_.

"What do you mean interesting?" Gohan now sounding concerned, curious, and serious all mixed together.

"This power is different than the first. It is deeper, more primal. It's definitely got a large power ceiling to hit." Pikkon pausing for a moment. "This form you haven't actually pushed its limits so it is unclear just how far it can go on its own."

Gohan now standing up straight looking completely in awestruck but also very confused how Pikkon knows so much. "You can tell all of that? But, but how?"

Pikkon knowing Gohan has much to learn and is clearly strong but still a young warrior at his core. "I have been around many, many centuries and have encountered plenty of different kinds of fighters so I can tell these things. Plus the power you're displaying isn't even equal to the power I personally possess. But here is where we begin your training. Turn back into your base form."

Gohan following orders changes back into his base state. Noticing Pikkon taking a step towards him looking with a fierce look in his eyes. Gohan unsure whether to put up his guard or not stands firm in focus watching each and every moment emanating from Pikkon.

"Now let me show you a glimpse of my power." Pikkon states slowly raising his own power but not giving off any visible aura. "Here is the first part of the training. You are going to raise your power to be equal to mine, but without transforming, got it?" Pikkon continuing to elevate his power till he reaches a level he is satisfied with and plateauing his energy.

"You want me to raise my power to match yours without transforming, but your power is at least into the level of my Super Saiyan state. How am I supposed to be able to do that?" Gohan confused and puzzled with Pikkon's request.

"Try it first. Once you can't go any higher than I'll explain further." Pikkon now standing just a few feet from Gohan with King Kai and Goku watching about 10 feet yet behind Pikkon himself.

"I'll give it a shot." Gohan beginning to raise his power while remaining in his base state. Focusing his energy and mind to raising his energy but not transforming into a Super Saiyan. Continuing this mindset and steady increase in power before visibly struggling to push his energy any higher. "That's all I've got. If I push any further I would transform it's just what I naturally want to do now that I have learned it."

"I see. So that is your limit." Pikkon now taking a charge at Gohan to test his reflexes.

Gohan quickly jumping backwards trying to make sure Pikkon cannot land a blow on him. "What are you doing? I thought you were testing me."

"I am. We are going to push your limits in this state. It is the only way you'll learn to draw from a deeper power without letting it leak out of your body." Throwing a fast heavy punch which Gohan puts his arms up in a cross to block the impact.

"I get it now." Gohan now focusing his energy again to make sure he has plenty of strength to draw from. "Let's see if I can catch on now." Gohan trying to throw a punch of his own, but it is easily deflected and nullified by Pikkon.

"That's it Gohan! Just like that!" King Kai shouts from the distance excited about the prospect Gohan is showing.

The two warriors continue trading blows for almost an hour and Gohan slowly appears to have grown physically worn down meanwhile Pikkon appears to have barely broken a sweat. Pikkon pauses their sparring to give Gohan a quick breath. "I know you aren't used to this type of training, but it is best to push through it." Pikkon trying to speak into Gohan words of encouragement and motivation.

"I….I understand." Gohan responds panting and clearly beginning to fatigue from the sheer lack of experience in the style of sparring and training. "Dad really trains like this with you? This is….well it's super tough."

Pikkon nodding his head in response to Gohan's question before looking back over his shoulder at Goku. "Yes Goku has trained under these conditions with me. He has gotten better, but he claims that you are a faster learner than he is. Especially when pushed to your limit." Pikkon pausing and thinking before coming up with an idea. "Goku! Come out here!" Pikkon calls back over his shoulder to Goku who is quick to rush over to the area of training. "We are going to push Gohan harder."

"Push me…harder?" Gohan now looking nervous but exhausted.

"Goku I want you to partake in this training as well. Power up without transforming we are going to spare your son together at the same time. It will force him to learn how to draw upon more energy, or he will really start to feel the pain." Pikkon speaking in an almost commanding voice to Goku, whom responds with a head nod and a quick jump in energy flowing through his body. "Oh, and Goku. Don't hold back till I give the word." Pikkon says giving one final request.

"Got it. Alright, son, are you ready?" Goku begins to take a sparring pose a few feet off to Pikkon's side facing Gohan.

Gohan gulping down his nerves before taking his stance in response. "I'm ready Father." Those words muttered marked the start of the training between the three warriors. Goku and Pikkon each working together to push Gohan into more difficult combat. Gohan trying to make sure he is reading both of his opponents now. Working first on the defensive side to make sure he is not overwhelmed by the duo in sparring. Gohan clearly having no opening at through the combat to launch a counter attack lacking both the speed and power to do so. Gohan then beginning to remember in the back of his mind memories from the last couple of years.

"Gohan you have incredible strength. There is no doubt about that. I thank you for unleashing it and protecting the Earth." Android 16 speaking to Gohan is smiling to his new friend. "Thank you for also wishing me back through the wish on the Dragon Balls. I know #17 wouldn't ever say it but I know he is also grateful. We owe you a great debt." Gohan still blocking attacks incoming from nearly every direction thinking back still. Remember other visits that #16 and himself have shared over the last couple years. Gohan knowing that his friends: Piccolo, Android 16, Krillin, and Dende all believe in him to continue growing. Gohan then begins to feel his power start to rise again.

"My power it's…. it's slipping." Gohan thinking to himself, but still trying to block the flurry of punches bombarding him, meanwhile his power continuing to rise slowly. "I can't lose focus. I was told to not allow myself to go Super Saiyan." Goku and Pikkon continuing their assault before Gohan makes a close block and is able to land a blow back on his own father.

"Gohan. You are doing it. You got in a punch and your power increased slowly without using a transformation. That's great!" Goku responds excited and fired up. Gohan though at this point passes out from exhaustion of the relentless training. "Gohan!" Goku catching his son in shock.

"Goku, he will be fine. We just need to get him some of the Sacred Water." Pikkon now walking back over to where King Kai is watching from to retrieve the water for the young warrior. The two retrieving the Sacred Water for the young Gohan and help him to begin drinking the water.

Gohan coming back into conscious and starting to speak to the pair. "Dad, you know our sparring match just now reminded me of some memories over the last two years. Android 16 has been a friend for all of us lately." Gohan beginning to smile. "I want to get stronger. I know I'm the protector of Earth now. Android 16 and Piccolo have been helping me realize how strong I have the potential to grow."

"They're right Gohan. You have even more potential. You could become even stronger. Maybe someday even as strong as Pikkon is." Goku smiling and speaking to his son with Pikkon listening.

"The boy does have lots of potential. He will be a great warrior from Earth. Formidable indeed." Pikkon commenting to the both of them. "For now though if he wants to achieve that strength he has a long way to go. Let's get back to training we have a long way to go and less than a full day to work with."

_Meanwhile…. Somewhere off in the depths of space an ominous darkness lurks in the shadows building strength_.

"If you choose not to join our cause then you will be disposed of." A sinister voice threatens from the shadows making sure to remain mostly unseen.

"You…you can't just take over Lord Frieza's Army. It won't work. It… it just won't work." A terrified voice answers back from a Frieza solider who appears to be battered and bloodied.

"Actually we can, and we already have." Holding up a hand out of the shadows and forming an energy blast in his palm directed towards the solider. "I'd say tell your friends Bido says beware, but you won't be alive long enough to relay the message. Now good-bye space scum." The energy blast launching from the hand of the figure destroying the solider completely leaving no trace behind.

_Who is this new ominous foe? What plans do they have? What are their intentions with the Frieza Forces? Will Gohan's training continue and be successful? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	5. Chapter 5 (The Fusion Dance)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 5

'_Our young hero Gohan continues through the rigors of his training with his father and new found teacher, Pikkon. Working hard through the training the trio has been sparring for nearly half a day now, and Gohan now has begun becoming better at the new method of fighting along with energy control pushed. Will our hero continue to push himself? What changes are on the horizon, find out now_.'

"Dad, why are we taking a break from the sparring training to really learn this…" Gohan looking a mixture of confused, embarrassed, and frustrated. "I know you said I was going to learn this fusion thing, but you didn't say anything about some weird dance."

"Son, it is good to take breaks from training and let yourself do something different. Afterall this technique if it works could be very useful!" Goku sounding overjoyed about the technique.

Pikkon nodding his head reluctantly and also speaking up. "As much as I dislike this fusion dance as much as you do your father is right. I have seen this technique in action and some aliens used it who were far stronger than me, but after doing the technique properly were a much tougher match. I used a lot more of my power than I normally have to."

"Oh, wow. So the fusion dance must be a pretty powerful technique then." Gohan pausing for a moment in thought. "I don't know who I would realistically fuse with though. It's not like there is anyone I know who is of my similar size and power. So why am I learning it if it takes two?"

"That's a valid question, indeed." King Kai speaking up and nodding his head. "While there may not be anyone you can fuse with on Earth currently you never know when a technique like the fusion dance could come in use. Someday maybe someone else on Earth may be able to match your incredible strength. Who knows?"

Gohan nodding his head and understanding what King Kai is saying is completely true. "I know that it is possibly, but I am not going to give up on training." Gohan showing his inner determination.

"There is someone on Earth now I could see eventually reaching your level of strength right now." Goku looking into the horizon of the Other World.

King Kai and Pikkon both looking completely shocked by Goku's statement and even Gohan looking confused, but understanding what his father means. "I know who you are talking about Father." Gohan beginning to think within himself before speaking out loud. "You're talking about Vegeta, aren't you?"

Goku nodding his head, and thinking back to his rival. Goku also wishing he could face off against his old friend and rival to final settle who is truly the strongest before snapping out of his thoughts. "We need to get back to work though."Gohan nodding his head and the group getting back into work, learning the fusion dance over the next couple hours.

_Meanwhile, in the outskirts of space a darkness continues creeping across the universe. Far off in the southern part of the galaxy this dark force begins to strike again_.

"Bujin, what exactly are we doing in this area in the southern quadrant of the galaxy?" An impatient woman stands in the corner of the pilot's cabin of the spaceship looking irritated to be kept cooped up and waiting, tapping her finger on her arm which are crossed across her chest.

"Well Zangya if you must know we are here on orders to search for the last remnants of the destroyed Saiyan race." Bujin retorted piloting the spaceship through the meteor shower that is going on around them. "Rumor has it Lord Frieza didn't dispose of all of them, and if it is true then we are ordered to find them. Their strength is rumored to rival that of many species of the universe and even that of some of Frieza's elite forces… before they crumbled that is."

"Does anyone even know what happened to Frieza? One second he is the most feared ruler in the galaxy the next he is gone without a trace." Zangya brushing her hair behind her ear. "It is a little strange to me."

"All we know is that someone killed Lord Frieza at some point." Bujin then chuckling before speaking again, still piloting the ship. "It was only a matter of time anyway. One of us may have been forced to dispose of him anyway. We just didn't have to dirty our hands with it."

"That's true. It was a lucky break for us. Even the disposal of the Ginyu Force was a great little bonus for us. I never did like that unit anyway. Recoome always was a dumb bloat and was just super irritating. The only one with any skill was Ginyu." Zangya then watching all of the meteors pass by the ship begins to get prepared to land on the oncoming planet coming into view.

"This trip better be worth our time. Lord Frieza was supposed to have killed all of these monkeys how would it even be possible that some of them would still be alive?" Bujin slowing down the boosters on the rocket as the ship finally comes into the atmosphere of the planet below. "Lord Frieza wiped them all out in one foul swoop."

"The intel we have gathered over these last couple years have suggested that some of the Saiyans might have survived especially when you think that Saiyans used to send weaker infants to other planets to basically take it over." Zangya retorting but looking suspiciously happy that the ship is approaching their destination. "If it is even remotely true then you know that the remaining Saiyans could be a great addition to our army we are building."

"Saiyans in our army would be a little risky. Only because of the rumor of how Lord Frieza's demise came about." Bujin pausing for a moment before taking a small gulp of nerves. "You know the rumor that a Saiyan was the warrior that was the one who brought down Lord Frezia. Which is not that far-fetched thinking about how strong some of the Saiyans were becoming by the time Planet Vegeta was destroyed."

"Well we have been given orders, and we are going to complete them now." The two making final head nods to each other as the ship comes closer to the surface.

_Returning back to our hero, Gohan has almost gotten the fusion dance down completely to his father's pleasing with Pikkon and King Kai also still present_.

"Father, how much longer are we going to continue practicing this technique?" Gohan beginning to feel impatient knowing his time grows more limited the longer they train, and still having not even begun learning the Instant Transmission technique he wanted to learn.

"Son, you have learned the starting to a whole new fighting style, and a new technique. I know you really want to learn the Instant Transmission, but you won't be able to master it in the time we have left." Goku looking down now feeling terrible to be letting down his son. "I can do some training we you on the technique. I can show you the basics of the technique and how to go about training and learning it."

"How much time would we need to practice that much so I can try to start learning it on my own?" Gohan now feeling frustrated but also very determined.

"We would need about an hour to learn the basics and the ins and outs of the Instant Transmission. I know you will catch on to it." Goku resting a hand on his son's shoulder and smiles to his son. "In the mean time we have some more time, and I think it would be most important to focus the last bit of time on the training we started with before ending with the Instant Transmission. What do you think Pikkon?"

Pikkon listening in the whole time and nodding his head. "I think that idea would be most wise. I think Gohan would benefit greatly from more training before leaving us." Then pausing before giving a final remark. "I also think before he leaves you two should take a least a few minutes to relax and just be father and son again. Who knows when you two will see each other again."

King Kai now interrupting with a head nod. "Mhmmm. Pikkon is right indeed. As important as this training is it is also important to make sure this time is used to its fullest potential for each of you, and some family time is just as important." King Kai then putting his arms behind his back with a smile. "Why don't we take a ten minute break and let you two just talk and catch up. Then we can finish with a good dedicated training."

"Sounds like a great plan King Kai." Goku sounding very excited then turning back towards his son. "How about it Gohan? I know we probably won't get to see each other for a while, and the last time we got to relax together it was just before the Cell Games."

Gohan feeling slightly overwhelmed with emotion thinking back to the good time he and his father had during that small window, and even the hard times they had during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan holding back as much of his emotions as he can. "I think that would be great Dad. I just have missed you a lot."

"Son, there is something I need to ask you." Goku sitting on the ground next to his son, also sitting, but Goku speaking a slightly serious in a tone of voice.

Gohan looking a bit surprised before nodding his head and responding. "Father? What exactly do you need to ask?"

"I know Chi-Chi really wanted you to be a great scholar, and I kind of forced you to be a warrior with my sacrifice, but we never asked exactly what you wanted. What do you want of your future?" Goku feeling bad and realizing his decision was a lot to force upon his son.

Gohan completely shocked, and taken off guard by his question. "I…. I really don't know right now. I want to say I would want to be a hero of Earth and become as strong as you are. All I want is to be able to protect our family and friends. I will study more to please Mom, but as long as everyone is safe I am happy."

Goku feeling relieved of his son's answer. "I worry about you and your Mom. I do love all of you very much, and I am sorry I will not be there to see Goten grow up."

Gohan clearly on the verge of tears holds back. "I understand why you did it Dad. I'm not angry with you at all. I will watch over Mom and Goten. I will tell him the stories about you. The Earth and everyone will be safe. I promise." Gohan then standing up. "We each chose our paths and I accept mine." Smiling to his father whom is still sitting on the ground. "Let's get back to training. After all I've been lucky King Kai allows us to talk as often as he does."

Goku then rising to his feet and feeling proud of his son, now showing signs of being a strong and wise young man right in front of him. "Before we get back to training I do need to talk to you about something else."

"Uh… What is it Dad?"

"Well Gohan I wanted to talk to you about your training on Earth." Goku pausing for a moment. "I know you have been training with Piccolo, and I think that is a wise decision, but there is someone else also on Earth I think you should train with." Goku looking over into the horizon trying to sense far off energies from Earth. "Son, I think you should invest time to train with Vegeta."

Gohan totally confused at first by this recommendation. "What for? Vegeta and I have never really gotten along and I am not sure what else he could really teach me."

"Son, Vegeta is a great fighter. Probably one of the smartest warriors on the planet. Piccolo is definitely too, but Vegeta could grow his power further. He could keep up with you. He could achieve Super Saiyan 2. I know it."

"How could you possibly know that?"

Goku then flexes for a second sharply raising in power in an instant and transforming before his son's eyes. "Because Gohan I figured it out about six months after I died here in the Other World." Goku now standing before his son in the Super Saiyan 2 state with a glorious aura flowing around him and cracks of lightning surrounding him as well. "Vegeta is close. I can sense it. I know you can push him to reach it. I know having another warrior of that kind of strength on Earth would also benefit us."

"Didn't you and Pikkon just tell me to work on this new style of energy control?"

"Yes, we did. I want you to achieve that. I don't see Vegeta going for that kind of transformation though. He will want to reach the pinnacle of Saiyan power. He will think that is Super Saiyan 2, and he will be able to push you in training ways Piccolo won't because Vegeta won't hold back. You will both grow stronger, faster together."

Gohan thinking about the words said by his Father. "I see what you mean. I will talk to Vegeta, but I am not going to stop training with Piccolo. Piccolo is growing stronger too, and like you said we can use all of the strong warriors we can get. It never hurts to have more on our side. I'm confused though Father from what Vegeta has acted after the Cell Games I thought he gave up on fighting."

"I have been watching him basically through sensing his energy and sometimes with King Kai checking on him. He is torn because we will probably never get our rematch. He lived wanting that rematch someday, but I don't see it happening now."

"So Vegeta has been training again. I wasn't sure if Bulma was completely right that Vegeta gave up fighting or not. Piccolo probably can sense it too, and I just got lazy and wasn't paying attention." Gohan looking frustrated with himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You have been working hard in both school and training you can't expect to catch everything. Vegeta doesn't usually let his power spike that far. I do think it would be wise to begin training with Vegeta as well as keeping up some training with Piccolo. When the time comes then hopefully Goten and Trunks will be able to train to become strong enough to defend the Earth alongside the rest of you."

"With five strong warriors on planet Earth I'm sure there is nothing we wouldn't be able to do. We would always be able to defend Earth."

Cutting off his son. "No. Never become over-confident in your own power. I am teaching you the fusion dance just in case you all aren't strong enough at some point. I believe in you my son, but being over-confident will only lead to problems."

"You're right Father. I made that mistake before and that's why you are here to begin with." Gohan looking down at the ground feeling guilty for the death of his Father.

"Gohan, I chose to give my life to protect the ones I love. I did it for all of my friends, Chi-Chi, and you my son. I don't regret it at all." Goku smiling to his son. "Never believe for a second you forced me to make that decision. It was not your fault and it never will be."

Goku and Gohan feeling connected like they haven't since the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Spending the entire year together and growing closer through training before King Kai walks over to interrupt them.

"I don't mean to interrupt your reunion but we need to get to training again. Gohan here only has a few hours left, and we still have a few things left to achieve." King Kai looking eager to get back to training and hopes to see Gohan finish his training to give him the tools to continue to be the protector of Earth. The pair agreeing and rejoining King Kai and Pikkon to finish their training with the few hours left in their 24-hour period. The father son duo powering up beside Pikkon as the three commence their sparring match. Gohan rejuvenated and pushing himself to his limits once again. King Kai watching the progress of our heroes in the distance.

Meanwhile, in a realm outside the Other World an outside force looks on and begins to look into our heroes.

"Well Kibito, it looks like our old friend Pikkon has made some new friends. They appear to also be fierce warriors. While not as strong as Pikkon they have the potential to become a good warrior in comparison."

"Indeed Supreme Kai it appears he has taken an interest in these Saiyans. Do you think we should go to meet them?" Kibito standing stern.

"I would say normally we should but we are finally receiving a new trained Kai in our World for the first time since the war." Shin then standing up from looking into his crystal ball on the ground. "We must be prepared for the new Kai's arrival. We will keep an eye of them though. When the younger Saiyan returns to the world of the living maybe that will be a good time to pay him a proper visit." Shin thinking on it for a moment. "No matter. We can decide this later."

"Right sir." Kibito then taking a bow before following behind Shin whom is walking towards a small building a short distance away from the crystal ball.

'_The pair then making their way into the small building to prepare for the arrival of this new mysterious Kai. Many changes seem to be coming in the future to our heroes. What will this mean, and will Gohan's finish in time? Will our heroes meet these new Kai's? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.'


	6. Chapter 6 (Instant Transmission)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 6

_Gohan continuing his training in Other World with his father, Goku, Pikkon, and King Kai. His training has shown to be going well and to the surprise of Pikkon quite successfully. But the 24-hour window for training is slowly coming to a close. How will the training finish? Will Gohan receive all of the training he desires? Find out this time on Dragon Balll Nu_.

While Gohan, Goku, Pikkon, and King Kai are finishing up their intense training session Piccolo returns to the Earth's Lookout to retrieve Dende in preparation on the return of Gohan. Piccolo flying through the skies. As he is flying through the sky Vegeta senses Piccolo's energy flying through the sky in the gravity chamber at Capsule Corp. deep in training. Piccolo reaches the Lookout where Dende is watching over the Earth alongside Mr. Popo.

"Hey Piccolo." Dende greeting Piccolo with a warm smile standing with walking stick in hand.

"Dende." Piccolo nodding his head to the Guardian. "It appears it is almost time for us to make the trip."

"Indeed the 24-hour period has almost completely elapsed. I hope Gohan was able to make a lot of progress. I guess we will find out soon enough." Dende smiling sounding optimistic and eager.

Piccolo feeling Vegeta's energy spike just off in the distance. Looking back over his should off the edge of the Lookout. "Dende, I have a feeling we will have company arriving shortly.

Dende approaching the edge looking into the distance. Seeing across the Earth, and seeing Vegeta take to the sky. "Vegeta? Why though?"

Vegeta flying through the sky heads directly towards the Lookout with a look of determination. Clenching his fists while thinking to himself. '_Why would Piccolo be flying around to the Lookout at this time of the day? He must know what happened to Kakarot's son's energy. I swear it just completely disappeared yesterday_.' Vegeta then pushing himself to try to make it to the Lookout fast. '_Piccolo, best have answers_.'

Vegeta then arrives to the Lookout touching down right by the pair of Namekians. "Piccolo, I have a question I expect an answer for." Vegeta sounding irritated.

"It's always nice to see you too Vegeta." Piccolo turning around to face Vegeta who looks like he just left mid-way through an intense training session.

"Where is Kakarot's son? His energy just disappeared yesterday, and I haven't sensed it the entire day. I know you must know."

"Gohan is off training. He is working on getting stronger." Piccolo knowing Vegeta is not going to remain patient for much longer.

"Quit playing games with me Namek!" Vegeta spiking in anger and transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Unless these games come with new found strength and you can suddenly compete with a Super Saiyan who has been rigorously training and on the brink of ascending."

"Vegeta, please calm down. Gohan is off training in Other World with King Kai and Goku." Dende trying his best to neutralize the situation.

Vegeta looking in complete shock. "What?! How is he off training with Kakarot he is dead?"

"He was granted a temporary allowance to train in Other World for saving the Earth, and because Goku has such good standings with King Yemma." Dende smiling.

"So Kakarot's son got tired of training at half strength with you Namek?" Vegeta mocking Piccolo. "That does makes sense he does have Saiyan blood coursing through his veins."

Piccolo getting irritated, but keeping himself a level head to prevent any fighting with Vegeta. "Gohan's training with Goku should be done in about 2 hours."

"After this training he may have to start training with another Saiyan, because I don't know how much further your power can go Namek." Vegeta feeling eager at the prospect of being able to train with Gohan.

Piccolo thinking to himself. '_Vegeta's arrogance is unbelievable. I may not be a Saiyan, but I still can find a greater power. I am the last warrior Namekian that I know of. How would I raise my power further?_'

Vegeta then floating back into the sky. "I have training to get back to. I need to surpass my limits and reach that power." Vegeta referring to Super Saiyan 2. "I ascended once, and I will do it again." Vegeta then blasting off into the sky full speed back to Capsule Corp. leaving Dende and Piccolo at the Lookout. While flying Vegeta also is talking to himself. "When Trunks is ready to begin training I will make sure he is also a great a strong warrior."

"Piccolo, are you okay?" Dende sensing anger radiating from Piccolo.

"I will be fine. I will seek a new power of my own. This is not for my own pride. It is to show Vegeta he isn't the only one who can reach a higher power."

Meanwhile, back in the Other World, Gohan finishes up his final training session with both Pikkon and Goku. Gohan looking exhausted is given a drink to allow him to heal up. Goku feeling proud of his son, and Pikkon feeling both surprised and impressed at Gohan's progress through the training.

"Gohan, it's time." Goku looking tired. "I am going to teach you what I can of the Instant Transmission. I need to warn you though… it took me a year to master this technique, and you won't learn it in one day. What I will do is teach you the basics of the technique so you can practice to eventually learn it on your own."

Gohan still looking tired, but prepared to take the steps towards learning the Instant Transmission. "Father, I will do my best. Thank you."

"Gohan, first thing I want to tell you is this technique you don't imagine a place, but you sense a power. The power of a person you want to lock onto. Once you have that power picked clear your mind of any other powers and focus on that one power. Then once this is done practice pushing your energy towards them, your internal energy." Goku then thinking back to his own personal training from Yardrat. "Then once your energy begins pushing towards them you should begin to feel like your energy is pulling away from yourself. It is in that moment you give a small spike in power and it should allow you to teleport to the person you are locked onto."

Gohan listening intently and taking in each word Goku says with purpose. Nodding his head as he listens and begins to understand the ideas behind the technique. "So you can only teleport to a person's energy you lock onto?"

"That's right." Goku pausing. "That's why when Cell was going to self-destruct I teleported him to King Kai's planet. It was his energy I was familiar with, and I knew there wouldn't be many causalities."

"Right. So how do I start practicing?"

Goku putting his hand to his chin as to begin thinking. "Well, you've been sensing and manipulating your energy for a long time. So that's the first step. I would say start practicing the focusing on just one person's energy and pushing yours towards them. That process took me quite a while, but I am sure you will get it."

"Alright. I will work on it. So why do you place your fingers to your forehead when you preform it sometimes?" Gohan remembering back to Goku teleporting Cell away from Earth.

Goku laughing a little bit then scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Well, you see it is actually just a little trick I use to help me focus. The act of placing my two fingers on my forehead help me to precisely focus my own energy. Like I said son, it took me a year to master the technique. It wasn't easy for me."

"With Instant Transmission, the Fusion Dance, and this new style of energy control I feel like I have a new set of skills under my belt." Gohan kind of laughing and feeling slightly overwhelmed. "I will do my best to make you proud."

Goku walks right up to his son and places a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to try Gohan. You already have. If you need any help I can still try to coach you from here. That is with King Kai's help of course."

Pikkon then walks up to the Father-son duo. "Gohan, it was a pleasure meeting you and training you. I can tell you are a strong warrior, and will only get stronger. Never forget where your real power comes from. Your heart." Pikkon then turning to Goku. "As always it was nice to train with you Goku." Pikkon then takes off into the sky in a blaze of light as he flies away.

"Pikkon is a strong warrior." Gohan just realizing how strong Pikkon is even compared to both himself and his Father. Suddenly remembering something. "I can't forget! Dad, I told Fortune Teller Baba I would bring her a dinosaur egg. Any ideas of where I could get one?"

Goku thinking for a moment. "Well if you can't find any in the forest. I would ask Bulma her Dad does lots of research, and he may have one he may be willing to give to you."

"That's a good idea!"

"Gohan, I really think also you should talk to Vegeta. Start training with both him and Piccolo. Each can teach you something, and will push you. Piccolo is getting stronger, but Vegeta is too."

"I will Dad." Gohan nodding his head and honoring his Father's wish.

"Well, son it looks like our time is almost up." Goku looking torn about having to say good-bye's once again to his son.

Gohan looking down at the ground. "I guess it is." Then Gohan's face looking surprised as he remembered something he wanted to tell his father. "Dad, I forgot to tell you I convinced Mom to let Goten keep his tail. Since Piccolo blew up the Moon years ago. I figured it wouldn't do him any harm."

Goku at first looking surprised but then puzzled by this decision. "Son, our tails used to be a point of weakness."

"They were but Vegeta trained to halter that weakness. So why couldn't Goten? Plus who knows maybe having a tail may come in handy!" Gohan looking even almost confident in this statement.

"Hmmmm, Gohan, I am not sure if that is a good idea or not." Goku then thinking back to when he still had his tail. "But without the Moon maybe it wouldn't be a terrible idea." Goku then looking to his son. "We have to get ready to go son. Grab my hand." Gohan does so as King Kai also steps up beside the pair of Saiyans.

"Are you two ready then?" King Kai looking prepared to depart as well. The father-son duo each nodding their head before all three teleport back to King Yemma's Palace.

As the group arrive at King Yemma's they greeted by King Yemma along with Piccolo and Dende who are also at the palace prepared to take Gohan back to Earth. Goku and Gohan greeting their friends as they are all able to meet up this final time to part ways.

"Piccolo, I know I don't have to say anything because I know you do it out of your heart, but thank you for watching over my son." Goku stretching out a hand to his friend.

Piccolo taking Goku's hand in response. "Goku, I know our friends miss having you around. Are you sure you don't want to be wished back with the Dragon Balls? It is still possible."

Goku being taken back thinking back to the day he sacrificed himself against Cell in order to save his friends, and thinking about the reason he chose to stay dead in the first place. "Piccolo, I don't take this decision lightly. The Earth has been at peace since I've been gone. I really don't think me being brought back is a good idea. Maybe I do attract the bad guys after all Raditz, Nappa, Dr. Gero, and the Andriods all came into our paths because of my directly."

Gohan feeling guilty from his father's words, but understanding where he is coming from. "Dad, maybe someday if we need you we can get you a 24-hour granted wish like what you got me!" Gohan looking up to King Yemma seeking possible approval.

King Yemma completely taken off guard by this request, but before he could say anything in response Goku answers his son. "Gohan, the world has you, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and eventually Goten and Trunks. The world has protectors." Goku smiling, knowing his friends, family, and home are in safe hands. "Son this is my decision."

Piccolo respecting Goku's request with a nod. "Alright Goku. Well I suppose we need to get going now."

"Good-bye everyone! I will see you all again, just hopefully not because of you needing to come to this realm." Goku smiling to his friends and son. As they all depart back for Earth. Everyone grabbing onto Dende before completely disappearing and teleporting back to Earth.

_Meanwhile out in a distant part of the galaxy a civilization begins to fall at the hands of the growing dark force_.

"Please spare us, we don't know of any Saiyan survivors. Lord Frezia destroyed the Saiyans!" An innocent alien of the Makyan race exclaims, begging for mercy.

"We know those monkeys sent infants out to other planets to prepare for conquer! Now tell us!" Bujin wrapping invisible wires infused with Ki around the Makyan beginning to slowly choke the life out of him.

Suddenly from a member of the crowd of elders and children a voice screamed out in fear. "Please spare him! I will tell you what you want to know!" Zangya then rushing through the crowd to meet the elder face to face within a split second.

"Well, speak up!" Zangya looking impatient.

"The Saiyans did send a child here. He is here on this planet exiled from our society most of our people don't even know of his existence. "I had forgotten about him till this genocide of my people."

"Where is he!?" Zangya focusing her energy in the palm of her hand ready to kill the elder that moment if he doesn't speak up.

"He is on the dark side of the planet, in the barren cold. Last I knew he lived out there alone. His name is Zuccha. He is nearly a savage. I warn you."

"Warn us!?" Zangya snapping at the elder's statement blowing him away with her Ki right at that moment. "Everyone listen up! No Saiyan in this galaxy can match the power of the newly forming Frieza Army! We will slay anyone against us!"

Bujin then releasing the Makyan in his grip. "Come Zangya let's go and retrieve what we are here for. Lord Bojack will be most pleased." The pair then fly off into the sky.

_Who is this Lord Bojack reclaiming Frieza's Army? What do they want with Saiyans? Will Gohan's training be enough to push him to new levels of power? All of this and more will be answered next time on Dragon Ball Nu!_


	7. Chapter 7 (The Secret Threat)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 7

_Gohan, Piccolo, and Dende teleport and reappear at the Earth's Lookout. Mr. Popo greeting the three of them as they arrive. Gohan stepping up to the edge of the Lookout and seeing the seemingly endless expansive horizon_.

Piccolo then speaking up. "Was your training successful?"

Gohan turning around with a smile. "I would say it was mostly successful, but unfortunately I don't have enough time to learn Instant Transmission."

Piccolo looking surprised. "So what did you learn then?"

"I learned a new style of power control, and I learned that technique called the Fusion Dance."

"Fusion Dance?!" Piccolo completely shocked and almost confused.

"Yeah, it's this strange technique Dad wanted me to learn. It takes two individuals of similar size and power to perform the dance to them combine their powers and bodies into one being. It also comes with this significant increase in power."

"That's incredible!" Dende sounding interested and surprised. "I thought Namekians were one of the only species possible of fusion."

"Indeed, I never realized other species capable of fusion."

"Well, it is a little different than Namekian fusion. This fusion only last about 30 minutes. So the two people don't have to remain fused together." Gohan remembering that Kami and Piccolo are permanently fused together.

"That sounds like a powerful technique." Piccolo realizing just what this means for the Z-fighters as a whole. "Tien and Yamcha could probably take advantage of this technique they are of similar size and power." Piccolo thinking out loud.

"That was a pair I didn't think of." Gohan feeling a little surprised from Piccolo's suggestion. "Maybe I should try to bring it up to them. I don't know them that well though." Gohan realizing he has never really talked to either of the men without his Father being around leading the conversation. "I'll talk to Krillin then see if he wants to help me talk to Tien and Yamcha."

"Gohan, how would you like your training to continue?" Piccolo finally changing the subject and cutting to the chase, still hearing the mocking words of Vegeta.

Gohan trying to think of what he wants to do. "Piccolo I would like to try to keep trying with you at least one day a week during the weekend. My Dad also suggested I try to train with Vegeta some. He sees Vegeta as knocking at the door of the next level of power, but needs a person to push him."

Piccolo looking surprised Goku suggested Gohan train with Vegeta not for his own benefit but rather for Vegeta's. Piccolo also feeling honored that his long time pupil wants to continue training with him. "Gohan if you would like to continue your training we will."

Gohan smiling and glad Piccolo is understanding. "Thank you, Piccolo. I should get going though. My Mom will want me back at home soon, and I know I have been training hard for the last 24-hours straight and I'm exhausted." Gohan looking down and noticing his Gi is also torn up from the intense training session he has been through. "First I think I'm going to go change into normal clothes again."

Dende smiling. "It is nice to know we will continue to see you Gohan. I know Piccolo is secretly very happy that you'll continue training with him." Leading Gohan back into the Lookout to speak to him and catch up with his friend."

Piccolo still standing out at the edge of the Lookout internally processing. '_I think I know what I'm going to do. I will get stronger and I know just how to do it._' Piccolo thinking to himself. '_I'll go to the Other World and learn the Kaio-ken_.'

After changing back into normal clothes Gohan begins to take flight saying good-bye to his friends before leaving the Lookout. Gohan heading towards Capsule Corp. before heading home. Touching down in front of the build Gohan feels unsure about talking to Vegeta.

In that moment of Gohan touching down Vegeta sensed Gohan's incoming energy. Vegeta then stepped out of Capsule Corp. to see Gohan standing a few feet from the front door.

"Gohan, I see you've returned from your training." Vegeta knowing he caught Gohan by surprise. "I visited Piccolo to interrogate him about your whereabouts when I sensed your energy had disappeared."

"Oh, alright. Vegeta, I know we haven't talked since Cell." Gohan trying to find the words.

"I know you went to train with Kakarot." Vegeta interrupting Gohan. "I figured you'd come to me and probably would want to train with another Saiyan. It's in your blood."

Gohan totally surprised by Vegeta. "I know I can effectively train. My Dad suggested I come to you and try to start training together. He said we could push each other and get stronger." Gohan then pausing for a moment. "With Goten and Trunks not being old enough to train yet I thought it was a good idea."

"Trunks won't be old enough to train for another year, but that blasted woman will probably make him wait two." Vegeta looking a little irritated, but then responding to Gohan. "Kakarot is right. Two Saiyans would be able to progress much faster together than apart. I warn you, I won't go easy on you and I expect you to not hold back either. If I think you are I will make you regret it."

Gohan looking serious and then nodding his head in response. "Right. I won't hold back. I will push you to your limits, but I am trying a new training technique my Father showed me while we were in Other World."

Vegeta looking curious. "I'm intrigued." Smiling at the prospect. "We will test this new training technique and I will be the judge of if it will work for a Super Saiyan Prince or not. I expect you to be here after your schooling every day. Is that clear?"

Gohan agreeing to Vegeta's demands. "I will let my Mom know and we will get to training. I should get home though. We will start training Monday then."

"Yes. We will." Vegeta smiling to himself, feeling a boiling excitement in his blood as Gohan flies off for home.

After Gohan's departure from the Lookout Piccolo decides it is time to confront Dende about his plan.

"Dende, I need your help." Piccolo looking almost embarrassed having to admit needing help.

"Sure, Piccolo. What can I help you with?" Dende feeling almost nervous to ask.

"I need you to take me to the Other World to talk with King Yemma. I know he won't be too happy to see me, but I need to convince him to allow me to train for a short time with Goku and the King Kai."

Dende looking shocked, but figured that Piccolo may ask this request since Gohan was allowed to train with Goku in Other World. Before Dende could even respond a voice speaks to both Dende and Piccolo from what seems like all around them, but at the same time inside of their own minds.

"Piccolo. Dende. Can you hear me?" King Kai's familiar voice speaking to each of them from Other World. "I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but I can't help but hear your conversation and mentioning Piccolo requesting to train under me with Goku. Piccolo, I have searched your thoughts and feelings and I know why you would like to train under me. I warn you that the technique you want to learn has immense toll on the body. I have never had a student other than Goku even come close to being able to master it."

"King Kai, I can handle it. I'm stronger now. I'm not the same Namekian that trained on your planet years ago. I can handle the Kiao-ken." Piccolo sounding confident in his response.

King Kai thinking about the prospect of teaching another student the Kaio-ken. "Hmmmmm, before I make my decision let me ask. Why do you want to learn such a technique?" King Kai wanting to make sure Piccolo's intentions are pure.

"Right now Gohan is the only one who could even stand a chance of defending the planet if a threat came. That isn't very good odds… even with him learning new techniques. I want to grow stronger that way I may stand closer as an equal to help defend our home if the time ever came to pass." Piccolo thinking back through all that has changed over the years from his old evil ways to saving Gohan as a child from Nappa to fighting against Andriod 17 trying to save the planet. "I want to be able to stand an equal chance of protecting my friend too. Gohan is the first real friend I ever had. I will do my best to make sure he is just as protected as we hope the planet to be."

King Kai sensing Piccolo's complete shift from his old, more sinister ways. "I see… your intentions are pure. I can sense you truly mean the words you speak. I will talk to King Yemma about the prospect." King Kai smiling to himself. "In the meantime continue training on your own and with Gohan. He will need you." King Kai then feeling a bit more serious. "Piccolo I should warn you. There is an evil force rising on the outskirts of the galaxy. I sense they are gaining followers and rebuilding Frieza's army. They are coming towards Earth or New Namek yet, but I fear they will. They are following the footsteps of Frieza, and the Saiyans."

"What?!" Piccolo looking completely surprised. "Frieza was destroyed years ago, why would someone be trying to resurrect his army now?"

"This group is in pursuit to quench their thirst for power. They are not a group to take lightly. The group is led by a planet pirate and military solider named Bojack. He had trained for years in King Cold's army and split from it before the events on Namek. He has trained from many years with his core followers. They have grown significantly in power, and they hope to rebuild and take over Frezia's army and the galaxy."

Piccolo looking completely startled and sweating as Dende looks mortified by the idea of Frieza's army returning. "After all we have been through and we still aren't done with the remnants of Frieza." Dende speaking up but holding onto his staff as if he was about to fall over from the news.

"This is exactly why I want to learn methods to become stronger." Piccolo clenching his fist at his side.

"Dende, Piccolo do not worry I will keep an eye out for them and try to warn you if they appear to begin on a path towards you." King Kai reassuring the pair.

"Thank you King Kai. We owe you a great debt for all you do for Earth." Dende feeling grateful to have King Kai on their side.

King Kai nodding his head. "Mhmmm. There is no need to warn the other's now. I will let you know if anything changes."

"Yes sir." Dende bowing slightly out of general respect for the Kai.

"I should alert Gohan and Vegeta. We all need to stay informed." Piccolo feeling obligated to let the other strongest fighters know just in case.

"If you chose to let them know now then I respect your decision. I just didn't want to bring it up to everyone, because they are not yet heading towards Earth." King Kai standing by Goku, Bubbles, and Gregory who are all listening in on the conversation.

Goku stepping up to King Kai and placing his hand on King Kai's back in order to speak to Piccolo directly. "Piccolo, I trust your judgement. The Earth is in your hands now, but don't forget about our other friends who would join the fight if needed." Goku referring to Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Andriod 16.

"I will wait till the next time I train with Gohan to let him know. Are you sure you wouldn't like to tell him? I'm not sure why you wouldn't had told him while he was in Other World with you."

Goku speaking up. "That was my request. I wanted Gohan to focus solely on his training, and I know he has been through a lot. I didn't want him to have one more thing to worry about, but that's also part of why I wanted him to train with Vegeta. Everyone can get stronger, and I know Vegeta will become an even stronger ally if pushed."

Piccolo nodding his head. "I see. That makes sense. We all can get stronger. I will keep an eye and ear out. We will get stronger just in case."

"Thank you Piccolo. I owe you one." Goku feeling relieved to hear.

"Yes, and we will get back to you after we talk to King Yemma." King Kai reassuring Piccolo. "Now Goku and I are scheduled to meet with some of the other Kai's and fighters in the Other World."

"Alright. Piccolo and I will keep an eye out on Earth." Dende speaking up and stepping up as the guardian of the Earth.

"Good. I will be in touch." King Kai stating before ending the conversation with Dende and Piccolo.

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the galaxy Bojack's Army continues their quest._

"Come out! We know you are here there is no mistaking this kind of power. The people of this planet sold you out." Zangya calling out to Zuccha who is sitting inside of a deep dark cave, dripping wet with water.

"Who are you? Why have you come in search of me?" Zuccha sounding irritated, but also curious.

"We have come to recruit you in the name of the rebuilding of Frieza's Army in the name of Bojack." Bujin speaking up as well. "There is no need to escalate this to violence we don't want to kill you. Enough blood was spilled in search for you."

"The people who live here? You slaughtered them?" Zuccha chuckling a little at the idea. "I never bothered. I first hated them for casting me out, but now I see my exile has made me stronger than I ever would've been around such a weak people." Zuccha stepping towards the two revealing himself to have dark black spiked hair pulled back into a single pony tail about shoulder length. His hair spiked and untamed like a wild jungle. He eyes a cold deep charcoal. His clothing an old style Saiyan fur skirt with Saiyan Armor over the top of it. His Saiyan body armor only having one shoulder blade extending from it. Stepping closer Zuccha appears to be around 5'10" in height, and stronger. His tail also wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Zangya looking surprised from his stature and rugged looks. "So finally we meet a Saiyan. I have never had the opportunity. We are looking for the strongest of warriors."

"And I'm the Saiyan you search for?" Zuccha sounding skeptical, but interested by the proposition. "The Makyans told me stories of the fierce and might Saiyan warriors. Why have you not searched out those Saiyans?"

"They were all tragically killed in a terrible disaster. Frieza massacred the Saiyans before meeting his own untimely demise. Bojack has since searched to rebuild the army, but this time without making Frieza's mistake. He wants to recruit Saiyans who are willing." Bujin making all of the knowledge known, hoping to sway Zuccha so they don't start an unnecessary fight.

"Ahh. So now it all makes sense. What's in it for me?" Zuccha waiting for something to entice him.

"A chance to help rebuild the once great Saiyan race. A chance to fight in battles like you couldn't imagine, and a chance to get off this decrepit planet. What do you say?" Bujin trying to be as persuasive as possible.

"Hmmmm. Interesting." Zuccha smiling at many of the ideas. "I'll go with you. It could be fun bringing some planets to their knees." Then the trio fly off into the sky towards the ship to take them back into space.

_Will Piccolo and Dende then agree to keep the news about Bojack between the two of them for the time being? What new adventures will encounter our Z-Fighters? Where is Bojack heading next? Will our heroes be strong enough to hold them off? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	8. Chapter 8 (The Strongest Namekian)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 8

_Two years have passed. Gohan has continued training with both Piccolo and Vegeta. Our young hero now fifteen has perfected using the Instant Transmission and has begun using the training given to him by Pikkon and his father, Goku. Piccolo was allowed to train in the Other World and learned to utilize the Kaio-ken. Piccolo decided it was in the best interest to alert the other Z-fighters to the threat of Bojack years ago, and now Krillin, Andriod 16, Andriod 18, Tien, and Yamcha have all continued their training as well. Gohan has enrolled in high school at Orange Star High School and now must learn to re-balance training and school. The next chapter of Dragon Ball Nu begins now_.

Gohan, training with Vegeta after school looking exhausted from the intense training. "Vegeta, don't you think sparring at 100x gravity is a little much? We have been training for two hours straight already."

Vegeta scoffing at Gohan's remark, Vegeta sweating in the Full-Powered Super Saiyan form flexes before ascending in front of Gohan to a Super Saiyan 2. "You think we should take it easier? If it wasn't for this type of training do you think I would've ascended to a Super Saiyan 2?"

Gohan knowing how stubborn Vegeta can be. "Vegeta, I don't know how you do it. You train this hard with me, started training now with Trunks, and still have power left. It is really something." Gohan trying to get Vegeta to admit that they have trained enough for the day.

Vegeta feeling prideful in his training. "Gohan, you're right. I know you still have training with Piccolo and your younger brother. You and I can finish up training for the day. I will train Trunks for a little bit before I finish for the night."

Gohan taking a bow. "Thank you Vegeta. As always it was a good training session. Trunks and Goten are getting big now. I can't believe Goten is four already and Trunks is five. It's crazy."

Vegeta trying to hide his sentimental side. "They are going to grow to be great warriors. Now get out of here Gohan." Vegeta turning his back and changing back to his base state.

"Tell Bulma thank you for the snack before our training!" Gohan running out of the door of the Gravity Training Chamber and into a small changing room to get ready to head home. After changing back into normal clothing Gohan steps outside and takes in a deep breath letting the rays of evening sunlight fall upon his face. Gohan then focused on the energy of his mom at their home and used Instant Transmission to teleport back home. Gohan appearing behind his Mom.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Gohan saying and accidently startling his Mom when teleporting home.

Chi-Chi turning around and hitting Gohan in the chest for startling her. "Gohan! What have I told you about sneaking up behind people using teleportation?"

"Sorry Mom, hey where is Goten?" Gohan looking around to realize he is not in the house.

"Your brother is outside. Android 16 came over and wanted to enjoy some time with him. He really has changed from the stories you guys said about him wanting to kill Goku." Chi-Chi washing dishes at the sink. "Those two are outside. You know 16 he enjoys nature."

Gohan laughing. "Yeah. You're right he does. I'm going to head outside then!" Gohan running out the door and thinking to himself. 'I'm glad between Bulma and Shenron they could find a way to rebuild 16 and give him back his old memories. Letting him die was such a foolish mistake.' Gohan looking around trying to find his young brother and 16. "Now where could they be?"

Suddenly Gohan hears a small explosion off in the distance away from the house and down by a rocky area. "That's where they are." Gohan flying into the sky towards the pair who are clearly sparring. Android 16 training Goten in basic fighting techniques.

"That was good Goten. Now focus your energy we will work on it again. Energy control is an important thing to master." Android 16 says before throwing another medium-sized boulder into the air.

Goten keeping his eye on the flying rock and focusing his energy before taking his shot and letting a small energy blast into the sky, colliding with the rock breaking it into pieces. "Gohan! Big brother!" Goten shouts noticing Gohan in the distance.

"Hey Goten!" Gohan smiling and floating down to them. "Hello 16! I haven't seen you for a while!"

"Yes, it has been a while. I wanted to come to visit and Goten here asked me if I would come outside to train some with him." Android 16 smiles for a brief second. "I haven't seen you since the news about Krillin and 18 having Marron."

Gohan scratching the back of his head. "It really has been that long. That was almost a full year ago. I still can't believe 18 and Krillin got married. How have you been?"

"I have been good. I have been living in a National Park with Android 17. He has become a park ranger, and I just enjoy the views and animals." 16 reflecting back on his small, yet humble home. "It's a shame 17 doesn't care to be part of our group of friends. He really only talks to 18 and I."

Goten looking confused. "Who's 17?"

"17 is my brother. He is an android like me. He just does not want to be a fighter for this planet like I do. He protects life a different way."

"Cool! So you have a brother too!" Goten sounding excited. "Gohan when I get older do you think I can be part of the Z-Fighters?"

Gohan taken a little off guard but his 4-year old brother's question. "Well Goten, I don't see why not. As long as Mom is okay with it. Piccolo and Dad started training me when I was around your age." Gohan turning to 16. "So no word yet about this Bojack guy Piccolo was warned about…." Gohan looking concerned. "Do you think we should be worried?"

"I think everyone has been training and all have gotten stronger. 18 and I cannot raise our power levels so I'm afraid we may not be much help in any fights." Android 16 realizing if a large enough threat comes he won't be of any use.

"16, you're still stronger than a base Super Saiyan. You may not be as strong as Vegeta, Piccolo, or I now, but you guys are strong enough to help in a fight. Trust me." Gohan reassuring 16 that he isn't just dead weight.

16 smiling and nodding his head. "I will only fight to protect life. I will give my life to protect others."

"I know you will 16. I let you die once before from not being strong enough. I won't let that happen again." Gohan looking serious and fierce in his statement. "I will protect my friends and family too."

"Gohan, you know you're super cool and strong!" Goten admiring his big brother. "Someday I hope I can go Super, like you!"

"Go Super?" Gohan confused what his brother is referring to.

"You know, when your hair turns all blonde and stuff!" Goten looking starry-eyed.

"Ohhhhh, you mean Super Saiyan. Goten I really don't use Super Saiyan much anymore. It drains power fast, and I have learned to basically tap into that power without transforming." Gohan referring to the training technique Goku pushed him to learn. "Vegeta uses it a lot though. Maybe someday you and Trunks will both learn!" Gohan smiling.

Goten adjusting his tail back around his waist acting as a belt. "Gohan, why don't you have a tail, but I do?"

"Well, Goten aren't you just full of questions today." Gohan thinking back. "Well you see, I was born with a tail, but Piccolo removed mine because it used to be a weakness for me. I asked Mom to let you keep yours because I know you can train yourself to make sure it isn't a weakness, and since the Moon got destroyed we don't have to worry about you transforming."

"Gohan, I think we should return to your house. It will be dark soon and your Mother will want you and Goten back home." 16 speaking up realizing how close to set the sun is.

"You're right. Come on, Goten!" Gohan waving his brother to him. Goten then leaps into his brother's arms as Gohan begins to fly into the air towards the house with 16 right beside him. "Someday Goten I will also teach you how to fly." Gohan says smiling to his little brother as they all are flying back.

_Arriving back at home: Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Android 16 enjoy a small dinner together before 16 leaves for the evening. Meanwhile Piccolo continues his own training up upon the Lookout. Piccolo throwing a flurry of punches at a clone of himself he created for sparring. Piccolo looking tired and dripping with sweat, but still intense and focused in his training_.

"It's time to push my training and see if it will pay off." Piccolo speaking to himself while Dende and Mr. Popo standoff in the distance watching the Namekian push himself to his limits. Suddenly flinching and spiking his power while shouting in a primal voice. "Kiao-ken times five!" Piccolo being engulfed in a red aura while his muscles grow in size and his power becomes so intense its pressure is felt across the entire Lookout. Piccolo continuing to throw his punches even faster than before and with much greater force than previously.

Dende standing off in the distance speaking to Mr. Popo. "Piccolo has raised his power to almost a crazy level the last couple of years. He is nearly on par if not on par with the Super Saiyan 2 transformation Gohan and Vegeta can achieve even now." Dende sweating with slight nerves. "I would never had imagined a Namekian getting this strong. It's incredible!"

"Indeed. Piccolo has reached quite a level. He would've easily defeated Cell if he would had unlocked this power." Mr. Popo not budging or ever sweating from Piccolo's intense energy pushing on the two of them. In that moment Piccolo then forcefully punches his clone, and his fist rips through the chest of the clone, and following the illusion of the clone disappeared.

After the clone disappears Piccolo releases the energy of the Kiao-ken and changing back to his normal. Smiling at his progress and turning around back to Dende and Mr. Popo. "I have finally done it. I reached the power needed to help protect the Earth." Piccolo walking back over to where his cape and turban are laying on the ground. As Piccolo begins to reach down for them suddenly his body starts cramping up and his muscles begin to feel a delayed effect of the Kiao-ken.

"AAGGHH." Piccolo collapsing to the ground as his legs buckled from underneath him. Dende and Mr. Popo rushing towards Piccolo.

"I thought I had finally mastered the five times multiplier on the Kaio-ken." Piccolo speaking from the ground as he begins to focus.

"Piccolo, maybe King Kai was right. Namekian bodies aren't as sturdy as Saiyan bodies, but your regeneration should allow you to recover faster than Goku ever did." Dende speaking to remind Piccolo of how Goku had reacted after using the Kiao-ken during some of his own training at the Lookout.

Piccolo slowly coming out of the extreme pain and slowly standing back up. "The four times multiplier is plenty of power. I still in that form am as strong as a Super Saiyan 2 transformed."

Mr. Popo nodding his head. "Yes. Piccolo your strength is quite large, and you are above where young Gohan was when he fought Cell. You should be proud."

"I can still go further. There is no telling if Bojack will head towards Earth. We must be ready." Piccolo fully standing back up and putting back on his cape and turban. "Maybe a trip to New Namek could be in order. We should help our people to build their own defenses as well." Piccolo during to Dende who thinks back to his home world.

"You're right Piccolo. We should help them gain more strength, but how can we do that?" Dende knowing that if a Namekian has an offspring they risk cutting their own power down.

"Hmmmm. I've been thinking about that. Moori may have chosen to have more children. It is possible, and if he has a trip to Namek may be in order. I can train them, but you would have to stay here as Earth's guardian."

"I should go. If we are to try to convince Elder Moori to produce more children he would understand it better coming from me over anyone." Dende knowing his responsibilities to Earth, but also knowing Guru.

"Dende, you may go with Piccolo. I will watch over the Lookout for the time while you're gone." Mr. Popo speaks up then giving a smile. "If we need to we can always use the Dragon Balls to transport you back for any fight that may come to pass."

Piccolo turning to Mr. Popo. "We shouldn't overuse or rely on the Dragon Balls too much. If danger comes towards us King Kai said he would warn us. If it comes we will come back immediately. The three coming to agreement.

_Meanwhile out in space Zuccha and Bojack's henchmen have gathered a large army of warriors in the two years. Zuccha now being a leader amongst his own fighting squad. The small squad have recruited two other Saiyans that were out in space. _

"Two full years of training, searching, and traveling and we have only found two other living Saiyans willing to join our cause." Zuccha hammering down his fist through a table in the spaceship flying through space.

"Calm down Zuccha. We already have a huge army with Bojack." A young alien of the Zoon-seijin race speaking up.

"Shut up Mui-Mui. I will crush you under my own fist if you make me angry."

"I'd be careful with that temper. If Bido or any of the other elites of Bojack hears you it won't end well." Mui-Mui looking nervous, but also knowing where he stands.

Zuccha breathing in slowly. "I will hold my own, don't worry. Time to head out for our next mission. Get the others ready."

_The next day Gohan finishes up his day at class then decides to head over to the Lookout after classes for his weekly training session with Piccolo after letting Vegeta know he was going to train with Piccolo that day. Gohan tries to focus and use his Instant Transmission before realizing he cannot find and lock-on to either Dende's or Piccolo's power._

"Where are they? They are usually at the Lookout." Gohan feeling concerned begins flying to the Lookout at maximum speed. Arriving at the Lookout Gohan is greeted by Mr. Popo.

"Hello Gohan." Mr. Popo standing alone at the entrance of the palace of the Lookout.

"Hi, Mr. Popo, may I ask where Piccolo or Dende are? I tried to teleport here, and then I realized their energy wasn't here at all."

"Piccolo and Dende have decided to go on a short venture to New Namek on a mission." Mr. Popo trying to reassure Gohan everything is fine.

"They went to New Namek?! Where did they get a ship? The trip when Dad took it took him six days to just get there." Gohan trying to understand what is going on.

"Bulma made some upgrades to the ship since then the trip should only take them four days this time one way. Piccolo and Dende have gone to check on New Namek. They are worried that New Namek may fall into danger with no one there to protect it."

"Gohan!" King Kai's voice echoing to Gohan. "Don't worry about Piccolo and Dende they are on a journey just to try to better prepare the people on Namek. I will make sure I keep an eye on everything and let you know if anything is wrong. In the mean time you should continue with your training. I have a bad feeling Bojack will be making his first move soon." King Kai looking nervous and anxious.

"Oh, uhh, yes sir King Kai. I will do my best." Gohan realizing if Bojack makes his move anyone could be in danger. "I get back to training right away." Gohan then focusing his energy and teleporting home.

_What danger is incoming for Earth? Where will Bojack strike first? Will our Z-Fighters be prepared? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	9. Chapter 9 (New Namek)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 9

_As Piccolo and Dende arrive on New Namek four days have passed of travel. Piccolo and Dende spent those times sleeping, eating, meditating, and Piccolo did some training. The ship begins to descend through New Namek's atmosphere_. _What new adventures will meet our heroes as they return to their home world? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Piccolo, we're home." Dende looking out the window and feeling excited to get back to his home world that he hasn't seen in years.

"Yes. We're home." Piccolo setting his feet back on the ground from his floating meditating state. "It's been a while."

Dende looking with guilt. "It has been a while, and since Nail fused with you I don't think there have been any warrior clan Namekians left to protect the planet."

"Well that's why we are here. Hopefully we can convince Elder Moori that it is necessary." Piccolo feeling a rush of energy as the ship makes touchdown on the surface below.

The pair of Namekians stepping out of the ship and onto the green and growing surface of New Namek. The cool breeze brushing across the ground and passed the two of them. "So where do we start?" Piccolo looking to Dende to lead the way.

"Well, uh, Piccolo I haven't lived on New Namek in years and don't remember exactly where everything is. We should head over the village." Dende pointing to a Namekian village just a few miles away from the landing site.

The pair travel across the land, flying into the sky of the familiar yet nearly new world their people call home. Piccolo suddenly feeling uneasy about leaving behind Earth knowing of the looming darkness.

"We should hurry." The pair touchdown at the village and are greeted by the village's inhabitants.

"Dende!" A voice shouts with a happy tone then recognizing Piccolo beside him. "And Piccolo right?" Hoping he is not forgetting Piccolo's name.

"Yes." Piccolo removing his turban from his head. "We apologize for showing up without warning."

"It is not a problem! We are happy to see both of you again! What brings you back home?"

Dende looking less than happy. "We need to speak to Elder Moori. There is a darkness looming that we must prepare New Namek for. We don't want a repeat of what happened when Frieza come to Namek. Will you help us?"

"Of course. I should let you know something though. Elder Mooori has that same exact idea about two years ago. He decided to have three more children of the warrior clan decent. This would give New Namek some new warriors since Nail gave his life to defend Namek when Frieza attacked. Iolin, Batu, and Neris are the three Namekians. I will still take you to Elder Moori's. Follow me." The village elder then flying into the air and leading Piccolo and Dende across New Namek to Elder Moori's home.

'_So Elder Moori decided to have more children. I really would've never thought he would. Not by just his own choice. He is always so peaceful_.' Dende thinking to himself about the state of New Namek when he left to become Earth's guardian. '_I think Piccolo could give them some training tips and help them become much stronger_.'

The three Namekians after flying across the large body of water make their way to a small distant and remote island touching down. "Here we are at the Elder's house." The village elder gently touching the ground below being granted by the three young Namekians stepping out of the Namekian home.

"Greetings. We weren't sure if a Namekian could really have such a large base power. Thankfully we were wrong. My name is Batu, and I am one of the guards in training for the protection of New Namek." The young Namekian greeting Piccolo and Dende with a small smile. The young Namekians looking slightly younger than Dende, but around the same height.

"Hello. My name is Dende and this is Piccolo we are Namekians who actually live on Earth." Dende greeting the three with a smile while still holding onto his walking stick. "I am actually the acting Guardian of Earth, and Piccolo here is a Namekian also of the dragon clan. He is probably the strongest Namekian I've ever known."

"Nice to meet you." Piccolo replying.

"Strongest Namekian you've ever met huh? That may not be true anymore." One of the brash young Namekians taking charge at Piccolo, eager to test his strength. "I am Iolin of New Namek, and I am strongest warrior on this planet." Iolin throwing punches furiously as Piccolo blocks all of the punches with only one hand without flinching any other muscles.

"You are strong, but you have much to learn if you hope to defend your home." Piccolo still using only one arm swiftly strikes Iolin in the shoulder. "I have trained for many years. I fought Frieza head on as well, but fighting brashly will only cause you trouble. Never rush into battle. Your opponents will always be able to take advantage of that."

Iolin hitting the ground to Piccolo's side, face first. Turning his head on its side and speaking face in the ground. "How did you react so fast?" Surprised to have such a skilled Namekian in his presence.

"Training. Meditating. I have had the opportunity of training with some of the strongest warriors in the galaxy." Piccolo now turning to the other two young Namekians. "My student actually has surpassed me and very well may be the strongest warrior in the galaxy."

The two Namekains looking completely shocked from Piccolo's statement. Neris trying to muster up the words, but in complete awe of Piccolo. "I would be honored to train under such a master even if just for one day."

Piccolo smiling. "We will see." Turning now to Dende.

"Picccolo is right. We should speak with Elder Moori, and see if he would be okay with us interrupting your training with him to help give you some pointers that Piccolo has learned." Dende smiling and eager to see Elder Moori again.

"As you wish." Neris stepping aside to allow Piccolo and Dende entrance to Elder Moori's home. Dende and Piccolo entering the house with the three young Namekians waiting a second before following into the home.

"Elder Moori, it's Dende. It is great to see you again." Dende smiling and speaking with such excitement to see his old friend again.

Moori shifting his hand and eyes to look at the now grown Dende standing before him. "Dende, my how you have grown child." Moori filled with happiness and love. "You have made me proud taking over as the Gaurdian of Earth after Kami re-united with Piccolo." Moori then greeting Piccolo. "It is also nice to see you Piccolo. I know it's been a while, and I am glad you have been able to come home one more time."

"Moori, I'm sorry with all-do respect Earth is my home, but I am glad to be welcomed." Piccolo trying to remain respectful but also show his colors, believing himself an Earthling over anything.

"I see. Hmmm. Piccolo, know you are always welcomed here child, and this will always be your home as well. I must ask though, what bring our children home?" Moori pausing and raising his hand over Dende. "I will find out stand still child." Moori emitting energy and reading Dende's thoughts and feelings. "So you have come to warn us of the impending darkness that looms. I understand New Namek needs protection, and that's why a couple of years ago I decided to try to have a few last children. The planet needs a line of defense, but I am afraid that I have made my last children my life is weakened and may come to an end soon. I have already selected a successor, and New Namek will be looked after."

"I'm sorry Elder Moori. If there is anything I can do." Dende feeling terrible about the news they have been met with.

"Do not worry about me child. I have accepted this fate. I have lived on borrowed time long enough. These young new dragon clan Namekians will have the potential to grow to greater strengths than Nail and maybe even grow to a similar strength to Piccolo." Moori smiling, knowing his people will be safe after his death.

"That's incredible!" Dende thinking to himself. '_I wonder if Piccolo would ever reproduce when his life comes to its end._'

"While, I am pleased to hear New Namek has the starting of a defense I must be honest. They need more training if they ever hope to defend this world. I would like to know if you would be willing to allow them to train under me even for just a day to evaluate their skills and help them direct their training." Piccolo thinking back to his younger days training on Earth before he turned to the Z-Fighters.

Moori pausing for a minute in thought. "I think it would be a wise idea. We have not had a strong Namekian warrior since Nail's fusion with you. If Nail trusted you enough to lend you his life then I trust you to help with their training." Moori feeling pleased with the decision.

"Elder, may I ask you something?" Dende speaking up.

"Of course young one. What is it?"

"You said your life may be coming to its end. What is the planet going to do when you pass?" Dende looking down at the ground trying to even imagine a world without their elderly leader.

"Dende, I will pass on into the next world soon. I feel my time coming to an end. I have put together a board of elders amongst the villages who will lead New Namek into its future. As for Porunga when I pass on he will as well. That is unless the elders vote to unite their powers to restore the Dragon Balls, but I am leaving that to be their choice not mine." Moori feeling at peace with his decision regarding the final days of his life.

"I'm honored to have known you, and am overwhelmed with joy that I have been able to visit with you again before your time comes." Dende feeling at ease.

"Go Dende, and you too Piccolo. Go and complete the mission you came here to."

The two Namekians step back outside with the three younger Namekians not too far behind. "So we are to be training with you?" Batu wondering what they will learn from Piccolo in just one training session with the three young Namekians.

"Alright, I know you've been training here, but now training gets even more serious. Prepare yourselves because I won't hold back you need to learn quickly." Piccolo focusing his energy and using the Multi-form technique to split his energy, creating three identical bodies. "Training starts now." Leaving the three Namekians in shock seeing Piccolo split into three perfect clones of himself.

_Will Piccolo be able to train Iolin, Batu, and Neris in time? Will his training give the three warriors the edge needed to protect New Namek? Will the impending darkness begin to make its move? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	10. Chapter 10 (New Namek Blood)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 10

_Three days have passed, Piccolo and Dende have come to the closing of their training on New Namek. Piccolo feeling more assured about the direction and skill of the training he wants to leave behind for Batu, Iolin, and Neris. Dende also feeling more appeased after being able to converse with the elders about the fate of New Namek after Moori passes away. What new adventures will come to our heroes? Will the fruits of training pay off? Find out this episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.

Piccolo meeting up with Batu, Iolin, and Neris for one final training session before the trip back to Earth. "Alright, it's time to see what you've learned. Now we are going to repeat the training we did the first time. I want to see how your skills have improved." Each of the three nodding their head in response and preparing for the training session to begin.

"Yessir, Piccolo. It has been an honor training with you." Batu getting in fighting stance.

"It truly has been." Neris agreeing.

"Just shut up you two we have training to do. We need to focus." Iolin knowing that this training will not be easy.

"It has been a good test, but Iolin is right prepare yourselves." Piccolo focusing his energy and once again splitting himself into three identical clones of himself each with their own power. Each copy of Piccolo standing across from his respective opponent as one of the Piccolos speaks up. "Alright, let's begin. Go!" Two of the Piccolos charging at Batu and Neris to begin combat with each of them while the third takes a defensive stance to challenge Iolin.

"So you charge Batu and Neris, but don't charge me? You expect me to rush in. I understand." Iolin speaking to the Piccolo he is facing against. "I feel like I should try not to disappoint." The two Namekians standing within fifteen feet between them. 'He won't expect this.' Iolin taking a wide stance and focusing his energy before launching his arm outward from his body, stretching it to grab Piccolo off guard. Iolin's arm stretching to the insane fifteen feet to catch his opponent.

In an instant before his hand makes contact Piccolo focusing his energy around his hand slices Iolin's arm clean off with an energy blade. "An interesting first move, but you leave yourself wide open for a counter-attack and now you are down an arm." Piccolo then making the next move, dashing in towards Iolin.

Piccolo connections a few heavy swinging punches into Iolin who works trying to defend from the attack with one arm. "How do I defend with only on arm?" Iolin questioning his situation out loud while his arm begins to slow down from taking the onslaught of punches.

"Iolin is in trouble, but I can't focus on that right now. My opponent won't have mercy and I can't lose." Neris speaking to himself repeating exact words warmed by Piccolo in training from a previous day. Neris matching the Piccolo he is facing against in speed and intensity blocking flurries of punches and kicks awaiting his opening.

"Piccolo you are quite impressive." Batu giving the Piccolo he is sparring the compliment. "It's incredible to think that you're fighting at this level with your power split between three clones. Such power." Batu pushing his power up. "I will not fail." Batu raising his power to match the clone of Piccolo. As his energy level increases so does his speed and reflexes along with his strength. '_I just need to dig deeper_.'

Dende watching off to a distance of the three sparring matches unfolding in front of him. '_Piccolo is doing quite well, but so are the others. It is a good sign that they have been able to grow even as far as they have_.'

"Piccolo! I need you to stop now!" Suddenly King Kai's panicked voice making itself known to all three Piccolos. All three Piccolos immediately stopping their individual punches and sparring matches to the surprise of Iolin, Batu, and Neris.

"King Kai, from your voice I'm assuming they are on their way." All three Piccolos speaking in unison. Iolin, Batu, and Neris looking with extreme confusion, and unsure what to do.

"Yes, it's not good. Not good at all. Bojack has sent a squadron on their way to Earth, and Bojack himself is not far behind! We need you back on Earth and fast." King Kai sweating and freaking out. "I will tell Gohan and Vegeta as soon as I am done talking to you, but Earth is in grave danger they will be at Earth in four days!"

"Dende! We need to leave now!" One of the Piccolos shouting at the top of his lungs. "Bojack's Forces are on their way to Earth!" The three Piccolos recombining into one body. "All of you have the potential to be great warriors. I want you to keep training." Each of the Namekians nodding their head in response.

"Yes, Piccolo." All three responding in unison.

"It was really nice to meet you all and to visit home once again. If you ever need anything let us know. We will do what we can!" Dende smiling and trying to make sure New Namek will be left protected.

_Meanwhile back on Earth_.

Gohan is in an intense training session with Vegeta while inside of the Gravity Chamber at Capsule Corp. Vegeta in the Super Saiyan state and Gohan training in his base form. "Gohan! Vegeta! It's King Kai this is an emergency!" King Kai telepathically communicating with the pair on Earth.

"King Kai?" Gohan stopping immediately completely taken off guard, and receiving a full punch to the face from a Vegeta whom didn't stop quite as fast in their sparring. "Vegeta…" Gohan getting back up off the ground that he landed on from the punch to the face. "King Kai what's wrong?"

"It's Bojack! His army is on its way to Earth. They are looking for the powerful warriors that brought the demise of Frieza. Bojack traced Frezia's last known appearance to Earth. He sent a group of his army ahead of him, but they will be at Earth in four days." King Kai panicking.

"Gohan and I will defend the Earth once again." Vegeta saying with a confidence and feeling his blood boiling from massive anticipation.

"Bojack is not an opponent to take lightly he holds a strong army that could give you trouble. I don't want you rushing into the battle blindly." King Kai trying to reason with Vegeta and warning him.

"I am the Prince of Saiyans and I will defend the Earth with every ounce of breath."

"Vegeta, we just have to work together. We can protect the Earth, but we need to do it together as Saiyans and as a team." Gohan speaking to Vegeta trying to make sure they are in the same page, and knowing just how to talk to Vegeta.

"Gohan is right." Vegeta acknowledging Gohan's words.

"I'm glad you two are feeling that you are strong enough to work together. I also alerted Piccolo to the incoming danger and he will come back to help. The more people you have the stronger you will be. This army is not a small force." King Kai warning Gohan and Vegeta.

Gohan nodding in response. "That's great! The more strong fighters we have the better." Looking to Vegeta and making sure they are all on the same page. "Goten and Trunks aren't old enough to fight so right now it looks like three of us will be defending Earth. Vegeta we can do this. I think we should try to find a couple other fighters just to help control numbers, but don't let them fight stronger people."

"If we are going to include anyone else other than the Namek then they will not be fighting stronger enemies." Vegeta completely agreeing with Gohan. "The strongest opponents should be left for the strongest warriors. I will work with you Gohan, but I also want you to realize we are the strongest warriors on this planet."

"I understand. If we think something is too big we will handle it." Gohan agreeing, but then questioning. "What other fighters should we get?" Gohan asking the question looking to King Kai for advice.

"Hmmmm, Gohan I would go ask Krillin, Tien, and possibly even some of the Androids." King Kai trying to think of individuals as well.

"Right!" Gohan hitting his fist into his other hand before preparing to use Instant Transmission. "Vegeta, I'm going to go talk to the others and see if they would be willing to help us. I know you don't like the idea of working with the Androids, but maybe they could help." Gohan then disappearing to leave Vegeta alone.

"What am I doing taking orders from a child? Have I no pride? I am a Saiyan warrior." Grumbling to himself before changing his mind. "If Kakarot was here we would be able to defeat the entire army with just the three Saiyans." Vegeta clenching his fists. "Gohan is right. I need to let go of my anger and focus on protecting Earth. My son and my family depends on it. It was Gohan who truly re-ignited my drive." Vegeta releasing his fists and thinking to himself. '_Maybe someday Kakarot and I will get our rematch but not as enemies this time_.'

Gohan appearing at Satan City at Krillin and Android 18's house walking up to the door to knock. "Hey Krillin, it's Gohan!"

Android 18 coming to the door and answering holding a baby in her arms. "Hello Gohan, I will get Krillin in a second would you like to come in?"

"Uh thank you 18. Is that Marron she is getting pretty big?" Gohan surprised from the idea of Krillin and 18 having a child.

"She is almost a year old now." 18 smiling, looking into her daughter's face. "She is getting big and will get strong too. Just like her parents." 18 pausing and looking back to Gohan. "I will get Krillin." 18 then walking back further into the house.

A few minutes later Krillin coming to the front of the house with 18 and Marron. "Hey! Gohan how have you been?"

"Krillin! I've been pretty well still training a lot, but I have been working hard in school too." Gohan jokingly flexing his right arm laughing.

"I can tell you have kept up with your training. 18 and I haven't been able to recently, but don't think we have gotten soft!" Krillin joking back. "But anyway what brings you over Gohan?"

Gohan's face turning more serious. "Actually I need your help. Both of you if possible. An evil force is on its way to Earth and we need all the help we can get."

Krillin and 18 looking at one another with understanding of the gravity of the situation. "Gohan, if you need backup I will be there. No questions asked." Krillin smiling to his friend.

"Awesome! If you would like to come to 18 we could use the extra help. I can ask my Mom to watch Marron too." Gohan offering just in case 18 wants to partake.

"Hmmmm. As long as someone will watch Marron I will fight. I want to defend my family." 18 holding Marron closely.

"Gohan, if there is anything else we can do I hope you know we will."

"Actually there may be. I am also looking for Tien. We need backup. I am going to talk to Android 16 too. That will give us seven warriors." Gohan hoping Krillin knows something of Tien's whereabouts.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I have no idea Tien and Chiaotzu went into solitude for some specialized training. I haven't heard from them since Marron was born. I was actually kind of surprised he made it to that truthfully." Krillin looking down at the ground trying to think of where to look.

"Well unfortunately Dende is with Piccolo on their way back to Earth from New Namek so I can't ask him to help find Tien. That would've been how I went about finding him before." Gohan brainstorming. "Unless… I got it! Krillin, 18 I have to go. I apologize the threat is suppose to be here in four days. I will be back to get you guys." Gohan teleporting away without another word.

_What is Gohan's plan? Will Piccolo and Dende make it back to Earth in time? Will Gohan find Tien in time? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	11. Chapter 11 (Seeking Tien)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 11

_Will Gohan find Tien in time? Will the Z-Fighters be strong enough to combat the incoming force? How will everyone prepare? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

Gohan teleports up to the Lookout of Earth to try to find Mr. Popo with the idea that he may be able to help find Tien to assist with the impending attack. "Hello Mr. Popo." Gohan taking a respectful bow to greet Mr. Popo. "I apologize for the suddenness of the visit."

"Hello Gohan, nice to see you. Dende isn't here yet, but what may I help you with?"

"I need to locate Tienshinhan. Can you help me locate him? I know typically the guardian can sense everyone and see everyone on Earth, but I wasn't sure if you would be able to since Dende isn't here."

"I cannot use the guardian ability to see everyone down on Earth, but I may be able to sense his ki even further than you can." Mr. Popo walking to the edge of the Lookout and closing his eyes to feel all the energies of every living creature on the Earth below.

Gohan thinking to himself while Mr. Popo is searching the planet. '_How in the world does Mr. Popo expect to sense energies like that_?'

"Ah, I believe I found Tienshinhan. He is with another energy… I believe it is Chiaotzu." Mr. Popo turning back to Gohan who looks completely stunned at Mr. Popo's ability.

"Mr. Popo, how in the world could you sense energies like that? I can sense lots of powers, but my abilities only stretch so far. It is difficult to sense someone suppressing their energy and especially at far distances."

"Young Gohan that is just a gift I was born with. I was born in the Other World and allowed to work as the assistant to the guardian, but wouldn't you like to know where Tienshinhan is located?"

"Absolutely. Thank you for all of your help!"

"Their energies appear to be coming from the Northern Wastelands somewhere in the desert region." Gohan nodding in response. "It was a pleasure to see you again, and I trust we will see you visit again."

Gohan taking a bow of respect. "Yes, thank you Mr. Popo. I appreciate all of your help. Unfortunately I'll have to fly to the Northern Wasteland because I can't sense Tien's ki to teleport to." Gohan shrugging and taking off to the sky. "I hope I can find Tien in time."

_Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Vegeta is training with his son and teaching the basics of fighting techniques_.

"Again Trunks. If you want to be a strong warrior you must learn to control your energy better." Vegeta pushing his son who is standing in front of him covered in sweat.

"This would be a lot easier if I could go super too, you know?" Trunks getting frustrated with his father constantly pushing him in combat situations. "Why can't you just teach me that?"

Vegeta scoffing at the idea. "You expect to learn the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race without a strong set of combat skills or any real energy control? No! Trunks, you will learn the basics I was over triple your age before I was pushed far enough to transform."

"You know I'm five years old right Dad?" Trunks trying to make it clear since his birthday recently passed.

"Oh is that so?" Vegeta joking back and smirking. "Well if you're such a man now I tell you what if you land a hit on me in my base form at ten times gravity I will show you more insight on the Super Saiyan transformation."

"Ten times!? Dad, I've only ever trained at five times gravity with you max. How is that fair?"

"I don't want excuses I was training at 50 time's normal gravity before I ever reached the transformation!" Vegeta beginning time to lose his temper with his son. "That's my expectation of you Trunks! Take it or leave it."

Trunks looking frustrated. "Fine. I'll do it…turn up the gravity."

Vegeta smiling to himself, proud of his son's response. Walking over to the computer typing in the commands in order to turn up the gravity from the current setting at twice the gravity of Earth's to ten times the normal gravity. "Alright, Trunks. I will let you first get a feel for the gravity." Vegeta stretching his arms and rotating his shoulders.

"Holy cow. This is so heavy." Trunks trying to walk and using all of his focus just to be able to stand up under the force. "I can barely stand… let alone move."

"Looks like you'll have to focus your energy then." Vegeta looking at his son and feeling slightly impressed that his five-year old son is still able to even stand under the gravity. "Don't worry son I know a child won't fight at this level. Not yet at your age. Even Gohan was almost twice your age before he went Super Saiyan."

"Twice…my…age." Trunks shaking his head trying to ignore his father's voice. "No. I won't accept this limit. Gotta focus my energy." Trunks pushing all of his current power to the surface and beginning to surround himself with a white aura.

"That's it Trunks! That's the way." Vegeta getting fired up from seeing his son putting their training to use.

"I can feel my energy flowing… almost there." Trunks pushing himself to his limits and suddenly losing out on all of his energy and falling to the ground, nearly passing out.

"Trunks!" Vegeta rushing to the computer and turning off the gravity room's effects. Then dashing to attend to his son who is lying face down on the ground. "Trunks." Vegeta picking his son up off the ground.

"Dad?" Trunks waking back up slightly but definitely dazed. "Did I do it?"

"You did well son. I am taking you in to rest." Vegeta walking out carrying his son back to their home as Trunks passes back out in Vegeta's arms. '_It's incredible how far he has come. You will make a strong Saiyan warrior._' Vegeta thinking to himself about his son.

_Meanwhile Gohan reaches the Northern Wasteland floating just above the edge of the land._

"Alright Tien, let's see if I can sense you now." Gohan closing his eyes and focusing his energy to sense everything around. "Got him! He is definitely trying to suppress his energy that's why I had so much trouble sensing it." Gohan then using the Instant Transmission to teleport to Tien's energy signature.

Tien and Chiaotzu training in the Wastelands together meditating right as Gohan teleports in where they are. "Uh, hey guys. Long time, no see." Gohan taking Tien and Chiaotzu completely off guard and startling Chiaotzu in the process.

"Gohan!? How did you come from?" Chiaotzu falling onto the ground.

"Sorry Chiaotzu, I didn't mean to startle you. Let's just say I teleported here." Gohan says kind of laughing a little.

"You teleported here?" Tien now opening his eyes and placing his feet back down on the ground below him. "So Goku taught you that Instant Transmission technique while you trained in the Other World?"

"Yes, well kind of. He taught me the basics and I've been practicing it and perfecting it on my own." Gohan quick to change the subject. "I apologize, but I am not just here for a visit. I need your guys help."

"What new threat is coming this time?" Tien making the assumption well-knowing that if Gohan is looking for fighters than something bad is about to happen.

"There is an army coming for Earth. It's Frezia's old army reborn and wanting revenge on the planet that brought an end to Frezia."

"I am not nearly as strong as a Super Saiyan or even as Piccolo. I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"Tien you're a very skilled fighter and we need numbers on our side to fight off a whole army. Right now we have Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 16, Krillin, Android 18, and myself. I think you and Chiaotzu could really just help us to combat more numbers."

"Where is Android 17? He still trying to find his place in the world now that his brother and sister have changed for the better?"

"16 said that Android 17 doesn't want to get involved in any more fights or problems. Good or bad. So he is sitting this fight out."

"I see." Tien looking up to the clear blue sky and feeling the warmth of the sunrays on his skin. "Count me in. I have fought alongside Goku countless times defending what is right. I won't back down now. After all it will give me a chance to test a couple new strategies I have been training with." Tien smiling.

"Awesome! Thank you guys. We are going to meet up at the Lookout in four days."

"See you then. Looks like we have some more training to work on." Tien and Chiaotzu both looking prepared to push themselves.

"I better get to training myself." Gohan closing his eyes and sensing any nearby energies he may be able to teleport to. "I can't sense anyone. Darn, Vegeta and Trunks must've stopped their training. Looks like back to flying it is." Gohan then soaring into the sky leaving a ripple in the sand below from the blast off of his flight.

_Meanwhile out in the reaches of space aboard a military spaceship the first wave a squadron head towards our heroes_.

"Zuccha, we are going to be the first wave of Bojack's army to touch down are you sure we shouldn't wait for backup before landing to begin our assault?"

"Wait?! Are you kidding? According to the information we have gathered there were during the time of Frieza's invasion four Saiyans on the planet and one Namekian. The rest are humans. We are part of the strongest army in the galaxy. Have some courage Mui-Mui." Zuccha standing in front of a large window at the front of the ship.

"If they have four Saiyans and a Namekian still that only gives us one more member within our squadron. We have ourselves only three Saiyans, one Litt, an Arlian, and myself. Those numbers aren't exactly overwhelming in force." Mui-Mui knowing they are strong but also need to be tactical in method of attack.

"Mui-Mui you have stated before you are strong enough to take a Saiyan one on one. I know Arame and Cardoon can handle themselves against their own race as well. After all I trained them and I am the strongest Saiyan in the entire fleet." Zuccha thinking back to all of their intense training on different planets through the last couple of years. "It's just a shame in the last few years the only other Saiyans we have found are Arame and Cardoon."

"I know you want to rebuild the Saiyan race. Are you going to be able to slay members of your own race who stand in opposition to us on Earth?" Mui-Mui making sure he knows where all loyalties lay.

"Without question. I will rebuild the near extinct Saiyan race on the bones of the old." Zuccha feeling an overwhelming urge to want to fight. "I just can't wait to push myself once again."

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but a message from Lord Bojack has just been received." Alta, the Arlian race member of the squadron, interrupts as he walks into the room.

"It was nothing important. We will be there shortly." Mui-Mui answering without even looking over his shoulder to look his teammate in the eye. Alta then proceeding to walk out of the room and head back towards the conference room.

"Instead of questioning my loyalty, you should also make sure Alta is on the same page as everyone. I heard rumor his race was nearly wiped out by a pair of Saiyans. If he is going to fight Saiyans on Earth we need to make sure he keeps his mind straight and doesn't try anything too brash." Zuccha now turning around speaking face to face with Mui-Mui.

Mui-Mui thinking to himself then realizing Zuccha is right. "I will talk to him. Leave that to me. In the meantime we should just make sure everyone is prepared for the invasion. Shall we get to the conference room now?"

"After you." Zuccha raising an arm to allow Mui-Mui to take the lead into the conference. The pair walking into the conference room to be met by all of their squadron each sitting in a chair around a table with a large hologram in the center.

"The message is ready to play." Loron the Litt alien on the team speaking up. "Is everyone ready to get started?" All nodding their heads in response around the table.

The hologram an image of Kogu standing begins to play. "Squadron 5 you are to be the first unit to touchdown on Earth, but you are not to begin any confrontations until back-up for your unit arrives."

Zuccha clinching his fists in anger at the message and pausing the hologram. "This is completely ridiculous they spend over two years pushing and training our team to have us be told to wait at the finish line." Zuccha thinking back to all of the intense fights and travels. "After all we have been through. Nearly dying several times, and this the respect we get." Zuccha beginning to show his energy which is rushing out of his body.

"Zuccha, calm down." Mui-Mui trying to speak some sense into Zuccha. "Remember what happened the last time you lost your temper?" Mui-Mui remembering Zuccha transforming after an extreme outburst in anger about a year ago. "Save it for Earth."

'_So much energy and Zuccha is holding back his power. The power of these Saiyans are just ridiculous_.' Alta thinking to himself and just wondering how far Zuccha's power could go. Shaking his head and then clicking the hologram to let it start playing again for everyone.

"The back-up coming to assist your unit is actually Lord Bojack's head unit. We are coming to Earth ourselves, and we hope to use our combined strengths to eliminate any remaining threat to our empire.

Zuccha thinking to himself about his past. '_It's obvious they don't trust us to take care of this job. After everything we have done… everything I've been through. The Makayans exiling me after discovering I was a Saiyan and then killing the family that raised me in cold blood. Being isolated and forced to survive completely alone. Fighting then tooth and nail just to be taken away from that frozen wasteland and pushed to my absolute limits. Time and time again I've proven myself. I will become strong enough to finally take control of my own future_.'

_Will our heroes be ready for the incoming invasion? Will the incoming squadron be too much for the Z-Fighters to handle? What will the arrival of Bojack and his team mean for Earth? Find out next time of Dragon Ball Nu_.


	12. Chapter 12 (Incoming)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 12

_Four days have passed and our fighters are all getting prepare for the oncoming invasion. Piccolo and Dende are still heading back towards Earth just an hour behind the first of Bojack's squadron. Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Android 18, Android 16, Tien, and Chiaotzu all meeting at the Lookout as planned for the arrival of the new threat_. _Will our heroes be able to combat the oncoming threat or will there power be too much for Earth's mightiest fighters or will the time of peace on Earth come to its final halt?_

"Alright, so everyone is clear on the plan right?" Gohan making sure everyone is on board with the plan. Everyone nodding their heads in response each looking prepared for the invasion.

"Piccolo will be catching up with us then?" Krillin speaking up to make sure Piccolo will be coming to back them up.

"Yes, the Namek will be coming late. So none of you get in over your head." Vegeta answering Krillin's question before Gohan can speak up to answer. "Gohan, the Namek, and I are the strongest warriors. We will handle the biggest threat." Vegeta then thinking to himself. '_I have been training almost every day since that day, and yet for once I would like Kakarot in this fight. What am I thinking? What kind of warrior have I become? Kakarot had a true warrior's death and we will protect the Earth._'

"Should we also make sure that we have teams we can fight in if we need to?" Tien asking the others.

"Everyone stay somewhat close to at least one other person just in case. We all need to watch one another's back." Gohan knowing that there best bet to fight is not let one person get singled out. "If anyone gets singled out it could be very bad for us, and we can't just rely on the dragon balls to fix this when it's all said and done."

"Wait, we can just collect the dragon balls and fix it when this is over right?" Krillin completely confused.

"Krillin, if this force is strong enough we won't have a chance. Also I don't want to keep relying on Shenron. We don't know what would happen if we keep making wishes, and Shenron can't grant the same wish twice." Gohan looking to the sky thinking back to all of the wishes they have made in the past.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot about that. Well I really can't die again or I won't be able to come back this time." Krillin looking a little shaken.

"Krillin, don't worry you aren't the only one." Tien speaking up. "If really any of us die the dragon won't be able to bring us back. Piccolo, Chiaotzu, or I. I think you and Vegeta are the only ones who haven't been wished back by Shenron."

"Right, so we all need to watch each other's backs. I can also try to help out with Instant Transmission if I can."

"Gohan, now you listen to me. We need to watch each other's backs, but we cannot afford to let up in the fight. It's preposterous." Vegeta knowing that they could cause more problems than just fighting through.

"Gohan! Vegeta! Bojack's first ship is very close now! All of you need to be ready. Piccolo is still running behind." King Kai cutting into the conversation sounding panicked from the Other World with Goku, Gregory, and Bubbles nearby. Goku walking up to King Kai and placing his hand on King Kai's back in hopes to communicate with his friends.

"Gohan, son I have tried to talk to the other Kai's, and get an estimate of Bojack's power. You need to be on your guard. Bojack is definitely stronger than Cell, but I think you and Vegeta can defeat him."

"Kakarot, of course we will defeat whoever this Bojack is. We have both grown much stronger than even what Cell was." Vegeta feeling full of strength and pride.

"Vegeta, I understand you and Gohan are much stronger. I am stronger than Cell was now too, but we can't know for sure just how much stronger he is than Cell." Goku trying to talk some sense to Vegeta.

"Well if you are so much stronger why wouldn't let yourself be wished back with those dragon balls then?" Vegeta getting impatient and selfishly wanting a rematch with Goku.

Goku realizing his original reason for wanting to stay dead may be wrong. "Bulma used to say to me that I always seemed to attract the bad-guys that's why I stay here. I will stay here till the day comes that I know that I am not the reason they are coming to Earth. I sacrificed myself knowing my son could take care of the Earth."

"Maybe you do attract strong foes, but this Bojack is still coming and you don't know why. Maybe you are wrong, and you could be a strong warrior who could be of help. Gohan is still the strongest, but we are all stronger now." Vegeta arguing with his rival, who he feels is taking a cowards way out of the fight.

Goku thinking about Vegeta's words. '_Vegeta may be right maybe I should've let everyone wish me back. I don't know who this Bojack guy is or why he would be heading for Earth at all._' Goku removing his hand from King Kai's back.

King Kai speaking up. "Vegeta, right now we need to just focus on Bojack. Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve anything."

"Grrr, shut up Kai! Unless you are going to come down here and fight this Bojack yourself. Then I suggest you stay out of our way!" Vegeta looking very irritated.

"Vegeta! He may not be fighting along side us, but King Kai is still a huge help. He helps us a lot know what is coming. King Kai, I'm sorry for Vegeta's temper. It is not against you." Gohan trying to make sure King Kai doesn't get too angry with Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I understand you are upset with my father, but we need to keep a cool head especially not knowing just how strong these guys are. We both know having my Dad here could help us in this fight, but it is his decision to stay in the Other World. For all we know he is right and he somehow is connected to this villain as well." Gohan trying to speak some logic into Vegeta.

"If this Bojack has no connection to Kakarot then I will have some serious things to say to your clown father!"

Goku walking back up to King Kai and placing his hand on King Kai's back to speak to the whole gang again. "Vegeta, if Bojack has no connection to me or our past then I will consider coming back and how would be best about coming back." Everyone looking completely shocked from Goku's decision and his response to everything being said.

"Goku, don't joke with me. I've been your longest friend. If you are going to be wished back I will be there when you are wished back." Krillin looking very serious thinking back to how Goku directly wished him back all of those years ago.

"I'm not joking Krillin. I will consider coming back. For now let's focus on Bojack and we will discuss everything else later." Goku removing his hand from King Kai's back.

_Meanwhile in the upper atmosphere of Earth flies a spaceship awaiting for their moment to descend down on our heroes_.

"Are we really just going to wait around for orders to land? This is ridiculous all we know for sure is that Frieza was last seen on Earth and killed. Vegeta couldn't have done it. He was a weakling compared to Frieza according to your records, so what are we waiting for?" Cardoon, a younger Saiyan in the unit, sounding eager and impatient about the orders the unit was given.

"Well something had to have killed Frieza, right? You really are an idiot. So what if it wasn't Vegeta this person is still likely on Earth! Do you want to rush in and get killed?" Loron commenting on just how foolish Cardoon sounds.

"There is six of us! Three Saiyans, an Arlian, and you! Do you really think we would struggle against nearly any foe?" Cardoon trying to convince his teammates to break orders.

"Cardoon, simmer down. We need to think and not just rush in. We were given orders and we will follow them." Mui-Mui demanding order with Zuccha listening in on the conversation from the back of the room where he is leaning against a wall.

"As much as I would love to lead the charge down to Earth and disobey orders Mui-Mui is right. We do need to think no one has done scouting on Earth since Frezia and King Cold were both killed." Zuccha commenting in a calm voice.

"Well then Mr. 'I can achieve that golden form' I guess if you're saying we should wait then I'll wait." Cardoon feeling irritated and jealous that he himself cannot achieve the Super Saiyan transformation.

"We don't know what exactly that form even is. Maybe if you trained harder you could reach a similar power." Zuccha now making eye-contact with a look that could kill.

"We will wait for Bojack and the others to arrive they are approximately four hours out and we will just float above the planet until that time." Mui-Mui giving the final orders to put Cardoon's fit to rest.

_One hour passes over our heroes building anticipation. Gohan patiently sitting at the edge of the Lookout alone. Vegeta leaning against a wall at the entrance of the Lookout's palace, Tien and Chiaotzu both meditating close by. Meanwhile Krillin, 18, and Android 16 all are standing and talking._

"Something isn't right they should've been here by now." Gohan looking at the sky realizing what time in the day it is. "At this rate Piccolo and Dende will be back before they get here." Gohan speaking to himself under his breath before rising up to his feet and walking back towards the others.

"According to that Kai Bojack should be here by now. Something isn't right and I know you feel it too." Vegeta now pushing off of the wall and uncrossing his arm as he steps towards Gohan.

"You're right. King Kai hasn't said anything so I'm not sure what is going on." Gohan looking down at the ground thinking to himself. "Piccolo will be back soon too. They should be here any minute."

Vegeta then yelling up at the sky in frustration. "Kai, answer me! What the hell is going on?!" Gohan nearly jumping out of his skin after being startled by the suddenness of Vegeta. "Vegeta! Would it kill you to use some kinder words? He is a Kai."

"He has us waiting here for an hour and nothing has happened!" Vegeta snapping at Gohan.

"Vegeta! Gohan! It appears the spaceship that was heading for Earth ahead of Piccolo has stopped and it waiting in space just above the Earth. Piccolo's ship will be there soon, but there is another ship further out on the way." King Kai answering and interrupting his lunch in Other World.

"Stopped?!" Vegeta and Gohan shouting at the same time turning everyone's attention to the two of them.

"Why would they be stopped King Kai this doesn't make any sense?" Gohan trying to figure out what is going on.

"Stopped? You mean the ship heading here has just randomly stopped?" Krillin blurting out in confusion.

"Yes, there is another ship heading to Earth. It's further behind, but the second ship is holding Bojack himself." King Kai sounding nervous.

"Piccolo should be able to make it back in time then. That's a good thing." Gohan trying to reason out everything.

"Gohan, don't tell me you're that naïve! If there is now a second ship coming with more military force we don't know how many troops there will be. One extra fighter may be nothing!" Vegeta trying to shake Gohan out of his own head. The other Z-Fighters listening in on the conversation and beginning to talk amongst themselves in hushed whispers.

"Gohan, Vegeta, you two listen to me. It will take all of the power you have to take out just Bojack. His power is greater than Cell's and he may still be suppressing more power." King Kai trying to fair-warn the pair.

"Vegeta, this fight. This Bojack, may take both of us fighting together in order to bring him down if he is that strong. I know we are both stronger, but we need to expect him to be stronger than we think he is." Gohan looking very serious realizing just how much is at stake. "No more people will die on my watch. Not like last time."

"Gohan, it was not your fault your Father died. It was his choice and sacrifice to make for the friends he loves." Android 16 speaking up from his usual silence.

"He's right Gohan. Goku made the choice." Krillin rest his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know it was my Dad's choice, but I didn't kill Cell when I should've. I won't let anyone else die by my mistakes." Gohan feeling surer of his instincts and his training than he ever felt before. "For now we need to wait till Piccolo gets back, we will figure out what we need to do once those spaceships begin their landing."

_One hour passes and our heroes are re-united with Piccolo and Dende as our heroes continue their plan of attack when Bojack's forces land_.

"So this Bojack guy is bringing more than just one ship. This guy is a serious threat. If King Kai is sensing he is stronger than Cell we have no idea just how much stronger he is." Piccolo processing all of the new information he just received from Gohan.

"Our odds are better than back then. Vegeta, Gohan, and you are all far stronger than when we fought Cell. Plus we have the advantage this time. We know they are coming." Krillin trying to stay positive.

"Krillin is right. We have the advantage. We need to use it." Gohan sparking an idea. "We could try to lure them into a trap. Use all of our smartest tactics to weaken their forces."

"An ambush… that isn't the way a Saiyan warrior would ever fight." Vegeta feeling conflicted. "I want nothing to do with it. If you want to split them up then fine, but I will be fighting head-on."

"If Vegeta is dead set on this then I will go with Vegeta." Gohan shocking everyone. "I have been training with Piccolo and Vegeta I know the ins and outs of Vegeta's fighting technique we can partner up. Piccolo I need you to be support for the others. We need to be smart and you're the best tactician we have."

Piccolo nodding in response. "Got it. If you need any help I will do my best to get someone to you for back-up."

"Then it's settled. The two of us will take the charge and everyone else can play with the leftovers." Vegeta scoffing but feeling excited at the prospect.

"Gohan, Vegeta I would wish you luck, but you are both far better suited than Chiatzu and I are." Tien taking a bow of respect to his comrades.

"Thank you Tien." Gohan bowing back. "We still have some time apparently before their other ship gets here maybe we should get something to eat and get some rest." Gohan trying to think what Goku would do.

"That's a good idea Gohan. I'll be inside. " Piccolo smiling and talking a step into the palace of the Lookout to rest with some meditation.

"Not a bad call." Tien following with Chiaotzu who have the same idea in mind.

"I think I will watch the birds from out here." Android 16 choosing to stay outside in near solitude. Each of the other Z-Fighters deciding on their own ways to relax or prepare for the upcoming battle.

_Meanwhile in the upper atmosphere of Earth on board the spaceship_.

"You are sure the radar showed another ship heading into Earth's atmosphere?" Mui-Mui interrogating Cardoon in disbelief.

"I am absolutely certain. What's more I could've sworn the ship nearly looked like a Namekian ship." Cardoon defending himself.

"There is no way that it is a Namekian ship. What would a race of pathetic weaklings be traveling across the galaxy for Earth for?" Mui-Mui thinking back to the old stories of the peaceful Namekian race of his childhood.

"I guess you're probably right." Cardoon looking back to the radar. "Bojack and the crew are getting closer. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good. I'll go get the others and prepare. Be ready for the possibility of a fight." Mui-Mui stepping out of the room thinking to himself while cracking his fingers. '_It's time to finally prove to Lord Bojack why putting me in charge of this unit was a wise idea._'

_Our heroes are about to face their toughest challenge yet and the clock is ticking. Will they be able to overcome this new threat? What will happen if they can't? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	13. Chapter 13 (The Invasion Begins)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 13

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, our heroes has gathered and are now awaiting the arrival of Bojack and his army. Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Android 18, and Android 16 all are ready for the incoming invasion. What will the outcome be? Will our heroes be able to stop the threat? That very invasion begins now so be prepared this episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Gohan! It's happening now! Bojack and his ships are landing on Earth." King Kai frantically trying to get the Z-Fighters together for the invasion.

"Right." Gohan teleporting around the Lookout and gathering everyone together. "It's time… Bojack is landing now."

Piccolo stepping to the edge of the Lookout with Dende. "It's true they are landing now. In the middle of West City. We need to move immediately."

Vegeta powering up and preparing to take to the sky. "If you are coming with me you best be able to keep up. I won't be slowed down." Vegeta then floating up to the sky slowly pausing for a brief moment before shooting off at full speed into the clear blue sky.

"Piccolo, take the others. Stay hidden and keep your power suppressed. If I spike my power level I want you to raise yours maybe they will sense it, grow curious, and check it out. If we can split them up we will have the advantage." Gohan floating up in the sky slowly keeping eye contact with Piccolo.

"Right, be smart Gohan." Piccolo acknowledging the orders given as Gohan blasts off into the sky after Vegeta.

Gohan flying through the sky and then pushing to catch up with Vegeta. "Vegeta, we need to make sure we stick together. Don't let them split us up. We can fight off each other and keep the advantage."

"Fine, we will fight as a team." Vegeta fighting every fiber of his being screaming to fight alone because of his pride. "If you start holding me back in any way you're on your own!"

"Vegeta, just be smart." Gohan flying beside the fiery Saiyan now while thinking to himself. '_Vegeta doesn't even realize I'm still slightly stronger than him. After all of these years I'm still stronger, and I'm sure he probably trains more than I do. How much stronger could I become if I didn't have school to worry about and committed all of my time to training like him?_'

The pair flying off towards the ships that are now touching down just outside of West City and are about to unveil the crew inside. The first to step out is Mui-Mui leading his squadron outside of the ship, and being the first to see Earth for the first time.

"So this is Earth, huh? Much more…noisy than I expect." Mui-Mui referring to the traffic and other loud noise resonating from the city just a few miles away.

"Don't lose focus on what we are here for with all of this noise." Zuccha picking on Mui-Mui. "What are you wearing that ridiculous scouter for? You're the leader, but I'm the only one who learned how to actually sense power levels…you're pathetic."

Just as the two are about to get into an argument the ship entrance to Bojack's ship now opens onto the Earth. First to step out of the ship is Zangya followed by Bujin, Bido, Kogu, and finally Bojack himself.

"So this is Earth. The last planet Frezia and his father were seen on." Kogu taking in a deep breath through his nose, smelling the air.

"Quite, remember though someone must've brought them down. Isn't that right Mui-Mui?" Bojack responding but acknowledging Mui-Mui and his squadron. "This is your mission. We are just here in case things get… hairy." Bojack smiling with a devilish grin.

Zuccha getting irritated that Bojack even is hinting at the thought that Zuccha and his crew may fail. 'Bojack must think he is so strong and that we are so weak. I would love to see the day that Bojack meets his match.'

Just as the group was talking Mui-Mui's scouter gets set off as well as the scouters of everyone else in his squad minus Zuccha. "We have two significant power levels incoming. Everyone may want to get ready."

Alta and Loron standing towards the back of the group each looking ready to fight. Loron then signaling to Alta to remove his scouter so they can talk without being recorded. "Alta, are you going to be able to handle fighting these guys if they turn out to be Saiyans?" Loron remembering just what happened to his friend's race.

"Loron, I have been hoping I could run into a Saiyan I can actually battle for years. It sometimes bugs me that we even have Saiyans on our squadron." Alta finally admitting to Loron in a hushed voice how he really feels.

"I understand, I won't say anything." Loron knowing that if any of their superiors know how Alta feels they may eliminate him to get rid of that problem.

Suddenly in the sky two figures appear flying just an eye-shot from the squadron on the ground. "They are here. Finally." Zuccha speaking up with a grin and stretching his neck.

Kogu speaking up in place of Bojack who is remaining eerily silent at the moment. "Our crew will stay back and just act as backup if needed. Proceed. We are eager to see what our finest can do."

Mui-Mui leading his squadron steps forward while his team follows in his steps. "There power levels are decent, but nothing we haven't seen before. Their power levels are each around half a million."

"Keep in mind everyone their powers are likely suppressed. If I can do it then so can they more than likely." Zuccha also speaking up to make sure they don't underestimate the two individuals floating above.

Vegeta observing the group on the ground below carefully before deciding on whether to descend. '_That's not possible. Those three appear to be Saiyans, but that's impossible I'm the only pure-blooded Saiyan left._'

"Vegeta, am I crazy or do a couple of these guys look like they are wearing Saiyan armor?" Gohan making the same observation.

"So it appears that way. Something just doesn't add up… other Saiyans shouldn't exist."

"Well looks like they do and they're here. What do you want to do?" Gohan trying to get an insight into Vegeta's mind.

"Let's do what we came here to do. Even if they are Saiyans we can't let anyone destroy Earth." Vegeta then slowly descending through the sky to the ground with Gohan following close-by. As the pair descend to the ground just yards away from the alien force Piccolo and the other Z-Fighters begin their flight towards the battlefield.

"Follow my lead." Mui-Mui states to hit unit as he begins making his way towards Vegeta and Gohan.

"They're Saiyans! I want my shot!" Alta bursting through the group and charging in at Vegeta and Gohan.

"So brash." Vegeta speaking to himself in amusement before moving with such blinding speed with a quick burst in power that he knocks out Alta in one fast blow. "What a pity falling asleep on the job."

"Alta is a fool." Zuccha looking on with irritation at his team-member. "Be aware they have extreme energy control."

"What do you mean? What happened!?" Arame speaking up with total confusion.

"Your scouters wouldn't have caught it, but that guy spiked his power in an instant and stuck Alta down with no effort." Mui-Mui answering. "Now as I said before… follow my lead unless you want to end up like Alta."

'_Well I guess you never should send in a man to do a woman's job_.' Arame smirking and feeling her Saiyan blood boil with excitement. The squadron now staying together and approaching Vegeta and Gohan.

"Gohan, even if these guys are suppressing their power with how small they are they won't be much of a challenge how about you let me take on three of them at once and you can fight the other two?" Vegeta cracking his knuckles.

"If that's really want you want, but remember the plan." Gohan getting into a fighting pose. "They will take to bait them any minute."

"A minute is all I need." Vegeta smiling and then bursting towards the group. Gohan following close behind to act as backup just in case.

"Like we discussed!" Mui-Mui pulling off to one side with Arame. Allowing Zuccha, Cardoon, and Loron to get the sweep in. Gohan breaking off in that moment to go and face Mui-Mui and Arame.

"I will be your opponent." Vegeta landing a heavy blow on Loron while dodging an attempted blindside by Cardoon.

"You think you can take the three of us?! Don't get cocky!" Cardoon throwing a flurry of punching none of which make connection with Vegeta who dodges so fast that he doesn't appear to be moving. Vegeta trading punches and kicks with Cardoon and Loron while Zuccha stays back a little to observe Vegeta's fighting sytle.

In that moment Piccolo and the others in place decide to set their distraction. "Alright, everyone be ready." Piccolo giving the order while he raises his power rapidly to pull attention to himself.

"Another power level like that on this planet?!" Kogu sensing the power spiking off in the distance. "That's not possible."

"Don't worry Bido and I will go check it out." Bujin speaking up and volunteering the duo. "Two of us should be able to take them no problem, right Bido?"

Bido smiling and nodding his head. "Indeed. I've been aching for a fight."

"Alright, if you two aren't back within 10 minutes then we will send back-up." Bojack giving the final order to his crew.

"Right." Bujin and Bido responding simultaneously before taking off after Piccolo's surge in power.

'_The Namek is executing the plan already. Blast it!_' Vegeta, now irritated knocks out Cardoon with a thunderous kick to the gut. "Oh, sorry, didn't you say not to get cocky? Guess I wasn't." Vegeta speaking to the young Saiyan now face down on the ground.

'_Already this guy has knocked out Alta and Cardoon. This looks bad. If Mui-Mui and I can't hold our own our squadron will be picked apart_.' Zuccha thinking to himself and catching a brief glimpse of Mui-Mui and Arame facing off with Gohan. '_At least it looks like those two are holding their fight well._'

"So what about you? Are you finally going to step in this fight now?" Vegeta mocking Zuccha while awaiting the next move of Zuccha and Loron. "Or are you going to let this Litt do your fighting for you?" Vegeta trying to get under Zuccha's skin.

"You really think that I would let Loron fight for me?" Zuccha looking irritated and starting to increase his energy along his rising anger.

Vegeta sensing Zuccha's rising power. "So you do have a spine afterall. Maybe this will be fun."

"I'll show you spine!" Zuccha spiking his energy before charging in bursting passed Loron."

"Zuccha, there is a plan remember?!" Loron trying to keep up. The three warriors now trading punches in a heated three-way battle which is slowly flying into the sky.

'_Vegeta better be smart. He knows we are in this fight together_.' Gohan thinking to himself while still fighting his own battle against Mui-Mui and Arame.

"Are you going to do anything but dodge you coward!?" Arame looking visibly angry with her unsuccessful punches.

"If you insist." Gohan then spiking his energy to land a swift three punch combo on Arame that leaves he face down on the ground and Mui-Mui in shock.

"Arame! Alright, that's it… you and your friend think that you will just wipe out our whole squad no sweat. Think again!" Mui-Mui growing angry before calling out. "Zuccha, no more holding back or games! We need to finish these two off."

"Finally." Zuccha connecting fist-to-fist with Vegeta then a smile slowly creeping across Zuccha's face. "No more holding back." Zuccha then pushing his energy to its boiling point then transforming to a Super Saiyan without hesitation.

"So you are a Saiyan, and a Super Saiyan at that. Who the hell are you?"

"I AM ZUCCHA! Prepare yourself!"

_Meanwhile off in the distance_.

"That power level came from over here." Bujin then spotting Piccolo standing in the middle of the field. "It must be that guy." Bujin and Bido then floating down to interrogate Piccolo.

"A Namekian?! On this planet. There is no way that amount of power came from a Namekian." Bido then laughing at the thought of a strong Namekian.

"Well, sorry to prove you wrong but that power was mine." Piccolo throwing his turban and cape to the ground behind him. "Now I suppose if you are here that means you've come to take care of me."

"You think you can challenge us?" Bujin looking impatient. "I can take care of you without Bido here to even step in."

"We'll see." Piccolo smiling but also remaining cautious. '_Everyone is in position. They are ready to jump in anytime I send the signal. Hopefully Gohan and Vegeta are having some good luck in their fights._'

_The battle is heating up and our heroes are ready. What will this battle bring? Will Vegeta be able to defeat Zuccha and Loron? Will Gohan be able to defeat Mui-Mui? Will Piccolo hold his own against Bojack's henchmen? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	14. Chapter 14 (Unusual Powers)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 14

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, our heroes have encountered a new inter-galactic threat in the form of Bojack and his army. Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo lead the Z-Fighters into battle from this other-worldly invasion. Vegeta and Gohan have taken down the first couple fighters and the battle appears to be in our heroes favor, but is that about to change now that Zuccha one of the Saiyan members of Bojack's army have transformed will that change? We find out today_.

'_Damn it, he isn't just some weakling who stumbled upon the hidden power of our race. Of course he must've gotten this from intentional training_.' Vegeta thinking to himself as he tanks a heavy punch. "You're not the only one with power!" Vegeta transforming with ease in front of Zuccha into the Super Saiyan state.

"So that's how you knew… you're a Saiyan too." Zuccha looking on with astonishment.

"I knew that guy looked familiar! He is a Saiyan! That's Prince Vegeta!" Zangya realizing just who Vegeta is and stunning the rest of Bojack's men.

"That can't be right. Yet here he is right in front of us. This is perfect." Bojack grinning. "ZUCCHA, THE SAIYAN IN FRONT OF YOU IS PRINCE VEGETA!" Bojack yelling out to inform Zuccha what is going on.

"Prince Vegeta?!" Zuccha echoing the words as they deeply resonate with him.

"Come now, don't tell me you lost all fighting spirit just because you are facing a true Super Saiyan." Vegeta preparing to end the fight as Zuccha stands in disbelief. "Well, this was a disappointment. You did impress me Zuccha." Vegeta throwing a punch full-force to end the fight.

Vegeta's punch being stopped mid-release by Zuccha's overflowing energy. "What?! An energy shield?" Vegeta yelling in disbelief.

"You are Prince Vegeta! The coward who left the last members of his own race stranded out in space to die! YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN!" Zuccha raising his energy to be on equal grounds with Vegeta as the two re-engage in a heated battle. The two Saiyans meeting each other blow for blow even at blinding speeds neither showing an edge over the other.

'_His power is still even with mine! That's not possible at this rate I'll have to resort to Super Saiyan 2_.' Vegeta thinking to himself while trying to connect a punch on Zuccha. Zuccha then catching a punch and landing a heavy counter attack forcing Vegeta back a distance.

"Vegeta's in trouble. I need to help him." Gohan speaking to himself still exchanging punches with Mui-Mui who then takes the moment of distraction to land a right hook.

"You will go nowhere. I am your opponent." Mui-Mui looking angry that Gohan doesn't appear to be taking him seriously. "You will take me seriously. Zuccha is not the only capable fighter!" Mui-Mui raising his own power and beginning to land punches on Gohan who still is trying to recover his blocks from the punch taken.

"Alright, now you are making me mad." Gohan spitting out a mouthful of blood and spiking his own power. "I will protect this planet and my friends!" Gohan choosing not to transform but instead just boosting his power as far as possible. Landing a fierce punch to Mui-Mui's jaw knocking out a few teeth. "I won't hold back. Not like last time." Blue sparks beginning to surround Gohan as if he was already in Super Saiyan 2 without transforming.

"Gohan is doing it! That's the way son!" Goku looking on from Other World and knowing Gohan is finally pushing the training Pikkon and Goku were using. "If he keeps going he will tap into all of his Super Saiyan power without transforming."

Pikkon feeling Gohan's energy from somewhere else in Other World. "Gohan!? His power is swelling greater than I've ever felt before. Is it possible?" Pikkon taking off to find Goku and King Kai.

"What in the world are you?" Mui-Mui looking on in shock and fear. "You can't have this much power."

"I'm the protector of Earth. I am a warrior forged from hardship. I used to be a helpless child who watched on when my friends were in trouble, but not anymore. I am Gohan and I am too a Super Saiyan!" Gohan then bursting from stand still so fast he lands a punch on Mui-Mui that shatters his arm.

"Aaggghh. My arm!"

"I will give you one chance to leave this planet." Gohan piercing his foe with intense eyes.

'_I have to think of something, fast. This kid is insane_.' Mui-Mui thinking to himself. '_I have to use that technique._' Taking a knee in front of Gohan and placing his hands on the ground. "I just have one thing to say…Magnetic Devastation Wave 100x." Gohan suddenly feeling pulls towards Earth at 100x gravity.

"I see. 100x gravity. Vegeta and I train at this for warm up. Interesting technique being able to shift small area of gravity but this is your end then." Gohan raising up a hand preparing to strike down Mui-Mui who is looking on with dread.

"No! Magnetic Devastation Wave 300x!" Mui-Mui crying out in a last ditch attempt to save his life. Gohan then collapsing to the ground in front of Mui-Mui. "Mercy ma suit you, but it won't save you from me." Mui-Mui then creating a clone of himself that crawls out of his back. The clone now stepping towards Gohan with a devilish grin. "Good-bye Super Saiyan." Mui-Mui blasting Gohan with an immense energy wave.

As the dust clears Gohan is still on the ground trying to hold himself up with an energy shield protecting him from the blast. '_I gotta think of something to get out of here._' Gohan panting, slowly warring down from the several minutes of holding up his shield in 300x gravity. '_That's it!_' Gohan refocusing his energy trying to pick out a single energy source. '_Come on Vegeta I need to lock on to your energy._' Mui-Mui's clone continuing his assault on Gohan.

"Gohan! He's being held down by some cheap trick." Vegeta's frustration continuing to grow.

"You won't be helping your friend. I don't care if he is a Saiyan or not. You won't get passed me." Zuccha and Vegeta trading blows without hesitation.

'_Trunks, Bulma, Gohan they all need me to be stronger. I can't let them down. I… I won't let them down_.' Vegeta suddenly screaming out. "NO MORE GAMES! I END THIS NOW!" Bursting into a Super Saiyan 2 throwing Zuccha back a short distance and giving Gohan the opportunity he needs.

'_That's it! Now_!' Gohan using the Instant Transmission without needing his fingers to focus his energy just as Goku taught him. Gohan then appearing right behind Vegeta clearly looking tired, but grateful. "Thanks, Vegeta. I wasn't sure how to get out of that strange technique without Instant Transmission. I'm going to end this now." Gohan bursting towards the pair of Mui-Muis who look completely baffled as to what just happened.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this ends now!" Gohan yelling while closing in on the alien. Gohan suddenly exploding his energy and hitting Mui-Mui and his clone each so hard he breaks the rib cage of each. Then teleporting behind the pair and preforming a swift double karate chop to the back of the neck of each causing them both to collapse. "You'll survive, but you won't be moving for a while. That was your third vertebrae that I dislocated. Stay down." Gohan looking at himself. '_I did it. This energy I feel is exactly like being in a Super Saiyan state, but I didn't transform._'

Gohan's eyes darting into the sky watching Vegeta and Zuccha continuing their fight. "Vegeta, do you want me to step in?"

"Stay out of this Gohan! This is my fight!" Vegeta beginning to shift the tide of his battle putting Zuccha on the ropes.

_Meanwhile Piccolo continues his own fight with Bujin while his partner, Bido, stands in waiting_.

'_Maybe I should signal the others to come in. This guy might just be toying with me._' Piccolo looking a little banged up but still wanting to fight.

"Alright. I've had enough games. I am going to end this now." Bujin swiftly dashing back and then throwing up his hands in front of him aimed at Piccolo. "Let's see you handle this." Bujin then lauching threaded energy from his fingertips. "Psycho-thread."

Piccolo dashing to the right to get out of the way while thinking to himself. '_That was too close_.' Suddenly the energy thread changing direction without Piccolo noticing and wrapping themselves around Piccolo. "What?!"

"Hahaha. You're trapped. You won't be moving anytime soon. The more you struggle the tighter they become and the more energy you output the more they drain from you. It's over." Bujin laughing menacingly.

'_If I can't get out of this then it's time_.' Piccolo releasing an energy ball and launching it into the sky behind him with the little bit of movement he still has. "Now!" Piccolo knowing the signal will send in the first wave of back up as in comes Krillin and Android 18 to help.

"Destructo Disc!" Krill launching a swift Kienzan to cut the near invisible threads holding Piccolo. Android 18 then blasting an energy wave directly at Bujin trying to catch him off guard.

"More of them. Time to stop playing games. We need to end this." Bido stepping forward. "I'll take the bald one." Bido dashing forward.

"I don't think so." Piccolo suddenly appearing between Bido and Krillin. "I will be your opponent." Smirking and feeling ready to get serious.

"Piccolo, don't worry about this other guy, 18 and I will take care of him." Krillin and 18 each dashing in to launch a counter-attack against Bujin.

"A Namekian stand against me?" Bido laughing. "So quick to die." Then the two begin engaging in an intense exchange of punches.

"I think you underestimate me." Piccolo catching a wild punch. "The Namekians are a stronger race than you would believe."

"Shut up!" Bido getting frustrated begins raising his power in the hand-to-hand combat with Piccolo. The two beginning to cause gusts of wind from the speed of their colliding fists. Bido and Piccolo slowly increasing the speed of their fight.

'_Holy cow… Piccolo is fighting so fast I can't even see his fists moving and here I thought Gohan was fast_.' Krillin thinking to himself beginning to realize just how much stronger Piccolo has gotten. "Krillin, let's take this guy!" 18 snapping Krillin back to focus and the two launch a coordinated counter-attack. The husband and wife begin attacking Bujin from multiple sides simultaneously.

'_These two are getting really annoying. I guess I'll have to show my next trick_.' Bujin focusing his ki. '_They will never see this coming_.' Suddenly Bujin uses telekinetic powers to launch boulders out of the ground at 18 and Krillin.

"18 look out!" Krillin sending a quick placed ki blast by 18 to destroy the boulder coming from behind her. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"This is where our fight takes a turn. Prepare yourselves." Bujin smiling as he starts forcing the ground to shift below 18 and Krillin. The pair quickly take to the sky to avoid the shifting ground below.

"How is he doing this?" 18 then smiling and holding a hand out. "Whatever, his tricks won't matter anymore." 18 charging up and blasting several ki blasts down at their target. Bujin responses by using the shifting terrain to block the incoming blasts.

"You two are fools!" Bujin then infusing his telekinetic powers and ki with his turban that he uses as if it was an extended arm to try reaching Krillin and 18. "My powers are unlike anything you've ever faced before. This turban I wear while infused with my energy cannot be cut!" Bujin catching Krillin's foot in mid-air.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin throwing a full force disc at the turban which it just bounces off. "What!?" Krillin freaking out internally about the failure of his most powerful technique.

'_This guy really is a fool. My powers prevents any energy based attack having any effect. It's the perfect counter to these fools who don't carry any real kind of weapons_.' Bujin slowly pulling Krillin down to his trap below.

_How will our Z-Fighters fair against these powers possessed by Bojack and his henchmen? Will they be able to stand up against this force and win, or will the Earth's mightiest warriors fall? Our heroes continue their face off against their strongest challenge yet on the next episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.


	15. Chapter 15 (Oozaru's Return)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 15

_As the battle heats up between the Z-Fighters and Bojack's army our heroes the stakes raise. Piccolo engaging Bido in battle, Vegeta battling Zuccha, and Krillin and 18 are fighting against Bujin. Will our heroes win their battles or will the Z-Fighters begin to crumble against this force? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

'_Great…I can't cut through this guy's turban. What am I going to do?_' Krillin freaking out inside of his head trying to figure out a plan. "18, it's time!"

"You can't escape it won't do you any good to try to get away." Bujin tightening his grip on Krillin's leg.

Krillin forcing himself to fly while still being pulled down to put the sun behind him. "Solar Flare!" Krillin then flashing an explosive bright light blinds Bujin.

"My eyes!" Bujin immediately covering his eyes in pain, losing focus, and releasing Krillin's leg as his turban falls to the ground without any energy running through it. "Gah! What did you do to my eyes?!" Bujin reacting in surrounding himself with a shield of stone and wrapped in his turban which he refused his ki into.

"Hahaha! It worked!" Krillin cheering prematurely.

"Krillin, that guy is still alive and is resting. We need to attack now, focus." 18 yelling at her husband.

"Right." Krillin calming down and refocusing. "Ready?" Each making eye-contact with one another and nodding before charging up each of their own energy blasts. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" A furious blast releasing from Krillin's hands as his wife also blast her own energy wave towards Bujin.

"Bujin!" Bido attempting to get away from Piccolo to aide his comrade.

"Not so fast. I'm still your opponent." Piccolo stopping Bido in his tracks by flying in-between Bido and Bujin. "You weren't worried about him before when he was facing off against me. Now that he is losing you see where your power lies."

"My power… is still stronger than yours." Bujin powering up and exchanging a flurry of punches with Piccolo who is taken off guard and gets hit to the ground below.

Piccolo slowly getting up from the ground and spitting out a mouth full of blood. "Alright, now you're going to see me get serious." Piccolo looking up to see Bujin nearly closing in on Krillin and 18. "Kaio-ken!" Piccolo using Kaio-ken to temporarily exploding his power and speed using his boost to slam Bido to the ground without nearly any effort. Bido's impact making a small crater on the ground below.

"A Namekian…caught me off guard. How did he boost his power that far?" Bido now getting up from the small crater. "You disgusting slug! You will regret crossing me!" Suddenly Bido's power exploding and rising suddenly transforming into a new state of power, his hair turning red and skin turning green. Piccolo and Bido exchanging even stronger punches than before each testing the limits of the other.

"Slug!? I will show you the true power of the Namekian race." Piccolo and Bido continuing their fight without any signs of slowing down.

_Meanwhile, Vegeta is closing in on finishing off the fight with Zuccha_. _Vegeta stepping closer to a Zuccha, whom is down on the ground coming to grips with his fate_.

"It's a pity. Such a strong Saiyan falling under the leadership of someone like Bojack." Vegeta now standing right above Zuccha, arm held out preparing to charge a final blast. "You remind me of myself years ago."

Zuccha looking up in disgust. "I am nothing like you. A coward prince who hid while the remaining members of his race die slowly in isolation. I was chosen by fate to rebuild the Saiyan race. I am nothing like you."

"Coward? I am no coward." Dismayed by Zuccha's comment. "I don't hide here on Earth I have a home here now. Something I never had before. Maybe someday you will fight for yourself instead of as someone else's dog."

"Go on! Finish me then! If I'm such a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Stories tell how you would have killed in cold-blood all the time. What's stopping you?!" Zuccha screaming out.

"I've changed. No more Saiyan blood needs spilled." Vegeta turning his back to the angry man on the ground. "I have learned my lesson. Time and time again." Stepping away from Zuccha now towards Gohan who is still spectating the encounter.

"Bojack saved me from a desolate prison! I won't stop fighting till you see how far I have come!" Zuccha standing up from the ground slowly, shaking with every muscle movement. "It's time I use the technique I never got to test." Holding out one arm and charging up a concentrated energy orb in his palm before aiming it at the sky. '_It's now or never_.' Zuccha thinking to himself before transforming into a Super Saiyan once more and shooting his energy into the sky.

Vegeta turning around. "He can't know that technique that was a secret technique of Saiyan Elites." Looking up to the sky to notice an all-too familiar energy orb.

Zuccha looking up to the sky and transforming, growing in size and stature. Hair growing off of him in every direction as he transforms into the Oozaru state of Saiyan legend. "Vegeta, you will face me. For I have found the strength of Saiyan legend!" Suddenly the fur of the beast turning golden, infused with the energy of his Super Saiyan state.

"How could you know about the Oozaru state!?" Vegeta shocked at what he is seeing.

"After Bojack saved me I did some reading about our Saiyan race then training. Once I discovered this "Super Saiyan" state, as you call it, I worked to push it into this state of power." Zuccha's voice booming as he stands towering over Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what did you let him do?!" Gohan blasting into the sky flying up to Vegeta in pure frustration.

"Shut up Gohan! I told you to stay out of my way."

"Are you crazy? We need to work together. He is an Oozaru… unless you have a secret you aren't sharing of how to take care of this guy." Gohan powering back up trying to re-access the state of power he did earlier. '_Great, now I can't push through to that state again… What am I going to do?_'

"Fine, if you are going to help me take this guy down you will stay behind me. We need to find a way to get him back into his normal state." Vegeta accessing the situation. '_If he has trained as much as he claims he definitely will know to protect his tail_. _Damn it there has to be another answer_.'

"Vegeta, I will stay back till I see you in trouble. Then I will step in." Gohan looking at the golden Oozaru standing in front of them. '_This guy's power is insane… it feels like his power exploding even higher than just the Super Saiyan normal boost in power_.'

The two Saiyan flying towards Zuccha to launch an attack against this huge enemy. Each of the two powering up and attempting to land strong blows to Zuccha.

"You are like flies to me." Zuccha laughing as he swings a backhand knocking Gohan out of the sky as he tries to make a blindside attack. Vegeta meanwhile flying seemingly undetected and shooting a full power blast towards Zuccha's tail to see if he can damage it. The blast bouncing off of the tail which appears surrounded by a near invisible field of energy.

"Vegeta you should know better." Wacking Vegeta now to the ground with his tail. "I knew my tail would be a weakness and that's why I trained myself to control my energy to protect it." Zuccha then raising a foot and trying to stomp Gohan further into the ground in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Gohan using Instant Transmission last second appearing behind Zuccha.

"Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten away." Suddenly Zuccha receiving an immense kick to the back of his head by Gohan. Zuccha nearly falling over but catching himself before hitting the ground.

"ROOOAAR!" Zuccha letting out an immense and primal roar then quickly turning around and trying to blast Gohan with an energy blast from his mouth.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta launching a full power attack colliding with Zuccha's own energy blast diverting it and saving Gohan from the blast. "That blasted fool nearly got himself killed!" Vegeta then noticing the blast of combined energy soaring out of Earth's atmosphere. '_That's it!_'

Gohan using the moment when being saved by Vegeta to land an immense hook to Zuccha's jaw forcing out a tooth in the process. Then teleporting once again behind Zuccha hoping to buy more time to come up with a plan.

'_Just need a few more seconds_.' Vegeta trying to focus his energy and gather it to enact his plan.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Gohan launching a full power wave at the back of Zuccha hoping to catch him off guard. "Come on… just a little more power." Thinking back to his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his father. '_The power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need_.' Gohan's power continuing to increase. "Father was right. I can do this. I will." Suddenly sparks begin surrounding Gohan once more and his hair beginning to stand on end again as if he once again was accessing Super Saiyan 2 without ever transforming.

'_That energy!? But… it can't be. Gohan's power is increasing again. It's like he is in Super Saiyan 2, but he looks completely normal!? Could this be the power that his talked about trying to access_?' Vegeta shaking his head trying to stay focused. '_Blast it. I need to focus this is the opening I need_.' Remaining focused for just a couple more minutes. "Now! FINAL FLASH!" An immense energy wave launching into the air.

Gohan releasing the Kamehameha wave as Zuccha collapses to his knees from the immense damage and force taken. "What in the world is Vegeta doing? He completely missed this guy… there is no way he did that on accident." Gohan looking up to the sky then recognizing Vegeta's plan. Suddenly the Final Flash colliding with the large mass of energy Zuccha launched into the sky. The collision so great it causes a shockwave rippling through the sky pushing all clouds out of sight.

"It's now or never! I will protect my home!" Vegeta giving a final push causing the ball of energy to burst and dissipate slowly disappearing from the sky above.

Zuccha slowly looking up to the sky after feeling the passing shockwave. "What… did… you… do?" Zuccha's body slowly reacting to the missing radiation needed for Saiyan transformation. The massive Oozaru beginning to change back to its normal state.

"It's time to end this." Gohan moving so fast he vanishes to reappear in front of the now powered-down Zuccha. "I'm sorry it has to be this way but we have to protect our home." Gohan preparing to land the final decisive blow.

Suddenly Vegeta dashes in and kicks Zuccha in the back of the head leaving him on the ground knocked out. "Spare his life. He was right. I didn't know there are other Saiyans still alive. It's my responsibility to show this one a better path. Whether he believes it or not he and I share similar paths being lied to of our races."

"The battle isn't over yet Vegeta." Gohan looking at the remaining members of Bojack's forces. "I think the hardest battle is about to come."

"Kogu, Zangya we underestimated the forces capable of wiping out Frieza. If Bido and Bujin aren't back yet it means that there was a definite diversion. They have been strategically taking us down. We won't befall the same fate." Bojack looking extremely angry. "It's time Vegeta learns who we actually are."

"You got it boss, we will follow your lead." Zangya answering looking nervous about making Bojack any more irritated.

"Right." Kogu placing a hand on his sword strapped to his belt. Bojack then leading the two towards Gohan and Vegeta preparing for a battle that originally not expected to encounter.

'_How did these guys know who Vegeta is? Something isn't right_.' Gohan thinking to himself as the three aliens close in on Vegeta and Gohan. '_I can't lose focus_.'

"Vegeta, I didn't think I would ever see you again. Especially not on some peaceful planet like this." Bojack landing in front of Vegeta and Gohan, but leaving some distance just in case another trap has been set.

"What a pity that you know me, but yet I don't seem to know who you are." Vegeta smirking with a cocky attitude.

"Well, you were nothing more than a new low-rank on Frieza's army when we would've met." Bojack laughing. "You see we were part of King Cold's forces. We never were weak enough to be considered for Frieza's forces."

"You must not believe you're that much stronger… don't you wonder where the two you sent out are?" Vegeta smirks while Bojack's laughter turning to annoyance. "Or did you make an error in underestimating what you were going to come up against?"

"I admit, your planet is stronger than we expected, but that uncertainty is why we are here. We are the strongest force in the galaxy. King Cold picked me to lead my team for one simple reason." Bojack pausing. "I had a higher fighting potential than his own son. It's why we weren't on Earth the day the two of them were killed. We were sent on our own mission."

"So you surpassed Frieza, should I care? We have several fighters on this planet who have; including this Saiyan you see standing beside me." Vegeta raises his hand to point at Gohan.

"Well then… let's just see how strong you've gotten Prince Vegeta." Kogu speaking up and now taunts Vegeta.

"Now that I'm all warmed up you won't stand a chance."

_Will our Z-Fighters be able to come through victorious or will Bojack's forces truly be too much for Earth? Just how strong are these aliens? The battle continues in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Nu_.


	16. Chapter 16 (Z-Fighters Engage)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 16

_As the battle with our heroes heats up it looks as if our heroes are gaining steam, but with Bojack himself stepping into the fight will this bring our heroes to a grinding halt? How will Piccolo, Android 18, and Krillin fair in their own fights? Find out now_!

Piccolo and Bido looking each roughed up, but continuing their fight in the skies. '_Agh…_' Piccolo huffing from breath. '_I should've been training more… the Time Chamber could've helped me._' Piccolo blocking another incoming punch. '_I have one more day of use, but it doesn't matter now I need to focus._' Refocusing on the fighting with the transformed Bido.

"I won't deceive you Namekian. I'm impressed you have withstood this long of punishment, but I will let you in on a little secret." Grinning now to his opponent. "I am only the second strongest fighter in my team. I was chosen to come battle because my leader Bojack wanted to make sure someone strong could handle the situation. I am going to end this fight now."

"Let's see what you've got." Piccolo and Bido exchanging blows once again moving at blinding speeds.

"I've got to stop! I'm almost out of power." Krillin releasing his Kamehameha wave sensing Piccolo's energy beginning to slowly drop off. "Piccolo is in trouble. 18 we have to do something!"

"Our job is here! We need to alert the others!"

"Right!" Krillin boosting his energy levels higher and sending a signal shot into the sky. "I just hope they get here in time."

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Android 16 all storming on the battlefield. "Guys, look Piccolo is in trouble!" Tien taking charge and calling out. "16, can you back him up?"

"I can. You two just focus on helping Krillin and 18." 16 splitting off to assist Piccolo.

"Tien, this guy's energy is different."

"What do you mean?" Tien looking hesitant on rushing in to help without all of the information.

"Chiaotzu is right Tien! This guy has some kind of psychic ability!" Krillin calling out trying to give his teammates information. "Be careful!" Android 18 also lowering her energy wave to give the two space to work.

"It doesn't look like energy blasts are working." Tien looking to Chiaotzu. "It's time my friend." Chaiotzu nodding in agreement. The two beginning to focus this inner energies and making sure they are harmonizing with one another. Tien and Chiaotzu each glowing a blue tone and circling above Bujin's protective shield. Suddenly the blue energy fills the inner part of the circle being created by the two fighters. The energy then slowly pushing downwards and surrounding the shell beginning to try to pry the cracks between stones apart.

"Now" Tien and Chiaotzu then launching a large group of energy beams from their fingertips into those cracks finally causing the shell to completely crack and fall open.

'_What!? That's not possible_.' Bujin thinking to himself before spotting Tien and Chiaotzu. "I see so these two are different… someone else with understand of some of the mystic abilities." Then calling out directly to the Z-Fighters floating above him. "While I'd love to stay and continue I'm afraid this is where I disappear." Bujin smiling before vanishing without any trace.

"His energy… it's just… gone." Krillin looking extremely confused.

"Tien the abilities he was using. I thought they were forbidden." Chiaotzu looking up to his friend.

"They are… those abilities slowly eat away at the soul, but I see somehow others out their learned them."

"What are you guys talking about!?" Krillin freaking out.

"Master Shen had a book of evil ancient arts. They were forbidden and highly dangerous he said there was a legend that they were brought to Earth from the stars… it apparently wasn't a legend." Tien thinking back to his training under Master Shen and how he almost tried to learn some of the forbidden arts.

"We should help Piccolo guys!" Krillin trying to rally the others to help but feeling very weak himself.

"Krillin you are in no condition to fight. You should head back to Capsule Corp." Android 18 speaking in an unusual caring voice.

"What about you?" Krillin looking with concern for his wife.

"I have plenty of strength left. I have unlimited energy remember?" 18 now winking at her husband. "Now go. You can't be wished back remember?"

Krillin nodding his head with a disappointed response slowly flying into the sky. '_Man, I knew I should've taken training more serious just look at how strong Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta are. If Goku were here he would be able to help._'

"Alright then. We need to be on the lookout for that other guy and try to help Piccolo." Tien making sure everyone is on the same page.

"Right." Both 18 and Chiaotzu respond simulanteously and the three fly over to Android 16 who is assessing what the best strategy would be.

"Piccolo's energy is slowly decreasing. He won't be able to keep fighting at this rate… his opponent is strong. Stronger than all of us, but I think we can counter with numbers." 16 filling in the others on the current situation.

Piccolo beginning to miss small blocks and taking punches from the fight panting. '_If I keep this up I won't be able to make it out of this fight alive. I have to create an opening for the others… but how?_'

"Namekian, you were a worthy opponent. Prepare for the afterlife." Bido preparing to land the final blow.

'_That's it!_' Piccolo digging his last bit of energy. "Kaio-ken times ten!" Piccolo exploding with power higher than he ever used before. Then landing his own series of hits on Bido before using the moment to dashing away to give himself the chance for the others to get in on the fight.

"Now guys!" Tien charging in with both Android 18 and Chiaotzu as the three launch a counter-attack against the now stunned Bido. Tien and Chiaotzu trying to entrap Bido in their own energy traps as Bujin attempted to do earlier. 18 then attacking Bido full out.

Piccolo then collapsing from usage of the Kaio-ken and the extensive battle damage. "I'm gonna to need time… to heal up." Thinking to himself. '_I realize now what I have to do. Kaio-ken with my body should be able to push through to the levels of Kaio-ken Goku used to defeat Vegeta all those years ago._' Piccolo then passing out from exhaustion.

Gohan sensing his friend's energy make an extreme drop as his fight is just about to begin. "PICCOLO!" Gohan sparking an inner power once again.

"Gohan, you need to focus! Let the others help him. We can't afford to lose here!" Vegeta yelling to give focus back to the young Saiyan.

Bojack giving the final signal for Zangya and Kogu to attack. Kogu powering up then and transforming into the green skinned state.

Gohan drawing power from the Super Saiyan 2 state without transforming once again. "Vegeta, let me handle this guy if he is going to charge us he will regret it." Gohan then blasting forward catching the swinging sword. "This weapon… you think it gives you power?" Gohan then punching the hand holding the sword so hard the sword drops to the ground. "You won't be using it anytime soon."

Zangya then blindsiding Gohan sending him flying. "Thanks Zangya." Kogu picking back up his sword. "Well Vegeta looks like it's just us."

"I wouldn't count on that." Vegeta crossing his arms.

"What!?" Zangya looking absolutely furious at Vegeta's confidence. "You're dead!" Within a blink Zangya now, herself, was blindsided by Gohan.

"Now I'm pissed." Gohan swinging a flurry of fists at Kogu. The two suddenly colliding a series of their own punches and Gohan dodging all sword swings. Gohan slowly picking apart Kogu's fighting techniques and landing a series of his own blows and counter-attacks.

'_This is impossible… this kid… is out classing me_.' Kogu realizing he is slowly losing the battle with Gohan. Kogu attempting to increase his own power to keep up with Gohan. "Foolish boy!" Kogu dropping his sword and using all out power to fight Gohan. The two now beginning to look as if they are fighting on more equal grounds. The punches colliding causing ripples in the air currents surprising Bojack, who stands watching.

Zangya then soaring back in and attempting to interfere with the ongoing fight. "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta blasting in and attacking Zangya. "You pathetic coward. I will be your opponent." The two now face-to-face before beginning their own fight. Vegeta turning Super Saiyan and fighting hand-to-hand with Zangya.

Each Saiyan fighting fiercely against his own opponent leaves Bojack surprised and curious. '_If these two Saiyans are this strong just how strong can Zuccha and the others become?'_ Bojack looking at Zuccha still lying face-down unconscious. '_It's no wonder Frieza fall at the hands of beings this strong._' Bojack watching on as he sees Vegeta land heavy punches drawing blood from Zangya.

"You foolish Saiyan! I don't care if you are the Prince of all Saiyans you will die now!" Zangya powering up and landing her own combination of punches. Vegeta missing some blocks and tanking some of the punches.

'_Damn it… at this rate I may just have to resort to Super Saiyan 2 again. All this training and I'm still struggling… it's maddening_.' Vegeta spitting blood before ascending to the next level. "It's time for the real match to begin." Vegeta now turning the tables on his opponent with his own combination. '_I can't stop now… I will end this quickly_.' Vegeta then using his increase in speed to create After-Images and dance around Zangya.

"More tricks?" Zangya needing to close one eye to keep the blood out of it.

"You call this a trick?!" Vegeta then landing kick after kick from all sides of Zangya whose reaction time is proving inferior. Bones beginning to fracture under the pressure from each of Vegeta's attacks. "You're just a second rate fighter on some Frieza rip-off team!" Vegeta landing a final shot that brings Zangya to the ground. "You're finished." Spitting down onto the ground below. '_Alright Gohan quit toying around and finish off that fool_.' Vegeta glancing up to see Gohan's fight progression.

Gohan keeping the pace of the fight even to preserve as much strength as possible for Bojack himself. '_His energy isn't slipping yet, and we have been fighting for nearly an hour straight._' Gohan suddenly feeling a strange sensation before freezing. "I… I can't move."

"Hahaha foolish boy. Your friends were quite a challenge, but you left yourself wide open." Bujin's voice calling out as he appears in the distance entrapping Gohan with his Psycho Thread.

"Gohan!?" Vegeta blasting up into the sky to try to assist Gohan before being blindsided.

"Stay put Vegeta. It's time my crew has some real fun." Bojack standing over Vegeta now laughing at the strange turn of event. '_But if Bujin came back without Bido that means he must still be fighting. Yes, I can still sense his energy_. _Why would he come back without Bido?_'

"Ah, Bujin, just in time as usual. Never early but always right in the nick of time." Kogu briefly stretching. "Alright kid now it's my turn to dish out a real beating." Kogu landing punch after heavy punch on the immobile Saiyan.

"No! You cowards!" Vegeta attacking Bojack now head on in his Super Saiyan state.

"Come now Vegeta, don't you see it's useless?" Bojack swatting Vegeta's punches as if they were flies. "We're just starting to have fun." Bojack then punching Vegeta once forcing him to his knees. "Maybe after we kill this Saiyan we will kill the rest of your so called friends and make you watch." Laughing at Vegeta. "Since apparently the Prince of Saiyans now has friends."

"Vegeta!" Goku's voice resonating in Vegeta's mind. "You have to listen to me. Bojack is strong I know, but you need to distract him. If you can get Gohan free and you two fight together you can take him, but you won't be able to beat Bojack alone."

"Kakarot!? You're lecturing me on what I need to do in a fight?" Vegeta feeling aggravated, but sensing Gohan's energy beginning to drop and knowing Goku is right. "Alright, fine. I will do it your way."

"Vegeta, have you lost your mind? That's so sad." Bojack leaning down to take pity. Vegeta grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it into Bojack's eyes. "Gah! You dirty rotten Saiyan!" Bojack frantically trying to cleanse his eyes as Vegeta soars into the sky punching Bujin so hard he drops to the ground. Then blasting Kogu in the face to distract him for a moment.

"Come on Gohan." Vegeta catching Gohan from his fall out of the sky.

"Thanks…Vegeta." Gohan moving slowly and coming back into consciousness.

"Don't thank me yet. We need to work together if we are going to beat these guys."

"Right." Gohan trying to gather energy but feeling drained after Bujin's Psycho Threads. "I don't have much energy left. I'm almost all tapped out."

"Oh great. Well just stay behind me. We can work together and beat these guys."

_Will our heroes be able to last in the upcoming three-on-two fight? Will Tien and the others be able to defeat Bido? Find out next time on the next Dragon Ball Nu_.


	17. Chapter 17 (Bojack Unbound)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 17

_As the battle continues our heroes look to be slowly losing this fight. Piccolo is down for the count, Krillin has been taken out of the fight, and Gohan is nearing the end of his rope. What will our heroes do? Will they be able to defeat Bojack's henchmen? Just how strong will Bojack himself be? The battle continues now_.

"It's time we end this fight. Don't you agree boys?" Bojack wiping the last bit of dirt from his eyes as he flies up meeting Kogu and now Bujin also.

"I couldn't agree more sir." Kogu responding eager to finish this battle.

"King Kai isn't there anything we can do? At this rate it looks like both Vegeta and Gohan will be killed." Goku sweating and frustrated. "If they die you know the others will too."

"I'm sorry Goku… there is nothing more we can do." King Kai still watching the fight on Earth just then Pikkon shows up beside them.

"Goku, I could sense Gohan's energy all the way on the other side of Other World. What is going on?"

"It doesn't look good. There is a guy named Bojack and he is attacking Earth right now. Gohan is nearly out of energy. Piccolo is down for the count too. Vegeta is their only strong fighter left." Goku filling in Pikkon of the situation on Earth.

"This Bojack guy seems strong." Pikkon feeling out all of Bojack's energy. "If Gohan was at full strength he would have a chance against him. Possibly that other warrior with him as well."

"Indeed… hmmmm. Pikkon may be right, but we cannot interfere. We are in the Other World it is against the rules." King Kai expressing much remorse.

"It is too bad Gohan didn't teach anyone else the Fusion Dance it may had come in handy in this fight." Pikkon still observing the situation. "Even in their state fusion may still work." Suddenly Pikkon's expression completely shifting. "That's it! I know a way we may be able to help."

"Pikkon, what on Earth are you talking about?" King Kai nervously looking to Pikkon.

"We may not be able to directly help but I have an idea. Let's just say King Yemma and the Supreme Kai still owe me a favor that I may just cash in." Pikkon floating into the sky before blasting off towards King Yemma's castle.

_Meanwhile back on Earth our Z-Fighters continue on their battle_.

"Gohan, I can hold off two of them, but I need you to hold off the third. I'll take the heat off you. Recover then we can try to mount a counter-attack. We fight together." Vegeta trying to figure out a good plan.

"Alright, let's do it." Gohan powering up just enough to try to step back into the fight. It is then Bojack, Kogu, and Bujin all launch a massive attack. Trying to separate the two Saiyans and defeat them. Gohan currently struggling just to keep up with Kogu who is fighting as hard as he was earlier with Gohan. '_Agh… at this rate we will be toast. If only I could fight at full strength._'

"Destructo Disk!" Suddenly Krillin's voice and a series of discs fly into the fighting. Bojack and Bujin leaping back to avoid the blast, but Kogu not being as lucky and losing part of his arm to the attack.

"GAAHH!" Kogu howling in shock and pain. "THAT WAS MY STRONG ARM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Krillin!" Gohan feeling relief in the small backup for them.

"I felt your energy drop off and knew something was wrong." Krillin pausing and thinking, '_I know 18 and the others told me to go home, but I felt Gohan's energy and I can't let down a friend_.' Then placing himself beside the other two. "Well doesn't this just bring back memories of Namek?"

"Let's hope not Kakorat isn't going to be able to swoop in this time." Vegeta cutting the conversation short. "Focus!" Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin now engage in the battle once again. Krillin now taking on Kogu, while Gohan takes on Bujin, and Vegeta takes on Bojack.

Krillin and Gohan each being able to keep up with their own opponent. Vegeta meanwhile is realizing just how strong Bojack is. '_Damn it. It's like he is toying with me. It's taking all my strength just to block his attacks._' Vegeta powering up to Super Saiyan 2 then shouting. "Let's see you keep fighting me powered up!"

"With pleasure." Bojack smiling as he goes back in for the second helping.

_Meanwhile in the distance Android 16, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Android 18 are holding their own against Bido. Android 18 still unleashing a flurry of attacks to the entrapped Bido_.

"This guy is no joke. Any normal person would've passed out from the punishment by now, and this guy is still trying to break out of our hold." Tien speaking to Chiaotzu as they each hold their end of the energy hold.

"#18 you don't have much longer. I can feeling their energy slipping." Android 16 speaking up and finally deciding to join the fight himself. "I've seen the depths of his power, and we will need to give this everything we've got."

"On my mark #16!" Android 18 preparing another large energy blast. "Time to put you down." Android 16 getting in position. "NOW!" The two Androids blasting their opponent with a huge amount of energy. Tien and Chiaotzu releasing their energy grip from lack of power. "I can feel this guy somehow still fighting back."

Tien floating down beside Android 18 and aiming his own attack. "This will be my last attack the Tri-Beam always leaves me without energy." Tien focusing his last bit of power. "TRI-BEAM!" Tien releasing a monstrous energy wave that forces Bido into a crater in the ground. The three holding their energy waves in tandem for a bit longer. "I… can't…" Tien releasing his blast and collapsing to the ground below.

"Oh no! First Piccolo, now Tien… at this rate we are going to lose. They don't have the power to beat these guys." Goku looking on as his friends as they begin falling one by one. "Gohan and Krillin are almost out of power too. This doesn't look good." Off in the distance Pikkon just arrives as King Yemma's castle.

"King Yemma, I need a favor."

"Pikkon, my boy, you haven't asked me a favor in over a thousand years." King Yemma looking interested in the proposition. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to let me send down my energy to Earth. Let me give the young Saiyan who trained here some energy. The planet he is from looks to be in grave danger and he could save the planet."

"Earth is in trouble again?" King Yemma looking on with exhaustion. "I can transfer some of your energy down to Earth. Why do you want to help the young Saiyan and Earth? It was not your home."

"I believe that Gohan has the potential to save the entire galaxy once he reaches his full potential, but right now he needs help. Will you do it?"

"Fine. Fine. Consider it done." King Yemma using some of his power over life and death to send Pikkon's energy out of the Other World and straight for Earth. The energy flying at the speed of light soaring through the skies of Earth.

"Thank you King Yemma." Pikkon taking back off into the Other World trying to meet back up with Goku and King Kai.

_Meanwhile back on Earth the energy races across the sky, unimpeded. Making its way towards Gohan in hopes to turn the tide of battle for our heroes_.

"Vegeta, Gohan how are you two holding up?" Krillin trying to ask while still trading punches, blocks, and kicks with Kogu.

"Running low on power." Gohan keeping up but looking as if he would pass at in any moment. When suddenly Pikkon's energy meets Gohan on the battlefield. "Woah!" Gohan's energy exploding back to full strength in an instant. "I feel great!" Gohan quickly increasing his speed of attack and beginning to overwhelm Bujin.

"Gohan, it is Pikkon. Glad to you got the energy I asked King Yemma to send you in time. King Kai, your father, and I were trying to find a way to help now you need to finish this Gohan." Pikkon speaking to Gohan through King Kai from Other World.

"Yeah! This is great! Thanks Pikkon!" Gohan now boosting to full power. "Alright you little cheater let's see how you fight me now." Gohan punching through Bujin's blocks with overwhelming force.

"Boss, this isn't good. I can't keep this up." Bujin frantically trying to get Bojack's attention from Vegeta.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you interfere!" Vegeta powering up as far as he can physically go and landing two solid hits on Bojack. "I'm your opponent or have you forgotten?"

"Arrogant Saiyan! I will rip the life from your body!" Bojack then attacking Vegeta without remorse increasing his power even higher than Vegeta's. Just in that moment Gohan lands the deciding kick to the side of Bujin's head knocking him completely out of the fight.

Gohan then instantly blocking a huge punch intended for Vegeta. "Don't worry about this guy Vegeta. I'm going to finish him." Gohan looking confident and angry.

"Don't get cocky!" Bojack then punching Gohan knocking him for a loop. "I haven't even used my complete power. When I unleash my full strength this world will fall to its knees." Vegeta then landing a punch of his own on Bojack to assist Gohan.

"Bojack, you will not be going any further this ends now." Vegeta spitting out a mouthful of blood and preparing to fight alongside Gohan. "Ready Gohan?"

"Let's do it." The two Saiyans launching their own coordinated attack on Bojack himself. The two Saiyans keeping on par with Bojack each covering for the other. Punch after punch Bojack begins to look furious with the two warriors grabbing each of their incoming punches and forcing them into each other.

"That does it! You want a fight!? I will give a fight you will never forget." Bojack powering up himself and transforming right before the two Saiyans. Bojack's muscles increasing size and his energy levels exploding shaking the ground below under the immense pressure. "I haven't had to use this power since my own training against King Cold himself you two should be honored." Grabbing Vegeta be the head only to head-butt him then throw him across the battlefield.

"Vegeta!" Gohan knowing he can't help Vegeta because the biggest fight he's had since Cell is about to begin.

"Don't worry about Vegeta. After all you have bigger problems on your hands, and you better hurry because I can feel your bald friend's energy slipping, and soon Kogu will kill him."

'_Krillin… no I can't let Krillin die_.' Gohan clenching his fists in rage. '_I need to focus like Pikkon said I can't waste my energy on transformations.'_ Krillin suddenly being his so hard he falls to the ground below. "Krillin!" Gohan shouting out to see Kogu preparing to swoop down for the kill.

"See like I said. This will all be over soon." Bojack taunting Gohan. "Our power levels may be close to even if you let out your full power, but I really can't afford to take that gamble." Bojack dashing in to finish Gohan as well when suddenly Krillin's voices cries out.

"SUPER SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin emitting such a magnificent bright light that it blinds Kogu. Just as the voice cries out Bojack looks towards the voice as well also being blinded by the technique.

"Now's our chance!" Vegeta blasting back into the fight and landing a combination of punches on Kogu sending flying back. "This is the end of the road for you." Proceeding to hold out a single hand stern. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta launching a powerful blast to incinerates Kogu leaving behind only dust.

"Thanks… Vegeta." Krillin passing out on the ground below completely exhausted from the fight.

Bojack's vision coming back just in time to see Kogu get taken out of the fight by Vegeta. "First Zangya, then Bujin, now Kogu… I don't care how strong you think you are. I am about to show you why I am the most feared living alien in this galaxy!" Bojack's energy exploding with his anger.

_Will our heroes be able to finish off Bojack and put an end to his invasion once and for all? Will the Androids and Chiaotzu be able to take out the last member of Bojack's forces? Is the energy Pikkon gave to Gohan going to be enough? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	18. Chapter 18 (Casualty)

Dragon Ball Nu

Chapter 18

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, the invasion of Bojack and his army began. Our heroes faces off against many strong opponents including other Saiyans. After each member began to fall one by one Bojack's personal crew stepped into the fight. Both sides have seen warriors fall out of the fight including Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien. Our heroes must face off against the last two remaining aliens. Will our heroes prevail or will the last two be the deadliest yet? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

Bojack blasting so fast the two Saiyans don't have enough time to get out of the way. Bojack connecting a crushing jab to Vegeta's gut. "Vegeta, I hope when I end your life and send you into the next you realize just how much you failed your people."

Gohan then connecting his own punch to Bojack's jaw. Then throwing a fierce combinations of attacks. Bojack trying to block the different attacks just to be met with Vegeta attacking him from the other side. "We won't let up! Your invasion will end here!" Gohan screaming out in the mist of fighting.

"Oh man, I'm out of power. Gohan and Vegeta could use my help, but I can't fight that guy… what do I do?" Krillin watching the fight in the distance feeling the energy of his friends in the distance changing. "#18! She could be in trouble. I need to help. No, focus Krillin don't forget the fight in front of you." Krillin staying put.

'_I refuse to lose to these arrogant monkeys_.' Bojack thinking to himself as his power continues to rise and his skin begins changing color. Each punch colliding with Bojack feeling less damaging than the last. Bojack catching then a punch from each Vegeta and Gohan redirecting their punches to each other. "The two of you won't beat me alone and your teamwork is weak. It's time I end this fight once and for all." Gohan and Vegeta getting back into fighting stance, and Bojack preparing his onslaught.

_Meanwhile in the distance the other Z-Fighters are fighting Bido in their deciding battle._

"I'm finished with gnats who think they fight the hand of fate!" Bido rising out of the crater looking battered and broken. "Looks like your time has come!" Bido floating up out of the crater created from our heroes blasts. The three remaining heroes Chiaotzu, Android 18, and Android 16 all looking nervous but taking their stances prepared to fight. Bido that moving nearly instantly to strike down Chiaotzu from the sky leaving him unconscious.

"#18, he is too fast to detect we need to go on the defensive."

Android 18 nodding and putting up an energy shield around herself and #16 to try to shield them from incoming attacks. "I will hold this, but we need to come up with a plan." Bido pounding the shield with immense force trying to finish off the last two fighters.

'_This doesn't look good_.' Android 16 thinking to himself trying to figure out the best plan of action. '_Wait, Piccolo's energy is recovering. I can sense it. He's been down for an hour he must be recovering with his regeneration_.' #16 realizing he just needs to stall out the fight to give Piccolo a chance. "#18, I've got this. When I give the signal, release the shield." 16 focusing his energy based reserves on a signal orb holding it inside until the moment he releases it.

Suddenly Bido hits the energy shield so hard it cracks giving Android 16 the opportunity shooting eye lasers through the cracks hitting Bido slicing through the skin on his arm. '_That's not possible. I couldn't sense his energy at all, and it was so fast I couldn't dodge it. What is this guy?_' Bido gripping his cut arm trying to stop the bleeding. '_It isn't that bad I just need to be careful._'

"Now!" Android 16 shouts as #18 releases the shield giving #16 the opening needed. "Energy Bomb!" #16 blasting an orb of explosive energy from his hands.

'_Oh no!_' Bido thinking to himself but moving without thinking as his instincts prevent him from being hit by the blast. '_That was close_.' Smiling to himself. '_Now's my chance._' Bido now landing attacks at blinding speeds on the two Androids.

"#18, get out of here… you have a family." Android 16 mutters after taking the heaviest of the hits for himself.

"Don't talk like that we are all family!" Android 18 trying to prepare for the next attacks from Bido. '_First Piccolo, then Krillin, Tien, and now Chiaotzu at this rate we won't make it out of here… any of us_.'

'_Piccolo should be able to get up soon. His energy feels stronger. He isn't at full strength but he definitely can fight again. We just need to hold back this guy for a few more minutes_.' Android 16 trying to get back into a fighting stance. "#18, I know you can't sense power levels, but we may make it out of here yet."

Bido speeding by the two androids, taking shots at them as he zooms by, and yelling as he passes them. "It's quite interesting you think you two will make it out of here. I plan on burying all of you and your friends here." Bido moving in for a killing shot.

BOOM! Suddenly a blast collides with Bido's back leaving Bido singed. "It's time we end this. You and me." Bido turning around to see Piccolo standing once again.

"You of all people? I left you for dead!"

"That was your mistake, but I won't give you the chance to correct it." Piccolo dashing in with maximum power. '_This has to work. One last time_.' Piccolo wincing still in pain from the last attack. "Kaio-ken!" Piccolo's muscles feeling like they are prepared to tear in half under the immense stress. Piccolo landing an intense combination of punches on Bido still powering up from the Kaio-ken. "Now I'm going to end this!" The movements and attacks becoming so fast not even Bido can block them anymore. Piccolo then slamming Bido into the ground below with such ferocity it causes bones to crack throwing one final full body punch into Bido.

The two feeling as if time froze in that moment. When suddenly Piccolo's power taps out and he collapses to the ground from repeated use of the Kaio-ken, and Bido finally passes out from the immense punishment he sustained.

"PICCOLO!" Android 18 flying down to the ground in hopes that Piccolo is alive.

Android 16 then landing on the ground stepping towards #18 and an unconscious Piccolo. "We need to get Piccolo out of here now his life-force is weak. He saved us." Android 16 picking up Piccolo off of the ground and floating into the sky. "We must take him somewhere safe to recover."

"What about him?" #18 referring to the unconscious Bido on the ground. "We can't just leave him."

"You're right." Android 16 handing off Piccolo. "I will take him to the other battle. We don't want him sneaking away to recover." Android #18 nooding in agreement.

"Be safe. I will see you back at Capsule Corp. Don't worry I will come back for the others too." Android 18 referring to Tien and Chiaotzu before flying away with Piccolo in hand.

_Meanwhile in the distance Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin continue their final bout against the strongest alien invader, Bojack_.

"You two are pathetic." Bojack throwing each of the two around like rag-dolls. "I always knew the great Prince Vegeta was a joke." Slamming Vegeta into the ground.

"VEGETA!" Gohan storming back into the fight and connecting a strong kick to Bojack's back. Gohan reaching down to help up his friend. "We need to work together. We have enough energy between the two of us to finish this fight."

"What do you think we have been doing!?" Vegeta wiping blood from his face.

"I have an idea. Instead of bringing the fight to him, why don't we fight with more tact?" Bojack beginning to fly back towards the two Saiyans now. "We don't have time to come up with a game-plan just follow my lead." Gohan dashing forward and Vegeta following then flickering Instant Transmission to get behind Bojack and catch him off guard. The two Saiyans then attacking from both sides. Bojack unable to block the attack from behind.

The two Saiyans using their combinations of strength and speed to continuously land hits on Bojack who know stands fully transformed to the same state of some of his other teammates. Vegeta then using swift speed and control to place a small cut just above Bojack's eyes in the middle of his forehead. "Ha! You put forth all of that effort for a small cut!" Bojack laughing when suddenly blood begins pouring pretty heavily down his face and into his eyes.

"Not exactly I placed that cut on purpose. It's time we really end this fight." Vegeta smirking as Bojack tries to wipe the blood from his eyes. Gohan then dashing in a tries to land swift jabs on clusters of muscles.

"Your arm will lose all feeling in a few minutes. You can give up now. You won't win." Gohan trying to gain the advantage the two need to finally turn the tide of battle. "We will give you this one chance to turn back. If you give up now you can leave and take your friends with you. If you don't then we won't let you leave this planet." Gohan realizing that if Bojack does not agree he may need to be eliminated so that his crew does not try to come back to Earth later.

"Gohan!? You're just going to let this guy go?" Krillin stunned after hearing his friend's words.

"Let me go? I won't give up. This battle is over for all of you!" Bojack's arm collapsing from muscle spasms before charging up all of his energy into his one good hand. "This energy blast will wipe you out and if you try to avoid it this planet will be destroyed!"

"You're just like Cell… pathetic." Gohan spitting the last bit of blood out of his mouth. "Vegeta, it's time we end this now."

"With pleasure." Vegeta walking up beside Gohan and each focusing their energy. "Final…FLASH!"

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Gohan and Vegeta screaming out simultaneously. The two beams wrapping inside each other and colliding with the large energy ball blasted out by Bojack.

"You Saiyans truly are pathetic." Bojack pushing his energy into the attack slowly feeling his energy being overtaken. "WHAT… IS… HAPPENING?!"

"Enjoy the Other World!" Gohan and Vegeta increasing their power together pushing the final attack mere inches from Bojack.

"I WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOSES HERE!" Bojack using his last bit of focus to send a stray blast into the sky.

"KRILLIN! NO!" The two different blasts meeting their targets and exploding simultaneously. As the dust cleared from the explosions our heroes are torn with overwhelming shock and dismay.

"Krillin! Speak to me!" Gohan running over to an unconscious comrade face down on the ground still. Vegeta on the other hand hesitating before moving any muscle waiting for the dust to completely settle.

'_Hmph. Good riddance to the "Great" Bojack._' Vegeta finally breathing and lowering his guard. Then turning to check on Gohan. "Is he okay?"

"He's barely breathing and the blast took his arm. I don't have a senzu bean either." Gohan feeling disappointed his friend was hurt.

"He will survive. He's lucky he isn't dead." Vegeta then freezing in place. "The other Saiyans!"Vegeta walking up to the downed fighters Cardoon, Arame, and Zuccha. '_What to do with you three…_' Vegeta thinking long and hard about a good decision. "Gohan, before you take off I want you to know something. I'm going to pile the others into Bojack's ship and send them back into space, but the Saiyans are staying here for now."

"Are you sure?" Gohan picking Krillin off of the ground preparing to fly back into the city to get Krillin medical help.

"Gohan, we are more than strong enough to make sure they stay in line. They deserve a chance at freedom… real freedom. Like what your father gave me when he killed Frieza all those years ago." Memories flashing back through Vegeta's mind. "I will show them a better path." Vegeta fully accepting his responsibility to the remaining members of his race.

"I understand. Vegeta, if you want this then I will talk to the others. My dad would back you on this. I can feel it. I got to get Krillin to the hospital now though." Gohan blasting off into the sky leaving huge burst of wind behind him.

"Well Kakarot, I hope you're happy. Your sympathy finally wore off on me… even in death you still are changing the way I live." Vegeta speaking to himself in hopes maybe Goku may hear his words.

_What new adventures will come for our heroes? How will Vegeta lead these new Saiyans? Will our heroes' recovery go quickly? Find out this and more next time on the next Dragon Ball Nu_.

Author's Note: This chapter marks the end of the first volume. I hope all have enjoyed this adventure thus far. I have already begun writing volume two and the series will be  
will be continuing for at least one more volume. I will be taking an approximate one month break before releasing the start to volume two. So keep an eye out! Thank you for  
for all of your feedback and support. I will do my best to try to keep improving my writing and the series. Expect the second volume to begin either August 18th or 25th!


	19. Volume 2, Chapter 1 (Aftermath)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 1

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, the invasion led by the villainous Bojack was brought to an end. The remaining of his army sent back into space without their once ferocious leader. Meanwhile the Z-Fighter's trying to recover from a hard fought victory. Vegeta deciding to keep the three Saiyans in Bojack's Forces on Earth. What will come of this decision? Will Bojack's henchmen try to rebuild the Frieza Empire once again? Will Vegeta be able to control the three Saiyans? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"These three should be awake anytime now. Are they really this weak it has been almost two full days to wake up?" Vegeta pacing just outside a capsule house in the middle of the desert.

"Hey Vegeta, can you hear me?" Goku calling down to Vegeta through King Kai.

"Kakarot. Of course I can hear you I know King Kai allows you to speak to the living."

"Oh, right. Well anyway I just wanted to ask… what are you thinking about these new Saiyans? What's your plan?"

"What do you care?! You are still choosing to stay dead! I don't have to answer you."

"Awe, come on Vegeta don't be that way… I am a little jealous you get to train with new stronger opponents. It is actually why I wanted to contact you."

"Just get to the point already."

"I have been talking to King Yemma about somehow finding a way you and I can have our little rematch I know you have wanted since before Cell came along." Goku trying to push just the right button to get Vegeta's attention.

"What!? You had this information the whole time and you didn't just open with that?" Vegeta then thinking about the Saiyans just on the other side of the door and his responsibilities. "Unfortunately as much as I would like to pummel that face into the ground I have some things I need to attend to first."

"Well, alright Vegeta. I understand, but before I let you go has Gohan been slacking on his training with you?"

"No, he has been showing up on time every time and training hard. Why do ask such an idiotic question? Like I would let him slack off."

"He mentioned something about meeting some girl at school and finding her cute, but also very quick tempered. I just don't want him to slack off on you."

"He won't be slacking on my watch you can count on that."

"Thanks Vegeta, I knew I could count on you." Goku removing his hand from King Kai's back ending the conversation.

"Yeah, sure." Vegeta then stepping into the Capsule Corp. capsule home. '_This is ridiculous_.' The Saiyan Prince commenting on the resting Saiyans within healing chambers sprawled around the room. '_Here I thought Gohan would want to be here to greet these Saiyans once they finally wake up._'

Meanwhile Gohan is getting done with his day at High School.

'Great, it's already 3:30… Vegeta is going to be very annoyed that I didn't get there sooner.' Gohan throwing on his bag pack and about to run down the street.

"Hey! Gohan!" A familiar voice calling back to Gohan as he tries to pretend he didn't hear. "Gohan!" Suddenly the voice and body behind it catching up and grabbing Gohan's shoulder from behind. "I know you heard me! Where are you running off to so fast?" Gohan turning around and being met face to face with an abrasive young girl.

"Uh… Videl. Hey there, sorry I didn't hear you. I really need to get home to help my Mom with chores around the house. She is expecting me." Gohan trying to give an out that satisfies Videl.

"Well, why am I not surprised you have an excuse for every time I was going to ask to spar with me since a little birdie in the school told me you know some basic martial arts." Videl looking at Gohan with a piercing glare trying to get Gohan to crack.

"Oh… ha ha ha. Me? Fight? Videl…" Gohan making eye-contact with her and slowly feeling bad for always lying to her. "I'm sorry I can't today, but if you really want to spar sometime I will you have my word."

"Good, finally you stop avoiding fighting the only real martial artist in the school." Videl smirking. "Oh, by the way Gohan I know your secret." Videl turning her back.

"Wait, what in the world are you talking about?!" Gohan nervous Videl somehow knows about his Saiyan transformation.

"I did some research into my Dad's career and about previous martial arts tournament winners and I found out the previous champ before my Dad was named Goku. He had a son named Gohan." Videl pausing. "You're his son. You're the son of Goku."

"What!?" Gohan pausing and knowing he doesn't want to lie to Videl or she will probably keep snooping. "Alright Videl, you're right. I am Goku's son. Is that why you are so bent on sparring with me?"

"Yes. Let's just say I have something to prove. My Dad thinks that I am not strong enough to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament so I thought training with the child of another champion would prepare me best." Videl sounding a tad bit insecure asking.

"I see. Well then I guess we will find some day to train and spar. Until then, train and have a good day." Gohan walking away and heading to meet up with Vegeta.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl beginning to smile. "You too."

Gohan running away and ducking into an alley before taking off into the sky to catch up with Vegeta while thinking to himself. '_Great now I have to make sure I train at least once with Videl as well as Goten, Piccolo, and Vegeta. With all of this plus school I don't know what I'm going to do._' Gohan blasting off even faster making his way through the skies towards the desert area where he knows Vegeta is along with the other Saiyans. Gohan flying for just a few more minutes before landing just outside of the Capsule Corp. house.

"Hey, Vegeta! Sorry I'm running late… class ran over!" Gohan stepping through the door.

"School, what a waste of time." Vegeta taking a breath and trying to push aside his own opinions on the matter. "It's fine as long as you don't start slacking on your training. These guys haven't woken up yet."

"Well Vegeta I know you don't really remember, but the fight between you and my Dad left him in the hospital for over a month. So the pods may take another day or so to heal them."

Vegeta stepping up to one of the pod beginning to fiddle with the controls on the front panel looking through some of the vital readings. "According to these they should be able to wake up now." Vegeta grinning then pushing the button to force Zuccha awake from inside the pod.

"Vegeta shouldn't we wait?" Gohan feeling hesitant about Vegeta's decision, but it being too late Zuccha slowly opens his eyes.

"Finally." Vegeta smiling and sending Zuccha into a shockwave of emotions then bursting out of the healing pod.

"Why… am I… here? Where… the hell… is my team?" Zuccha feeling angry but weak trying to catch his breath and realizing he is not at full strength.

"Bojack is dead. I thought you may want a chance at freedom… real freedom instead of serving under someone like some kind of dog." Vegeta answering as Zuccha collapses to one knee.

"I wasn't trapped… I was there by choice." Zuccha wincing in pain. "You don't understand anything."

"Don't be so foolish you know if you ever would've went against an order Bojack wouldn't had hesitated to end your life. I am giving you a real chance at your own freedom."

"How… by serving under the great Vegeta?" Zuccha slowly lifting his head to look Vegeta in the eyes.

"I don't force anyone to serve under me. I don't know what stories you've been told, but I am not that slave anymore."

"You may not be a slave… but I… I would never leave the remaining members of my race abandoned on the edges of the universe." Zucccha beginning to fall in and out of consciousness. "I won't be staying here with you… I will..." Zuccha passing out from his injuries and sudden stress on his body.

Vegeta looking down upon the unconscious Saiyan filling with guilt. "Well… Gohan what should we do?" Vegeta picking up the limp body and laying him down on a bed within the building.

"I… I don't know." Gohan feeling guilty that he didn't believe in Vegeta's plan to begin with.

"I won't kill them. He is not a threat. These Saiyans are nothing more than misguided fighters. If this one intends on leaving Earth then so be it perhaps the others will have the sense to stay."

"Vegeta, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but why do you act so responsible for this?"

"I didn't even know they existed. This one was right… I left my own race to die." Vegeta feeling anger but then shaking his head. "I have a family. I have moved pass this life. I fight only to protect those that I love."

"Do you feel personally that you need to do something about these other Saiyans?" Gohan realizing just how torn Vegeta is feeling.

"I feel like I need to convince one of them to stay. Just one of them to show them what real freedom looks like. Train them so they can go out and rebuild the Saiyan race properly not under the heel of some other tyrant." Vegeta thinking about Bulma and Trunks. "I finally have my son. He will be a true prodigy."

"Vegeta we can keep an eye on the Saiyans if need be we will remain very cautious about them. We may need to just send them back into space, but if you don't think they pose any real threat then we won't take any drastic actions."

Vegeta looking down upon Zuccha and thinking. 'I just wonder how Kakarot could be so soft, but this must be why he shows mercy.' Suddenly Vegeta noticing Zuccha's tail. 'Their tails… they found ways to harness that power much further than any Saiyan I have known before. Hmmmm.' Turning back to Gohan now, "If they threaten my family I will not hesitate to end them and you can't either."

"Right." Gohan thinking quietly as he follows Vegeta out of the capsule house. 'Vegeta sure has changed, but I suppose so have I. Who would've thought Vegeta and I on the same team, or Dad being dead? Oh crap I got to remember that I told Goten I'd train more with him tonght!'

"We will let the Saiyans rest for the night then I'll be back in the morning to check on them again just to make sure they stay out of trouble." Vegeta beginning to float into the sky.

"Sounds like a plan Vegeta! See you tomorrow after school then!" Gohan blasting off into the sky clearly in a hurry to get home. Gohan flying through the sky for a few more minutes before landing at home to see Goten who waits at the doorway for his older brother to return home.

"Hey, Gohan are you ready for our training today?" Goten sounding very excited and optimistic.

"Of course Goten! Just let me run some stuff inside real quick." Gohan runs into the house throwing his school supplies aside and changing into a more comfortable outfit. The two brothers proceeding to step outside and begin their training session.

"Goten today we are going to practice just basic fighting techniques, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Goten and Gohan beginning their sparring session in the forested area near their home.

_What new adventures are on the horizon for our heroes? Will the new Saiyans on Earth join our Z-Fighters? How will Gohan and our heroes handle new challenges? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for all of the support throughout this journey and for those of you whom have patiently awaited this coming chapter it's finally here! I will do my  
best to resume with my original release schedule. I hope you are all ready for the next saga in this journey! I hope you are excited because it will be an interesting ride!


	20. Volume 2, Chapter 2 (Namek's Guardian)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 2

_Previously our heroes have been recovering from their recent battle with Bojack, and also keeping an eye on the Saiyans being kept on Earth. Vegeta taking full responsibility for the small group of Saiyans. Meanwhile Piccolo remains at the Lookout training alone keeping Dende and Mr. Popo company. Will Piccolo's new found determination and training prove successful find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

'_Grrr. Come on focus_.' Piccolo thinking to himself while in meditation floating. "Kaio-ken times ten!" Piccolo trying to focus in meditation to hold the multiplied power as long as possible. '_Just need to hold it another 5 minutes_.'

"Piccolo has been training incredibly hard today. I can't believe he is pushing himself this hard when it has only been three days. The Saiyans aren't even fully recovered yet." Dende looking on as Piccolo clearly is determined to push his limits.

"It is quite remarkable. Piccolo's power is creeping to near states I have seen Gohan and Vegeta reach in Super Saiyan 2." Mr. Popo responding.

"What is his goal?"

Suddenly Piccolo releasing the Kaio-ken after only 3 minutes clearly frustrated. "I can't stop…. I need to push the limit." Piccolo physically exhausted. '_I really think I should use the Time Chamber again, but with who? Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks all made much more progress than I did alone._'

"Piccolo you're doing great! Your power level is incredible." Dende trying to show support to his friend.

"It's not good enough, not yet. We both know Gohan and Vegeta will keep pushing themselves farther and being a Saiyan seems to always give them an edge. I can't let up and fall behind."

"I see. You are the strongest Namekian I've even known, and I know you will continue to grow stronger."

"Yes. That has been on my mind lately too." Piccolo revealing a secret plan he has been putting together. "Iolin, Batu, and Neris are all training to protect New Namek. We can't be in two places at once, but maybe we should try to find ways to stay in contact with them. It would give us more allies if ever needed."

"How would we get ahold of them in a timely fashion? The flight is days and that's just not practical."

"Dende do you know if New Namek or even the original Namek had its own Guardian?"

"I… I don't know. I never really thought about it. If there is nobody I've heard has ever mentioned anything about a Guardian of Namek." Dende thinking back long and hard about the question.

"Well I guess it's time to find out." Piccolo looking into the vast sky with a grin. "King Kai can you hear me? I need your help."

King Kai in mid-bite of a laid-out huge meal. "Can't a guy eat a meal in peace?" King Kai sighing as Goku begins plowing into the piles of food on the table. "Piccolo, this is King Kai. You are interrupting a beautiful feast for me. This better be quick."

Piccolo looking annoyed, but refraining from speaking foul words. "King Kai I would like to know if New Namek has a Guardian of its own like Dende, and if you can get ahold of him."

"You can't be serious?!" King Kai watching as the bowls of food slowly begin disappearing. "Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a Kai's feast?" Grumbling under his breath.

"King Kai, please, I apologize for the interruption just take to contact him for me." A vein bulging out of Piccolo's head in sheer annoyance.

"Yes there is a Guardian. Yes, I will contact him and get back to you, but after I enjoy some of this food. Now I must go before Goku so rudely eats everything in sight!" King Kai picking up a steaming hot plate and starting in on the feast.

Piccolo trying to take deep breaths and calming himself down. '_King Kai is such a fool. How can someone like that ever get to the position he is in?_' Turning to Dende. "Well now we wait."

"So King Kai… what did Piccolo… want?" Goku trying to muffle words out of his over-stuffed mouth.

"Piccolo wanted me to find out if I can contact the Guardian of New Namek." King Kai pausing moments before taking his next bite. "Can I please eat one meal uninterrupted?"

"Sorry King Kai, but does New Namek have a Guardian? I never thought about it before." Swallowing the unhealthy mouthful.

"Goku, New Namek should have a Guardian. Just like Dende thought they are not supposed to interfere with conflicts on the planet which they look over." Bubbles hooting out behind King Kai.

"I wonder why no one on New Namek tried to contact him before Namek was originally destroyed by Freiza." Goku very confused by lack of knowledge Namekians have of their Guardian.

"Goku! Every Guardian does their job differently and I do not micro-manage them! Now please let me eat in peace!"

_Meanwhile Gohan is about to begin his first training session with Videl just outside of the newly established Hercule City_.

"I still can't believe your father got a whole city named after him it seems a little much." Gohan shaking his head feeling thankful that he did not take credit for killing Cell years ago.

"Well he did save the Earth from that monster. Although the more I watch him fight I really am not sure how exactly he did it. He is strong, but I have seen people take him down before." Videl shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe he is letting them win."

'_Oh yeah, Mr. Satan is totally one for just letting people win… I can't believe he has all of these people completely fooled_.' Gohan rolling his eyes.

"Gohan are you listening to me!? I said get in your fighting stance! I'm ready to start this sparring session."

Shaking his head and snapping back into attention. "Alright! Let's start now don't go too easy on me Videl."

"Right." Each nodding to the other. "Get ready." Wind whispering passed the two young fighters. "GO!" The two launching at one another locking in combat. Gohan knowing he must hold back his punches so not to injury Videl.

"Gohan you better fight me for real. Stop just playing defense!"

"Alright. I hope you're ready." Catching a series of punches and connecting with a combination of his own Gohan turns the tide to gain the upper hand. "Videl are you sure you want to keep going?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Blindsiding Gohan who let down his guard, but Gohan taking he full kick and not flinching. "OW! OW! OW! What the heck was that? You shouldn't be able to stand after a kick like that." Collapsing to one knee. "I've split a series of wooden planks with a kick like that, and against you nothing?"

"Videl, I'm so sorry are you okay?!" Gohan quickly tending to Videl.

"Gohan… did my kick even hurt you?" Scanning Gohan over whom seems to be unaffected.

"Oh… ouch… yeah. That was some strong kick you have. Really it was strong." Gohan trying to hold his ribs. "I must've been in shock the pain is just now setting in."

"Gohan you better not be messing with me because my leg really hurts it felt like your body was even more solid than 15 planks of wood lined up." Videl slowly rising back to her feet.

"I promise you Videl I'm not that strong. I am not invincible or anything like that." Gohan attempting to tell the truth, but twisting it too knowing that he has met fighters far greater than himself.

"Well Gohan, should we call it good for our sparring match then and maybe just work on some basic hand-to-hand training?"

"I guess so. Let me get readjusted after that kick and we can start back up. Are you feeling up to continuing?" Gohan feeling concerned for Videl's well-being.

"Yeah Gohan, unless you are going to wimp out on me." Videl smirking and getting back into a sparring stance.

"Ha ha ow." Gohan pretending to wince in pain. "Not a chance. Let's try a little hand-to-hand practice! But you better watch yourself I'm far more dangerous with this style of training."

"Is that so?" Videl feeling excited and fired up. "Let's see if your technique can back up your mouth." The two then proceeding to just an exchange of punches and blocks.

"You're pretty good at this." Gohan catching a three punch combo.

"Don't get cocky." Videl exploding with a longer combination of punches which are each met by Gohan. "You aren't bad yourself." Videl then going on the defensive blocking Gohan's punches in response. '_Where in the world did he learn to spar like this? He is so fast and strong yet still in perfect control. He is fighting with more experience than some of the fighters my Dad trains against._'

'_Videl isn't doing badly at all. For a human with no real training on energy control she is very skilled. I wonder just how far she could go_.' Gohan beginning to increasing the force he is putting behind his punches slowly.

"Ow! What the heck Gohan!? I thought we were sparring it feels like you are putting full strength behind your punches!"

"My bad Videl… I didn't mean to be too forceful." Gohan halting his punches.

"How is it possible that you are so strong? We have been sparring like this and you still have been holding back your strength." Videl looking shocked and also very confused. "Just how strong are you really?"

"Oh, well I guess I've been training my whole life. As bad as that sounds my Dad started training me when I was about three years old. I guess always being pushed by people way stronger than me has made me stronger." Gohan remembering that Videl is only human and can't spar at full strength like Vegeta and Piccolo. "I really don't know exactly how strong I am."

"Well clearly you are physically stronger than me. I won't say you are a better fighter than me, but you are a good sparring partner." Videl crossing her arms and giving Gohan a stern look trying not to show just how impressed she is. "Maybe we should stop for the evening and should go home for the evening, do you need a ride?" Videl noticing the sun getting closer to the horizon.

"Videl, you have a driver's license?" Gohan completely shocked. '_She has her license? How is that possible? We are only fifteen._'

"No silly, I can ask my Dad to drive you home. I take my driver's test in a few months." Videl rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Hahaha! Right, right that makes sense. I appreciate the offer, but I have a… a ride coming soon." Gohan realizing he needs a lie so he doesn't have to explain to Videl how he is going to get home.

"Hmmmm. Sure you do Gohan. Well alright then." Videl turning around and starting to walk home. "Have a good night Gohan, and I expect to spar again sometime!"

"You got it!" Gohan answering as Videl walks away then talking softly to himself. "That was close. Geez who would've thought needing to hide my true strength would be so hard?" Gohan walking away into cover to so he can teleport away.

Meanwhile in Other World. "That was a great meal!" King Kai standing up from the table satisfied with the feast. "Goku we need to get going. I need to contact the guardian of New Namek."

"Alright, one more bite!" Goku shoving an entire chicken leg in his mouth devouring the whole leg in a single bite.

"Goku… you really should learn some manners." King Kai shaking his head and walking away.

"Sorry King Kai but I was starving!" Goku patting his stomach. "So are you going to just talk to the Guardian of New Namek like you do Dende?"

"OF COURSE GOKU! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?" King Kai taking deep breaths trying to calm down. "Just please stay quiet while I work." King Kai clearing his throat then closing his eyes to focus. "Hello, Guardian of New Namek I request to speak to you this is King Kai the head Kai of this sector of the galaxy." King Kai speaking into the sky transmitting his message to New Namek meeting the Guardians ears at his own hidden Lookout.

"King Kai? I haven't heard from any Kai's in centuries. My name is Tzippy and it is my pleasure to be of help to any Kai." The Guardian kneeling down on one knee.

"Tzippy it is nice to speak with you. You may rise. I have a request for you."

"Of course. What is it I can do for you?"

"I need you to begin to keep track of the Namekians on the planet below I want to stay in contact with you and I may need to use you as a communicator."

"I understand. I will watch more closely." Tzippy nodding his head. "I will await your next contact.

"Very well." King Kai turning to Goku. "What is it Goku… I can tell you are thinking."

"Well I'm just curious King Kai is this Tzippy guy a Namekian like Dende and Kami were?"

"No, Goku not every Guardian must be Namekian he is actually a Sphinxian."

"A what?!"

"Oh my Goku… a Sphinxian is a species of alien that looks very similar to a purple hairless cat they normally possess great power levels, but this one used his good-hearted nature to become a Guardian."

"Oh that's great! So he is really strong! I wonder if he would fight me!"

"GOKU! Not everyone in the galaxy who is strong has to fight you." King Kai turning his back and thinking to himself. '_Why is it sometimes my greatest student makes me feel like a baby-sitter?_'

_King Kai has successfully contacted the Guardian of New Namek. Will Piccolo be able to transmit his message to the other Namekains or will the Guardian chose to ignore his request? Will the Saiyans awake soon? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	21. Volume 2, Chapter 3 (Dark Horizon)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 3

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu our heroes have been each recovering from the still recent battle with the space tyrant Bojack. Gohan has begun training with Videl, Vegeta still impatiently awaits the awakening of the new Saiyans, and Piccolo has begun even harder training than before. Will our heroes be able to complete their respective goals? What troubles will be coming we try to learn those answers now_.

"Darn it all… it's been a full day already! What is taking King Kai so long to contact the Guardian?" Piccolo grumbling. "I thought he would let me know when he did."

"Piccolo, we must have respect and patience. I'm sure King Kai did his part and is just waiting to hear back from their Guardian." Dende trying to calm Piccolo down. "How about we have some tea and just try to relax?"

"I'm fine. Enjoy your tea I'm going to return to meditation." Piccolo walking off in hopes to blow off some of his frustration.

"Alright Piccolo. I will let you know if I sense any changes in the Saiyans down on Earth while you meditate."

"Great. Thanks." Mr. Popo bringing out the freshly finished tea and preparing to enjoy the pleasantry.

"My, Piccolo has been quite focused on training. This is almost as rigorous of mental and physical training as when we first learned of the Androids." Pouring a cup of tea for Dende and then himself.

"Well, you know down on Earth the same things have been happening." Dende picking up his cup. "Nearly everyone is still training." Taking a slow sip.

"Earth is lucky to have such strong and dedicated warriors." Mr. Popo taking his own sip. "In all my years I think the Earth has seen its fair share of terror. Even before a young Goku made his way up to this Lookout."

"Really Mr. Popo? Like what exactly?"

"Before Shen actually turned on Roshi they worked with Goku's Grandpa Gohan in defeating many of men who sought out the Dragon Balls. They also fought alongside other warriors and defeated the original King Piccolo."

"So even before Goku the Earth had plenty of warriors?"

"Why yes the Ox King, Roshi, Shen, Gohan, and Mutaito all have put their lives on the line protecting Earth from different villainous forces." Sipping once again from his tea. "They stopped many attempts by early groups like the Red Ribbon Army and even defeated some demons who escaped from the Demon Realm."

"I've heard of this Demon Realm... sounds rather troublesome."

"We have nothing to worry about King Yemma keeps them back and at bay now. He hasn't been overpowered by a demon in centuries. I don't even know if the Demon King himself could defeat King Yemma. His powers typically are just difficult for a demon to deal with. Currently through King Yemma is the only path in or out of the Demon Realm that's why there haven't been any issues for hundreds of years."

"Ah, that makes sense." Dende taking another sip. "Well then I suppose Earth is truly lucky."

"Indeed." The two continuing to exchange conversation.

"Where is Gohan?! I told him to meet me here today it's been four days now and these Saiyans will likely begin coming back into consciousness any minute." Vegeta staring into the sky. "Ah, there he is." A burst of energy and a small spec clearly coming into view in the distance as Gohan approaches the sight.

"Great, I know how patient Vegeta is and I know I'm already late." Gohan shaking his head as he approaches closer to reaching the always impatient Prince.

"It's about time! Do you always run around late like some child?"

"Sorry Vegeta. Are the Saiyans awake yet?"

"I don't know… I was waiting for a constantly late teenage before stepping in to check on them!" Vegeta irritatingly opening the drop to the small capsule house revealing one of the Saiyans clearly awake within the healing chamber and the other two still unconscious.

"Mmm? Hmmmm!" A muffled unclear noise coming from Cardoon awake in his pod.

"Oh good one is awake. He looks almost fully healed too. Maybe we didn't give him that bad of a beating." Vegeta hushed speaking to Gohan. The pair walking up to the pod before opening it. "Good to see one of you has finally woken up."

"Ah…ha…ha. What in the world? Where are we?" Cardoon frantically looking around the nearly empty building.

"You're inside of a healing chamber on Earth." Gohan answering while Vegeta clearly waits for Cardoon to make any movement.

"Wait a second. I remember you! You are the Saiyan that knocked me out cold." Cardoon immediately getting heated. "Well you won't catch me off guard this time! That was a lucky shot."

"Shut up!" Vegeta's shout stunning Cardoon who froze as if a he was a statue. "If you want to be knocked back out then that's fine by me, but you may want to hold your temper so we can talk."

"Talk!? What about?" Cardoon looking around then noticing his comrades inside of pods as well. '_They defeated all of us? But where are the others?_'

"I don't know what you remember but I am Vegeta and this is Gohan. We are also Saiyans but we will live on this planet that you tried to invade. We easily took out Bojack's forces and eliminated the buffoon too. We took you and the other Saiyans specifically to offer you freedom, real freedom." Vegeta crossing his arms awaiting response.

"You killed Bojack!? You defeated Zuccha too." Cardoon shaking his head. '_We totally underestimated these guys._'

"Yes. You have the chance at freedom. We sent what was left of your… army back into space, but we wanted to offer you a chance to live free of the forced fighting you are in." Gohan trying to empathize with Cardoon.

"We volunteered. We weren't forced… Bojack sought us out. Well he sought out Zuccha at least then allowed him to lead finding other Saiyans. We are the ones who agreed to come."

"What of the Saiyans who didn't agree?" Vegeta lowering his arms falling heavy to his sides.

"Zuccha didn't give the others a great choice if they didn't agree to join without warning he… killed them. He talked about rebuilding the race with the strongest and bravest of the Saiyans." Cardoon looking down knowing that he watched several Saiyans get slaughted.

"What!?" Vegeta immediately clenching his fists and staring down the still unconscious Zuccha. '_I should kill him for what he's done. He has no idea how few Saiyans are left_.'

"I couldn't bring myself to kill innocent Saiyans so I always had to just stand by and watch while Zuccha did it."

"How many Saiyans did he kill?"

"Around five or so. After he realized just how few would join us he decided to stop looking for more. With three dedicated Saiyans he thought we could train to be strong enough."

Vegeta raising his hand. "He shouldn't be here. Those lives stripped away."

"VEGETA WAIT!" Gohan yelling breaking Vegeta's concentration. "I know he killed Saiyans, but you at one point killed Nappa remember? You can't go killing him when you would've at one time done the same thing." Gohan stepping between Vegeta and the pod.

"What?... But I… I… You're right. Killing Nappa was a cold choice and a mistake. I was short sighted. Earth has shown me a better path to take." Vegeta lowering his hand.

"So now what? We get freedom, but what does that mean?"

"It means each of you will need to make a choice. You can either stay here on Earth with us, or you will be given a ship and sent back into space to do whatever you desire." Vegeta thinking back to a time where he has to make the same choice.

"I…I don't know what to say." Cardoon looking back to his teammates. "I've spent so long with these guys, but I don't know if we can make this decision as one team. I know Zuccha will want to go back into space, but I don't know if I want to."

Gohan stepping forward. "You each can chose your own path. We all have before and this is your chance." Gohan and Cardoon standing at about even height and looking face to face each slightly taller than Vegeta.

"Why in the world would you want a weak Saiyan warrior like me? Zuccha I understand he figured out that form, but I can't do it."

"Super Saiyan, it's called Super Saiyan. Don't worry, we all started at the same place. I know Vegeta and I trained extremely hard to achieve the form. We can help you reach it if that is something you really want."

Vegeta shocked and cutting Gohan off. "Wait a minute. We have to know he wouldn't immediately try to kill or harm anyone before teaching him something like that!"

Gohan thinking back to Goku's trials and reflecting on his own. "My Dad would've shown mercy he had faith in people we need to give a real chance. What he does with it is his choice that is freedom after all. If he crosses us then we know what we would need to do."

"Fine, we will do it your way. So what is your name again?" Vegeta trying to pry as much information he can think of as possible without drawing suspicion.

"My name is Cardoon. I was raised on a planet called Gelbo. The planet is riddled with crazy tremors and seismic activity." Cardoon thinking back to his past. "It wasn't the most peaceful but I am thankful I wasn't an outcast. I actually was surprised when Zuccha landed on my planet telling me there were even more Saiyans."

"We didn't realize there were more. I don't know how much you really know… Frieza brought our race to the brink of extinction. We thought there were only four survivors, but I never thought there would be more." Vegeta remember just how many Saiyans were lost by the hand of Freiza.

"What… that's crazy… Bojack said Frieza had seen the Saiyans as useless and that was his mistake. He didn't tell us Frieza was responsible for nearly whipped our race out."

"Vegeta is the only pure-blooded Saiyan living on Earth. My father died a few years ago… he sacrificed himself so Earth would be safe."

"So you're what? Half-Saiyan?" Cardoon shaking his head. "I didn't know there were races close enough in DNA that we could reproduce with them."

"There are lots of things you probably don't know." Vegeta remembering his fight with Zuccha. "Tell me can you control your Oozaru state as well?"

"Oozaru? You mean the enlarged ape state?" Cardoon waving his hands. "No way. I can transform, but I can't control it completely."

'_So he can transform too. If he can create his own Moon then I must assume the girl can too. Damn it! If only I had my tail… I never would've thought to combine Oozaru and Super Saiyan. What a minute Gohan's younger brother… he still has his tail._' Vegeta clearing his throat. "I could teach you how to control it. Earth no longer has a Moon because of fear an uncontrolled Oozaru would run amuck."

"What what happened to your tails?"

"Our tails both were removed years ago…" Vegeta sounding bitter in response. "It's in the past now there is no going back."

"Would you like to see part of Earth or wait till the other two wake up?" Gohan trying to offer any kind of hospitality he can.

"I… I think I will. Thank you." Cardoon smiling and following Gohan out of the small building with Vegeta close behind.

"Alright stay close to me." Gohan taking lead and floating into the sky as Cardoon and Vegeta both follow to begin their tour of Earth.

'_Guardian of Earth, hello my name is Tzippy, I am the Guardian of New Namek and I was asked by King Kai to contact you after I made contact with the Namekians_.' A voice coming in to Dende's head like King Kai's voice does when he contacts him.

"Yes, I can here you this is the Guardian of Earth, Dende. I never realized we can communicate directly with other Guardians." Dende speaking back with a slight jolt of surprise from the sudden voice.

'_It is good to speak with you Dende, but what is it you needed to speak with me about? I have never interfered with my planet's affairs until just recently when King Kai contacted me on your behalf_.'

"Well you see. I am a bit more involved in the affairs on my planet, but I actually used to live on Namek and wanted to try to contact you so that I may try to get ahold of my people if in an emergency without have to go on an extended travel."

'_King Kai must think very highly of you and your planet. This is the first time I have ever been contacted by any other higher authority being. You know the Guardians aren't supposed to directly interfere with their planets problems_. _I almost interfered years ago when an alien invaded my previous planet, but I remembered my place_.'

"Yes I know. I have never fought on behalf of my planet. I am only here as a guiding force like the Guardian before me. Recently though a small group made a travel to New Namek to train some of their warriors to they may someday stand on their own." Dende realizing just what Tzippy was referring to.

'_I see, and it's these warriors you would like to keep on alert incase either planet needs assistance from the other?_'

"Yes sir. That was the idea."

'_Very well. I will keep in touch with you Dende, but I do not entirely agree with the interference we are having with our respective planets._'

"I understand. Thank you for being helpful. If there is anything I can do let me know." The voice without response Dende quickly rushes over to Piccolo. "Piccolo! The Guardian of New Namek contacted me! We have open lines of communication!"

_Meanwhile on a distant far away planet_.

"Well Kibito, I believe it is time." Shin grinning at their accomplishment affirming Gowasu as a new Supreme Kai within the universe. "We are a little behind schedule, but I suppose that is to be expected training a Supreme Kai."

"Time for what exactly?" Kibito responding completely baffled.

"We are making a stop in Other World to meet up with Pikkon and try to meet these Saiyans he has be-friended. Who knows, they may be a valuable ally if an evil force should try to rise again." Shin crossing his arms behind his back.

"What should I do Supreme Kai… I… I mean Shin?" Gowasu a young Kai stumbling over words.

"Stay here. We won't be long. Come now Kibito we must prepare to leave."

"Yes, Supreme Kai." The two standing side by side before disappearing by using their own teleportation abilities.

_How will our heroes respond to meeting the Supreme Kai? What is his position? Will the new Saiyans on Earth remain peaceful? All of this and more will be answered on the next Dragon Ball Nu_.


	22. Volume 2, Chapter 4 (Supreme Kai)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 4

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, our heroes began to try to learn more about the Saiyan Cardoon while the other Saiyans are still recovering from the encounter during the invasion on Earth. The Supreme Kai as decided to also pay a visit to some of our heroes, and Dende is successful in establishing contact with the Guardian of New Namek. What new adventures and challenges await our heroes just on the horizon? How will Cardoon react to Earth? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"I never noticed before." Cardoon pausing in mid-flight causing Vegeta and Gohan to also pause.

"Never noticed what?" Gohan curious about Cardoon's awe-struck look.

"I just never noticed how… peaceful it all is. Earth isn't like every other planet. The skies are so clear, the cloud they look so soft and warm, the breeze it's warm yet gentle. I just can't believe we were on a mission to bring any kind of disruption to a planet that seems so peaceful."

"Yes, Earth does tend to grow on you. It isn't something we Saiyans tend to think of when we are on a mission here." Vegeta recalling his first time on Earth, and missing out on recognizing that simple beauty.

"It's a shame…" Cardoon clenching his fist in frustration and sadness.

"What?" Gohan unsure whether to raise his guard or not hanging on every word with suspicion.

"Zuccha won't see this beauty. He will only see the mission he has set before him. He will only care for that one goal. Arame though, I don't know." Cardoon realizing if Zuccha wakes up they may have a fight on their hands.

"I knew a Saiyan once a lot like Zuccha. A young warrior obsessed with trying to gain control and strength. A Saiyan ruthless against anyone who stood in his way." Vegeta reflecting while speaking.

"Was there any redemption for him?" Cardoon hitting a nerve.

"He trains now for a different purpose. He doesn't fight to be the strongest, but to protect his family. He doesn't seek to kill anymore, but instead has learned sometimes showing mercy is possible. He also though never will be able to give up those killer instincts and he will never hesitate to kill if his family or friends are on the line." Turning to Cardoon. "That's Saiyan was me. I was a hateful warrior. I was proud, and I still am. Now though I am proud of myself for finding my own destiny. Proud of my friends and my family. I can't promise you your friend will change for the better, but I can promise you when he faces what he seeks it will change him."

'_Vegeta, I never knew. You have always been so prideful. I can't believe this change. It's Trunks, it has to be. When Cell killed him I saw the switch in Vegeta change. He wasn't fighting for himself anymore… he was fighting for his son_.' Gohan smiling to himself. '_Well looks like Dad was right people can change. All this time we were leery of Vegeta, but we gave him a chance._' The three deciding to continue their tour of the Earth.

Meanwhile in the Other World, Goku and King Kai are about to be greeted by a rather unusual guest. A mysterious pair of beings are making their way through the Other World tracking down Goku and King Kai.

"So you're the famous Saiyan we have heard about." Shin smiling as he and Kibito walk up behind Goku and King Kai.

"Who is sneaking up behind King Kai?" King Kai turning around and immediately dropping to his knees in shock. "I'm so sorry sir. I couldn't possibly had known it was you."

"King Kai, I don't mean to sound rude, but who is this guy?"

"Goku are you crazy!? Bow and show some manners before the Supreme Kai!" King Kai yanking Goku to his knee.

"Supreme Kai!? I can't believe King Kai has never mentioned you before! It's nice to meet you." Goku taking a quick bow then holding out his hand for a handshake. '_This energy… This guy's energy is crazy. I've never felt anything like it._'

"Goku, you can't just offer a handshake to the Supreme Kai!" King Kai yanking down Goku's hand.

"No, that's quite alright. I've come to meet your Goku." Supreme Kai shaking Goku's hand. The two locking hands feeling the energy emanating off one another as the Supreme Kai slowly begins releasing more of his hidden energy.

'_This can't be real. It's like his energy is just pouring out but it's different_.' Goku beginning to sweat while in thought.

"Don't worry Goku. My energy it is different, but I have not come to punish you." Shin giving a smile smile. "But last time I watched you you were with Pikkon and another smaller warrior. Where is he? I was hoping to meet the smaller warrior too."

Goku thinking back. "Oh, you mean Gohan! So you've been watching us from your planet. Well he isn't a resident of Other World. Gohan is my son. He was granted a day to train with me in Other World."

"I see. The boy must be strong and special for King Yemma to allow him access to the Other World."

"Gohan saved the Earth from a powerful being a few years ago now." King Kai speaking up to help clear the air for his superior.

"I know both you and your son must be strong otherwise Pikkon wouldn't had trained with the two of you." Shin acknowledging their strength.

"Pikkon is strong that's for sure. He and I have trained quite a bit together. It's no surprise he saved the universe all those years ago. You said you came here to meet Gohan and I, but why?"

"You see Goku, as the Supreme Kai my job is to protect life and help it prosper. I do that sometimes by meeting very strong and special individuals. Like Pikkon for example, and if they prove to be of good nature then if a strong enough danger comes forward I ask them to protect life."

"Wait if you are supposed to protect why did you not interfere when a tyrant like Frieza was still alive?" Goku interrupting the Supreme Kai.

"Goku! Don't question his methods! He protects life just on a much bigger scale." King Kai trying to reign in Goku.

"It's alright King Kai. Goku has every right to question he has never met a Supreme Kai before. Goku, I did not interfere with Frieza because he was not to the magnitude of power that my intervention is allowed for. I must only intervene if the force of death is large enough. Smaller troubles are given to the respective King Kai's for duty." King Kai nodding his head in agreeance with Shin's statement.

"The last time a Supreme Kai had to interfere with your world was thousands of years ago." Kibito demonstrating just how rare this is.

"You mean this Majin Buu guy wasn't the last time you guys came down?"

"No Goku, it was not, but enough about that. I am curious what kind of power do you possess Goku? For Pikkon to even consider you a sparring partner you must be strong." Shin feeling intrigued by the likes of Saiyans.

"I am still trying to grow stronger. I am not as strong as Pikkon, but let me show you! Aaaaah!" Small pebbles on the ground beginning to tremble as Goku powers up. "AAAH! This is an Ascended Super Saiyan or we just call it Super Saiyan 2."

"Your power is quite impressive. Is there more?" Shin walking around Goku taking in his energy and the spectacle.

"More? I just push the energy higher, but I don't have another level of power if that's what you're asking." Goku looking disgruntled with Shin's reaction.

"Goku, if you want me to let you in on a secret? You are at about half the power Pikkon possessed at his prime."

"HALF!? YOU MEAN PIKKON WAS THAT MUCH STRONGER THAN I AM?" Goku in shock. '_Pikkon is that much stronger than me and he still wanted to train with me? Do I have some higher power I don't know of?_'

"I'm sorry Goku, I don't have the answer to your question. I don't know how deep your power runs." Shin reading Goku's mind again. "What I can tell you is Pikkon must see potential in you." Shin just then noticing and remembering something. "Aren't Saiyans supposed to have tails?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I have mine removed when I was a child." Goku powering down.

'_What a pity. Oh well nothing we can do about it now_.' Shin remembering the legends of just how strong some Saiyans can become standing on par with races like the Sphinxian. "Are you strongest member of your race?"

"I…uh… well I'm dead. I have unlimited energy and never tire so I don't think that's a fair comparison. If I had to be honest I would say my son, Gohan, is stronger." Goku now peaking Shin's interest again.

"And your son, he is the strongest member of your race that you know of?" Shin feeling excitement building.

"Absolutely! His energy gets so large that I can feel it from here sometimes!"

"Well then, I think it is time we paid him a visit then. Don't you agree Kibito?"

"Yes sir." The two preparing to teleport away. "To Earth it is then?"

"Yes, it was nice to meet you Goku. King Kai, it is always a pleasure I will try to visit before the next century passes." The two being disappearing, teleporting to Earth.

'_Gohan, you must come to the Lookout at once!_' Dende telepathically calling on Gohan. '_It's urgent_!'

"Dende?" Gohan snapping into thought. "When in the world did you learn to speak to people like King Kai?"

"Who is he talking to?" Cardoon very confused as to why Gohan is speaking to seemingly no one.

"Gohan is speaking to someone telepathically. Gohan! What in the world is going on!?" Vegeta shouting trying to get an answer.

'Gohan, I need you to come now!'

"Alright." Turning to the others. "Vegeta, I need to go. Please stay here with Cardoon. Something isn't right. I will get you if we need you."

"WHY AM I STUCK BABYSITTING!"

"Vegeta, you've been wanting to take responsibility in leading our new allies. This is that chance. I don't have time to arugue." Gohan focusing then disappearing into thin air without moving.

"Where did he go?!" Cardoon freaking out.

Swallowing his pride and speaking in a normal tone of voice. "He teleported away. He will be back. Come now." The two continuing their tour without their third member.

"Dende, I'm here! What's wrong?" Gohan appearing at the Lookout trying to look around not noticing anything different.

"Gohan, is it? I have heard so much about you." Shin taking Gohan off guard speaking from the distance.

"Who are you? Where is Dende?!" Gohan immediately surging his energy. "I swear if you hurt him."

'_Interesting. This power is similar to Goku's but not quite the same_. _How deep does this power run?_'

"HEY! Are you listening to me? I'll wipe this grin off your face if you don't answer me!" Charging at the Supreme Kai engulfed in his rage.

"GOHAN STOP! That's enough!" Dende shouting from his hiding place running out to his friend. "I was asked to hide! So you would get angry and show your energy, but you can't fight that man!"

"Who… who is he?" Gohan still prepared to attack.

"Gohan that is the Supreme Kai. Now I want you to listen to me Gohan. The Supreme Kai came because he was interested in your power." Piccolo stepping out from the Lookout's Palace along with Mr. Popo and Kibito.

"Supreme Kai? Like King Kai? I've never heard of a being higher than King Kai." Gohan lowering his energy.

"Gohan, don't go dropping your energy on my account. I actually want to experience it." Shin feeling disappointed with the sudden interruption. "Most mortals don't attain power that intrigues me. I talked to Goku in Other World and he led me to you."

"Dad said I have a greater power than him?" Shaking his head. "I have been training a lot, but Supreme Kai sir, Piccolo and Vegeta also have been training very hard. I don't know between the three of us who is the strongest."

"So Earth is just full of surprises. Well I came in search of a warrior. When a mortal becomes strong enough to catch my attention I typically try to recruit them in case they are ever needed. You trained with Pikkon so I tracked you down."

"I see. This is too weird. First Bojack now this. Wait a second… I trained in Other World years ago, why the wait?"

"So you are perceptive too. Well Gohan, at that time we were helping a new Supreme Kai get accustomed to his position. You see it isn't very often new Supreme Kais come around." Looking into the distance. "Unfortunately, I fear that time is coming."

"What's coming exactly?" Gohan flashing back to past battles.

"It's true a long time ago Pikkon helped to destroy Majin Buu and his creator, the wizard, Bibidi, but I fear the ramifications of that encounter. Bibidi had a son, Babidi. I have been watching Babidi for a long time, but he disappeared. He is full of distaste and hatred, and he looks to get revenge for his father's death. Majin Buu can't be rebuilt, but he may be trying to seek out his own power."

"Babidi? So now there are evil wizards? You mean like magic? Real magic?" Gohan almost falling over.

"Gohan, if the time comes I will call upon you and anyone else I can gather to fight this coming battle. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head in disbelief. "Yes, sir."

_What is this new power Babidi seeks? How will the Z-Fighters stand up to an opponent like no other? What new battles come on the horizon find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	23. Volume 2, Chapter 5 (Departing)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 5

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, the rest of our heroes met the mysterious Supreme Kai. Who fore-told of an impending evil in the form of the wizard Babidi. This wizard is most certain to come forth and seek revenge for the death of his father Bibidi and the destruction of his father's creation Majin Buu. Will our heroes be able to assist the Supreme Kai in defeating Babidi when he makes himself known? Will the other two Saiyans awake from their healing chambers? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

Supreme Kai teleporting away and leaving Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo at the Lookout. "So I guess the Supreme Kai situation is pretty serious. It seems like it's always something doesn't it?"

"Gohan, we should count ourselves lucky. Earth has experience spans of peace. The year after Namek and Frieza, the few years before the Androids, and the two years after Cell. Earth has been in turmoil." Piccolo answering Gohan and reflecting on the times of peace they have had.

"Piccolo is right. Earth has experienced peace. I guess Earth is just lucky to have a group who is willing to protect it." Dende smiling with his friends. "We don't know when or where Babadi will show up. The Supreme Kai is only asking if we can help when he does. It's a great honor."

"Crap, speaking of group, I forgot about Vegeta! I totally ditched him. I need to let him know what's going on." Almost teleporting away before remembering something. "Oh, Piccolo, one of the Saiyans woke up. So far he seems like a good person but if anything changes I will try to signal you."

"You got it, kid." Smiling as Gohan teleports away.

Meanwhile Vegeta and Cardoon are continuing their tour of Earth. "So, now you've seen some of Earth. How about you tell me the truth. Is Zuccha a threat?" Suddenly Gohan appears behind the two Saiyans.

"Hey Vegeta! Hey Cardoon! How's the tour?"

"Gohan! What the hell happened?" Vegeta dropping his original conversation.

"Oh, Dende was just worried about the Saiyans waking up I'll tell you about it more later." Trying to signal Vegeta that they can't talk about it in front of Cardoon just in case.

"Vegeta, Gohan I appreciate the hospitality but I should get back to the others. I want to be there when they wake up just in case. Maybe I can calm them down."

"Not before you answer me!" Vegeta cutting Cardoon off from leaving the conversation. "Is that other Saiyan, Zuccha, a threat?"

"Vegeta, I don't know. I know he will stick to his mission, but I don't know if he will try to attack you or anyone else. He might. I guess just stay vigilant." Cardoon beginning to fly back to the capsule house.

"Hmph. Fine. We will go back. I will be back in the morning. We can discuss any other information we think should be shared between us." The three Saiyan taking back off through the sky.

"Vegeta, Cardoon you guys go ahead. I should go check on Krillin… he did lose an arm in battle a few days ago." Gohan stopping and adjusting course.

"I expect we will see you tomorrow." Vegeta and Gohan exchanging nods as the group split up. Gohan flying towards the city.

"I really hope Krillin is okay." Landing at the doorstep of the small home. Knock. Knock. "Krillin? #18? Is anyone home? It's Gohan." Stepping back awaiting a response. The door a few moments later creaking open.

"Gohan, sorry trying to be quiet we just got Marron down for the night." #18 answering the door. Letting Gohan in.

"Sorry, how's Krillin?"

Krillin sneaking into the living area where Gohan and his wife are. "I'm adjusting, but I'll be alright. Too bad we were out of Senzu beans those would've come in handy." Krillin's upper half of his arm wrapped in bandages missing its lower half.

"Krillin, I'm so sorry." Gohan feeling an extreme wash of guilt about the whole situation.

"It's alright Gohan. I know you were in the middle of that fight. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I knew the risk of going back to help you guys on such low energy."

"What are you going to do now?" Krillin and #18 taken back by the question as the pair had not given it much thought.

"I don't know exactly. It will be a lot harder training with one arm. I'm sure #18 and I can do it. I just need to make sure it is healed up first." Android 18 looking in shock.

"You can't possibly think it's a great idea to keep training? Krillin anyone would target you and try to kill you. I won't let my husband be killed trying to protect others!"

"I need you to trust me. I've always been working to catch up. First to Goku, then to the others. I've never been the strongest, but it has never stopped me before. It won't start now. I still have more to offer. I know techniques that can change the whole plane of the battlefield. I just will start fighting smarter instead of head-on." Android 18 trying to hide any sense of worry.

"I understand. I will fight right by your side." Smiling to her husband.

"Krillin, we all we start trying to fight more as a group. We keep coming up against stronger and stronger forces we can let them single out one of us anymore. That's how we lost people to Nappa, Frieza, and nearly to Cell and Bojack. We can't keep thinking that fighting alone is safe anymore." Gohan knowing that there may always be a time that he has to stand up alone.

"Gohan, I don't want you to blame yourself. Better without an arm than my life. I've already died twice. Believe me being here is much nicer. I owe my life to everyone. We all have helped each other. We have all faced death. I'm just glad we try not to let each other face it alone."

"I'm glad we don't have to face threats alone either." Gohan and Krillin sharing a small fist-bump. "Well, I guess if you guys want to know one of the Saiyans woke up."

"So they aren't so weak after all." #18 commenting from the couch. "Hmph."

"Leave it to a Saiyan to defy all odds." Krillin shaking his head. "I've seen Goku and all of you guys make crazy recoveries. I guess it's a Saiyan thing. Keep a close eye on them Gohan."

"Right. I will, count on it." Gohan nodding to Krillin. "So far only one of them is awake and doesn't seem very terrible. Actually, the one I talked to today seems nicer than Vegeta was when we first worked with in on Namek."

"Between Vegeta, Piccolo, and you if the Saiyans ever decided to try something they wouldn't be an issue." Krillin laughing for a moment. "Well, I guess we lucked out that Vegeta did end up on our side."

"Yeah, after fighting against and with Vegeta I will say it is much nicer to have him on our side." Gohan getting up from the couch. "I should get going. I don't want to keep you guys too late."

"Gohan, thank you for stopping by. It means a lot to have a friend like you." The two fist-bumping and then leaving the family in peace. '_I hope Mom doesn't freak out too much that I'm getting home late._'

Meanwhile at the capsule building where Zuccha, Arame, and Cardoon are staying.

"Zuccha, calm down it's okay. You're inside a healing chamber I will get you out." Cardoon quickly tending to a startled friend. Clicking the series of buttons to then allow the fluid in the chamber to drain and release Zuccha.

"Cardoon… I woke up earlier… and… we were on Earth. Tell me that was… a dream." Zuccha trying to catch his breath and calm down. "That… Saiyan… I'll kill him."

"Zuccha, take a seat. I'll explain everything. Just calm down and relax for a minute. Arame should wake up any minute too." Cardoon bringing Zuccha fresh clothing. "We are still on Earth."

"Those bastards kidnapped us!?" Zuccha nearly exploding with rage.

"No Zuccha! It's not like that!" Raising his voice to his superior in a rare moment. "They did not kidnap us. They are offering us freedom… real freedom."

"Being locked inside of some house and taken away from our team is freedom? Are you insane!?"

"Zuccha, our entire time we have been with Bojack and his crew we have been sent on missions. We haven't had the freedom to choose anything for ourselves. This is our chance. A real chance… look I know I can be hot tempered and brash, but these people aren't these terrible people Bojack made them out to be." Cardoon in reflection.

"This was my choice! I wanted to find the remaining Saiyans and rebuild the race if that means I have to fight for someone like Bojack to do so then that was my choice to make!" Zuccha slamming down his fist.

"Zuccha, that's the point! They aren't holding us here if we want to leave we can. It is our choice. No more forced missions. No more taking orders. We can do what we want for once."

"I was working towards taking down Bojack and his band of misfits already! I will not owe another my dedication. All I have wanted is to rebuild our race."

"You can do that. We don't owe them anything. They aren't forcing us to stay here." Placing a hand on his comrade. "I know you want to rebuild the race, but this time we can do it right. No more slaughtering innocent Saiyans who don't want to be under Bojack."

"I'm not staying here." Pushing Cardoon's hand aside. "I will not be second rate to a prince who left his own people to go extinct. If I had the strength I'd kill him myself, but I'm leaving this planet." Looking out the window and to the sky. "Are you coming with me or staying here?"

"Do I get a choice? Or was it you who wanted to kill those Saiyans and not really Bojack?" Cardoon remaining leery now of his once strong leader.

"It's good to see these soft-hearted Saiyans haven't clouded your instincts." Clenching his fists. "I… will… let you stay here if that's what you desire."

"I know Arame will likely go with you. I can talk to the others about getting you two a ship then." Cardoon realizing something. '_Zuccha would kill me if he didn't know deep down if I die he won't be spared. I guess… my temper always got me in trouble and Zuccha's hasn't done him any favors either._'

"So they offered you freedom and just like that you are going to turn your back on a team who has been there for you since the beginning?"

"It's not that simple. It isn't just black or white." Cardoon thinking back in flashes of battles. "I am thankful that you came for me. Brought me along, but I never agreed to kill other Saiyans only to rebuild the race. I have repaid that debt time and time again. I'm doing this for myself."

"I see." Zuccha focusing on the sky. "In the morning I will discuss the details of our departure. You have until then if you want to change your mind."

"What are you going to do with your freedom?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided." Zuccha thinking to himself. '_Even if I had a decision I wouldn't share with a soldier who's allegiances changed_.'

"Well, they won't be back till morning. We should get some rest from the night." Thinking to himself. '_I really don't think I should go to sleep. Zuccha if he just snaps may decide to kill me and will try to hide. It's going to be a long night_.'

Meanwhile at the Lookout.

"Piccolo, are you staying out all night?" Dende knowing Piccolo doesn't need much sleep then noticing Piccolo's face. "What's going on down there?" Dende focusing to see down on Earth.

"Another Saiyan is awake. I am going to keep an eye on him. I don't trust them. I'm strong enough to deal with them if I move quickly."

"This… this Saiyan's energy feels different than the one with Gohan and Vegeta earlier." Dende feeling a power with an ominous flow before.

"I know. He's dangerous. In the morning I plan on going down with Gohan and Vegeta. For now I will keep watch."

"I will be awake and inside if you need me." Dende leaving Piccolo to do preform his own responsibilities.

_How will Cardoon handle Zuccha? How will our heroes react to Zuccha's choice to leave Earth? What new adventures are on the horizon? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	24. Volume 2, Chapter 6 (Cardoon's Choice)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 6

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, our heroes were met by a mysterious being revealed to be the Supreme Kai. This encounter led to the learning of the evil wizard Babidi and his threat on the universe. After being recruited by the Supreme Kai in case this evil comes to pass our heroes have their own challenges laid before them. The Saiyans remaining on Earth seem to be at odds with one another, and Piccolo and Dende have successfully gained contact with New Namek. What do these things mean for our heroes? What will come of Cardoon's decision to stay on Earth? We try to explore the answers to those questions now_.

"Gohan, do you have to go? We haven't trained in over a week. I want to get stronger." Goten looking to his brother for guidance.

"I'm sorry Goten… I can't right now." Gohan trying to avoid the feeling of guilt.

"But it's the weekend and you promised we would keep training."

Kneeling down to speak face to face with his younger brother. "I tell you what. I will train with you tonight after I finish the things I need to get done."

"Really? You mean it?"

"You bet! Right now I just need to fly into town and talk to Vegeta before we take care of some business."

"Wait! Can I go with you and hang out with Trunks? I promise I will stay out of your hair."

"I tell you what if it's okay with Mom then I'll take you." Goten jumping for joy sprinting to get Chi-Chi. '_Maybe if Goten is there with Trunks he and Trunks will spar a little. It would probably be good for both of them. Vegeta does have that Gravity Chamber too… who knows maybe they can get some real rigorous training in_.'

"Alright Gohan, Mom said I can go with you!"

"Grab on then Goten. I'm about to teleport us there." Gohan focusing his energy and waiting for Goten before the pair disappear.

"Come on Dad, you've been out at that capsule house every day for the last few days." Trunks trying to convince his Dad that they need to train. "Gohan! Goten! Where did you guys come from?"

"Gohan uses his teleportation to bring us here from home. Pretty cool huh!?"

"Gohan, we are supposed to meet at the capsule house." Vegeta stepping out of the house and into the yard with the others.

"We need to talk first. I need to update you and I didn't think I should say it in front of Cardoon." Goten and Trunks eagerly awaiting to hear the news that clearly seems serious.

"Boys, go on and find something to do. Trunks, if you and Goten want to train together in the Gravity Chamber you may do so just remember like I said until you're ready don't turn the gravity beyond four times Earth's if I'm not there."

"Awe man. Come on Goten." Trunks and Goten walking away. "Just when the conversation was starting to get interesting."

"Vegeta you remember when I had to leave to go to the Lookout? There was something I need to tell you about."

"Well, what is it?"

"We had a visitor, the Supreme Kai to be exact. He came to recruit us and warn us about an evil that is building somewhere. An evil wizard named Babadi is building a force to try to get revenge for the death of his father."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do about that?"

"The Supreme Kai asked if when the time came if we would help fight the threat. This guy is really powerful Vegeta. The Supreme Kai doesn't even know exactly what he is capable of. He just is trying to make sure if this guy surfaces then he can be stopped."

"Well that's great. Does he know where this wizard is? Or are we just supposed to wait for him to show up someday?"

"Unfortunately that's all of the information I know." Gohan knowing Vegeta probably isn't too thrilled with the situation. "Look Vegeta, we have the strength to help. We should if it means keeping the galaxy or even universe safe."

"Fine, but we need to get going I'm sure they are waiting for us at the capsule house." Vegeta and Gohan taking to the sky to meet up with Cardoon.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Gohan and Vegeta stopping to see Piccolo just off in the distance in the sky from the capsule house.

"Last night one of the other Saiyans woke up and then this morning the third woke up. I was here in case anything were to happen."

"So they are all awake now." Vegeta starting to get excited. "Are you coming with us then?"

"Yes, I am. I will just be there as backup in case they were to try anything stupid." The three then proceeding to fly to their destination and land in front of the house.

"Piccolo, for now stay here. You will know if something goes wrong." Vegeta wanting to make sure the Saiyans don't feel threatened at all. Gohan and Vegeta then entering.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up. I got to say you two really gave me a fight back there." Zuccha waiting for Vegeta and Gohan to arrive.

"Zuccha, please remember what I asked. They are not here to fight or control us. They only want to offer us the chance at real freedom." Cardoon trying to step in.

"Cardoon, why are you so soft on this planet yet out in space you were always quick tempered and ready for a fight?" Arame speaking out.

"That's enough. I'm trying to improve obviously my temper before hasn't landed me in very good situations." Cardoon cutting off Arame then turning to Gohan and Vegeta. "Now if you guys will please let me speak. Arame. Zuccha. This is Gohan and Vegeta. They are Saiyans like us."

"I doubt that." Zuccha scoffing at the idea.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I understand why you would be hesitate about us, but I promise you Bojack was not the good guy." Gohan stepping forward. "He offered you freedom, but only as long as you followed his orders. I want to offer you chance at real freedom and if that means that you choose to leave Earth then I understand."

"So Cardoon has told us… and how exactly do you expect us to leave if you are offering real freedom if we do not want to stay?" Zuccha making it clear what his decision is.

"I can have a ship fashioned for you to leave then if you're so keen on it." Vegeta getting a little irritated with the short-sightedness of Zuccha. "I know you have been fed stories about me, and I promise you I am a changed man. I did not know that any Saiyans were even still alive. If I did know I would've helped you find a home." Vegeta knowing that just a few years ago he wouldn't had dreamed of trying to find the outcasts of his race.

"So the cold-hearted prince of legend is no more?" Zuccha crossing his arms in disbelief that such a drastic change could occur. "You live among humans as if you are one of them."

"I have been shown a better path. A better reason to fight. If you don't want that then so be it, but I won't let you bring harm to this planet."

"Vegeta, that's enough. What about you? What are you wanting to do?" Gohan turning to Arame who looks shocked she is even being consulted. "Everyone gets their own decision."

"I… I…" Arame shaking her head. "I want to leave with Zuccha. He and I have other plans with this new given freedom. If Cardoon choses to stay here that is his choice, but if he does we won't be coming back for him."

"Well then it's settled." Zuccha smiling in victory then turning to Cardoon. "What will it be Cardoon? Are you going to stay here and play human with these '_Saiyans_' or are you going to come with us?" Zuccha clearly mocking Vegeta and Gohan.

"I'm sorry Zuccha. I'm staying here on Earth with Gohan and Vegeta. I think there is much more to learn from them then we would learn just traveling out in space." Cardoon feeling like he is betraying brethren.

"Very well." Zuccha looking down upon his now betrayed comrade. "When will this ship you speak of be ready?"

"It should be ready in one week. Then you can be on your way." Vegeta knowing Bulma should be able to fulfill that request without being too crabby.

"In the meantime we will be staying here, yes?" Arame knowing they probably won't be leaving.

"Yes, if you decide to change your mind then we always have room." Gohan trying to lighten the mood.

"Gohan, may I come with you for now? Maybe explore more of Earth and see what it has to offer?" Cardoon feeling the looks of disgust on the back of his neck from Zuccha and Arame.

"Sure thing." Gohan stepping out with Cardoon leaving just Vegeta with the remaining Saiyans. "Cardoon can I talk to you?" Gohan stopping him after they exit the building.

"Of course Gohan. HOLY COW! Who's the Namekian?!" Cardoon jumping back into a fighting stance. "I knew it! Our information on there being a Namekian on Earth was true!"

"Calm down Cardoon it's okay." Gohan waiting for Piccolo to come closer. "Cardoon this is a friend and ally of ours."

"Yes, my name is Piccolo. So you must be one of the Saiyans who Vegeta decided to take in." Piccolo doing a scan over of the Saiyan.

"So is there a whole colony of Namekians living here?"

"No, it is just me and the Guardian of the planet who are Namekian." Sensing just to try to see the depths of Cardoon's power. "You aren't the Saiyan who powered up in the fight with Bojack's men are you?"

"No… but wait the only way you could know that is if you can sense power! I hope you will consider teaching me! Zuccha is the only one of our squadron who could sense power."

'_So he can't sense power levels and can't turn into a Super Saiyan. Interesting_.' Piccolo turning to Gohan. "So what's going on with the other Saiyans?"

"They… don't want to stay here."

"It's probably for the best. If they were that unhappy with being here then they shouldn't stay." Piccolo turning to Cardoon. "So why is it you are wanting to stay then?"

"Freedom. Actual freedom. We always said we had it and I loved to fight, but I never wanted to kill other Saiyans. It just seemed wrong that an almost extinct race kill off their own."

"What exactly are you hoping to gain from staying here? You must want something else other than just freedom?" Sensing something else in Cardoon's feelings.

"I would like to learn how to become a stronger Saiyan maybe become a Super Saiyan. I know that the same blood that courses through Zuccha's blood flows through mine and I should be able to obtain that power too."

"It won't be easy. I promise you that. I was the youngest Super Saiyan that I know of and I went through very intense training. Do you think you would be up for that kind of training? Once that is we know we can trust you." Gohan holding out his hand offering a shake for that deal.

"I won't let you down." Cardoon meeting the handshake. "How do I help you gain that trust?"

"Piccolo? You and my Dad were once rivals. How do you think he knew to trust you?"

"He didn't." Piccolo pausing. "It was the choice. It was you that changed my mind and helped me see fighting for friends was better than fighting for myself. So when you think you see that Cardoon is ready to fight for others instead of just for his own goals that is when you know."

"That doesn't really help me to show you can trust me." Cardoon confused by Piccolo's response.

"I will know. Don't worry." Piccolo smiling and reassuring both Cardoon and Gohan. '_After all I can sense and read feelings just like Goku_.' Vegeta proceeding to exit from the small building and joining the group.

"So I see you've met our resident Namek."

"Yes, Vegeta and it sounds like we are all going to have to start training in different pairs. Cardoon wants to eventually learn how to reach Super Saiyan." Piccolo smirking.

"Ah, another Super Saiyan. I can't say I'm surprised. It would be fitting. Your friends don't realize we could help them grow stronger, but it may be for the best."

'_Yes, it is for the best at least one of those two is holding extreme hatred and anger I sense he would've tried to lash out against someone_.' Piccolo reading the feelings pouring out of both Arame and Zuccha. "Where will he be staying then?"

"That's a good question." Gohan trying to think of a good solution.

"He can stay in West City. I will find him a place to stay somewhere he can be close but isn't needing to live with one of us." Vegeta speaking up and taking charge.

"Alright Vegeta, I guess we will leave it to you then." Gohan agreeing. "Let's get going Cardoon why don't you come with Piccolo and I? We can show you more around Earth. Vegeta, would you like to go discuss those living arrangements with Bulma?"

"Fine. I will be back though." The group splitting off. Vegeta knowing he is going to need Bulma's help to get everything done.

"Piccolo do you think we can trust to show him the Lookout?" Gohan whispering to Piccolo as the trio is flying through the sky.

"I think so. He doesn't have an evil heart." Piccolo turning back to Cardoon who is following just a few feet behind. "Cardoon we are going to pick up the speed and show you the Earth's Lookout. Keep up!"

"Got it!" Suddenly Piccolo and Gohan blasting off at blinding speed that catches Cardoon off guard before he increases his own speed to catch up. '_Man, these guys are fast. There's no telling just how strong they are… or how strong they could really help me become_.' Cardoon smiling to himself. '_Maybe this time I finally have a real team… I sure hope so_.'

_What new adventures await our heroes? How will Cardoon fit on the team? Will the Z-Fighters be prepared the next time they are needed? Find out this and more next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	25. Volume 2, Chapter 7 (Future Potential)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 7

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, the Saiyans on Earth each made their own decisions about their futures. Cardoon has chosen to stay on Earth with the Z-Fighters much to his teammate's dismay. Vegeta has offered to help the Saiyans find a way off of the planet by giving them a spaceship built by Bulma. Our heroes are making new allies and new enemies are just on the horizon. How will our heroes fair with these new impending threats? Will Cardoon fit well with the other Z-Fighters? We try to find the answers to some of these questions, now_.

"Whoa. This place is crazy… I would've never thought a place like this could exist this far into the sky." The group touching down on the Lookout leaving Cardoon awestruck.

"The Guardian of Earth lives within the palace of the Lookout." Piccolo stepping towards the palace leaving Cardoon and Gohan to follow.

"The Guardian, his name is Dende. He is a very nice being and watches over Earth from here." Gohan whispering to Cardoon, knowing it doesn't really matter with Piccolo's hearing.

"Does every planet have a Guardian?"

"Well, in theory every planet with life does, but I don't know that for certain. My name is Dende nice to meet you." Dende hearing the conversation from afar as the group approaches the palace where he resides. "I've been watching over the Earth and keeping an eye on you and the other Saiyans."

"Wait a minute, you're Namekian. The Guardian of Earth is a Namekian?" Cardoon rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No tricks here. I am, in fact, the Guardian of the Earth. Now Piccolo, Gohan what might bring our new guest to the Lookout?" Dende sensing Cardoon's feelings. '_He is strong there is no question about that, but he seems good at heart._'

"This place, it's so… strange. A floating palace in the middle of nowhere." Cardoon looking back at the edge of the Lookout. "It's so that way normal people aren't as likely to find it."

"Cardoon, this way. For the time being you will be staying in one of the spare rooms of the Palace." Piccolo leading the way stepping to the building ahead.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, but Vegeta already offered me to find a place to stay in West City with him."

"He will need time to find somewhere for you to live. In the meantime you will stay here. Trust me, Vegeta will understand." Piccolo thinking to himself. '_It will only be for a couple of days. No need to worry about Vegeta losing his temper over it._' The trio making their way to one of the rooms and stepping inside.

"This is where you'll be staying." Piccolo stopping to show Cardoon in and Gohan behind. '_Gohan, listen to me. For now we cannot tell him about where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is or how it can be used. Got it?_' Piccolo telepathically talking to Gohan.

'_Oh… uh, sure thing Piccolo. But why are you worried about letting him know?_'

'_We need to know we can trust him before letting him use such an effective training tool and it is only to be use in dire need, remember?_' Gohan nodding in response to Piccolo's message.

"This is very nice. I appreciate you guys taking me in and doing all of these things for me."

_Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. in West City_.

"So you want me to build a spaceship to send the ungrateful Saiyans away? What a bunch of jerks." Bulma rolling her eyes.

"Ungrateful…" Shaking his head. "So you will do it?"

"Yeah, when does this need to be done?" Stepping over to the computer and pulling out the schematics of Goku's ship from Namek.

"I told them it would be complete in one week."

"One week!? Thanks for the notice Vegeta!"

"A week is plenty of time! I know you can do it woman!" Vegeta and Bulma catching the attention of Goten and Trunks from the other room in training.

"Hey Trunks, did you hear that? It sounded like your Mom and Dad arguing." Goten pausing from their racing around the chamber with increased gravity.

"Come on Goten! If you stop I win. Loser has to do push-ups! That was the deal." Trunks stopping mid-stride.

"Don't you want to know what they are yelling about?" Stepping closer to the door.

"What's it matter? Not like they are going to tell me." Trunks shrugging his shoulders. "My Dad won't even teach me how to go Super Saiyan."

"Gohan said I wasn't old enough either…" Goten looking down at the floor. "Trunks, what if we learned how to go Super by ourselves?"

"How are we going to do that?" Trunks intrigued by the proposition.

"Gohan told me how he went Super… he did it training really hard with my Dad. I don't know what they did, but what if we just trained harder?"

"I can turn up the gravity. That would make training a lot harder." Trunks walking over to the control module. "How high should I put the gravity though?"

"I don't know. What's it say now?" Goten walking over to look.

"Right now it says '5G'. I can increase it to something like '8G' and see how we like it."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" The two young boys clicking the buttons and feeling as the gravity begins to fall heavier upon them. "Trunks this is really heavy. What is it at now?" Goten fighting to stay upright.

"It's at '7G' we still have one more to go." Trunks struggling to raise his arm to the button fighting with all his strength. "I can't get my hand to the button."

"Trunks… we might need help. Should we yell for someone?" Goten getting nervous. "I don't want to be trapped in here."

"Calm down. We won't be trapped stupid. We just need to get use to this and then I can turn it off." Trunks arms and body growing red with the downward force of blood.

'_Well if you're such a man now I tell you what if you land a hit on me in my base form at ten times gravity I will show you more insight on the Super Saiyan transformation._' Vegeta's words echoing in Trunks's mind. '_Dad challenged me to do this. I'm not ever at ten times gravity. I am the son of the strongest fighter on the planet. I can do this_.' Drops of sweat slamming heavy on the ground below Trunks's trembling legs.

"Trunks, Gohan use to tell me if I can focus my energy I can get stronger." Gritting his teeth in pain. "I never figured out what that meant. Do you think you know?"

"That's it!" Trunks closing his eyes. '_Focus_.' A slow heavy heat growing inside of Trunks's stomach begins to flow. '_I need to push that power outward_.' Feeling the energy flow into his arms and legs then out of his body. "Goten, I'm going to turn down the gravity get ready." Trunks slowly forcing his arm to raise like an anchor from the seas. "Almost… there." Click. Suddenly the room changing back to original Earth gravity as the two boys collapse on the ground.

"You… did it..." Goten panting between words on the ground.

"Yeah… I did." Trunks feeling proud but also exhausted. "Hey Goten… what do you say we take a quick break… and get a snack?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" The boys laying on the floor waiting for the energy needed to move to return to their bodies.

Meanwhile in the other room Vegeta and Bulma's conversation begins calming down.

"So it's settled then." Vegeta taking in a breath. "Thank you. If you need anything from me…"

Bulma cutting off Vegeta. "I know Vegeta. Don't worry."

Goten and Trunks suddenly storming into the room. "Hey Mom! Dad! Guess what? Goten and I were training in the Gravity Chamber and we trained at seven times gravity! Isn't that great?"

'_Trunks and Gohan's runt brother withstood seven times gravity? Just last time we trained Trunks couldn't stand very easily in six times gravity… hmmm._' Smirking. "Is that so? Would you two boys like to join me in that gravity then?"

"Goten and I were going to go to the park and relax!"

"Yeah!" Goten chiming in excitement.

"Well that's a shame… and here I was going to try training both of you to become Super Saiyan. I guess you just aren't ready." Walking passed the boys and leaving the room.

"Super Saiyan!? You really think we are ready for Super Saiyan?!" Trunks running in front of his father to halt him. "We want to learn how to turn Super Saiyan."

Smirking and turning around. "I knew my son had some Saiyan blood in him after all. You know Gohan didn't reach Super Saiyan till he was around eleven. Do you really think you two can handle that kind of training?"

"Trunks… Gohan is really, really strong and we've never fought any real bad guys. How are we gonna be able to train with your Dad?" Goten whispering in angst.

"Come on, we can do it." Trunks whispering back as the two boys follow Vegeta.

"Let's start with something easy, shall we?" Vegeta turning on the gravity to three times that of Earth's. "First we are going to teach you boys how to fly."

"Wait, for real? I thought we were going to learn to become Super Saiyans." Trunks feeling tricked.

"Controlling your energy is the first step to becoming a Super Saiyan… now if we are done complaining. When you learn to fly you will begin to learn that control and once you master it flying will help you learn to control your energy to become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta gently lifting off the ground by just a few inches to demonstrate. "Eventually it will take no thought at all… it will become natural."

"Uh… why do we need the gravity on to learn to fly?" Goten sheepishly not wanting to step out of line.

"If you can fly in here it will become easily to fly out there. Now let's begin. First I want you boys to raise your energy as high as you can. Feel it in your gut and push that heat and power upwards as much as you can." Each of the boys nodding and beginning to attempt the feat. '_So Gohan has been teaching his brother the beginnings of control. His energy is focused just not very large_. _Trunks, his energy is running wild like it's uncontrolled_.'

"I… can… push… higher." Trunks clenching his teeth trying to increase his energy to a higher level.

"Gohan told me focus is the best way to raise my power." Goten whispering to himself. '_I can feel Trunks power and it's really strong… Why isn't mine that strong?_'

"Alright boys. Now I want to stop and hold your power where it is!" Each of the boys feeling completely thrown off.

"Wait Dad, you said as high as we can."

"I know what I said! It was a test! Now hold your power right there! Just listen to what I'm saying!"

'_Alright, geez he doesn't have to yell all the time_.' Re-focusing his energy Trunks realizing he can't hold in the power as easily as he could raise it. "Uh… Dad… I can't hold my energy in one place. What am I doing wrong?"

"Trunks… that power you feel inside… just try to make to cover your whole body and pretend like you're holding it right there. That's how I do it." Goten speaking up from his own concentration. Trunks nodding in response before re-focusing.

'_Good. These boys may actually have as much potential as Gohan with the right training_.' Vegeta smirking while the training begins to heat up for the two young Saiyans.

_Will Trunks and Goten be able to make it through the training session with Vegeta successfully? Will the boys learn to control their energy better and figure out how to fly? Will the ship for Zuccha and Arame be completed in time? Find out next time on the next Dragon Ball Nu_.


	26. Volume 2, Chapter 8 (Namekian Fusion)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 8

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu Piccolo and Gohan had brought the Saiyan, Cardoon, to the Earth's Lookout in hopes of keeping an eye on him while the other two Saiyans have decided they would like to leave the Earth. Our heroes respecting that wish are having a ship made to help send these other Saiyans back into space. Goten and Trunks have begun their real training in taking steps to become warriors to help defend Earth. Meanwhile the Supreme Kai had worked to recruit our heroes in case they were ever needed to combat an evil that threatened the entire universe. Will our heroes be strong enough if they are needed? What will the fates of the three new Saiyans hold? When will the evil Babidi begin his revenge? We begin to unveil some of those answers this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"You boys have a lot of potential." Vegeta leading the group out of the Gravity Chamber concluding their rigorous training session.

"Hear that Goten!? We have a lot of potential!" Trunks and Goten celebrating together.

"That doesn't mean get cocky! It also doesn't mean you get a free pass to slack!" Snapping at the boys. "Getting cocky also won't help you improve any further! You must always have a goal to work towards."

"Sorry… well what's your goal?" Trunks looking to his father as a model for what he hopes to someday achieve.

Freezing in his stride. '_My… goal?_' Grinning to himself and closing his eyes for a moment. "My goal… Trunks, my son, my goal is working towards being stronger than what I ever thought possible. To one day surpass someone."

"Ohhh, you want to beat my big brother." Goten raising his hands behind his head while thinking about Vegeta facing off against Gohan. "Gohan is really strong."

"No, Gohan is not the person I want to surpass." Vegeta lowering his voice to the surprise of the boys.

"Who else could it be? Dad you're like crazy strong I don't know anyone on Earth as strong as you or Gohan."

"I want to surpass Kakarot. He and I should be equals yet he always was stronger than me. Next time we meet I will fix that." Looking into the distance as if a vast space was in front of him instead of the walls of the surrounding room.

"Kak… a… rot? Who is that?" Goten looking very puzzled.

"He… is your father." Vegeta feeling Goten's shock, emanating out, from behind.

"My… Dad." Pausing. "Gohan told me you knew my Dad. Gohan tells me about him."

"Kakarot was his Saiyan born name. His Earth given name was Goku."

"Vegeta… what was my Dad like?" Everyone pausing as Goten's words hang heavy in the air. "Gohan and Mom tells me about him, but they don't talk a lot about him."

"Kakarot… he was… was… was a true warrior of the Saiyan race." Vegeta realizing his words always cutting down Goku were no longer needed. "He trained with the heart of a Saiyan, but he was soft. He lacked the instincts of a Saiyan."

"What instincts did he not have?"

"He refused to kill when necessary." Vegeta clenching his fist before realizing just how wrong he was. "Your father lacked those instincts. Gohan inherited that foolishness and because of that Kakarot showed me his greatest strength when we fought against Cell."

"What was my Dad's greatest strength?" Goten's eyes lighting up.

"Courage… in the face of utter defeat Kakarot did something I never could. He sacrificed his life without any fear… without any anger." Vegeta clenching his fists for just a brief moment. "That day I told myself that until I have that courage I would never fight again. I found that courage I would die that same way if I ever need."

"What changed Dad?" Trunks in awe of just Vegeta's strength and heart.

"You. Son… I knew how Kakarot died without fear. I knew where that courage came from. It came from protecting his son, his family, his home. Now it's my job… it's Gohan's job… and someday it will be your job to protect those around you." Vegeta realizing just how much his heart has changed over the years.

"Wow… so my Dad was strong… like you and Gohan." Goten looking down at the ground. '_I wish I could meet Dad someday_.'

"Someday the two of you will grow strong." Vegeta smiling. '_My son… and Kakarot's youngest will be strong warriors their power runs deep. Maybe even more than Gohan. We will unlock it_.'

"Wait Dad... what about worms? You hate those." Trunks recalling a time where Vegeta overacted to a group of worms inching their way across the ground.

"THOSE ARE DISGUSTING CREATURES THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST!" Vegeta calming himself down. "Just because I hate them doesn't mean I can't overcome that disgust." Trying to cover up a borderline fear with hatred not to embarrass himself.

"That's why sometimes Mom has to kill the worms…." Trunks whispering to Goten.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Oh, nothing Dad. Don't worry." Smiling as the three make their way outside. "You did tell us if we could learn to fly you'd teach us how to become a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah! I want to become a Super Saiyan!"

"We will train towards it. I will teach you boys to become a Super Saiyan, but not today. I must meet back up with Gohan and the Namek. We will be back before nightfall." Vegeta taking off into the sky. Leaving the boys tired and impatient.

"Your Dad flies fast… I don't think we could catch him if we wanted."

"That's okay Goten. We will rest up then continue our own training."

"Okay! That sounds fun!"

_Meanwhile back at the Lookout Gohan and Piccolo continue talking to Cardoon about the arrangements for his stay while awaiting for Vegeta's return_.

"Thanks for the tour and the place to stay. I just have a question… you showed me every room, but what's behind this last door." Cardoon approaching the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"That's a room I'm going to ask you never open. It's dangerous. It is a room where space and time literally collapse. If you enter the room you could be trapped in there forever." Piccolo twisting the truth attempting to scare Cardoon. '_For now he can't be allowed to use the chamber_.'

"So… why does the room even exist?"

"The room only traps you have you stay in there for so long and the room itself cannot be destroyed. You can destroy the doorway but the room itself will still exist." Gohan chiming in before leading the group back out. "Cardoon we just don't use that room. Piccolo just doesn't want you to get trapped in the room." Sensing Vegeta's energy approaching. "Vegeta will be here any moment. We should all meet back up."

The group exiting the Lookout's palace just as Vegeta arrives. "It's done. The ship will be built and we will work on finding you a place to live."

"Thank you Vegeta. For now Piccolo, Dende, and Gohan have offered me to stay here until we can find a more permanent home.

"Fine. Very well. Cardoon, come with me I want to show you around Earth more."

Gohan looking Vegeta over. '_There is no way he was just talking to Bulma. He wouldn't had taken that long. What could he have been doing?_' Vegeta and Cardoon blasting off into the sky leaving the others.

"Gohan, don't worry about Vegeta. He can handle it. I want to ask you something." Piccolo thinking about the looming threat of Babadi. "I need you to show me the Fusion Dance."

"What?! Why in the world would you want to know how to do that? You don't have anyone you can fuse with."

"It's not for me." Pausing. "I want to be able to share the technique with the other Namekians so they would have a chance to protect New Namek if Babadi were to show up."

"But Piccolo… they have Namekian fusion… what need would they have with the Fusion Dance?" Dende on-looking puzzled.

"The Namekian Fusion is more times than not a permanent fusion. If they ever wanted to separate again they may not be able to, but we know the dance is not permanent. It could allow two beings to defend themselves without giving up their individual lives."

"I understand. I will show you how to do the Fusion Dance but before I do you need to know something else about the technique. The two individuals must not only be similar size but also match their ki exactly and mirror each other perfectly."

Piccolo nodding and ready to learn the technique.

"Once the energies are matched exactly two must hit a set of poses in series with each other. The two halves must be in perfect symmetry with one another." Gohan getting into position. "Fu- sion- Ha." Gohan striking the final pose after going through all of the poses.

"Uh…" Piccolo looking embarrassed and shocked. "Gohan… this "dance" is really the powerful technique that would allow two individuals to merge bodies and reach new power?"

"Well… yeah Piccolo. I know it isn't really the most warrior-like, but Dad swore that he saw a pair of people in Other World do this and their power grew exponentially."

"Ahh…" Piccolo looking completely embarrassed. "Fine then teach me this technique."

"Great! Ready?"

'_This better be worth it… because I don't know if I am even going to be able to convince the other Namekians this with how ridiculous it looks_.' Piccolo gulping down his pride.

_Meanwhile in some far off place unknown to our heroes_.

"So it's indeed a deal then? I grant you the chance at getting out of the Demon Realm and you help me to get revenge on the Supreme Kai?"

"Yes. That is our deal and once I return to the surface world I can use my own powers to help in our conquest." A devilish smile creeping across a shadow-cast face.

"Good, it took me years to be able to get my magic powerful enough to break the enchantment placed on this realm." The second, smaller figure waving his hands in front of him. "Paparapapa!" The two figures disappearing and leaving the Demon Realm far behind.

_As Gohan and Piccolo start their own training session so Piccolo can learn the Fusion Dance, Vegeta and Cardoon continue their own trips, and Trunks and Goten continue their own training session. Will everyone's training sessions be successful? Will Piccolo be able to teach the other Namekians? What sinister plans lay ahead? Find out next time on the next Dragon Ball Nu_.

Author's Note: I apologize guys I posted this chapter in the wrong order I am so sorry to  
to everyone I am filling in the chapter I should've posted last week.


	27. Volume 2, Chapter 9 (Training Regiment)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 9

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu our heroes have begun their rigorous training to grow stronger. Bulma has been working on crafting the Saiyans, Zuccha and Arame, a ship to allow them to leave. Meanwhile Goten and Trunks are training towards their goal of learning Super Saiyan. What new adventures will come to greet our heroes? What new powers will they obtain? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Uh… Gohan what on Earth do you mean? Goten and Trunks are already really strong for their age and they can fly. That's light-years passed where any of us were and you want me and Piccolo to teach them new techniques?" Krillin completely shocked by Gohan's request.

"I think the boys could use some good useful techniques like the Solar Flare. I think you have an amazing skill set. You understand the Solar Flare and the Kienzan the best. I think you could teach them great abilities." Gohan standing with Goten and Trunks in toe.

"I… I don't know Gohan. What would Vegeta say?!" Shaking his head. "Plus Tien knows everything I do. Why are you asking me?"

"Krillin, you're my friend. We have been through a lot together. Fighting Nappa, fighting on Namek together, and even training for the Androids. I trust you. Piccolo is going to help too. I think you two have much more to teach than I do." Gohan noticing Krillin still hesitant. "Tien can't help anyway he decided to start his own dojo and is training his own students and Vegeta is dealing with the Saiyans… they are supposed to leave today. Krillin will you help us out?"

"Well alright. Since you put it that way. I can't turn down a friend." Krillin feeling prideful and useful again. "I haven't been able to do any difficult training since… Bojack."

"I know Krillin. I think you can be a great teacher. Like how Dad talked about your training with Master Roshi. I want you to do this." Gohan reassuring his friend while Goten and Trunks wait eagerly for his answer.

"Alright Gohan. Today though Piccolo and I focus on teaching them the Solar Flare and maybe how to better control their energy." Krillin making up his mind.

"Wohoo!" Goten shouting as he and Trunks jump for joy. "Well Mr. Piccolo said we were training at the Lookout."

"Leave that to me Goten." Gohan giving a thumbs up. "Everyone grab on." Gohan waiting for a moment while looking onto Piccolo's energy. "Here we go!" The group teleporting to the Lookout.

"Finally. What took so long?" Piccolo turning around looking ready to get started.

"It's nice to see you too Piccolo." Krillin joking around being met with a small smirk from Piccolo. "Man, still that serious." Clearing his throat. "Let's get started then."

"Right!" Goten and Trunks responding in unison.

"Boys, I want you to raise your energies as high as you can then try to match each other's power." Piccolo giving the first order and the boys nodding their heads beginning to try to raise their power.

"Trunks we said match powers. You're sky-rocketing passed what Goten can reach right now. You need to back it off a little and match his power." Gohan coaching the boys until the two finally match in power.

"Great guys!" Krillin grinning. '_This kids are insane. Their power is big especially for their age. I can't imagine how strong they will become_.'

"Alright Krillin, I want you to spar against Goten. I'll spar against Trunks. Once we can gauge each of their strengths we will figure out where to go from there." Piccolo explaining his training idea.

"Got it!" Krillin taking a fighting stance. '_Man, I really hope Goten isn't stronger than Gohan was on Namek otherwise he might be equal to me or stronger already. Maybe I'll just pull out some tricks_.' Focusing on his sparring partner. "Ready Goten?"

"Ready." Goten not taking any particular stance but leaping into an attack that Krillin easily avoids.

"Woah you're pretty fast Goten, but wild." Krillin beginning his own counter-attack.

"Wait a minute. How can you be there and there?" Goten completely confused by Krillin's trick.

"Don't worry Goten. This one is called After Image. This technique allows me to create mirages of myself by moving very fast and evenly splitting my power throughout the surroundings so you can't pin-point where I am."

"That's not fair. I guess I'll just have to try to hit them all!" Goten rapidly moving from mirage to mirage trying to find the real Krillin.

"Now, now Goten. Don't drop your guard." Krillin landing a quick jab to the back of Goten while he is distracted. "I guess I should play fair." The mirages fading away revealing just one Krillin. "Alright Goten let's try this again."

"Fair and square." Goten charging Krillin as the two begin sparring in impressive speed.

'_Man, Goten isn't even a Super Saiyan yet and I'm barely staying ahead of him_.' Krillin blocking Goten's series of punches with his only arm. '_This will be harder than I thought_.' The two continuing to exchange blows while Piccolo and Trunks resume their own sparring match.

"Piccolo I know you're holding back. Why?" Trunks getting irritated as none of his punches have connected and Piccolo continues to block without struggle.

"Don't get cocky! If I didn't hold back I could injury you or worse. Just show me what you can do." Piccolo backhanding Trunks several feet backwards.

'_That… really hurt. Piccolo is strong, but he couldn't be as strong as my Dad could he?_' Trunks shaking his head to see Piccolo charging and now right in front of him.

"I SAID FOCUS!" Screaming in Trunks face as he lands another slightly heavier punch. "If you want to become a strong warrior like Gohan or your Dad someday then you need to start acting like it!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Trunks clenching his fists. "Alright, now I'm mad! Fine, let's go!" Trunks charging Piccolo now and trying to throw his own combination of punches to no avail. '_This isn't working_.' Thinking back to his training with Vegeta while still fighting.

'_Come now son. If you want to be a great warrior someday you'll have to take training more seriously. Stop making excuses and just work harder_.' Vegeta's words echoing in Trunks's head.

'_Huh? Something is different_.' Piccolo feeling Trunks's energy begin to rise and his punches become stronger, but remaining in focus. "That's it Trunks. Keep pushing!" Piccolo blocking as Trunks continues not only speeding up but intensifying his punches.

"I will become stronger! Just you wait!" Trunks screaming out as he sends a quick energy blast right at Piccolo's head.

'_That was close_.' Piccolo barely dodging it in mid-thought. CRACK! Trunks then lands his fist thunderous punch to Piccolo's gut. With Piccolo slightly off guard Trunks lands a small succession of punches. "Not bad Trunks." Piccolo not falling or sliding back. "Smart move. I'm impressed." Catching Trunks next punch.

"Alright! That's enough!" Gohan calling each of the sparring matches. "Goten and Trunks are starting to slip I feel the energy slipping. Great job guys!" All four fighters stopping their fights.

"Well I think I know what we need to do next. The boys have a great power for their age there is no doubt about that and they can even control it pretty well, but I think we need to teach them how to focus their energy for more than just blasts first." Krillin speaking up before grabbing a quick drink.

"That's a good idea." Piccolo agreeing with Goten and Trunks looking very confused by the statement.

"Uh… wait we are supposed to be learning new techniques. Goten and I know how to control our energy what more can you do with it other than fly and shoot energy blasts?"

"Yeah! Trunks is right! We don't get to train much. Why don't we just learn new attacks?"

"Well for one learning to really suppress your power may be useful. It has saved Krillin and I when we were in a pinch on more than one occasion." Gohan cutting down Goten and Trunks nonsense. "No more arguments boys, understand? If need be we will find more time to train altogether later."

The boys each nodding looking embarrassed. "Yes, Gohan." Then turning back to Krillin and Piccolo ready to begin their training again.

_Meanwhile, Vegeta delivers the final spaceship to Arame and Zuccha_.

"Here, a spaceship as promise." Vegeta tossing Zuccha a capsule.

"Is this some kind of joke? This isn't a ship this is some kind of medicine holding device." Zuccha looking irritated.

"Click the top button and toss the device about 10 feet away." Zuccha listening to Vegeta and following the directions. POOF!

"You're kidding!? You mean a spaceship somehow was fit and stored inside that tiny capsule? Why have we never seen this technology before?" Arame completely in awe of what she just witnessed.

"The technology was developed here on Earth. There is no one else that makes this technology. That's why… the ship has enough space and fuel to get you at least 30 lightyears. That should be sufficient."

"So I guess our deal is finished then." Zuccha turning to Cardoon who has stood silently behind Vegeta the entire time. "One last chance Cardoon are you staying on Earth or coming with your people?"

"Zuccha, I don't know if I could ever repay you for seeking me out and giving us a squadron, but I'm staying here. It just feels right." Cardoon making his final decision.

"Don't thank me. You agreed to come, and I was under orders. I would've just killed you like the others if you wouldn't have agreed to join us." Zuccha looking stone-faced almost heartless. Without any other words, without even a real good-bye to their former teammate the two Saiyans board the ship preparing to leave Earth.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing_.' Cardoon thinking to himself as the ship begins lifting into the air and soaring into the sky. "I guess… good-bye." Whispering to just himself before turning to Vegeta. "So what's the plan now? Do I finally meet your son and the other fighters I haven't met?"

"Truthfully, you already met all of the strongest fighters between the Namek, Gohan, and I. Trunks and Gohan's younger brother are just children they aren't strong enough to fight like true warriors yet." Pausing and looking up into the sky. "We will go and meet them. Then you and I begin training." Vegeta blasting off into the sky without hesitation.

"Right." Cardoon blasting off following behind continuing to think to himself. '_From everything Vegeta has said there are Saiyans, Namekians, Humans, and Androids. Earth has so many strange inhabitants all on one planet._'

After a few moments Vegeta and Cardoon arrive at the Lookout in the middle of the training session for the boys. "Hey Vegeta! Cardoon, nice to see you again." Gohan then yelling at Piccolo, Krillin, and the boys. "Hey guys! We can put a pause on training for a minute. Vegeta and Cardoon are here!" Goten and Trunks snapping out of focus then running over with excitement to meet Cardoon.

"So you're Cardoon. Dad has talked about you before you're taller than I thought you would be." Trunks looking Cardoon once over. "Well, I'm Trunks."

"Nice to meet you Trunks." Turning now to speak to Goten and drawing in a breath to speak before…

"And I'm Goten! I'm Gohan's younger brother and Trunks's friend!" Goten blurting out. "You must be really strong too then!"

"Well it's nice to meet you too Goten!" Cardoon noticing how Goten and Trunks both look a little out of breath. "So what's everyone up to?"

"We were training!" Goten the first to respond. "Trunks and I were trying to learn better control over our energy." Floating into the air. "I learned to fly already. Vegeta taught us that about a week ago!"

"How old are you two?" Cardoon thinking to himself. '_These two can't be older than 10 apiece and they already can fly? This is so weird._'

"Goten is four and Trunks is five. They are pretty impressive for their age that's no doubt they are probably stronger than I was when I was their age." Gohan laughing a little. "But so far I'm still the youngest a person ever to achieve Super Saiyan. I was about double Trunks age."

"You were merely a child when you achieved Super Saiyan?!" Cardoon falling back a step. "Zuccha, Arame, and I have been training altogether for years and only one of us successfully achieved the form."

"Trunks and Goten are very strong Saiyan-hybrids and have been around other strong warriors their entire life. Don't worry. You and I will be training while the boys train." Turning to the boys. "Don't be wasting time! You two have training to do!"

"Right!" The boys immediately standing straight and dashing back to Piccolo and Krillin to resume their own training.

'_Gulp._' Cardoon swallowing his slight unsettlement. '_I'm going to be training with a guy who helped take out Zuccha?! He was leagues stronger than me_.' Focusing and shaking off his doubts. "I'm ready."

Vegeta grinning. "You better be." Suddenly bursting into Super Saiyan without flinching. "This is the Super Saiyan state as you know it. I will be using it's evolved form." Vegeta entering the Super Saiyan Grade 4 state.

"Wait, I don't feel any of the energy coming off of you anymore?"

"This is what we call a Full-Powered Super Saiyan. No more energy loss. No more stamina drain. This form is the closest thing to the next level as you can get without ascending." Vegeta getting into his fighting stance. "Shall we begin?"

Cardoon getting into stance. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' The two Saiyans begin their own sparring match Vegeta blitzing forward with blinding speed. '_His speed has increased too. This is insane._' Cardoon attempting to block the first punch unsuccessfully.

"Your opponent won't take it easy on you! Don't expect me to either! If you want to get faster you need to do better than that." Standing over a hunched over Cardoon who is gripping his gut.

'_I can't give up_.' Slowly standing back up. "Where… does… your power come from?" Preparing for his second round with Vegeta.

"My power comes from hard work, dedication, my pride, my family, and my friends. Where does your strength come from?" Vegeta throwing another punch and halting it just short of connecting with Cardoon.

"Hard work… dedication… I will rise from my own ashes." Dormant energy beginning to rise up from within the depths of Cardoon. "I can… dig deeper. I can keep going." Throwing his own punch at Vegeta.

Without hesitation taking Cardoon's punch full-force and not moving. "Good, that's the way. Keep digging deeper." Then pushes Cardoon's arm to the side. "Get up."

Cardoon spitting out some mouth and standing up then the two exchanging some small punches. '_They are all so strong_.' Feeling Goten and Trunks energy rising during their own training. '_Even these children are almost as strong as me_.' Vegeta clearly holding back so Cardoon can start to try to fight back.

_Meanwhile on New Namek Iolin, Batu, and Neris are continuing their own training. Elder Moori also watching over their training and now keeping in contact with their own planet's Guardian_.

"Neris, Batu, Iolin come here please." Moori calling on his children who come as he calls them. "Piccolo and Dende have made contact with our home. Our Guardian is in contact with Dende and now we have open communication with Earth. They wanted to warn us about an evil force in the universe."

"We were lucky not to have to deal with Bojack and his men, but we are stronger now. We can defend New Namek." Batu speaking up in defense of the team.

"We were fortune and we can't afford to get arrogant. You three are extremely strong and I'm thankful for that, but Piccolo wants to help aide in your training more. He has something to tend to on Earth first, but he plans on coming home once more." Moori revealing his conversations and knowledge.

"Piccolo is coming back to train us further?!" Iolin sounding almost excited to train under Piccolo more.

"That is the plan. Piccolo wants to return here to help train further soon. Now before he gets here we need to complete one task. If there truly is an evil force on the rise we need to spread the Dragon Balls again. They cannot all afford to be in one location anymore. It's too risky." Revealing that since returning to New Namek they have been keeping all of the balls together.

"Yes, Grand Elder." Neris answering and the three taking a quick bow before taking off to complete the mission the three were given.

_How will the training of all of our heroes turn out? Will the Namekians be strong enough to defend their home should they need too? When will Babidi strike? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

Author's Note: To those of you whom read this when it was posted in the wrong order

I greatly apologize. I hope this makes more sense now.


	28. Volume 2, Chapter 10 (Breakthrough)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 10

_After rigorous training our heroes have helped Goten, Trunks, and Cardoon to improve their skills and techniques. In just one week Goten and Trunks have seen great improvement, but not satisfied the boys want to continue their training. Vegeta still determined trains Cardoon alone, and Piccolo left for his next trip to New Namek to train Iolin, Batu, and Neris. What new adventures and challengers are coming on the horizon for our heroes? When will the evil wizard Babidi strike? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Gohan… if Piccolo is on a trip, Krillin is going to spend more time with his family, and Vegeta is training Cardoon still will we be training with you?" Goten sounding optimistic to continue their training.

"Sure I can train the two of you, but I probably don't have a lot of cool techniques to teach you guys yet." Gohan embarrassed to admit that but then pausing in thought. '_They aren't old enough to go Super Saiyan yet… I don't think they would understand Instant Transmission… and I don't think they are ready for Fusion._'

"Gohan, don't lie to us. Goten and I know you're the youngest Super Saiyan. We want to learn!" Trunks getting impatient about wanting to learn the state. "Everyone has said it Goten and I are way above what anyone else was at our age. We can handle it."

"I will train you two. If I feel you're ready for Super Saiyan then we will try it. Piccolo, Krillin, and I actually had another idea for the two of you when you get a little older." The boys' eyes growing very large with curiosity and excitement.

"Tell us Gohan!"

"Yeah! Come on Gohan! We want to know!" Trunks echoing Goten's reaction.

"Well, I don't know if you're quite old enough yet but… I suppose you two have great control over your energies. I could teach you the super-secret technique."

"Come on Gohan! What is it?" Goten clamoring over the information.

"It's a technique where two individuals must strike a series of poses in perfect unison to combine into one super strong single warrior."

"That sounds amazing Gohan!" Goten pausing and looking down with a puzzled look. "It's just… I don't know what unison means."

Gohan laughing with a slight embarrassment on his face. "Oh, well Goten basically you and Trunks would just do the opposite movements of one another and do them at the same exact time."

"That sounds pretty easy, right Goten?" Trunks pushing the matter to hopefully convince Gohan to teach the boys the secret technique.

"Maybe I will teach you boys. I do know Piccolo is actually trying to teach two people from New Namek to do the technique too." Gohan leading the way to the actual training location. "Come on boys we still need to get to training." The pair following close behind with excitement gleaming on their faces.

_Meanwhile in the outskirts of West City Vegeta and Cardoon continue their own training within the living capsule made by Bulma which has now been modified to also be used for training_.

"You've come far." Vegeta breathing with a slight heaviness to his words. "You are getting close to achieving Super Saiyan now."

"We have been training non-stop for this whole week." Cardoon watching beads of sweat plummet to the ground like spaceships violently crashing into a planet below. "I'm not there yet… soon." Cardoon standing back upright against the increased gravity of the room. '_I almost can't feel this level of gravity anymore._' Looking over to the console to read the gravity control reading a measurement of 50 times that of normal gravity. "A week and I am not training at 50 times gravity and it is starting to feel normal. This jump is incredible."

"Don't get cocky. Kakarot and I both have trained at well over 100 times that of Earth's gravity." Cracking his neck in preparation for their continuation.

"You keep mentioning this Saiyan, Kakarot. He must be someone you really want to get better than." Cardoon noticing Vegeta being thrown off by his statement and freezing for a moment.

"I don't wish to be better than Kakarot anymore. I wish to just grow stronger to protect my family without fear just as he was able to do." Clenching his fists. "The only regret I have is I was not able to test my true strength against Kakarot before he died."

"Well I may not be Kakarot, but I will put up one fight if that's what you want." Taking a fighting pose feeling ready to finally challenge Vegeta. '_I know this may be cocky, but maybe this will get Vegeta focused._'

"Hahahaha. You think you're ready for that challenge." Cracking his neck and taking his own stance. "Don't blink." Vegeta then blitzing in a flash slamming Cardoon into the ground without hesitation.

"Nice… shot." Cardoon lying on the ground in before using the brief relaxation of Vegeta to his advantage by taking down Vegeta by his legs. "Don't let your guard down." The two then exchanging a series of blocks and punches attempting to best the other.

"You have gotten faster and better." Vegeta slowly increasing his speed and strength he is sparring with. "Can you take on a Super Saiyan?" Without a flinch or moment of hesitation Vegeta transforms and begins pushing back Cardoon.

'_At this rate I won't be able to hold out much longer…_' Cardoon unable to make his own counter-attack and completely blocking. '_I… just… need… to… push… harder…_' Cardoon experiencing a flashback of a suppressed memory.

"_Stupid monkey! I told you not to touch anything! You're nothing, no, less than nothing! You're lucky we don't just kill you on the spot." A man seen in the flashback kicking a child Cardoon who is on the ground on his hands and knees_.

"I… said… get… AWAAAAAY!" An explosion of energy coming off of Cardoon pushing back Vegeta with a blinding light filling the entire room.

"At long last." Vegeta smirking feeling a very familiar energy boiling out. "He's ascended." The light beginning to give way to Cardoon within it, transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"That… bastard." Cardoon still blinded by rage unable to notice it is Vegeta in the room with him and blitzing him for an attack. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"Damn it! Focus!" Vegeta catching the wild frenzy of fists and holding back Cardoon trying to bring him out of his delusion. "WAKE UP!" Head-butting Cardoon which stuns the fighting Saiyan and snaps him back into reality.

"Vegeta? What happened?" Looking around to notice a golden aura surrounding him. "I… I'm a… Super Saiyan?" Dropping his arms and looking himself over with amazement.

"When you got pushed into a corner and had no way out all of our training pushed you into Super Saiyan." Commentating so Cardoon may understand what is happening.

'_Even my tail is golden. This is incredible. I can't believe I finally did it._'

"Don't lose focus we have a lot of training to do before you're finished. Achieving the state is only the first step we need to make sure you can transform at will not just because of your emotion." Vegeta dropping his power to return to his base state.

"Oh, right." Cardoon shaking his head. "How do I return back to normal exactly?"

'_This is going to take a while…_' Vegeta shaking his head.

_Meanwhile on New Namek Piccolo has been working through his second round of training with Iolin, Neris, and Batu under the watchful eye of Grand Elder Moori_.

"Piccolo, what are we supposed to be doing today?" Batu standing beside Neris as the two Namekians await instruction.

Piccolo making a clone of himself and one of the two identical Piccolo's walking up to the duo. "You two will both be training with me, and we are going to be practicing Fusion again." The two Namekians looking less than thrilled by the orders.

"Look, Piccolo… we understand this technique is supposed to be strong and all, but isn't this a little ridiculous?" Neris speaking up feeling embarrassed he is being forced to use such a technique.

"No! We will continue this training if you two are successful in this technique there is no telling how strong your power will become. You may even surpass me, understood?!" Barking orders without lenience.

"Yes sir." The two snapping back into attention. The second Piccolo at this time stepping towards Iolin. "As for us, Iolin, we will be practicing the Kaio-ken again and also perfecting the Namekian Giant form."

"Right, yes sir Piccolo." Iolin bowing before his sensei then taking his own stance. "Are we picking up where we left off yesterday?"

"Yes, begin by focusing your energy within your body." Piccolo following suit. "Now if you think you're ready we will try again just remember what strain it will take on your body. Now while controlling and focusing your energy throughout the body say the enchantment."

Iolin attempting to achieve the technique. "KAIO- KEN!" The energy overflowing out of Iolin's body as he attempts to control his energy, but failing and collapsing on the ground. "I didn't… keep my energy intact." Iolin's muscles spasming on the ground awaiting for his Namekian body to heal from using the technique.

"It takes time, don't feel bad. Luckily our bodies adapt to this technique." Piccolo awaiting above his student. "Just watch and feel my energy as I show you." Widening his stance and elevating his power. "KAIO-KEN!" Suddenly a burst of power and energy overflows from Piccolo's body. "This is the normal state of Kaio-ken, but if one focuses you can push the form even further… AAAAAAAAAHH." The power spiking again. "Times ten!"

'_What… what power… this is incredible. I can reach that?_' Iolin looking on from the ground in amazement. The energy spiking to such heights it even causes Batu and Neris to freeze in their own training.

"Is that? Yes, Piccolo's power… and he is split in half." Batu looking at the spectacle in the distance. '_Just how strong is this Namekian?_'

"Neris! Batu! I didn't say stop your training! Get back to practicing!" Piccolo snapping the two back into attention. The second Piccolo beginning to now power down back into his base state easing his way back down.

"Piccolo, you really think I'm capable of such power?" Iolin trying to slowly get back up from the ground, fighting his muscles the entire time.

"I think all three of you are capable of these feats. The Namekian race used to be strong yet peaceful long before the original Namek was destroyed. Elder Guru and my original body were the only two survivors of our race. He alone rebuilt the race while I left. It's our strength that runs through my veins and yours. Harness that strength."

'_Harness that strength_.' Iolin slowly rising from the ground. "I will become a strong warrior of our race like you." Finally making it back to his feet. "That's a promise." Iolin feeling a strange change in the air and energy from the others training.

"HA!" The voices of Batu and Neris carrying off in the distance as the two individuals begin to be engulfed by a blinding light. The light slowly beginning to fade to reveal a single warrior standing at its epicenter. "Yeah! We did it!"

"Not quite… your energies weren't perfectly matched." Piccolo making the observation as the Namekian Fusion turning out to be very overweight. "We will try again in thirty minutes after the fusion wears off." Turning away from the failed fusion attempt thinking to himself. '_At least he got the dance itself right. One step down at least._'

"So that's the technique you want to teach them, but why not just use Namekian Fusion at that point?" Iolin coughing and questioning Piccolo's methods.

"Namekian Fusion is nearly permanent in every way. Two warriors once combined may never be able to return to their original bodies no matter how strong the two were before." Thinking back to his own fusion with Nail and the inability to separate from him.

'_Permanent?! How could I have not known that? Piccolo is a fused Namekian warrior… is that why he is so strong?_' Iolin clearing his throat. "So this Nail guy you're fused with… did he give you a large power up?"

"At the time yes, but my largest power up was from when I combined my two halves that were once separated. Namekian Fission is very difficult and the recombining of my two halves made me much stronger. That's enough chit-chat for now! We need to get back to training you three have a long way to go and I only can stay on Namek for about a month."

"Right." Iolin looking determined and ready to train. '_I think if this Fusion Dance technique doesn't work I should ask Grand Elder about Namekian Fusion. It may serve Batu and Neris better._'

_Meanwhile in the far side of the galaxy an evil force continues to work in the shadows_.

"Babidi, why are we wasting our time trying to get this army you want so badly when I can summon an entire army of demons?" Dabura impatient with his partner as the two continue combing the galaxy.

"Patience Dabura… I know you have your army, but my magic is not strong enough to release them all so we have to be particular about which demons we bring into this world." Babidi thinking about his previous failures. "I won't fail this time. We do this correctly. After all I can sense an evil heart and once we find those they will come to our cause. With my magic we won't need a whole army just a handful of strong fighters."

"Very well." Dabura continuing Babidi's lead into the realm of the living.

_Will our heroes gain the strength needed to stand up against this looming evil or will Babidi's plan prevail? Will darkness truly win? How will our heroes grow and continue to train? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	29. Volume 2, Chapter 11 (Tournament Talk)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 2: Chapter 11

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, Gohan continues to train Goten, Trunks, and Videl while maintaining his grades in school. Vegeta continues training with Cardoon, and Piccolo continues his training with the warriors of New Namek. Gohan beginning to train harder with Videl is working towards teaching the young fighter how to fly and control her ki to get stronger. Goten and Trunks approach their own goals in hopes to learn the Fusion Technique. Will our heroes be successful in their training? Just what new dangers and adventures await our heroes? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_!

"Hello? Gohan? Are you even listening to me?" SMACK! A hand landing on the back on Gohan's aloof head.

"Sorry, Videl. I guess I've just been in my own head lately." Gohan shaking off the cobwebs that fill his head. "Anyway what did you say? I promise I'm listening." The pair walking through the halls of their school to their next class together.

"Well, since now I have your attention I had some news." Videl almost unable to contain her excitement. "The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is actually going to be organized and put on in a years' time!"

"That's great Videl, but why have they waited so long before scheduling another tournament. The last tournament was way passed the three year cycle they normally followed." Bumping into a classmate walking through the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Gohan I know you're usually in your own world but do you mind not almost causing me to drop everything?"

"Sorry Sharpner. Didn't mean to bump into you." Shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, but what are you too talking about?" Sharpner joining Videl and Gohan in heading to class.

"Videl was about to explain why they just now decided to announce the return of the World Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan looking curious and catching Sharpner's interest as well. "Well?"

"So my Dad's sponsors finally convinced him that they should restart the World Martial Art Tournament, and even said it could be a platform he could prove his strength as the champ. So my Dad ate it up and was all for putting back on the tournament." The three entering the classroom and taking their seats.

"That's awesome!" Sharpner sounding excited with the news. "When is this tournament supposed to take place?"

"It's supposed to start in about one year. They wanted to give all of the contenders a chance to really train beforehand." Videl seeing the teacher walk into the classroom. "Look guys we can talk more about this later."

"Right!" The two nodding their heads in response as the three continue through their school day and awaiting for its conclusion. RING!

'_Alright! Now to hurry home and hope I can convince Mom to let me enter the tournament! I'm sure if I told her about the chance of winning the prize money she will be all for it._' Gohan following in the crowd of high schoolers all leaving the building for home.

"Gohan! Hey wait up!" Videl quickly catching up to Gohan. "I know you and I have been sparring together and I almost have flying down, but I have a favor I want to ask of you…" For once setting aside her demanding nature and sounding somewhat nervous.

"Uh… what's that?" Noticing Videl's nerves. '_Oh man… tell me she isn't about to ask me on a date. She is cool and all, but I'm not ready for a girlfriend yet… I don't have time_.'

"Would you consider entering the tournament with me? I know earlier you seemed interested in hearing about it, but I didn't really know if you'd want to enter. I really want to enter with another fighter other than my Dad."

"Oh. Hahaha! Totally Videl! I was just thinking how I really want to enter actually!" Internally giving a sigh of relief. "I want to talk to my Mom about it and see if she would be okay with it."

"Well, I expect you to enter Gohan and we can train together." Videl feeling excitement with the prospect of the upcoming tournament.

"Alright Videl! Well I should get going!" Gohan beginning to float into the air. "It's a nice day out I thought I'd fly home!"

"Show off." Blowing off Gohan momentarily. "I'm close to being able to fly too you know?"

"I know! You'll get there Videl! Don't worry about it. Well, catch ya later." Gohan blasting into the sky towards home. "Goten should be home still. I don't think he is going to train with Trunks today. Guess I'll find out soon enough."

_Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Vegeta is training alongside Cardoon the pair appearing to be training in the Super Saiyan state while Trunks trains in the room on his own_.

"Trunks are you sure you can handle training in here? This is high gravity for a child." Vegeta noticing Trunks attempting to do pushups off the side of the room.

"I… got this… Dad. Just gotta focus." Trunks sweating immensely but fighting through his pushups. '_That makes twenty. I really should try flying in here. It would push my control and power._' Trunks standing up and focusing his energy beginning to attempt to fly against the heavy gravity.

"Trunks is getting pretty strong Vegeta." Cardoon commenting on the young boy's progress. "At this rate he may quickly catch up to my training level."

"My son IS the son of the strongest Saiyan on this planet." Vegeta inflating his ego.

"Wait Vegeta… you're stronger than Gohan?" Cardoon looking surprised by Vegeta's statement.

Immediately Vegeta snapping at Cardoon. "I am equal to Gohan! Unless you think you can challenge me to think otherwise?" Vegeta taking another fighting stance.

Cardoon spitting out a small bit of sweat dripping into his mouth. "Let's do this." The two then charging each other causing small bursts of air rippling throughout the chamber. The two exchanging blow for blow.

'_For real? I'm trying to train over here too… how am I supposed to focus under this kind of condition?_' Trunks feeling frustrated with the two adults sharing the space with him. '_Man… I wish I was just training with Goten instead at least he would be training and not interrupting me. Maybe I could even push harder._'

"That's it! Keep pushing! Don't let your weakness take hold." Vegeta pep-talking Cardoon whom appears to be actually keeping up with Vegeta's Full-Powered Super Saiyan.

"Right!" Cardoon not letting up his combination of punches. BAM. Suddenly Vegeta catches a pull force punch intended to knock down the prince. "Vegeta, I need you to teach me something else before we move to the next level of Super Saiyan. I want to fully master this state. I want to obtain the form you're in right now."

"Ah, so you do have some battle smarts afterall." Mocking Cardoon. "Tell me… why do you want to learn this state?"

"I want to feel comfortable in the Super Saiyan state so it doesn't take such a toll on my body to achieve the transformation. Who knows, maybe even someday I could stay in the state permanently." Cardoon feeling a rush of anticipation in training.

"Hmph. If you think you can handle the training then so be it." Vegeta smirking before the two reengage in their sparring. "First make you stay in the form as much as possible, control your energy output, and we will take it from there." Thinking to himself briefly. '_If I could somehow regain my tail maybe I could try combining the Oozaru state with Super Saiyan myself. Unlocking more strength makes me curious just what it would do._'

_In the outskirts of the city Gohan just arrives home from school filled with excitement about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament_. "Hey Mom, I'm home!" Gohan bursting through the front door.

"My Gohan, you sure seem excited. Is there something you need to tell me about school today?" Chi-Chi eye-balling Gohan over hoping he isn't about to mention a girl. "It doesn't have anything to do with a girl, right? You know I don't need a girl distracting from your school any more than I already allow your training to."

"No Mom! Nothing like that. I swear." Gohan totally embarrassed his Mom would even think he would be more interested in girls than his training at his current age. "Maybe when I get a little older, but right now I need to make sure I get through school and my training first. It is about The World Martial Arts Tournament."

Chi-Chi completely taken back. "The World Martial Arts Tournament? What on Earth are you thinking about that for? They haven't had a tournament in years."

"Funny story about that…" Gohan laughing awkwardly. "Videl did tell me her father, Hercule, decided to finally push for the tournament to start up again. I want to enter."

"GOHAN! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Chi-Chi completely overreacting. "How do you expect to keep up with school and training if you enter a tournament?!"

"Mom… I can train normally towards the tournament… and I have a good chance at winning the prize money." Gohan trying to calm Chi-Chi and also give her a reason to allow him to enter.

"We could really use the money…" Chi-Chi thinking back to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and her experience starting to blush. "I can remember when I was in the tournament. It's actually where Goku and I got married. We were so young back then." Shaking her head. "I suppose it wouldn't be that bad if you entered the tournament, but I do want you to make me one promise." Pausing for a moment. "You won't run off and get married after this tournament!"

"Yes Mom." Gohan laughing more to himself. "Thank you!"

"Does that mean I can enter too?" Goten stepping into the room to his family's surprise.

"Hey there Goten!" Gohan looking down passed Gohan and looking somewhat unsure. "I don't know if that would be a good idea. I know you're really strong for your age, but you're only four years old."

"I am almost five years old… I know I'm a kid, but I'm strong too." Goten getting defensive. "I would have time to train too!"

"Well… the tournament is going to be in about a year's time… what do you think Mom?" Gohan turning to Chi-Chi curious what her final word would be on the topic.

"Goten, you're very young… Hmmmm." Chi-Chi pausing in consideration of the question. "How about this if you promise me you won't let up on your schooling and you show me that you are strong I will let you enter."

"Alright! Yeah!" Goten jumping up and down.

"Now, Goten… let me explain. It means that before I let you enter the tournament Gohan must feel you are ready and strong enough to enter AND you don't fall behind in school. I know Gohan will be a fair and honest judge and we don't to see you get hurt."

"Fine." Goten at first looking disappointed before completely switches mindsets. "Maybe I can convince Trunks to enter too!"

"That's not a bad idea. If Goten had a sparring partner in Trunks they both could get a lot stronger. Especially because I don't know if they will have a kids division of the tournament." Gohan thinking out loud. "Goten, I will talk to Vegeta about Trunks entering the tournament… because while I doubt Vegeta will want to enter since he would have to hold back maybe he would be willing to let Trunks enter." Gohan then thinking to himself. '_I wonder if Piccolo or anyone else would want to enter. I suppose I could ask him when he gets back from New Namek_.'

"Can we start training now Gohan?" Goten immediately ready to start training.

"Goten, do you have your homework done?" Chi-Chi cutting off Gohan from answering. "Unless you have your work done I can't let you train."

"Uhhhh…" Goten thinking back to his school work. "No… Gohan will you help me finish my school work first then we can train?"

"Sure thing Goten. Let's go get to work!" The brothers heading back into their room to get their work done before starting their training.

_Meanwhile on New Namek, Piccolo continues training Neris, Batu, and Iolin as their time training begins to approach its end_.

"Alright, let's try Fusion one more time. Let's get it right this time. I want to see what you're made of." Piccolo demanding perfect technique from Batu and Neris while Iolin stands beside Piccolo also watching to see the pair's progress.

"Right!" The Naemkains answering and immediately matching one another's power about to perform the Fusion Dance.

Batu and Neris taking their stance. "Fu…sion! HA!" The two landing the fusion dance perfectly and a light emanating from the pair. As the light fades a single individual stands at the center of it overflowing with energy. Wearing the Metamoran clothing and looking smug and confident.

"That's it!" Piccolo feeling the immense pressure of the new being's energy pressing against them. '_This is incredible_.' Shaking his head. "Very good. So what should we call you?"

"Hmmm. Just call me…Baris." The Namekian overlooking his body once over. "So this fusion is supposed to last for thirty minutes. Shall we test out this new power?" Baris taking a widened stance and increasing his power with an explosion.

"Iolin, are you ready? This will be the true test of our training." Piccolo taking a stance and waiting his third student to follow suit.

"Piccolo, before we get started. I want to ask you something… actually I think we all want to ask you something." Iolin stunning Piccolo who stands back up.

"For now I think training together is a good idea. I will return to Earth, but if New Namek ever comes under threat I will return to defend it." Piccolo looking around and drawing in a breath. "I never thought I would think of New Namek this way, but this is becoming like a second home to me. If it needs defended I will be here to risk my life for it." Piccolo taking his stance. "Let's finish this training so we make sure you three are strong enough to defend yourselves."

"Right!" Iolin and Baris replying as they also take their own respective stances. The three Namekians then beginning their own sparring match pushing themselves to higher and higher limits of power.

_Will the Z-Fighter's enter the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament? Just how high will the power of the newly fused Baris reach? What new adventures await our heroes? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone so much for all of your support and criticism I have been trying to constantly improve and build this story. I hope many of you are enjoying this story so far. I have a few more arcs planned out so hopefully everyone is interested in more Dragon Ball Nu to come. This chapter does mark the end of Volume 2. So I will be taking a short 1-2 month break before releasing the first chapter in Volume 3. So keep an eye out and be patient.


	30. Volume 3, Chapter 1 (Tournament Sign Up)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 1

_One year has passed since the announcement of the return of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Our heroes have been preparing rigorously for the upcoming tournament. Which heroes will try to enter the tournament? How will they fair? What new adventures lay just on the horizon? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Gohan, what do you think am I ready to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Goten and Gohan breathing heavily from their current training session Goten clearly have grown an inch or so and looking a little more confident in his own ability.

"Goten… you have gotten a lot stronger. I'm impressed with just how far you've come in a year. I think you're ready for the tournament." Gohan wiping sweat from his brow.

"Alright!" Goten jumping in the air with joy. "It's just sad I haven't been able to learn Super Saiyan yet…" Goten then thinking to himself. '_If I could go Super Saiyan maybe I could give my big brother a real challenge_.'

"Don't worry about it Goten I was a few years older than you before I was able to finally transform." Gohan wanting to cheer up his brother. "I tell you what Goten the tournament is coming up and we can register I believe starting tomorrow how would that sound?"

"That would be great… I just hope Mom thinks I got enough school work done so I can go." Goten suddenly feeling unsure about himself. "I gotta go Gohan! I better make sure I have everything done or Mom isn't gonna let me go!" Goten rushing back home to make sure all of his work is finished.

'_Gohan, hey Gohan_!' A familiar voice calling out to Gohan.

"Dad?!" Gohan looking up into the school. "I haven't heard your voice in a while! How are you?"

'_I'm doing great! I've been watching and heard you were entering the World Martial Arts Tournament and Goten may be entering too!_' Goku excited speaking to his once again through King Kai in the Other World.

"Yeah, Goten has grown a lot. He is really strong for his age. Although I shouldn't be surprised." Gohan laughing and taking comfort in hearing his father's voice again.

'_I sure wish I could meet him.' _Goku pausing solemnly for a brief moment_. 'How's your Mom been?_'

"She's been… good. She just hasn't been the same since you died. She actually has let Goten and I both train as long as we make sure to keep balancing it with school." Gohan thinking of the week before the Cell Games relaxing with his father. "I think I have tried to also give Goten the same balance of training and relaxing we had before Cell. I think it is pretty important."

'_That's my boys. You've made me proud son. I know the Earth is in safe hands_.' Goku feeling more and more torn about his decision to stay dead. Goku removing his hand from King Kai's back and speaking to the Kai alone. "King Kai, I'm starting to think I should just had let them wish me back. I'm missing out on my sons' lives." Shaking off his feeling and refocusing on Gohan. 'I bet you guys are way stronger now.'

"Well, I mean I tried for a long time to master the ki control technique you and Pikkon wanted me to learn, but I decided instead I was going to push Super Saiyan 2 further and see just how far I can push my limits."

'_Oh, nice! I've been actually just staying in Super Saiyan as my base now for the last year or so. I figured after you and I trained together I should train up this form so I never have to waste energy to transform again. Similar to what Pikkon wanted you to do with your base_.'

"You're more committed than I am then. Hahaha. I didn't want to go walk around with blonde hair all of the time. Especially with how Mom feels about it." Gohan laughing at himself. "Cardoon actually had the same idea I think Vegeta said Cardoon's been in the Full Power state for about four months now. I'm not sure if Vegeta is doing the same."

'_You know Vegeta. He's a hard trainer, but never can quite tell what he's thinking. Do you think Vegeta is as strong as you now?_'

"Honestly Dad, I don't know. Vegeta and I have never had a real reason to fight so I've never had to go all out against him." Gohan curious about the question himself. "I know Piccolo, Vegeta, and I are by far the strongest three fighters on the planet. Goten and Trunks have grown a lot and Android 18 is pretty strong, but I think they are all still just a little behind us."

'_Gohan, you have made me proud son_.' Goku pausing hesitant to ask his next question. '_Gohan, do you think Goten would like to try to talk to me in the way we do? Or do you think it would freak him out?_'

"I don't know Dad… I tell you what. I'll talk to him about it and we can ty to talk the three of us sometime."

'_That would be great!_' Goku nearly jumping into the air from just the mention of the idea. '_Promise me, you'll keep working hard and take care of Goten and your Mom for me_.'

"I promise Dad." Gohan remembering Goku's strength and face in his mind.

'_Thank you. Well, I hope I talk to you again soon!_' Goku removing his hard from King Kai's back regretfully. "My sons… they really are incredible."

_Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Vegeta, Cardoon, and Trunks all are continuing their own training_.

"Dad, do you think I'm finally strong enough and can enter the World Tournament with Goten?" Trunks training alongside the other two Saiyans at higher levels of Earth's gravity than anyone would expect out of a child.

"Trunks, I think if you want to waste your time entering this tournament then fine. I will not be entering though. I don't think any human who would enter this tournament could challenge me, and if I wanted to fight strong opponents I would just fight Gohan, Cardoon, or even… Piccolo." Vegeta feeling disgusted to even mention fighting Piccolo being an opponent.

"That's fine with me. I plan on beating Goten and anyone else who I get put up against." Trunks arrogantly speaking of his own strength.

"Oh really? So you will be able to take on Gohan? I heard he has decided to enter the tournament as well." Vegeta smugly taunting his son to see how arrogant he really is.

Trunks freezing. '_Gohan is entering? Why wouldn't Goten tell me that?_' Shaking his head. "I don't know if I could beat Gohan but I may be able to find a way to get a sneaky win if I fight smart."

"Oh really? You do know Gohan has a lot of fighting experience. How do you expect to catch him off guard?" Vegeta wanting to hear his son's plans.

"I can't share all of my secrets, but I have learned some new moves that I could use." Trunks pretending to be sly and cunning. "Goten and I have learned some new techniques from training."

"Oh yes. Techniques from Piccolo and Krillin isn't that right?" Vegeta laughing. "And you don't think Gohan will expect you to attempt to pull some of those secrets out if you have to face him?"

"Well what would you suggest I do?" Trunks snapping at his father for the lack of faith Vegeta is showing in Trunks.

"Now that's an interesting question." Smirking to Trunks. "Trunks, I would suggest you come up with your own special technique that may actually catch Gohan off guard."

"Really?! Dad, can you help me create a new technique?" Trunks looking at his father wide-eyed.

"I suppose I could help you, but we don't have much time before this tournament." Vegeta thinking for a moment. "Oh yes, the tournament begins in one week. I guess that means we better get to work."

"Alright!" Trunks leaping into the air with excitement. "I get to train with my Dad!"

"Vegeta… I believe I am going to enter the tournament as well. I think it would be a good test of my new found strength." Cardoon interrupting Trunks's celebration.

"Very well." Looking at his son. "Trunks, looks like you'll have some competition. So let's go train somewhere else so Cardoon doesn't know all of your strategies."

"Right." Trunks snapping into attention as he follows his father to begin their training session.

_Meanwhile off in the distance on the outskirts of the galaxy_.

"Babidi, we have been recruiting warriors for the last year. How long until we are able to enact our plan?" Dabura growing impatient with Babidi's long set plan.

"Dabura, it's no wonder the demon realm has never been able to retaliate against the surface world." Babidi rolling his eyes. "I have only been able to summon two of your strongest demons to assist our cause." Looking over at the crew of monstrous creatures gathered from around the galaxy.

"What are we waiting for?" Dabura finally snapping at Babidi. "We have strong fighters of different races who all hold an immense grudge against the Supreme Kai! What more could we want?"

"Well Dabura, I've been using my magic to scout out other forces out there that might be able to stop us and there is a magic out there I keep sensing that may be able to cripple our forces."

"Where is this energy coming from?"

"This magical energy I sense is coming from the Northern Quadrant of the galaxy and it is growing stronger as if being gathered. Once I pinpoint this magical source we will destroy it and then nothing will stand in our way." Babidi cackling. "Once gone our forces should be the strongest in the galaxy."

_What is this magical force being gathered that Babidi senses? When will he decide to strike? What contestants will enter the World Martial Arts Tournament? As our heroes prepare for the tournament the answers to these questions and more will be revealed. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Nu_.


	31. Volume 3, Chapter 2 (Preliminary Rounds)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 2

_The World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin. Our heroes are arriving on the island to qualify to compete in the tournament and test their skills. What new fighters will they encounter? Which of our heroes will qualify to enter? Find out this episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament! We know it has been awhile since we last held a tournament but we are excited to be back!" The tournament announcer enthusiastically calling into the microphone. "Our current Champion Mr. Satan has pushed for the re-installment of the tournament after saving the world from Cell! We are all thankful to him and are happy to announce the Champ is here and will be competing in this year's tournament!" The crowd screaming and cheering as they are trying to find their seats for the tournament. "As always we will begin the tournament with the qualifying rounds! So sit back and enjoy the show!"

"Alright Goten, Trunks you two ready to head towards the qualifying stage?" Gohan walking beside his younger brother, Trunks, and Bulma.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Trunks shouting with confidence.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to Gohan!" Goten enthusiastic as ever.

"Hopefully Chi-Chi was able to get our seats… now you three be safe and have fun!" Bulma looking excited about the tournament as well. "I heard they aren't having a children's division this year so be safe and do your best." Bulma kissing Trunks on the cheek.

"Awe Mom… do you have to right here in front of all of these people." Trunks blushing with embarrassment. Then lowering his voice to whisper to Bulma.

"Alright then tough guy. Just do your best your father and I will be watching." Bulma smiling before thinking to herself. '_Where did he take off to? Maybe he went to check out the tournament stage_.'

"Hey Mom before you go, do you know where Cardoon went? I thought he was going to enter the tournament too?" Trunks grabbing his Mom before she walks away to find her seat.

"That must be where your Dad is! He must be showing around Cardoon. How could I forget? Even since we built Cardoon his own house he and Vegeta are always training." Bulma rolling her eyes. "Boys will be boys. I'm sure you will see Cardoon in the qualifiers. Now good luck!"

"Thanks Mom!" Trunks waving as Bulma heads back towards the stands for the stage. The three boys now heading back towards the qualifying stages. "Hey… pst… Goten." Trunks whispering in a hush trying not to catch Gohan's attention. "Remember we can't use our secret weapon here."

"Uh huh. Okay. I remember." Goten nodding his head continuing behind Gohan

"Good morning, are you entering the tournament today?" A worker standing at the qualifier gate greeting Gohan.

"Yes sir with these two boys here." Gohan speaking up and bringing attention to Goten and Trunks who stand at about Gohan's stomach.

"Ummm sir. I'm not sure if you were informed but they did not have enough contestants to do a child's bracket this year." The worker looking a little nervous and explaining the situation.

"We heard. These two guys would like to also enter the qualifiers and see if they are strong enough to enter the official tournament." Gohan speaking on behalf of Goten and Trunks who nod their heads eagerly.

"Oh… as long as you realize the tournament qualifiers are sparring matches and the tournament is not liable for any injuries that come to any of the participants."

"Yeah, yeah we understand. Can we go in now?" Trunks impatiently interrupting the worker's rebuttal.

"Very well." The worker stepping aside and allowing Goten, Trunks, and Gohan to enter into the indoor arena. "Good luck."

"Alright boys. I want you two to do your best, but remember the one thing I'm asking is you guys try to hold off on the flying. Got it?" Gohan making sure that he draws the line to make the tournament fair for some of the other contenders.

"Right." Both Goten and Trunks responding at the same time.

"Hey guys. It's good to see the three of you again." A familiar voice calling to Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

"Cardoon! I knew you'd make it! Did my Dad bring you back here?" Trunks being the first to recognize and call back to the Saiyan.

"Yes, he did. Vegeta just left to take a seat in the stands he did want me to tell you good luck. He wanted to be here so early that he didn't get the chance to say it himself." Cardoon greeting the three.

"Dad is strange about that. He and I did do a lot of training and maybe I'll get a chance to use some of my own secret techniques." Trunks giving a mischievous smile.

"That's the spirit Trunks. The true son of a Saiyan." Cardoon nodding with a confident smirk. "Well guys, I will see on the preliminary stage."

"Good luck Cardoon." Gohan giving a thumbs up.

"Attention contestants! Will the competitors please approach the center stage of the three? We will begin shortly! The group will divided up and see how they compare in the first stage of assessment." The group of fighters gathering around the center of the three preliminary stages. "Alright contestants. The first group will be using this fighting dummy to calculate their speed and strength. The second group will be sparring with each other for measured points of performance. Our final group will be going through a basic test on their ability to avoid an onslaught of attacks." Talk beginning to rustle amongst the fighters.

"This should be interesting." Cardoon crossing his arms. "I have to remember not to severely injury anyone." Shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose if they came to enter this they expect to be challenged, but I will hold back until the actually tournament."

"Alright contestants please divide yourselves amongst the three stages!" The organizing calling into the microphone as the fighters all begin to shuffle around to a stage they feel they can shine the best.

"Good luck guys!" Gohan waving as he steps over to one of the side stages. "I wanna see just how much I've improved on my dodging." Leaving Goten and Trunks to choose their own preliminary stages.

"I'm going right center stage. What about you Goten?" Trunks scoffing at the idea of stepping to one of the side arenas.

"Okay! I'll go with you!" Goten replying as the two young boys step up to the arena while the other fighters continue shuffling around to the respective stages they would like to compete in.

Meanwhile Cardoon stands in front of the dummy fighting stage as the coordinator for that stage calls up contestants at random one by one. "Hmmmm, these guys are pretty slow." Observing a handful on contestants trying to show off their best moves. "I guess Vegeta was right… they won't be that great, but at least now I know what speed I need to perform at."

"Alright sir! Why don't you step up next?" The coordinator pointing to gentlemen in the front close to Cardoon as the mysterious fighter steps up.

"A tail? That fighter has a fox tail, but he looks totally human? What is going on?" Cardoon watching the fighter step up to the stage and taking his stance against the dummy.

"Whenever you are ready you may begin. Remember there are sensors on the dummy to also measure your punches and judges will be watching as well. Good luck." The coordinator stepping down off the stage allowing the fighter to begin.

"HAAAA." The mysterious fox-tailed fighter boosting his energy before connecting a series of punches and kicks at faster speeds than any contestant before him.

'_This… this guy has some real energy. First fighter here I've felt anything noticeable_.' Cardoon watching in shock. '_He's… he's even holding back I can tell he's pulling his punches last second._' Grinning to himself. "Maybe this will be interesting after all." Watching on as the fox-tailed fighter finishes out his demonstration in amazement of the judging panel.

"Thank you." The fighter taking a bow and stepping down off the stage as the crowd and judges all whisper to one another about what they just witnessed.

Meanwhile at the center stage the main coordinator calls up the next set of fighters. "How about you sir and…" Scanning the eager crowd of contestants. "You!" Calling up Trunks to the stage.

"Perfect." Trunks grinning and stepping up onto the stage eager to fight.

"Wait a minute I'm fighting a kid? This is ridiculous." The opposing fighter complaining about his match up before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, an easy win I suppose I'll just try not to break this kid into pieces."

Trunks looking irritated with his opponent's attitude and words. "That does it. I was just going to watch your strength, but if you wanna be a jerk I'll just pummel you." A vein looking like it is beginning too pulse on Trunks's head.

"Awe, looks like I made the little kid mad. Don't worry I'll end this quickly then you can take a nap." The adult taking his fighting stance.

"FIGHTERS! Begin!" The announcer throwing his hand down as the match's timer begins.

The adult charging Trunks and winding up a hefting left hook. "Sleepy time!"

Trunks catching the punch without hesitation with one hand. "Come on? Is that the best you can do?" Trunks pushing the fist off to the side before darting inside to elbow his opponent in the gut with immense force.

"OOOOOF." The audible oof of the fighter immediately slipping from his lips as he collapses on the ground seemingly out cold.

"That was easy…" Trunks turning his back calling to the announcer. "Hey! You may want to start the count he isn't getting up from that." The announcer standing with his jaw gaping open as the entire crowd looks on with confusion.

The announcer calling out the count of the down. "8…9… 10! Looks like we have a winning of this round!"

Gohan catching the fight while waiting for his turn on the other stage. "Leave it to Trunks to get angry and cut loose a little too much." Gohan sighing. "It's probably for the best that he hasn't figured out Super Saiyan yet."

"Hey Gohan! I thought I recognized you!" A familiar voice calling out.

"Sharpner? I didn't know you were entering!" Gohan seeing one of his classmate waving at him.

"Yeah after hearing you and Videl talk about it for a while I decided I wanted to enter and try my hand at it too."

"Have you seen Videl?" Gohan looking around and being able to pick her out of the crowd. "I haven't seen her anywhere."

"I did when I first came in, but now that you mention it I haven't seen her anywhere in the qualifying arena." Sharpner scanning the crowd as well.

"Well, I'm sure she will enter she has been training with me and pushing me to enter for the entire last year. There is no way she went through all of that trouble just to back out at the last second." Gohan reassuring himself and Sharpner.

"Alright that was a great show of dodging and defensive capability. Now for our next fighter. Sir." Calling down to Sharpner. "Yes you sir. How about you come up and show us what you've got."

"I guess that's my que." Stepping towards the stage calling back to Gohan from over his shoulder. "Good luck Gohan!"

"Yeah, good luck. I wonder just who is going to make it into this tournament. Should be interesting that's for sure." Gohan thinking to himself. "I'll make everyone proud. I'll do my best for you: Goten, Mom, Dad, and Piccolo. I'm gonna win this tournament."

_Will Gohan's found confidence be misplaced? Will our heroes make it through the qualifying rounds or will they fall short? Which other fighters will make into the tournament and just where is Videl? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	32. Volume 3, Chapter 3 (People's Champ)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 3

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu the World Martial Arts Tournament preliminary rounds had gotten under way only the top 16 fighters will be allowed to enter. Who will these top 16 fighters be? Did Videl make it to the preliminary rounds to enter? Which contenders will our heroes face? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament! We thank you for being patient with us as we have been going through the preliminary rounds to decide which of these talented fighters will be entering this year's tournament!" The announcer sounding into the microphone as the crowd responds with thunderous applause. "At this time I will be introducing the contenders and we will draw for seeds!"

"Do you think all of the boys made it? I know Gohan did, but I'm worried about Goten and Trunks." Chi-Chi asking the small group of friends sitting with her.

"Of course. I'm sure at the very least Trunks made it." Bulma commenting looking confident in her son's abilities.

"Chi-Chi don't worry! I'm sure they all made it. Goten and Trunks are real prodigies just like their fathers after all!" Krillin speaking up before Chi-Chi explodes at Bulma.

"The boys should all make it. They are the son of the strongest Saiyan warriors." Vegeta speaking up sitting next to Bulma with his arms crossed and looking impatient. '_Why on Earth did I get dragged to this? I already know who the strongest fighters are. I just have to be patient I will be leaving soon enough._'

Meanwhile in Other World. "King Kai get over here!" Goku calling to King Kai sitting in front of a small T.V. that receives signals of Earth broadcasts. "I think they are about to announce who the official fighters are! Even though I can't be there at least I can still watch. Thanks to King Yemma!" Goku eagerly awaiting the tournament's beginning from Other World.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for you to meet our contenders but before we begin it's time to announce our returning and reigning Champion! Mr. Satan! Whom will also be competing in this marvelous event!" The crowd screaming at the last minute surprise in unison for the champ.

"YEEEAAHH!" Hercule stepping up to the stage thrusting his hands into the air as usual as the crowd goes crazy. "Don't worry folks! I plan on winning this tournament and staying the reigning champ. OH YEAH!"

The crowd almost screaming in chant. "MIS-TER SA-TAN! MIS-TER SA-TAN!" As Hercule hands back the microphone over to the announcer to begin.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the moment you've been waiting for… it's time to announce the other 15 contenders!" The crowd still screaming on the edge of their seats. "First up a hard-hitting no joking around competitor… #18!" Android 18 stepping out onto the stage looking almost annoyed. Before waiting center stage for the other fighters to be announced.

"Next up begins some of our youngest competitors in quite some years and since we didn't have enough kiddos for a children's division this year's young fighters know their stuff! Let's welcome Goten!" The announcer pointing the gate as Goten steps up towards the stage to a very mixed response from the crowd.

"I knew my Goten would make it!" Chi-Chi now acting very arrogant about her son's strength. "Which means I'm sure Gohan made it for sure!"

"Yes, and that means Trunks must be entering as well." Vegeta smugly responsing with his arms crossed.

"HEY! Alright! Goten, way to go son! I didn't realize he was so strong for such a young guy!" Goku also cheering from Other World while King Kai sits next to him slightly annoyed by Goku screaming into his ear.

"Our third fighter and our second young fighter to enter the arena today… Idasa!" A longer-haired blonde kid stepping up to the arena.

'_Come on Trunks please make it… please make it_.' Bulma thinking to herself while crossing her fingers.

"Our four competitor and also the last child to make into to the tournament this year. He is a spit-ball of fire and has a fighter's spirit. Please welcome, Trunks!" Following the announcement Trunks begins walking up on stage to meet the other already announced fighters.

"YEAH TRUNKS! That's my son!" Bulma nearly leaping out of her chair. As time continues the next several fighters are announced; Yamu, Sharpner, Spopovich, Cardoon, Jewel, and the mysterious fox-tailed fighter, Kajika, all make the cut into the tournament as well.

"Alright ladies and gentlement our next contender was a last minute entry but has proven to be a gifted fighter, but we shouldn't be surprised! Please welcome the Champion's daughter, Videl!" The crowd getting louder than they did for the last few fighters.

"Our next two contenders requested to be called up together as they have been training together in the forest for many years. A real life set of wolf-men if you ask me! Please welcome Basil and Lavender!" The bi-pedal wolf-men stepping up to the stage together looking like mutated animals. The crowd also appearing unsure exactly how to react to the two contenders.

"King Kai there are only two fighters left to be announced what do you think? Are they saying the best for last?" Goku feeling confident in Gohan's abilities.

"I don't know. Do I look like an earthling organizing this tournament to you?" King Kai huffing and puffing. "Just watch the T.V."

"Only two fighters left to announce! Our next contender has proven himself to be quiet skilled in the preliminary rounds both offensively and defensively. Please welcome, Gohan!" The announcer waving in Gohan who steps towards the arena looking confident. The crowd giving a small cheer as the Z-Fighter's cheer on their friend.

"That's Gohan. I knew he'd make it, but there is still one fighter left. I wonder… who it could be." Goku whispering under his breath in anticipation.

"Now the moment you've been waiting for our final contender is ready to be announced. His fighting style in the preliminary rounds was unique to see in action, but he may be one who can blow away the competition. Your final fighter in this year's tournament is… Dr. Rota!" A strange pig-man stepping forward appearing to be wearing a robe of sorts and slowly approaching the arena. The crowd sound very confused about this final fighter.

"That's the last fighter? Man #18 would wipe the floor with him." Krillin watching as the pig-man walks as if he is older or even injured.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. His energy it's very different." Piccolo whom has sat quiet up till this point, wearing normal street clothes to attempt to blend in, finally speaks up. "It's not normal fighting energy it is strange."

"Yes… Piccolo is right. I sense it too. This guy is different from the other fighter." Vegeta agreeing finally unfolding his arms. "This one… we will have to keep an eye on."

"Now we will ask each of the fighters to come up and draw seeds out of a hat! First up, Mr. Satan!" The announcer walking over with Hercule to the hat for him to draw his lot. "The defending champion draws #2!" The crowd cheering in response.

"OH YEAH! HAHAHA! Your world champ will be fighting first round!" Hercule stepping off the side to allow then each of the following contenders draw their own respective numbers.

"Why don't we have last tournament's runner-up draw his lot next. Come on up Jewel!" The announcer getting a small response from the crowd as Jewel steps up and draws his number. "NUMBER 8!" Jewel stepping off to the side then each one of the other contestants stepping up one by one to try each of their own slots. As the match-ups begin shaping up the fighters each step off to the side as they draw a number.

"Now that everyone has drawn we have our matches!" The announcer pointing to the large board at the end of the stage. "Round 1 these are your match-ups! First up will be #18 versus Hercule!" The crowd erupting with excitement to see the current champ fight in the first match. "Then we will have Videl versus Spopovich! Next will be Lavender versus Basil! After we will see Cardoon take on Jewel! Starting off our second half of matches will be Sharpner versus Goten! After we will see Idasa take on Trunks! Then Gohan will face off against Dr. Rota, and the final match of the first round will be Kajika versus Yamu!"

The crowd cheering in response. "We hope everyone is looking forward to all of these great match-ups. We now are going to ask all of the competitors wait for their respective matches." The announcer speaking as some extra helping hands show the fighters where to go.

"Awe man…" Goku leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Looks like I'll be waiting a while before I get to see either of my sons fight. Bummer." Goku looking at the T.V. screen as the fighters and crowd prepare for the first fight.

"Just be happy we get any signal that you can see these fights at all Goku." King Kai smacking Goku.

Goku rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you're right. I know both my sons will do great."

_How will all of the contenders do in the tournament? What secrets and techniques do these fighters hold in store for the tournament? Just who will win and who will lose. Be prepared as the World Martial Arts Tournament officially begins next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

Author's Note: For those of you reading this far, thank you for your continued support. I am trying to improve my writing to bring you more entertainment as much as I can! Also if you begin to notice I am bringing in other fighters from areas such as Dragon Ball Super, GT, and Heroes these characters are being re-power scaled, but will retain the same abilities. I am also trying to expand on them and give new or interesting points. So please be patient and I hope you all understand that I know some of these characters are "stronger" in their original debut but here I am changing how strong they are.


	33. Volume 3, Chapter 4 (Round 1 Begins)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 4

_The matches are set and the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament are about to begin. How will the tournament shape up? Who will make it beyond round one? Will our heroes have what it takes to take on their opponents? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the first match of the World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin! This opening match's competitors are the quiet, strong, and beautiful 18 versus the man who took down Cell, the man who saved the world, your defending world champ! MR. SATAN!" The crowd erupting with excitement.

"Man, I can't believe this guy has the whole world convinced he saved the Earth from Cell…" Krillin talking in a slight hush to Piccolo.

"Hmph. At least we know the truth." Piccolo folding his arms.

"Here he comes! Please give a warm welcome to… MR. SATAN!" The announcer calling into the microphone as Hercule steps out and walks towards the stage playing up the screaming crowd even more.

"HA HA HA! OH YEAH!" Hercule throwing his hands in the air once he reaches center ring then throws off his cape.

"Please welcome his opponent… #18!" The announcer then calling in Android 18 which receives a smaller cheer from the crowd. Android 18 stepping up to the ring hands shoved in her pockets looking as if she is a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed.

"Leave it to me to have to face off against the only one in this tournament who isn't really a strong fighter." #18 grumbling to herself as she makes her way to the ring.

"Alright fighters, BEGIN!" The announcer throwing his hand down.

"Hahaha. Don't blink or you might miss this!" Hercule making a taunt just as he launches at Android 18 with a flurry of punches. Android 18 easily blocking each punch without losing her footing or ground. Hercule pausing for a moment. "Not AGGGHH." Hercule getting his sentence cut off as he is met with a hook to the gut nearly collapsing under the pain. The crowd falling completely silent in amazement.

Android 18 then leaning down to Hercule who fell to one knee. "You're weak. How could you even be the champion? My husband alone is stronger than you… this is boring."

"P… Please…" Hercule squeaking out a word from his mouth.

Cutting off Hercule from completing his sentence. "Begging? Hmph." Android 18 turning her back.

"I'm not begging you for anything… I was going to say… please grant me strength." Hercule slowly standing up. Android 18 curious turning around to see what the champion is groaning about.

"Guys, you feel that?" Krillin sensing something strange. "Hercule… it's like he just increased his energy."

"Yes, he did. Interesting… Just a few years ago this blabbering idiot wasn't even an insect against Cell." Vegeta smirking.

Hercule standing back up letting his own energy rise. "I've never told anyone this… not even Videl, but after Cell I realized just how strong some fighters were so I tried training secretly with the world's best martial arts instructors." Clenching his fists and raising his power to an impressive level. "Let's just say I learned a thing or two."

"So looks like I will actually have to use some of my strength after all." #18 getting serious as Hercule with a slight power boost launches towards #18 with a renewed vigor. Hercule throwing heavier punches remaining in control while #18 still blocking them with relative ease. "So training for these last few years actually did you some good. If Gohan is right in his talks about your daughter's strength you might be as strong as her."

"WHAT?!" Hercule looking even more annoyed throwing even harder punches but getting sloppy as he tries to push them further. Finally Android 18 looking bored catches a fist and counters with her own dropping Hercule back to one knee. "Man… you sure are a tough fighter." Hercule looking up to see her about to finish him off with a strong shot to the face. "Wait… just wait. I'll pay you anything. I just can't go out here. They'll stop believing in me."

Android 18 freezing when she hears a proposal involving money. "How much are you willing to pay?" Android 18 still prepared to knocked out.

"I will pay you 1 million Zenie. That's the prize for reaching fifth place." Hercule looking desperate.

"Fine, 1 million Zenie and I let you win." #18 loosening her grip on Hercule's fist. The two fighters continuing to play out the match as the crowd gets more and more invested. Finally Android 18 taking the fall for Hercule so he can win the match much to the crowd's amazement.

"The winner of the first match is your defending champion, Mr. Satan!" The announcer rallying the crowd back behind Hercule as he stands center stage putting on a show.

Still center stage pumping up the crowd begins thinking to himself. _'Fighters still that strong. After all of that training looks like after this tournament I may need to train even harder_.' Hercule thinking to himself as he decides to step down from the stage to allow the second match to begin.

"Now will the second matches fighters please come forward!" The announcer calling out as the crowd calms back down. "Videl versus Spopovich!" The two fighters stepping forward to enter into the ring. The crowd cheering for Videl very strongly.

"Alright Videl, let's see how our training over the last year has shaped up." Gohan looking on from the waiting area as the two fighters reach center stage.

"Good luck to you." Videl taking a bow of respect for her opponent.

Spopovich grumbling under his breath before speaking up. "Yeah. Let's just make it a good match." Spopovich clearly annoyed with his match up for the first round of the tournament.

"Fighters! BEGIN!" The announcer calling into the mic to signal the start of the second fight as the two immediately charge towards one another.

"Say goodnight!" Spopovich throwing a full force punch following through with his entire body, but just before connection Videl speeds up her movements for split second and dodges the punch.

"I won't go down that easy." Videl then connecting with a fast combination of her own to the mid-section of the towering fighter.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Spopovich screaming as he begins trying to wail on his opponent appearing to be un-phased by the combination. "I won't lose to the daughter of a joke!"

Videl going on the defensive just trying to keep her footing as the punches connect with tremendous force. '_Man, this guy isn't kidding around. He is hitting nearly as hard as Gohan does sometimes when he gets serious_.' Beads of sweating beginning to fall off of Videl. '_I'm gonna need to do something._' Her eyes getting really wide for a split second. "That's it." Speaking to herself as she sees her opening and using her new speed to suddenly dash behind Spopovich.

"What the? How? Where?" Spopovich looking around unsure of what just happened to Videl.

WHAM! A kick connecting with the back of Spopovich's leg bringing him down to one knee. "Sorry, but you'll have to do a little better than that. Lucky for me the person I've been training with is stronger than you and faster." Smirking Videl begins to continue to kick the same point to bring her opponent completely down to the arena floor.

"You brat! Just fight me!" Spopovich turning around just to attempt to continue his furious onslaught. Videl still dodging each punch with relative ease.

"You can just keep wearing yourself down." Videl taunting her opponent. "I mean I am trying to hold back. I will have other matches after this first round after all."

"You think you'll beat me? That would require you to actually start attacking back." Spopovich honing in punches while trying to knock the young fighter off her groove. "After I'm done beating you I will show your father why I should've beaten him in the last tournament!"

Videl allowing a punch to come closer to hitting her so she could catch the punch to throw off Spopovich. "Sorry but you aren't the only one who has something to prove to my Dad. I'm going to win this match then in the second round I will face off against my father and show him I am finally a strong fighter on my own."

"If you want to really beat me you'll have to pull out all of the stops." The two beginning to connect and match one another blow for blow much the amazement of everyone in the stands.

"Videl is doing pretty well. Hahaha. I shouldn't be surprised she is the daughter of the champ." Hercule smirking watching the fight from the waiting area. "She will beat Spopovich. I know it."

Meanwhile Gohan is following the match intently. "Videl is holding back. What is she doing? She could win this match right now… she is just stalling. I don't know if this is such a good idea." Continuing to watch as the two exchange punches while thinking to himself. '_Her energy and fighting skills have grown so much in the last year she has to have a plan_.' Gohan thinking back through all of their training sessions over the last year.

The fighters continuing to speed up their punches and giving the crowd quite a show before Videl takes the upper hand. "UUGGHH. That was a hard hit." Spopovich holding his gut.

"You left yourself open it just screamed elbow." The young fighter smirking. "I think it's about time to finish this fight don't you think?"

BAM! Spopovich using the moment as Videl closes in to connect his own devastating right hook to her chin sending her a few feet into the hair. As her body begins flying into the air it slows down nearly stopping as Videl returns to her feet in control. "That was quite the punch." Spitting out a small amount of blood.

'_Did… did she just fly?_' Hercule looking on trying to figure out how his daughter was able to gently return to his feet from the position she was knocked back in. Shaking his head. "No way. That's stuff is all smoke and mirrors I know she is just a talented fighter. Hahaha."

"You're one tough girl. Most full grown men are completely knocked out by a punch like that." Spopovich in awe of Videl's bounce-back. "Guess that means I can just keep hitting you as hard as I want." Grinning with an almost twisted smile.

"We'll see about that." Videl then charging into her opponent now much faster than her normal pace.

"What? She's fast." Spopovich looking around in confusion. "Quit running from me you little runt!" BAM! A punch connecting in his side. THUD! Another then landing in his shoulder. WACK! A third nailing him square in the jaw. "This… this can't be happening. These punches are strong and I can't even keep up with her speed." Spopovich looking around. CRACK! A swift punch to the man's face sends him to the ground.

"Well folks I'm not sure what's going on but it appears Spopovich is on the ground! Videl must be giving Spopovich a matchup he didn't expect." The ring side announcer trying to explain to the crowd what may be going on.

Videl then suddenly looking as if she appears directly in front of Spopovich in the center of the ring. "I think it's time we end this." THUD! A swift kick to the gut of her opponent sends Spopovich flying out of the ring.

"Spopovich has fallen out of the ring! The winner of the second match in this first round is Videl!" The announcer raising his hand into the sky as the crowd cheer on Videl's victory. "What an exciting first couple of matches folks! The third fight should prove to be no less exciting!"

_As the second match comes to a close how will the rest of the fights turn out? Will our heroes continue on through the rounds or will secret techniques and strengths take our heroes off guard? Who will move on and who will lose out the first round continues on the next episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.


	34. Volume 3, Chapter 5 (Cardoon's Match)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 5

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu the first two matches of the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament had begun. Hercule and Videl each were able to win their respective matches. Who else will win their matches? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"The winner of the third match of the Lavendar!" The crowd giving a very mixed response. "Alright ladies and gentlemen it's time to begin the fourth match so please welcome to the stage a previous contender to the tournament, Jewel!" The crowd giving an overall positive cheer for the previous tournament runner-up as he enters the stage.

"Let's do this." Jewel smirking and waving a hand to the audience while pumping himself up to fight his match.

"His opponent is a strong contender and impressed all of the judges in the preliminary rounds! Please welcome, Cardoon!" The announcer waving in the golden-haired warrior. As the audience gives boos to Cardoon clearly wanting Jewel to be the winner of the match.

'_Grrr… go figure these people don't even realize just how strong some of us are. They just want a familiar face to win_.' Cardoon stepping into the ring facing Jewel. CRACK. CRACK. "Let's make this fight good, shall we?"

"I will do my best. I hope you don't feel too overwhelmed with this being your first time in the ring." Jewel trying to play mind games with Cardoon.

"Try not to fall behind." Smirking back at Jewel as the announcer raises a hand into the air.

"Let the match… BEGIN!" The announcer calling the start as the two fighters move in towards each other. Each trying to measure up and test their opponent's speed and control.

'_This guy is pretty fast for a human, but not faster than me_.' Cardoon smirking as he moves slightly faster than Jewel. "Here I thought I wasn't supposed to fall behind?"

Jewel throwing a flurry of punches that just seem to faze through his opponent. "So you're fast? This may be a challenge after all." Dropping back several steps leaving distance between the two. "Come on let's just see how you do offensively."

"Hahaha." Cardoon chuckling under his breath, staring Jewel down reading him. "If you insist." Placing one arm behind his back. "I will beat you will only one arm." Jewel looking completely stunned with the confidence Cardoon displays. "Now don't look too surprised. Let's make this interesting."

'_He can't be serious…_' Jewel thinking to himself within that split second of thought Cardoon charging in at incredible speeds. WHAM! Jewel sliding back from the force of the fast blow. "Tck!" Jewel wincing and grabbing his rib. "He… is serious. That punch was no joke."

"That was a bruised rib. If I increase the strength behind it… it will crack. I don't want to injure you. Step down." Offering Jewel mercy and a way out. The crowd completely perplexed by what they are seeing.

"Cardoon is toying with him. He should just end it. He knows this is not a worthy opponent." Vegeta looking annoyed, grumbling.

"I agree. He is just toying with him. That's just low." Krillin clenching his fist. _'This guy has been training on Earth, living here for a year, and this is how he wants to act? Man, all that power has gone to his head_.'

Jewel charging Cardoon with everything he has throwing his whole body into his knee. Whoosh! "I'm sorry. I will just end this then." Cardoon now behind Jewel whose kick couldn't connect. WHACK! Jewel collapsing to the ground as Cardoon turns to the announcer just outside the ring. "You may want to start counting he isn't going to get up from that. He won't wake up for a bit."

"Oh… well folks, it looks like Jewel is down for the count! One! Two!" The announcer continuing his count as the crowd begins to chatter completely awestruck by what they just witnessed. "Eight! Nine! Ten!" The announcer stepping into the ring. "Your winner of this match, Cardoon!"

Goku leaning back from the screen and taking in the match. "Cardoon has definitely improved. Just a year ago I don't think he would've been able to match Gohan, Vegeta, or Piccolo in their base level. Now he may be able to compete with at least their base. I can't wait to see just how strong Goten and Trunks have gotten too! Should be some great matches!" Goku thinking to himself. '_Come on though Vegeta… I know you said to be patient, but I have been waiting for almost a year_.' Anxious, Goku crosses his arms.

"Goku, I know what you're thinking and you need to be patient." King Kai just trying to enjoy the fights.

Cardoon walking back to the waiting area greeted by some of the other Z-Fighters. "Wow Cardoon, you did great!" Goten running over to give his congratulations before anyone else.

"Thanks, I expect the same from you." Cardoon giving a small smile as the other competing Z-Fighters walk up.

"You know you should've just ended the match quickly. Dad, told you not to give people a chance to fight back." Trunks giving his criticism. "Good match though."

"Thanks Trunks. Vegeta will get over it. He knows I won't against a stronger opponent." Cardoon shrugging his shoulders and acting clueless.

"Cardoon, I hope you know this will probably be your easiest match. There are some strong fighters here concealing their energy." Gohan knowing just how much Cardoon wanted a challenge in the tournament. "Since we didn't really see your round two opponent really fight he is one I would watch for. He has energy control I can sense it."

"Good, hopefully then this Lavendar guys is as strong as you think." Cardoon turning back to Goten. "Well Goten you're up next. Good luck and fight your best…" Lowering his voice to a hush. "Between you and me, I think you can win."

Goten grinning from ear to ear. "I hope so!" Goten running to the entrance of the waiting area. "Hey Trunks, you know if we both win we face each other in the second round."

"Good, I will see you in the second round then." Trunks smirking and fist-bumping his friend.

"Yeah, see you then!" Goten hearing his name called as he steps out to the arena to begin his match to a cheering crowd.

"Young Goten's opponent will be, Sharpner!" The announcer calling out as Sharpner begins he walk to the stage. "This match up should be an interesting one as Goten and Sharpner both are first time contenders and stood out with the judges!"

Goten taking a bow towards his opponent respectfully. "Let's make this a good match!"

"Indeed." Sharpner reciprocating the bow. "I hope you know even though you are Gohan's little brother I won't take it easy on you. I saw how you did in the preliminaries and I know you are strong for your age."

"Okay! I won't hold back either then!" Goten getting giddy.

"Let the fifth match, BEGIN!" Goten charging in on Cardoo trying to start oon the ground throwing a combination of punches.

Sharpner deflecting most of the punches. "Ack. Grr." Audibly letting out a wince as a fraction of the punches make their target. Then catching both of Goten's fists. "I see Gohan's been training you well." Sharpner going for a knee connecting with Goten's chin.

"Ouch! That was a hard kick." Goten pulling back a little then launching himself into a head-butt to the gut of his opponent. "Let go of me." Goten then using his size to run up the body of Sharpner and give his own kick right to the chin of the high schooler.

Sharpner stumbling backwards a couple steps. "Smart." Sharpner then charging in for his own attack throwing punches towards the child. '_I'm not gonna be able to hit him at this rate and angle._' Goten back flipping backwards to give some distance. "Smart and agile. This won't be easy then."

"I hope not." Goten smirking. "Let's try something a little more interesting." Suddenly Goten disappearing then rapidly reappearing in several different places.

"What in the world is this? Multiple Gotens? Is this some kind of trick?" Sharpner trying to punch and kick the illusions and just simply passing through them.

"No trick. It's called After Image." Goten sticking his tongue out at his opponent and making faces. "You won't be able to find the real me just by looking." Goten striking his opponent from different angles spontaneously. "I'm just moving super-fast."

'_Grrr. This is ridiculous… I'm being beaten by a kid who is like 6 years old_.' Annoyed, Sharpner throws punches and kicks in every direction trying just to knock Goten off of his game. "Alright Goten this isn't a fight. Come on and fight me."

Goten slowing down and appearing in front of Sharpner. "So you can't sense energy… well I guess that does make the After Image unfair." Taking a fighting stance.

"I am going to end this fight then!" Throwing punches forcing Goten to dodge before connecting a combination of knees in anticipation of Goten's dodges. Sharpner then landing a massive kick sending Goten sliding several feet and fight by the edge of the ring. "Time to end this." Sprinting toward Goten and kicking him hard enough to send him a few feet in the air and falling out of the ring. "Finally, it's done." Sharpner turning around.

"Folks I don't believe what I'm seeing!" The announcer calling into the microphone in astonishment. "Young Goten never touched the ground!" Goten beginning to fly and lands back into the ring without ever touching the outside of the ring.

"WHA..." WHAM! Sharpner getting cut off from his question as his gets punched hard in the back, falling onto one knee. "That's not possible."

"Oh, you don't know how to fly…" Goten looking very confused. "I thought everyone knew how to fly. It seems like everyone I know basically can. Expect Mom and Trunks's mom." Goten thinking out loud much to the astonishment of Sharpner.

'_So that means Gohan can fly too_.' Wincing in thought. '_How am I going to beat this kid now?_' Holding his side and slowly standing back up. '_I can't just give up. I… won't._' Gritting his teeth.

"This is really fun! Want to see another move I learned?" Goten getting really excited beginning to charge up some of his energy. "I think this will really wow you." A faint energy aura begins to appear around Goten.

'_What in the world is this pressure? He looks like he is almost glowing._' Sharpner trying to come up with something quick, but before he can move Goten disappears. WHACK! The high schooler being launched by an immense force outside of the ring as Goten uses a burst of energy to land a thunderous blow to Sharpner. Thud!

"Ladies and gentlemen, young Goten has knocked his opponent out of the ring! Looks like the winner of this round goes to Goten!" The announcer calling the match as the crowd gives a mix of cheers and chattering in confusion.

"ALRIGHT! That's my boy! Wow Goten did great and he is so strong for such a young age!" Goku leaping into the air. "I can't believe it at his age I couldn't do nearly any of that. He must be training really hard with Gohan. I just wish I was there to congratulate him."

"Hmmm. Yes, he is quite the extraordinary fighter for his age. He has quite large potential." King Kai nodding his head in agreeance remaining much more collected.

"YEAH, GOTEN! Great job! That's my son!" Chi-Chi unable to hold back her excitement drawing a lot of attention to herself as Goten walks back to the waiting area.

"Did you see that Gohan?" Goten super excited to see everyone's reaction.

"Yeah! You did great!" Gohan giving his brother a high five with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah Goten you did great. Good warm up match for you. I can't wait to really push myself." Trunks also congratulating his friend with a smirk.

"I hope you win Trunks. If you do it means we can face off next round!" Goten and Trunks fist bumping each other with the beginnings of their competitive friendship showing.

"Oh yeah, you better be ready." Trunks stepping forward prepared to be called out for this match.

_Goten's first match went off without a hitch and with that the tournament comes one match closer to the end of the first round. How will the rest of the first round turn out? Find out next time when Trunks takes on his first opponent on the next episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.


	35. Volume 3, Chapter 6 (End of Round 1)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 6

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament is under way. Some of our heroes have won and eligible for the second round. The fighters moving to the second round include: Hercule, Videl, Cardoon, Lavendar, and Goten thus far. The next match is about to begin. What fighters will make it to the next round? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the stage Idasa and his opponent Trunks! These two young boys have proven themselves to be worthy competitors beating out adult challengers for a spot in the tournament. It's great to see such young and strong talent!" Pointing to the waiting area as Trunks begins walking out to the stage followed by Idasa. "Let's give them a warm welcome!" The crowd beginning to pick up a roar for the young competitors.

"Just before we get started just how old are you?" Idasa scoping out Trunks.

"I'm seven and how old are you?" Smirking and getting into a fighting stance.

"SEVEN?!" Completely dumbfounded. "I'm twice your age… how in world?" Shaking his head. "You must be strong then. Let's make it a good match. If you want to back down though I'll give you a chance."

"Not a chance." Trunks holding steady. "Come on let's stop wasting time."

"What?! Why you…" Idasa charging in at Trunks for a punch. "You think you can just brush me off?!" Idasa throwing a fierce punch. THUD! "What… the?"

Trunks holding the fist of Idasa back. "You talk a lot." CRACK. Trunks beginning to push down on Idasa arm causing his knuckles to pop as if he was cracking his knuckle. WHAM! Following up with his own hook to Idasa sending him flying backwards.

"Folks, I… I don't know how to explain it, but in just one punch Trunks has completely knocked out Idasa. He appears to be unconscious." Waiting several seconds to make sure Idasa has a chance to get up before being counted as a K.O. The announcer looking at Trunks. "I believe we have our winner. Moving onto the second round will be Trunks!" The crowd cheering as the announcer walks up to Trunks as he proceeds back to the waiting area. "Great job kid and I think you may end up with the fastest knock out in this year's tournament."

"Oh, cool. I just hope my next opponent is more serious." Trunks walking back looking bored.

"Trunks, you did great!"

"Why is it I get the chump who can't fight? I didn't even get to warm up, but you get to fight a guy who actually warmed you up." Trunks complaining to Goten. "Now how am I supposed to be warmed up for our fight next round?"

"We could go warm up while we're waiting!"

"That's stupid Goten… I don't want you having any idea what new stuff I am going to bring to the table." Trunks scoffing.

"No fair… you say some of my new moves, and we train together anyway. We already know most of each other's attacks." Goten pouting.

"It'll be okay Goten. I'm sure your match with Trunks will be a hit. Just remember no energy beams we don't want anyone getting hurt." Gohan patting his brother on the back. "Looks like I'm up next though." His opponent stepping passed him. '_I can't sense any energy coming from this guy, but he definitely has something about him. I'll have to be on my guard_.' Gohan proceeding to the doorway out onto the tournament stage. Crack. Crack. Stretching before stepping into the ring for his match.

"Good luck to you." The mysterious Dr. Rota finally speaking up as the crowd cheers in the background.

"Thank you and same to you." Gohan taking a bow of respect towards Dr. Rota.

"Ladies and gentlemen let the 7th match of the first round… begin!" The announcer throwing down his hand to help signal the start of the match.

"Hmph." Dr. Rota looking at Gohan's fighting stance before beginning to mumble in an unknown language. "You won't be able to lay a finger on me soon."

"What?" Gohan deciding not to make a move yet. '_I have to be careful this feels like a trap. If I just stay put I should be okay._'

"Is that so?" A whispered voice coming from behind him.

"GAAAH!" Gohan throwing a fierce elbow back but making contact with nothing. _'He's gone… but did he just hear my thoughts._' Glancing back forward to see Dr. Rota still just standing in place. '_Somethings seriously not right._'

"Whatever do you mean? Something isn't right?" The same voice now calling from just outside of his vision to the side.

Moving even faster with this punch. "Not this time!" Gohan not connecting with anything once again. "What the…? I thought for sure…"

"What is Gohan throwing punches at? There isn't anyone there. Dr. Rota has just been slowly walking in a circle." Piccolo trying to reason what just is happening.

"Clearly this fighter is using a technique none of us have ever seen before and Gohan's caught in the middle of it." Vegeta speaking up as he too is observing the fight. "Looks like this guy may just move in for an easy shot on Gohan."

"AAAAHHHH." Gohan now throwing a series of punches, kicks, and elbows in any direction trying to predict where the voice will come from next still unable to tell that Dr. Rota has begun moving.

"He won't even know what hit him." Dr. Rota smirking as he moves in.

"He won't even know what hit him." The voice now echoing that line of speech into Gohan's ears from varying directions.

"This really isn't right. He should've moved by now." Gohan looking at where Dr. Rota should be. '_He can't be there_.' Closing his eyes trying to sense any energy in the ring he can.

"You're right. I can't be there. I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time. You're just caught in a trap. The best part. No one can even tell what is really happening." The voices begin their taunting.

"Shut up." Gohan whispering still eyes shut trying to drown out the voice feeling a movement coming towards him from behind. WHOOSH! Gohan somehow dodging the attempt at a real attack by Dr. Rota.

"Even completely under my illusion he can sense my incoming punches. Well that's no fun." Dr. Rota looking annoyed before breaking a small smile. "Wait, this could be interesting. Let's see just how far I can push him." Rota now beginning to chant another string of words in an unknown language.

Gohan pausing still trying to block out all of the voices. 'This is clearly a trap. This isn't real, but how do I get through this?'

"This is real. HAHAHA!" The voice taunting him trying to break his focus. "How can you beat an opponent you not only cannot touch but one you can't even sense? I know every move you make as soon as you think of it."

"That's it." Gohan grinning and lowering his guard.

"My magic is becoming too much for him. Now is my chance!" Dr. Rota blitzing inwards for his attack.

"Energy Shield!" Gohan waiting till the very last second as he feels the incoming air moving around him blasting back Dr. Rota, breaking the doctor's concentration and the illusion.

"What the? How did you?" Dr. Rota laying on the ground of the stage looking around and trying to get back up.

"There you are." Smiling Gohan counter-blitzes forward. "No more tricks." WHACK! Gohan punching the pig-man hard. "We fight for real."

"GAH!" Dr. Rota wailing out loud as punches connect to him. Dr. Rota trying to focus and fight through the pain before shouting out. "HALT!" A force coming over Gohan forcing him to completely freeze in place.

'_I… can't… move… it's like my muscles are fighting my mind._' Gohan thinking to himself unable to even move his mouth.

"You break my illusion. Make a fool of me. I have been training in magic my entire life. Now I end this battle." Dr. Rota beginning to use his magic to lift Gohan into the air and move him slowly towards the edge of the arena.

"OH NO! Come on, Gohan fight through it!" Goku shouting at the small television in Other World watching his son's match.

"Goku, he is fighting against magic. None of you have experience fighting against that kind of force. This may be where he gets knocked out." King Kai trying to be an unbiased observer.

"Anyone in a real fight Gohan would be able to beat. This isn't fair." Goku slamming his fist into the ground.

Gohan slowly floating towards the edge of the arena. '_I have to think of something quick, but he doesn't fight like we normally see._' Gohan trying to think of a plan then suddenly feeling a shift around him. '_I didn't think he used energy, but I can sense a very small amount of energy. It must be his life force… that's it!_' FLASH! Gohan disappearing from the mid-air hold.

"Where in the world did he go? Is this some kind of magic?!" Dr. Rota looking all around. WHAM! A punch from behind sending him flying out of the arena slamming on the ground.

Pant. Pant. "I can't believe… I actually did it…" Gohan looking slightly tired from his last minute tactic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not really sure what in the world happened, but it appears Dr. Rota has been launched outside of the stage. So your winner of this match is Gohan!" The announcer calling the match.

"ALRIGHT!" The voices of Chi-Chi and Goku each shouting from their respective locations simultaneously.

"That's my son! GO GOHAN!" Chi-Chi looking extremely relieved from Gohan's last minute victory. All of their friends cheering alongside her as Vegeta just smirks and looks on.

"Gohan used Instant Transmission at the last second to break out of Dr. Rota's magic. That's so smart." Goku with a huge smile across his face as his son stands center stage before going back to the waiting area.

"Mhmmm. Quite the fighter. He could give you a good run for your money Goku." King Kai agreeing.

"Well King Kai, I don't know if I am as strong as Gohan anymore." Goku laughing feeling a little embarrassed to admit that Gohan may still be stronger. "Vegeta and I are much closer to the same level now." Thinking to himself with a smile. '_I hope to test that though._' The announcer beginning to call the beginning of the next match.

"Alright, after quite a few great matches we have reached the final match of the first round of this tournament! Please welcome to the stage Yamu!" The announcer calling out as Yamu walking down to the stage to a very mixed response. "And his opponent for the final round, a new fighter to the tournament scene, Kajika!" Kajika walking out as the crowd gives small cheers to his entrance.

Cardoon standing up to get a better view of the tournament stage. '_Finally the fighter I have been wanting to see… too bad if he wins he faces Gohan next round._ _Grrr. Of course he might get a chance at the fighter I really want to fight. Although my second round opponent could be tough too._' Cardoon glancing over and scanning over Lavendar who is standing in the corner by himself.

"Gohan, congrats on your win! I don't know exactly what happened but your fight was something to see!" Videl running up to Gohan to give her congratulations.

"Thanks Videl, but it wasn't easy. I had to pull out some techniques I wasn't sure if I would have to t this tournament."

"Well, the next match is about to start. So I'm going to go get a better view! Keep up the good work!" Videl running off as the announcer gets into position to call the next match.

"Alright, let the final match of the first round… BEGIN!" The announcer calling the start of the match as the two men charge each other. Yamu and Kajika matching one another blow for blow neither appearing to have the advantage over the other.

BOOM! The two colliding massive punches before each jumps back to re-group and go back on the offensive. "Not too shabby for a newbie." Yamu mocking. Crack. Crack. Yamu cracking his neck. "But I think it's time for me to step this up."

"Sounds good to me." Kajika trying to stay level-headed thinking to himself. '_I must make sure he doesn't have anything secret he's holding back… wait for an opening… then take him out. Make my sensei, no my Master proud._' Kajiika going on the defensive to get a read on Yanu blocking every punch and kick with minimal effort.

"I see you're too scared to fight back. I understand." Yamu taunting as he continues his attempted assault. "I won't back down!" THUD! Kajika connecting a swift punch to Yamu's side forcing Yamu to backup.

"Sorry, but you left yourself open." Kajika returning to his original fighting stance.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME!?" Yamu's forehead bursting with veins before darting inward full fury. Crack! Crack! Crack! A succession of three blows landing on their target. "How can you? I've had the upper hand this whole time." Yamu grasping his side.

"You have been on the offensive the whole time. I have been studying you movements. You are talented, but you leave gaps in your stance." Kajika giving constructive criticism of Yamu's technique.

"What do you know about technique!?" Yamu viciously calling out before trying to continue his offensive attack.

"I have one of the best technical fighters in the world teaching me." Kajika avoiding every attack with ease looking nearly like a phantom with how punches pass by. "Thank you for our match. You are a great first opponent." Kajika showing respect of Yamu's fighting ability before turning the table and going on the offensive.

"UGH." Yamu now on the receiving end of a counter-attack combination. "Pft." Blood falling from his mouth. "You…" WHAM. The fighter flying backwards and falling just outside of the arena.

"There you have it! The winner of the final match of the first round is Kajika! Let's hear it for him!" The announcer calling the match as the crowd roars with cheers for the great technical fighting. "If round one was any hint as to what's to come round two should be quite the spectacle!"

"His fighting technique was great." Gohan impressed with the fight he just witnessed.

"You're right Gohan. I think you may actually get a good fight out of your second round." Cardoon standing by nearly in shock to see another fighter with a high level of fighting skills. "Looks like this tournament might be interesting after all."

"Definitely." Gohan nodding his head as Kajka steps back to the waiting area.

_As the first round comes to a close almost all of our heroes have made it into the next round. Just who will make it through the second round? Find out next time as the second round of the World Martial Arts Tournament begins on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	36. Volume 3, Chapter 7 (Round 2 Begins)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 7

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament concluded with the victories of Trunks, Gohan, and Kajika. The matches for the second round have been determined: Videl versus Hercule, Lavender versus Cardoon, Goten versus Trunks, and Gohan versus Kajika. How will each of these fights turn out? We find out as the second round to the tournament begins now!_

"The second round will now begin! This first match should be a great one please welcome to the stage your current world champion Mr. Satan!" The crowd erupting with the announcement calling out their hero to the stage slowly quieting back down. "His opponent will be a tough one to watch our champ will be fighting his own flesh and blood the talented and young Videl!" The announcer trying to build up the hype for the match even more as Videl makes her way to center stage to meet her father.

"Videl, I'm impressed and proud that you have made it this far, but I can't hold back on you. So do your best." Hercule giving a genuine smile as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Yes, Dad. I hope we have a great match. I have been training for this for a while. I will make you proud." Videl preparing herself for the match. '_Gohan and I have been training for this for over a year. I need to make sure I don't hold back. I know I've improved a lot_.'

Gohan watching on from the waiting area. "Come on Videl. I know you can do it. Both you and your father have been training, but I really think you're stronger and can pull this through." Gohan then thinking back to Hercule's match in the first round when he actually spiked his energy. '_I never would've imagined Hercule learning energy control though… this will be interesting._'

"Let the second round and this match begin!" The start to the match being called as the two fighters feel their call to action.

POW! The two fighters colliding fists. POW! POW! POW! POW! '_We are reading each other perfectly_.' Videl thinking to herself as her fists continue to crash into her Dad's. The two looking focused and intense. WHOOSH! Videl ducking a punch instead of trying to match her father going for a counter attack.

Tck! Tck! Tck! Hercule dodging the attempt with a triple backflip. "That was close. You've grown a lot." Dashing in. POW! "Huh?! Faster and stronger." Hercule surprised to see his fist met once again by Videl's.

"You'll have to fight me seriously if you want to win." Videl putting more push behind her body and slowly inching her fist closer to her Dad.

"Oh really?" Hercule matching the strength and pushing back to being even. "GAH!" Whoosh! A counter punch missing its target as Videl ducks under. THUD! Hercule taking advantage of Videl's ducking to knee her in the shoulder.

Tck! Tck! Tck! Tck! Videl jumping back several steps to put some distance between her and her opponent. Clenching her shoulder. "Ack. That was a little cheap… looks like if I want to win I'll have to be ready for anything." Stretching back out her shoulder.

Hercule standing more confident waving in Videl taunting a little. "Come on kiddo. Let's see just how strong you've gotten." Smiling with pride of his daughter's skills thinking to himself. '_She's gotten so much stronger. Someday she will be able to be the champ if she wants to be. Here she comes._' Hercule preparing for the incoming attack. The two exchanging punches and kicks staying even with one another.

"This fight is just heating up folks! Mr. Satan and Videl are reading each other in intense hand-to-hand combat. This is a good ol' fashioned clash of strength, wits, and will!" The announcer's voice coming over as the two continue matching one another blow for blow.

"Videl is doing great! She is using our sparring to great use. If she starts really using her ki to put more force behind her punches she might be able to turn the tide of this fight." Gohan watching on intently while Goten and Trunks stand with him on looking.

"Goten, you feel their energy? They are both slowly increasing it. I didn't know the funny looking guy could even control his energy." Trunks actually growing interested in the fight.

"Yeah, it feels like when any of us spar." Goten nodding his head.

"Well Dad, I knew this would be a good match." The two fighters still exchanging punches. "But I think it's time to show you just how much I have grown." Videl trying to raise her energy levels.

'_This pressure… it feels just like when I have been training. How would my daughter know how to increase her inner power?_' The defending champ going on the defensive. '_I think to think of a strategy or this could be the end of my run._' BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The force of the punches being felt through ripples in the air.

'_I need to keep up this pressure or Dad will come back._' Videl continuing. "Pant. Pant. I need to finish this now." WHAM! "Ack!" The young fighter wincing in pain before jumping back to put more space between her and her opponent. '_My shoulder still hurts a lot from earlier._'

"Pant. Pant. Ha ha ha. I see my shoulder strike did what it was supposed to do." Hercule looking worn down. "You definitely have improved, and I don't know where you learned to control your inner energy but I have to." Standing up straight trying to raise his own energy level. "AAHHH!"

'_Grr. This isn't good… I need to think of something and quick. I need to finish this. My shoulder won't hold out._ _Dad is raising his energy too. He and I feel like we could be evenly matched. This may not be good._' Videl trying not to hold her shoulder and stay on the defensive. POW! POW! Videl focusing on blocking trying to protect her shoulder from further damage.

'_Oh no… Videl. Come on, you have the strength to finish this. You just need to hold on and find your opening._' Gohan sweating in anticipation from the fight.

'_Just need to break down her a little bit more than I'll pull through._' Hercule continuing his attack. 'I'm sorry Videl, but you told me to go all out. I really am proud of you.' A tear coming to the champ's eye. BOOM! In that split second moment of emotion Videl read and capitalized giving a devastating kick to Hercule's knee knocking him off balance.

'_NOW!'_ Videl wincing as she kicks several more times. CRACK! A final kick to the chin sends Hercule backwards collapsing on the arena floor. "Dad!?" In shock Videl runs up to her unconscious father who is still on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen the champ is out cold. Videl has knocked out her father. Will he be able to get up before time expires?" The announcer in shock as the down count for the tournament has begun. Hercule's body not moving but the man still breathing on the ground until the conclusion of the ten count. "We have a winner! By knock out the winner is Videl!"

"Dad… Dad are you okay?" Videl leaning down and gently shaking Hercule trying to bring him back into consciousness.

"Huh…" Hercule coming back into consciousness as a stretcher is brought out to carry back the previous champ to a room to recover. Videl following the men carrying her father while waiting for her next match.

"I don't know about you, but I think that was a great first match of the second round! The second match shouldn't disappoint either! Now allow me to introduce our next match: Lavendar and Cardoon!"

'_Finally a match that sounds like it could be interesting_.' Cardoon walking towards the ring. Crack. Crack. Stretching his neck with a twinge of excitement on his face. The crowd ramping up with as Cardoon and Lavendar both make it to center stage.

"I hope you're ready for this fight. I have some tricks up my sleeve." Lavendar cackling with attitude. "We didn't get to see much of each other's skills in the first round. So let's make this interesting shall we?"

Smirking back. "My thoughts exactly. I was hoping for a real challenge. Don't let me down." The Saiyan taking a stance ready for the match to be called at any moment.

"Hehehehe. I can't wait to really play." Lavendar almost drooling at the mouth as if to be hunting prey.

"Alright, fighters let the match… BEGIN!" Cardoon and Lavendar each charging in eager to fight.

"Hehehehe." Lavendar chackling the entire time as the two exchange punches and kicks between them neither one landing a definitive blow on the other. The crowd watching in awe as the two fighters appear to be evenly match.

"Hmph. Cardoon is still holding back… pathetic." Vegeta scoffing from the stands as the two fighters keep up their speed and intensity their fists becoming almost invisible to the untrained eye.

'_This guy is fast. He isn't even waving in spite of my speed._' Cardoon smirking still punching and kicking. '_Maybe if I take it up a level and show him a little bit of my hidden power._' The two continuing their exchange of punches and kicks while Lavendar cackles the entire duration.

"I see you're increasing the force behind your attacks. Hehehehehe. This is great." Lavendar enjoying the bout. "I think it's my turn to show you a trick." The wolf man hissing through his teeth as his finger nails on his hands begin to grow more claw-like in nature. "Watch out now." Lavendar transitioning his punches into slashes that Cardoon must try to dodge instead of block.

'_What the hell…_' Cardoon clenching his jaw as he has to now anticipate slashes and kicks instead of just blocking. '_This guy is insane._' Cardoon trying to put some distance between the pair. "I did say I wanted a challenge." Smirking and beginning to raise his own power being engulfed by his golden aura.

"Ooooo. Powering up are we? Good then you may be strong enough to take this." Splat. Splat. Lavendar spitting a purple poison from his body onto his hands.

"Folks, I don't know exactly how to explain what is going on. Cardoon appears to be surrounded by a yellow light while Lavendar has spat up some kind of fluid on his hands." The announcer looking completely shocked as the two burst towards each other once again.

SLASH. "Agh." Cardoon jumping back holding his arm. "Just barely scratched. I should be fine." Suddenly his arm feeling heavy.

"Yes. My spit come from special glands that act as a toxin. You'll slowly lose strength in your muscles from it." A spike-tooth smile coming across Lavendar's face. "The longer we fight the worse it will get."

Slowly clenching his fist. "Looks like I will have to finish this quickly then." Cardoon's energy pushing to the upper limits of Super Saiyan before charging in. THUD! Thud! Thud! Punches making their mark pushing back Lavendar.

"Grrrr." Lavendar needing to try take the force of all of the blows crossing his arms in front of his body. "So you aren't just all talk."

'_Ack._' Cardoon wincing in pain as the toxin slowly begins taking stronger affect. '_I need to throw this guy off his game._'

"Something's not right." Vegeta whispering to himself. '_Cardoon's power can reach higher, but he seems to be struggling to push it. What in the world is going on?_' Vegeta trying to look at the small cuts on Cardoon's arm. '_Is it possible? Using some form of energy draining ability when he scratched Cardoon._'

"This doesn't feel right. Something is wrong." Gohan commenting from the waiting area while on-looking the battle. "Cardoon doesn't look too good. He looks like he's getting desperate." Watching on as Cardoon's punches appear to be losing force behind them slowly.

"That's it. Keep punching. Hehehe." Lavendar taunting his opponent as the force from one arm is becoming noticeable weaker. "Between you and me you really had me going for a second."

"I'm… not… done… yet." Cardoon visibly exhausted.

"Oh, but you are. Time to say goodnight." Lavendar using his now superior speed to get to one side of Cardoon and begin a rapid succession of strikes. "More. More! MORE! Hehehe!" Lavendar jabbing and slashing Cardoon injecting more toxin into his body. "Don't worry it isn't deadly. The effects wear off in about two hours, but this is your end." SLAM!

Cardoon forcibly collapsing from the toxin and punishing assault. '_I guess… I… did… want… a… challenge. I'm sorry… Vegeta._' Cardoon falling unconscious.

"It appears Cardoon has collapsed from exhaustion! Lavendar wins the match by knockout!" The announcer calling the match.

"What!?" Vegeta standing up looking on as Cardoon is carried out on a stretcher.

"Vegeta, don't worry he will be okay. You know he is a Saiyan. You guys bounce back fast and Trunks hasn't finished fighting in the tournament yet." Bulma resting her hand on Vegeta's arm as she calms him down.

Plop. "I can't believe that fool…" Vegeta's grumbling trailing off.

Goku watching on from Other World lean back and stretching. "Looks like today may have more than one surprise up its sleeve." Smirking as his excitement grows for the next match.

_Just what tricks will the rest of this tournament have up its sleeve? Just how strong is Lavendar? Will the rest of our heroes be able to move on to the next round of the tournament? Find out next time when Goten and Trunks face off in the next match on the next installment of Dragon Ball Nu!_


	37. Volume 3, Chapter 8 (Goten v Trunks)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3, Chapter 8

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, Videl was able to beat the Champion and her father to start the second round of the tournament. Following the upset the mysterious Lavendar was met face to face with Cardoon whom bested the Super Saiyan after a hard fought match. The second round continues with two of our very own heroes facing off Goten and Trunks. Who will win? Who will move on to the next round of the tournament, find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_!

"Ladies and gentlemen the third match of the second round is about to begin! Alright then, this third match features two of our youngest fighters, but don't be deceived these two young fighters have proven they can face off with the best! So please welcome to the stage; Trunks and his opponent… Goten!" The announcer trying to pump up the crowd as the two young boys step out onto the stage ready to show what they've got.

"You better not hold back Goten… or I'll pulverize you in front of everyone." Trunks cracking his fingers as the pair walk out to the stage together.

"You gotta promise you won't hold back either!" Goten wanting to prove himself.

"Got it. Let's see just how much training has helped." The two fist-bumping each other. '_Finally a match I can test my strength and go all out_.' Trunks smirking.

"Right!" Goten responding as each of the boys look fired up and eager to face off. The young boy thinking to himself about his training over the past year. '_I can't disappoint Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, or Krillin they all helped me train a lot._' All of the Z-Fighters watching on in anticipation alongside the hundreds of spectators watching the tournament.

"Alright fighters, are you ready?!" The announcer cutting the tension with his voice as the two fighters nod in response, each taking their own fighting stance. "Alright then, let the match… BEGIN!"

The stadium completely silent as a gentle breeze glides through the arena. Goten and Trunks unwavering each trying to get a sense of what the other is about to do as the crowd sits as if frozen. '_It's time._' Trunks blasting off the stage towards Goten. BOOM!

"That was a good punch Trunks… now it's my turn." Goten blocking the immense force with his forearms before disappearing.

"Come on Goten, really? This technique you used earlier on the guy in the last round. I already saw you use this." Trunks looking around for Goten. Goten begins to spontaneously appear, disappear, and then reappear all around the stage.

"You still don't know what I can do with it." Goten taunting as he hits Trunks from behind and the sides trying to throw Trunks off guard.

"Grrrrr. I know you won't beat me with it." Trunks going on the defensive sensing Goten jumping all around the floor. "Now! Barrier!" Trunks blasting his energy outward creating an energy shield around himself blasting back Goten.

"Agh!" Goten flying back a few feet before pulling himself back up. WHAM! Trunks's fist connecting with Goten. THUD! THUD! THUD! Goten attempting to block the next set of punches. "Trunks… that's not fair. Using an energy shield like that." Trying to speak as his is being beaten back. "You know… I can't do that."

"We said no holding back Goten." Trunks continuing to throw punches. "Now fight back!"

'_Trunks… really isn't… holding anything back._' Goten continuing to block as he realizes he is slowly losing ground. '_He is stronger than me. I don't know how I'll be able to fight back._'

"Man, Trunks has gotten strong. Goten is strong for his age too." Gohan talking to himself thinking back to when he was their age. Flashing back to his training with Piccolo and Goku after returning from Namek. '_Man, those were the times. Training with Dad and Piccolo was great, but I'd almost say Goten and Trunks could be stronger than I was back then._' Watching on as the two fight with increasing energy bursting out.

"Come on Goten! I can feel your energy rising. Let it go! Get serious and fight me." Trunks raising his own energy as he feels Goten push his own higher.

"Trunks… I… can't…" Goten for a brief moment blacking out. "GAAHHHHHH!" A burst of explosive momentary energy emanating from the young warrior. Goten's still present tail whipping around as if it has a mind of its own.

"That's it Goten! That's amazing your power level is equal to mine!" Trunks looking excited. "Now let's OOOOFFFFF!" Being cut off mid-sentence by Goten's furious right hook to the jaw of Trunks. "Hey, Goten… I didn't mean start before I finished talking." CRACK! Another explosive punch meeting its mark.

'_WHAT?! Gohan's little brother… his energy?! This can't be happening. Where did this energy come from?_' Vegeta looking totally shocked from what he is seeing as the two boys fighting now are evenly matched. '_This feels similar to how Gohan was when he lost his temper._'

The fists of each young fighter connect with the other causing audible cracks booming through the air. "GRRRRR!" Goten blinded by anger after being pushed back and into a corner. BAM! Goten connecting his own punch with Trunks.

Thud. Trunks knocked off his feet and hitting the ground. "Geez, Goten. Calm down. It's me. Trunks." Slowly getting back up spitting out a small amount of blood as Goten snaps out of his brief yet explosive rage.

"Trunks?..." Shaking his head. "What happened?" Goten's energy still elevated noticing an aura surrounding him. "Whoa, this feels cool." Throwing extremely fast punches. "Why do I feel so fast and strong?"

"Alright, show off. Whatever you did you blacked out. It's time to fight." Boosting his own power to match Goten's. "HAAAAA!" BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The two exchanging punches at the same level.

"Well folks, I told you this match was going to be one to see. These kids are great fighters!" The announcer watching on as the two keep pushing each other harder.

'_Indeed. The energy Goten just displayed was one I've seen before. He somehow was pulling energy out and using his primal Saiyan strength. Is it possible the tail helped to push his power higher?_' Vegeta on looking in near shock. '_I know now what I must do_.'

Bursts of wind flying outward from the center of the ring with each massive punch connecting. "Goten I think it's time to end this." Trunks dodging and countering with a knee to the gut. "Catch me if you can." Flying into the air while leaving his friend on the ground.

"Grrrr. Trunks you get back here!" Goten flying after Trunks whom awaits in the air.

'_That's right Goten. Just a little more_.' Trunks making sure he has himself in the right position. Locking eyes with Goten. "SOLAR FLARE!" A huge flash of blinding light emanating outward.

"AHHH!" Goten halting in mid-air covering his eyes and looking away in pain. POW! A huge kick slamming into Goten sending him hurdling to the outside of the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman I don't believe this! For those of you who didn't have sunglasses. Trunks used a strange technique that allowed him to blind Goten and most of this arena! Then swiftly kicked Goten down to the out-of-bounds! Giving us your winner for this round, Trunks!" The announcer calling the match with enthusiasm.

"Trunks that was a dirty move." Goten brushing himself off as his friend celebrates in the center of the ring to the cheers of an impressed crowd.

"Come on Goten, we both were taught that move. I used it fair and square." Proceeding to then stick his tongue out as the pair walk together back stage.

"Well guys that was quite a match! I don't think anyone would've expected that level of fighting. You both did great." Gohan the first to meet them. Giving a fist bump to each of the boys. "I'm sure everyone is really proud of you to, honestly."

"Thanks, Gohan. You're match is next! You'll do great." Goten trying not to be upset about the outcome of the match.

"I'll do my best." Gohan stepping forward his opponent stepping up beside him.

"Let's make it a good, clean match." Kajika trying to give his respects.

"Agreed. No holding back. I can tell there is something different about you and I want to see what you've got. Good luck." Gohan giving a bow of respect.

"Same to you." Bowing back to Gohan.

"This match will mark the final match of the second round of this already exciting tournament! Please welcome to the stage our next two fighters; Gohan and Kajika." Gohan and Kajika hearing their names be beckoned by the announcer as the crowd starts to cheer for the upcoming bout. "This match should prove to be an exciting one! Don't you agree?" The crowd responding to the question with thunderous cheering.

Gohan and Kajika standing face-to-face in the center of the arena. "Looks like the crowd is exciting. We best make it a good match." Kajika taking his opening stance.

"Looks like it. Let's give them what they want." Gohan noticing the symbol on the gi of Kajika. "Before we get started I'm curious is your master here?" Gohan taking his own stance.

"He is, but he is wanting to remain inconspicuous. That way he may watch my fights without bias."

"Makes sense." The two fighters awaiting the call for the start of their match.

"Alright then, let the final match of the second round BEGIN!" The announcer's voice erupting a tremendous response from the audience.

'_Something is different about this guy. I can't put my finger on it._' Gohan trying to get a read on his opponent. '_He is suppressing his energy, but I can't tell by how much._'

Whoosh. Kajika disappearing with lightning fast movements. BOOM! Gohan's quick reflexes allow him to collide with the incoming punch from the blinding speed of Kajika.

"Impressive. It appears we both were holding back our abilities. I saw your fight. I knew you were more than meets the eye." Kajika smiling. "Show me what you've got." The fighter than disappearing again.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Gohan continuing to block the series of lightning fast punches as Kaijka keeps jumping around trying to test just how good Gohan's reflexes are. '_This guy is fast, but what's worse is I know he is still holding back strength. I can feel he is still holding back._' POW! Gohan allowing one punch to hit him. CRACK! Then using the opportunity to hit Kajika back.

"Oooof." Kajika hitting the ground behind him as Gohan rushes in. Pow! Pow! Pow! Gohan laying in punches on his opponent. '_Ack! I need to stop this guy somehow_.' Kajika feeling the immense force behind each punch and knowing he needs to get up.

"Come on, get up." Gohan halting his beating allowing for his opponent to return to his feet. "I want to see what you're capable of."

"Ha. Ha." Kajika breathing a little heavily. "I guess you as strong. If you want to see what I'm capable of then get ready."

'_Now the real fight can begin!_' Gohan getting excited unable to hold back his own smile while preparing for the second bout to really begin. The two fighters bursting towards each other to really begin the fight. The two exchanging a flurry of punches and blocks.

"Folks, this fight only looks to be heating up! The speed of these fighters is incredible!" The announcer yelling as Gohan and Kajika begin speeding up the intensity of their fight. Some voices from the crowd shouting out in confusion as they begin being unable to follow the fight.

"Gohan is really testing to see just how strong this guy is." Krillin commenting as the Z-Fighters watching from the stand still easily follow the fight. '_Man, these people are going to be so confused… these two are fighting so fast that I'm sure an untrained eye wouldn't be able to follow._'

"Are you surprised? Since Goku has passed away Gohan has seemed to like to push people's limits." Piccolo thinking back to battles alongside Goku. '_I guess sometimes like father like son._' The pair of fighters, in the ring, taking to the sky to continue their battle.

"So you can fly too? Impressive. Everyone who I know who can fly learned from just our friends. Who taught you?" Gohan smirking as the two continue to exchange punches.

"My master taught me and that's not all he taught me." Kajika focusing his energy as he continues punching and blocking. "HAAAAAA." Kajika beginning to morph his own body. "Four Witches Technique!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Gohan nearly freezing from sheer shock as Kajika stands in front of him with now four arms.

"This is serious." Jumping at Gohan, and now throwing twice the number of punches as before trying to wear down Gohan further. "What's wrong Gohan? Slowing down?" Kajika gaining the upper hand slowly beating down Gohan.

"Wait a minute guys! I've seen that technique before!" Krillin shouting out nearly leaping out of his seat.

"Well? Go on? Explain." Vegeta impatiently waiting for the huge epiphany.

"Goku, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and I have all seen this before. That was a technique used by Tien the first time we fought him in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament!" Krillin completely flooring seeing this unique technique again.

"Holy cow! That is the move Tien used against me?!" Goku watching on from Other World as the camera got lucky and flashed over the two fighters in mid-air. "This fight just keeps getting better!"

Gohan trying his best to fight back the four-armed opponent. '_I wasn't wanting to resort to using this, but it doesn't look like I have a choice._' A flash of light bursting out of Gohan as he transforms into a Super Saiyan pushing back Kajika with ease.

"What is that power?" Kajika stunned after feeling the immense energy emanating from Gohan.

"You aren't the only one with surprises." Gohan smirking as he bursts towards Kajika now once again evenly matched. "Sorry, I think I should end this fast. I can't risk pushing to the next level." Increasing his power once more to begin swinging the momentum back his way. "You've fought great! Your master would be proud." Gohan over-head hammer fisting his opponent down to the stage. "You won't be able to dodge this." Placing his hands near his face. "Masenko! HA!" A burst of energy beaming down towards Kajika.

"Hmph. You think I can't handle an energy blast?" Putting his own hands together. "HAAA!" An energy blast shooting up towards Gohan's.

"This guy is just full of surprises!" Krillin in shock. "He's actually holding his own against a Super Saiyan."

"Indeed." Piccolo crossing his arms watching on. '_Gohan using Masenko was a good choice. The Kamehameha Wave would've been too risky._' BOOM! The two energy beams colliding in mid-air.

"Oh great… this is what I wanted to avoid." Gohan talking to himself as he holds the wave intact. "That's it!" Focusing his energy. "Got it!" TSK! The beam soaring higher into the sky and out of sight.

"Where did he go?" Kajika trying to look all around in the sky for Gohan. BAM! A fist connecting with the back of Kajika, causing the fighter to completely collapse from the well-placed hit.

"Good match." Gohan powering down back to his base as Kajika lays unconscious on the floor of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kajika is out cold! I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but it looks like Gohan is our winner!" The announcer throwing up his hand as Gohan stands in the arena to an applause of the crowd.

"That's my boy." Goku smiling from Other World watching on.

_With the end of the second round of the World Martial Arts Tournament the semi-final round will begin. The final four fighters have been determined: Videl, Lavendar, Trunks, and Gohan. Who will move on to the final round? Who will win the tournament and what events lay ahead? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	38. Volume 3, Chapter 9 (Surprise Opponent)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 9

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu the second round of the World Martial Arts Tournament came to a close and the final four fighters have been announced. Videl, Lavendar, Trunks, and Gohan all remain. What two will make their way to the final round? Who will be knocked out? Find out this episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.

"The semi-final round will now begin! Our first match will be between the crowd favorite Videl and her opponent, Lavendar!" The announcer calling the fighters into the ring. "These two fighters have each put on amazing matches and showed their skills. Which will come out on top? We intend to find out! This should be an exciting match!" Nervously whispering to Videl, covering the microphone. "Hey, I know you've stunned everyone but this guy is could be… well an animal. Be careful out there."

"Don't worry, I will do my best." Videl shrugging off the worry as she steps into the ring with her opponent.

'_Great Videl would do amazing in the first half of the tournament then be put up the only guy I don't know. He could really hurt her… especially if he took out Cardoon in the fashion he did._' Gohan watching on nervously.

"Hehehehe. I love a good fight. Let's have a good fight." Lavendar cackling through his jagged smile drool rolling off his canines.

'Geez, this guy really is an animal.' Videl shaking her head. "Right, agreed. Let's have a good match." Giving her opponent a bow of respect.

"Oooo. That's good. Hehehe. Bowing for respect." Lavendar mocking as he just watches Videl come up from her bow without returning the gesture. "I hope you're tougher than the last guy."

"Fighters get ready." Videl and Lavendar getting into their own respective stances as the announcer prepares to call forth the start of the match. "Let the match begin!"

Videl trying to get a read on Lavendar. '_Is this guy going to make the first move or what? I know I need to avoid his claws…_' Thinking back to the previous matchup Lavendar participated in. The two standing in a stalemate waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I see then. So I'll have to make the first move." Grinning. "No matter." Lavendar dashing in towards Videl attempting to land a strike first. Whoosh.

The strike missing its target just barely grazing by Videl. '_That was close. This guy is fast… I don't know how I'll pull this fight out. He is holding back. I can tell._' Videl attempting to continue to avoid being attacked while thinking of a plan of attack of her own.

Meanwhile in the waiting area for the fighters. "Goten, wait… I know you have to leave according to the rules, but I have an idea." Trunks cooking up a plan.

"Trunks, I lost. I was told I have to go to the stands if I want to watch the fights and I really wanna see you and Gohan fight." Arguing with Trunks. "Even though I could've won that fight." Still a tad bit jealous of his friend and the outcome of their match.

"Goten, I won't lie you are a lot stronger. I did win… fair and square, but… I need your help." Pausing and revealing his plan. "I know I can't beat Gohan on my own. There is absolutely no way I ever could. He is way stronger than me and knows Super Saiyan."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well… I know a way that maybe I could win." A grin creeping across Trunks's face. "We could use fusion. No one would ever know… other than Gohan and the others and we could give Gohan a real good fight."

"Trunks, you know the few times we successfully fused it makes those weird clothes appear. It would be a total give away." Goten remembering their practices over the last year with fusion in the gravity chamber.

"Actually I have an idea for that too." Pausing and looking around before lowering his voice. "What if I get down to just my underwear? We set my clothes off to the side then we fuse and change into my clothes after."

"I… guess that would work!" Goten getting excited about being able to fight one more time. "Wait… what about our hair? Won't that give it away?"

"Don't you worry about that Goten. Leave that to me." Winking as Trunks pulls out a bandana. "We can wear this over our hair! No one will ever be able to tell. No one who can't sense energy that is. What do you say Goten? Wanna help me out and get to fight against Gohan for real?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" The boys fist-bumping.

Thud! Thud! Thud! Audible collisions between Lavendar's punches and Videl's blocks echo through the arena. "This does not look good folks… Videl hasn't been able to get any offensive momentum started. Will she be able to turn this match around?"

"Videl…" Hercule clenching his fist watching on from the back. "This guy must be a monster. My… Videl. Come on, you can fight through this."

SLASH! SLASH! Lavendar changing tactics and beginning to use his claws to scratch and cut into the arms of Videl. "Ugh." Videl wincing in pain as she begins to feel her own strength start slipping. '_If I don't think of something quick this whole fight is over. What can I do?_'

"I feel you slipping. Hehehe. This fight is over girly." Cackling Lavendar starts putting in a combination of kicks with his punches before landing a final large blow.

Thud. Thud. "Videl has been knocked to the outside of the ring! What a brutal attack put on by Lavendar! Your winner and moving onto the finals round of this year's tournament, Lavendar!" The crowd a mix of cries and disappointment.

"That match was crap! Videl didn't even get a chance to put up a fight!" A man from the crowd shouting out amongst the clamoring.

'_Videl…_' Gohan looking on as he sees his friend bruised and laying on the ground. '_That was too far._' Clenching his fist. '_I'm taking down this guy._' Gohan beginning to tremble as the medical team rushes out and checks up on Videl.

"Goten this is our chance. While everyone is distracted." Trunks quickly throwing off his gi and standing in his underwear.

"Right." Nodding in response as the two boys get into position and match one another's energy levels.

Beginning to perform the dance in perfect unison. "FU- SION… HA!" A light surrounds the two young fighters as the two individuals disappear in the light and a single fighter emerges. The fighter looking down and making everything feels and looks right. "Oh yeah! We did it." The new fighter grinning. '_Now we gotta change quickly. Gohan better be ready_.'

"Did you guys just feel that?" Krillin commenting on the change in energy emanating from the fighter's area.

"Yes." Piccolo glaring at the outside of the building. "What did they just do?"

"The Fusion Dance." Vegeta smirking. "I didn't think we would see another interesting match, but I'm glad I'm wrong."

"FUSION?!" Krillin, Bulma, and Chi-Chi all sounding out in unison.

"Quiet down! Do you want everyone to hear you?!" Hissing at the group. "Yes, Goten and Trunks have been training to perfect the technique in the Gravity Chamber the last few months. The boys have now used a technique that allows them to combine their energies and bodies into one single fighter."

"That's right! I didn't realize they actually perfected it! This is great!" Krillin getting excited. "I wonder how they will do against Gohan."

"It will be a good test of how far they have come." Piccolo trying to get a reading on the new fighter's energy. "What is this new fusion called Vegeta?"

"The boys have called their fusion Gotenks." Vegeta thinking. '_This means I will need to conveniently disappear for the finals match instead of earlier. Blast it! I want to see this fight_.'

"Gotenks, well let's see what he can do." Piccolo thinking along the same lines of Vegeta.

"Alright. Now we are ready for the next match." Gotenks smirking. "They should be calling the fighters to the ring any minute now." Stretching out and throwing some punches and kicks to feel the difference in strength. '_Man, I feel great_.'

"Ladies and gentlemen the final match of the semi-final round will now begin! Our first contender the young but strong fighter, TRUNKS!" The announcer calling as Gotenks steps out into the ring in disguise to an erupting crowd. "And his opponent another great fighter! We have seen him fight some strong opponents already please welcome to the stage, GOHAN!" The crowd continuing its cheers.

"Well, Trunks I can sense you definitely have a different energy. I'm guessing you boys did perfect fusion then." Gohan realizing the change in energy as the two meet center stage.

"Yeah, the bandana helps to hide the only major change. We thought this may be the only way to actually give you a challenge." Gotenks giving a bow to Gohan. "So let's see what each other can really do."

"Oh boy! It looks like this fight is going to be intense. I can't wait to see how the strong the Fusion Dance really is!" Goku watching on from Other World also noticing a definite change in Trunks. '_Vegeta did tell me the boys perfected it._'

Gohan and Gotenks each in fighting stances awaiting for the beginning of the match to be called. "Ladies and gentlemen let the final match of the semi-final round begin!"

"Well boys, let's see what you've got." Gohan smirking trying to challenge Gotenks to make the first move.

"Alright." Gotenks grinning. "Just remember, you asked for it." Gotenks blasting off the ground and Gohan. "HAAAAAA." Winding up a punch. Flash!

"What in the world?" Gohan trying to sense Gotenks energy as the fighter just disappeared mid-punch. WHAM! Gohan slamming down into the floor of the arena.

"Come on Gohan. You'll have to do better than that." Gotenks floating in the air above. "I thought you would see that coming from a mile away." Whoosh! Gotenks still cocky dodging a punch from Gohan as he blasts up from the ground below. "That was close."

"So you are fast…" Gohan taken off-guard by Gotenks speed. "Decently strong too."

"Decently?!" Launching himself at Gohan. "Let's see how you handle this!" The young warrior throwing a flurry of punches and kicks trying to keep Gohan down.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Successful blocks echoing throughout the arena. "Careful boys don't get too cocky." BOOM! Gohan sharply boosting his power to throw a hefty punch of his own.

"OW!" Holding his cheek. "That was a strong hook." Flash. "Uh oh." Gotenks nearly unable to react as Gohan appears in their face nearly instantly. Thud. Thud. Thud. The young fighter now holding up blocks of his own.

'_The boys are stronger and faster than I expected. Fusion has turned out to make them way stronger than either of them were on their own. I can't imagine how strong it'll be when they get older_.' Gohan realizing Gotenks is holding his own against Gohan's base state at only the ages of six and seven respectively.

POW! POW! POW! "Come on, I know you're holding back." Taunting Gohan. Whoosh. Gohan's punch missing the mark. "I guess I'll make the next move then." Gotenks beginning to dash all around. "Hahaha! This is great!"

"After Image… really?" Gohan keeping up his defensive stance. "I know you boys can do better than that." Closing his eyes. '_They have to come in for an attack. I'll sense it._'

"Are you really closing your eyes? Mocking me… you jerk." Gotenks using several of his images to dash in. "I'll make you regret it." A flurry of punches coming sporadically from every side. None making their mark. '_How is he dodging my punches?! His eyes are closed!_'

"What's wrong? Can't touch me when my eyes are closed?" Smirking without opening his eyes.

"Grrrr…" Gotenks floating into the air as the after images dance all around Gohan. '_He'll never see this coming._' Holding his hands back. Lowering his voice. "Kah…me…ha…me"

"Found you." Gohan locking onto Gotenks energy. Tsk!

"What? Where did he go?" Gotenks halting the Kahmehameha wave mid-charge. BOOM! A thunderous elbow coming down on the warrior's shoulder sending him plummeting.

"You know I can sense energy." Tsk! Gohan teleporting again. BOOM! BOOM! Landing another set of punches. Waiting to see if Gotenks is out for the count.

'Ugh. My head.' Trying to refocus in the moment of relief from punches. "HAAAAAAA!" A burst of energy exploding from Gotenks pushing Gohan backwards.

"So you do have some un-tapped potential in there." Thinking to himself. '_This must be what it was like for Dad and Piccolo to train with me… bursts of explosive energy._' Crack. Crack. Gohan cracking his knuckles. "Time to get more serious then. HAA!" Gohan's increasing energy now matching Gotenks.

'_I always knew Gohan had a lot of power, but I still have the speed advantage._' Gotenks wiping the blood from his lip. Whoosh. The fused warrior dashing passed Gohan trying to take him off guard. THUD! THUD! THUD! Echoes of punches colliding between the two.

"Gohan and the boys are really pushing the limits of fusion. This is exactly what we need to know." Goku leaning forward really getting into the fight. "I can't believe how fast the boys are." Punches continuing to fly between Gohan and Gotenks. "This fusion may end up being even more powerful than Gohan and Vegeta."

BOOM! Gohan and Gotenks each landing blows to one another's face at the same moment. The pair then dashing backwards from each other. "So this is what fusion is capable of." Gohan recognizing just how powerful the boys are.

"It is great. Too bad there is only a thirty minute time limit." Gotenks rubbing his face. "We've already used ten. We need to end this before time is up." Dashing back inwards. The two punching so fast some of the punches look as to be nearly invisible to the untrained eye, and the two fighters begin slowly floating into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen this fight is still going strong! These two warriors are incredible! I can't say I've seen this level of combat in quite a few years." The announcer watching and thinking back to matches between Tien, Jackie Chun, Chaitzou, Krillin, Junior, and Goku. '_Gohan is quite the talented warrior and he looks a lot like Goku from years ago… could it really be?_' Bursts of air causing the trees to bend back as the punches continue to collide.

"Sorry Gohan, but I need to finish this now!" Gotenks putting together their hands. "GALATIC DONUT!" A ring of energy blasting towards Gohan catching the fighter.

"What the…?" Gohan being squeezed in the ring's grip. "This is quite the trick." Struggling to move and relieve the pressure of the ring. '_I can't keep trying to use Instant Transmission… he'll expect it, and I can't afford to keep wasting the energy._'

"It's over Gohan." Putting his hands back together. "Kah…me…ha…me…" Blue aura glowing from Gotenks hands. "HA!" The wave blasting towards Gohan in the sky above the stands.

'Now or never.' Tsk! Gohan using Instant Transmission to get behind Gotenks but the ring still surrounding him. WHAM! A massive bicycle kick slamming into the back of Gotenks sending him crashing into the stage below.

"Trunks is down! I don't know how to describe what just happened but the young warrior has been taken down. Will he be able to get back up?" The announcer waiting as the down count begins.

"Is he really down for the count." Gohan trying to flex his way out of the energy hold. "Man this move is pretty effective." The countdown continuing.

"Eight… nine… ten!" The count finishing.

"There we have it folks your winner and moving on to the finals match, Gohan!" The crowd responding to the announcer with a roar of approval.

The ring disappearing from around Gohan as he floats down to the floor below. "Gotenks? Hey you alright?" Gohan shaking the young warrior back awake.

"What?! Is the match over?" Jolting awake. "Oh man… we lost." Getting up from the ground and the cracked tiles below.

"You put up an awesome fight. There is no telling how strong you could become, but hurry and get backstage before your time is up." Gohan watching on as Gotenks rushes backstage. The crowd still cheering from the excitement of the fight. The Z-Fighters also cheering on.

"I am going to head to the back to check on the boys." Vegeta getting up and starting to shuffle out of the stands.

"Alright Vegeta! Tell Trunks we are proud if you can get to him!" Bulma waving and shouting over the crowd.

_The final round is set. Gohan will take on the mysterious Lavendar. How strong will this final opponent be? Will Gohan be able to take him on, or will he become the same fate as Cardoon? Just what surprises will be in store for our heroes? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	39. Volume 3, Chapter 10 (And The Winner)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 10

_The final match of the World Martial Arts Tournament is about to go underway. How will the match turn out? What mysterious actions is Vegeta planning and why did he sneak off? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Ladies and gentlemen the final match of the World Martial Arts Tournament will now begin! This match looks to be an exciting one as this tournament has already wowed us! So let's bring in our fighters!" The crowd screaming in response to the announcer. "Alright then, our first competitor is the mysterious and powerful, Lavendar!" The wolf-man walking out to the stage with his snaggletooth grin. The crowd continuing to cheer on. "And his opponent the young but incredible fighter, Gohan!" The Z-Fighters, minus Vegeta, now joining in the crowd's cheers.

"Kakarot, can you hear me?" Vegeta calling out looking to the sky. "Blast it, you idiot." Suddenly having an idea. "King Kai, can you hear me? I know that idiot isn't listening."

Twitch. Twitch. King Kai's antenna picking up Vegeta's call. "Hmmm? Vegeta, yes I can hear you. Goku got sucked into the tournament."

"That idiot… it's time." Vegeta continuing to walk away from the tournament as the roar of the crowd quiets the further away he gets. '_I can't fly yet. It'll draw too much attention_.'

Gohan making his way out to the arena and taking a bow towards his opponent. "I know you're strong if you took out Cardoon."

"Hehehe. You knew that weakling?" Cackling. "If you consider him strong then you must not fight very strong opponents." Drool beginning to fall from Lavendar's sharp teeth. "I love causing people pain. I hope you're ready."

'_This guy is serious. I'm going to have to be on my toes._' Gohan trying to sense out Lavendar's energy. '_Of course he can suppress his energy too_.'

"Gohan, hey Gohan are you there son?" Goku's voice coming through the noise of the arena.

"Huh? Yeah Dad, I'm here, but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." Gohan responding to the confusion of the announcer and Lavendar as the match looks to be about to start.

"Son, I have been watching the fights and you've all done great. This guy is serious. He is strong. Be aware of his claws. I know you can win Gohan." Goku smiling watching on the Other World T.V. screen with his hand on King Kai's back.

Gohan nodding his head with a smile coming over his face. "Right. I'll do my best." Gohan getting into his opening stance.

"You must be going crazy talking to nobody kid." Lavendar preparing himself. "You're mine."

"Ladies and gentlemen let the final match of the World Tournament, BEGIN!" The gong sounding through the entire arena as the match starts.

TSK! Lavendar making the opening move and moving so fast to every normal eye he becomes a blur. BOOM! "So you aren't just all talk. You can see me move at that speed and still react. This WILL be fun." Lavendar pleasantly surprised. Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! A series of punches coming from the wolf-man as Gohan continues to much a successful combination of blocks.

"This guy is serious. I thought he was trying all out against Cardoon earlier." Krillin looking on in shock as Lavendar appears to be ever faster than when he faced off with Cardoon.

"Gohan will come through and win this! You just watch!" Chi-Chi looking very proud and confident. The two fighters continuing to exchange punches and blocks with one another.

Piccolo's antenna twitching. '_Something isn't right._'

Bursts of air exploding out of the arena rippling outward from the sheer force of the opponent's punches. "Is this the limit of your strength? You may be faster and better skilled in combat, but the last guy I fought was stronger." Lavendar trying to get under Gohan's skin and make him slip up.

BOOM! Gohan connecting a hefty right hook to the jaw of Lavendar. "Shut up. Get serious. I won't play your stupid mind games." A very serious look piercing into Lavendar.

"You want serious? I will show you serious." Lavendar beginning to increase his own energy level for the first time increasing his muscle mass.

'_Good, I can actually cut loose._' Gohan smirking. "HHHHAAA." Gohan letting out an audible cry as he begins elevating his own power level causing small tremors in the stage.

"You can't be for real." Lavendar totally shocked. "I haven't ever met a human who can get this strong." Clenching his jaw. '_No matter. I have been training every day since that insane cruel gang had killed half of my family for fun._' Lavendar having flash backs to a trio roaming the country side in a van killing anyone they pleased.

"I'm not an ordinary human." The two rushing towards each other exchanging immense punches and kicks. Everyone watching on in amazement.

"Mommy!" Marron happily calling out as she sees Android 18 finally making her way through the stands having found the Z-Fighters. Marron holding out her arms happily.

"Marron, how's my strong girl?" Android 18 picking up Marron and sitting down beside Krillin.

"She has been very well behaved. She was really happy to see you fight." Krillin smiling. "I don't know who this guy is, but man he is getting serious against Gohan."

Android 18 looking down to the arena. 'What?!' #18's face completely turning to shock. "It… can't be…"

"What's wrong?" Noticing the look on his wife's face.

"This creature… I've seen it before. When #16, #17, and I were traveling through the country side… #17 got bored and wanting to kill something. We found a pack of wolf-men and he insisted we kill some of them for fun. I didn't recognize them before, but it's gotta be the same creatures." #18 snapping out of her flashback.

"How could you not recognize that before?" Krillin in shock.

"I stayed by the van with #16. We waiting while he had his fun. I didn't think he left any alive. I just recognize them from that energy. One of them could raise their energy and it had that same feeling."

The fighters still continuing their battle neither appearing to be backing down. Whoosh. Lavendar going for a slash with his claws, but Gohan is able to successfully dodge the attack. Tsk. Gohan now the one moving at blinding speed and behind Lavendar. BAM!

"I told you… get serious. Or I'll end this fight now." Gohan standing over his opponent who collapsed to one knee with the blow.

"You want serious?! I'll give you serious!" Howling out before spitting poison onto his claws and turning around to slash Gohan. One of the claws barely scraping Gohan's arm as he dodges most of the attack.

'_Oh no. The poison completely put Cardoon out. I need to avoid anymore and I've got to end this fight before it starts to really take effect._' Gohan feeling the scrape beginning to go numb already.

"Even a little of my poison will start to take effect. It's just a matter of time. BLAH!" Lavnedar attempting to spit his poison into the air as a cloud hurling towards Gohan. Tsk! "What where did he go?"

"That was too close." Gohan utilizing Instant Transmission to avoid the mist. "He's right I do need to end this quickly before the poison takes effect." Gohan suddenly remembering. '_Wait a second. I have a senzu bean in my bag backstage. Luckily for me. As long as I can walk off stage I will be fine, and the medic already said Cardoon was appearing to be doing better._'

Lavendar blitzing toward Gohan once again. "You won't get away from me this time!" Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! The slashes missing their mark. "STOP RUNNING FROM ME YOU COWARD!"

Gohan continuing to dodge each succession of slashes. '_I really don't want to push to using Super Saiyan._' Realizing that the fight will become harder to win the longer it lasts.

Meanwhile in the distance Vegeta has made his way across the island. Continuing to walk so he doesn't draw attention to his energy level. "I can still sense Gohan's energy. If I try to fly I will have to make sure I keep my energy suppressed." Floating into the sky and slowly flying away now with a bag in hand. "Just a little further."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we wanted a great finals match and I would say we are getting it. Look at these two go! Don't you agree?" The announcer shouting with enthusiasm as the crowd roars with excitement. Gohan and Lavendar in an intense fight center stage of the arena.

'_My arm. I can feel it growing weaker. I need to end this…_' Gohan hesitating. '_No… I can't use Super Saiyan. Not with everyone here. I just started to really feel like I could be a hero and have a somewhat normal life._' Gohan hearing the shouting of his Mom from the crowd. '_We could really use this prize money. I have to think of something._' Suddenly flashing back to his training with Pikkon and Goku in Other World years earlier.

BOOM! Landing a thunderous punch in the gut of Lavender. "That's it! The training!" Gohan leaping back. "If I can focus and bring the power out in my base state I can win this."

King Kai's antenna twitching. "Goku, he's going to try it."

"Try what King Kai?" Goku watching the screen but very confused. "I can't tell what Gohan is planning."

"He's going to try to put Pikkon's training to the test. Pulling out his Super Saiyan power without transforming." King Kai sensing the change in energy similar to how Pikkon pulls on his own. "He's going to do it!" Leaning forward with anticipation.

"That's it!" Gohan digging deep for more power. "It's now or never. I can do this." The poison taking full hold of his arm as it drops to his side.

"IT'S OVER!" Lavendar charging in after noticing Gohan's arm when suddenly...

Boom. An eruption of energy flowing out of Gohan pushing Lavendar back to nearly the edge of the stage. An aura of white surrounding Gohan as blue sparks begin at his feet and gently rise up. His hair standing up as if in Super Saiyan 2, but no visible change in color. Gohan looking down at his hand he can still move, noticing the aura and electricity surrounding him. "I… I did it."

"Whatever tricks this is it doesn't matter this fight is over." Lavendar looking feral as he charges inward to finish Gohan. Tsk!

Gohan moving much faster than before. "You're right. This fight is over." Chopping the back of Lavendar's neck with his good arm. "For you." The wolf-man collapsing on the stage.

"I can't believe it folks! Gohan has appear to knock out his opponent with one well-placed blow! Is this match over?!" The announcing beginning the count.

Gohan turning towards the announcer watching the count instead of Lavendar as the count continues reaching six. "This… isn't… over." Lavendar forcing himself back to his feet. "I SAY WHEN IT'S OVER!" Lavendar launching himself off the floor towards Gohan.

Whoosh! CRACK! Gohan hitting his opponent with a swift but strong elbow to the gut after dodging the attempt at a blindside from Lavendar. "I didn't want to actually hurt you enough to injury you." Feeling a little guilty knowing this time his opponent would be knocked out cold.

All of the Z-Fighters completely stunned from the sight. "I can't believe it… Gohan's energy is like he's a Super Saiyan 2, but he looks almost completely normal." Krillin in awe.

"Gohan, you never cease to amaze me kid." Piccolo smirking as the count continues.

In that moment Vegeta reaches the next island and sets down the bag he is carrying, feeling the change in Gohan's energy. "Blast it, I would miss a good fight." Opening the bag to reveal the Dragon Balls. "King Kai, Kakarot! It's time!"

"Alright! Vegeta, just like we talked about. The first wish you can use for anything you want. Then the second and third wish." Goku mid-sentence getting cut off.

"I KNOW! I know." Vegeta calling out hands extended. "Eternal Shenron by your name I summon you forth." The sky turning black as clouds appear from thin air and the Dragon Balls begin to glow and float into the air.

Meanwhile off in the out reaches of the galaxy. "Dabura! It's now! The power that I've been sensing has just peaked drastically! I'm sending you there to destroy the magic that can challenge mine!" Babidi sensing the magic coming from Earth. "Paparapapa!" Babidi using his magic to teleport Dabura to Earth.

"Speak. Speak, your wish. I will grant you three wishes." Shenron awaiting for wishes to be called forth.

"For my first wish I wish to give every living Saiyan back their tail who has lost it." Vegeta calling out and feeling his own tail return to him, grinning. '_I know that will make everyone realize what's happened I don't have much time._'

Shenron's eyes glowing and flashing. "Very well. It is done. Speak your second wish."

"I wish to grant King Kai back his life."

"Very well, your second wish has been granted. Speak your third and final wish."

"I wish for-" BOOM! An energy blast hitting Shenron and destroying the eternal dragon. "What?!" Vegeta looking around before seeing the culprit.

"Babidi, I have destroyed the source of the magic. It is time!" Dabura confirming the completion of his mission.

"NO! Blast it! You're going to pay for that!" Vegeta bursting towards the demonic Dabura before the entity vanishes in front of him. "NO! This can't be happening!" The Saiyan furious as Piccolo makes his way to the scene. '_Babidi? That name_.'

"Vegeta, what are you doing? Where is Shenron?" Piccolo noticing the sky beginning to fade back to normal. "Your… your tail?!" Piccolo noticing the return of the once removed tail.

"Shrenon was just… destroyed by something or someone." Vegeta's tail furiously whipping around. "I didn't even get the third wish, blast it all!"

"Vegeta, Piccolo…" King Kai's voice calling out. "The monster Vegeta saw was actually Dabura. Which means Babidi is closer than we thought." The kai's voice trembling with fear. "This is bad. Very bad."

Meanwhile in a far off realm. "Dabura and Babidi have made their first play it's only a matter of time. We need to call for help, now." Supreme Kai speaking to Kibito and the newly trained young Kai, Gowasu.

"Right." The Kais responding in unison.

"It's settled then. We go to Earth and ask Gohan and the other Z-Fighters to be prepared. We will need them to fight this incoming battle." Shin focusing his energy before, tsk! The three Kais teleport, heading towards Earth.

_Gohan has won the World Martial Arts Tournament, and in doing so has finally found a way to bring out the training Pikkon pushed into him those years ago! But Vegeta's use of Shenron has finally brought the looming evil of Babidi out of hiding. Just what was Vegeta's third wish? Just what is going to happen? Is Shenron really destroyed? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu._

Author's Note: I know I have said this before, but I would like to remind the audience that I am pulling characters from all facets of the Dragon Ball fandom. I am also aware I am changing some aspects of characters. This is to give them my attempt at more creative use within the story, and I hope you all are enjoying so far! (For those of your wondering I will answer this question, yes, this new form for Gohan is MY version of Ultimate Gohan.) Thank you for all of your continued support and I hope to continue to entertain you.


	40. Volume 3, Chapter 11 (Babidi Engages)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 3: Chapter 11

_Gohan has won the World Martial Arts Tournament and his prize is his tail back, thanks to the wish of Vegeta. Unknown as to why the Z-Fighters have also just come into contact with Dabura the King of the Demon Realm. How will our heroes respond to the threat? What will become of Shenron? Just what plan will the Supreme Kai have in place for Babidi? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

'_My tail is back?! Then the sky darkening WAS Shenron!_' Gohan looking around trying to hide his suddenly appearing tail from the view of the audience. The tail wrapping around one of Gohan's legs to blend in. The crowd cheering as the announcer and Hercule present Gohan with the prize for winning the tournament.

"Shenron really was destroyed." Piccolo a mix of emotions. "Whoever Dabura is will pay."

TSK! Shin, Kibito, and Gowasu appearing in front of Vegeta and Piccolo. "Dabura will be a dangerous foe. He is not to be taken lightly."

"And just who the hell are you?! Are you with this Dabura character?" Vegeta charging the Supreme Kai ready for a fight.

"VEGETA STOP!" Piccolo shouting as Vegeta halts mid-charge. "He is the Supreme Kai! He's on our side!" Piccolo recognizing Shin from his visit years ago.

"Piccolo is right Vegeta. I am not your enemy." Shin speaking in a much lighter tone than before. "Where is Gohan? We need him too."

"He is still at the tournament, receiving his prize now."

Shin closing his eyes and sensing all energies around him. "Ah. There is Gohan's power. I can sense he tapped into the power he's had locked inside. That's good we will need the extra power on our side." Now commanding Vegeta and Piccolo. "Grab on you two this will be much quicker." The two obliging. TSK!

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming out! Let's get one more awesome cheer for this year's contestants!" The crowd roaring at the finish of the tournament as Gohan finally makes his way back to the waiting area.

"What is going on?!" Gohan looking around before beginning to move his tail around. "Who would…" Suddenly Gohan was met with Shin, Kibito, Gowasu, Piccolo, and Vegeta. "Supreme Kai?!" Quickly taking a bow.

"Now need for the formalities Gohan. We need to go, now." Shin's tone ringing loud and clear with Gohan.

"HEY GOHAN! CONGRATS!" Videl running towards the young warrior while Goten and Trunks follow not too far behind. "That was incredible Gohan. I would've never guessed you were so strong!"

"Thanks guys!" Realizing Videl is about to find out just how different he is. "I'm really sorry Videl. I need to go early…" Turning to Goten. "Hey, Goten do me a favor. Tell Mom I am fine and Piccolo, Vegeta, and I have some… business at the Lookout."

"No way! Can I come?" A tinkle filling his little brother's eye.

"No Goten. Please you and Trunks need to stay here. You need to let the others know what is going on." Trying to get his brother to agree, but being met with discontent.

"Fine." Goten pouting and walking out. "Why does Gohan always get to have all the fun?" Grumbling as he walks to meet up with the others.

"Sorry Goten."

"Trunks! You go with him too! Tell your mother where we are going." Vegeta barking orders.

"Alright Dad." Trunks looking disappointed as well following behind Goten.

"We need to get going. Time is of the essence."

"We are ready." Gohan turning to Videl. "Sorry, I will catch up with you later." Gohan placing a hand on Shin.

"Oh… okay Go-." TSK! The group vanishing before Videl's eyes. "-han. What in the world?" Looking around the room. "They just disappeared."

The group reappearing at the Lookout where they are met by both Dende and Mr. Popo. "Oh my, Supreme Kai!" Dende bowing to the Kai. "What brings you to back Earth?"

"Hello Dende. I'm afraid Babidi has made his first move, and we need to prepare ourselves. There is no telling what his plans are and with his magic he also is nearly unpredictable." Shin looking concerned to the point of near worry. "We need strong warriors. Dabura alone is a big threat, and there is no telling how many more Babidi has brought under his cause."

"What exactly is his cause? Why is he doing this?" Dende curious.

"It's because you and Pikkon were able to defeat him all those years ago, isn't it?" Gohan recalling the story from his time in Other World. "Pikkon and the Supreme Kai worked together to defeat a creature named Majin Buu and Babidi wants revenge for it."

"That's right. The evil wizard we know today as Babidi had a father who was the original controller of Majin Buu… his name was Bibidi. After we defeated Majin Buu Bibidi was punished for his misdeeds against the universe." Shin shaking his head. "Things are different now. Babidi doesn't have Majin Buu… instead he is working with Dabura. Dabura is the King of the Demon Realm. He and his kind have always wanted revenge on the Kais. We locked them in their own realm and prevent them from coming to the surface world. That is until Babidi's magic became strong enough that he can travel through the barrier blocking off the Demon Realm."

"So what? We have three of the strongest warriors in the galaxy right here on Earth." Vegeta scoffing at the idea.

"Vegeta, Dabura and his demons are unlike any threat that you've known before, and with Babidi's magic they may be even stronger. This threat is not to be taken lightly." Shin clenching his fists.

'_Darn it. I know Dad really wanted to stay in Other World all those years ago, but we could really use the extra power and numbers on our side._' Gohan shaking his head. "So what's the plan?"

"Well we need to gather strong fighters to protect the galaxy. With Babidi now making his first move we need to really be prepared."

"Then we need to get Cardoon and bring him along too." Gohan placing his own recommendations for the team. "Ack!" Wincing. "Sorry, I need to take this." Crunch. Gulp! Swallowing a senzu bean to heal the damage done by the poison. A sudden burst of energy erupting. "Ah, much better."

"I believe there are some warriors on New Namek as well who can help in this fight. They will want to help if they know New Namek could really be at risk again." Piccolo knowing Neris, Batu, and Iolin could all help aide in the fight.

"We need to hurry then. Gohan, can you go and get Cardoon?" Shin then turning to Piccolo. "Once we get him we will go to New Namek. I can take us all there."

"Got it." Piccolo glancing at Dende who takes the hint loud and clear. Tsk! Gohan teleports back to retrieve Cardoon from the Earth below.

"Guardian of New Namek, Tzippy. Supreme Kai can you ask him ahead for me? He and I don't always see eye to eye and he may not take what I say very seriously." Dende feeling embarrassed.

"Of course I can, but wouldn't it just be easier to speak to the warriors directly?"

"Oh, right. I didn't think of that." Dende using telepathy to call out. "Neris, Batu, Iolin it's Dende. I am calling out with the Supreme Kai, and we need help. The whole galaxy could be in trouble."

"Supreme Kai?!" Neris looking totally shocked. "I've never heard of such a deity. What is going on?"

"We can explain that later. We need to know if you can help."

The three Namekians nodding in response as Neris gives his answer. "Yes. We can."

"Fantastic." Shin interrupts to the shock of everyone. "We will come by to get you soon. I look forward to meeting you." Thinking to himself. '_If these friends are close to as strong as Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo I think we may have a chance._'

"Y-yes Supreme Kai."

Tsk! "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Gohan still helping a recovering Cardoon. "What did the Namekians say?"

"We are going to get them shortly." Piccolo crossing his arms.

"Wait. Before we leave, Vegeta we need to talk." Everyone freezing. "What were you doing with the Dragon Balls, and why do we have our tails back?" Gohan's tail finally whipping out.

"Grrr. That's not important now!" Snapping.

"It is Vegeta. For all we know Shrenon is what brought Dabura to Earth! We need to know what you are doing." The two locking eyes.

"Hmph! Fine. Your father and I have been talking, and he finally got some sense. He wanted to be brought back from the Other World, but he wanted to make it a surprise. I was told if I collected the Dragon Balls I could make a wish then use the last two to bring back Kakarot and King Kai."

"Dad planned on coming back!?"

"Gohan, Vegeta I'm sorry, but there is no time to dwell on this now we need to go." Shin attempting to bring focus back to everyone. "Come everyone, we need to go to New Namek at once." The two begrudgingly preparing for departure.

'_I'm sorry Dad. I wish you were here._' Gohan feeling bitter and utter defeat. TSK!

"I hope they return safely." An empty breeze whisking across the Lookout.

"They will Dende. Don't worry." Mr. Popo trying to comfort his friend. "In the meantime Dende we should focus on trying to rebuild Shenron." Receiving a nod of agreement as the two begin their own work.

"Mr. Popo, I also have an idea. Let's get to work." Leading the way.

Meanwhile… "Babidi, I've destroyed the source of the magic. What is our next move?" Dabura anxious to have his revenge.

"Now we begin our plan." Babidi stepping out onto a cliff face overseeing the mostly barren planet. Thunderous ripples quake through the air. "I believe our army is ready to begin our plan for revenge. HAHAHA! We will destroy the last of the Kais first then WE will be the ones who control the scales of justice."

_Babidi has finally made his move and now our heroes are building a force to stop them. Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Cardoon, Neris, Batu, and Iolin. Will our heroes be enough to stop the coming magical force of evil? Just who will come out victorious and what is Dende's secret plan? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu!_

_Author's Note: As Volume 3 comes to a close I would like to thank everyone for all of the support. I hope if you have any comments about the progress of the story leave them for me to read! If you are enjoying the story and want to spread the word I would appreciate it! I am going to be taking another two month break between Volume 3 and 4. Be on the lookout. Also as of now, unless I come up with more ideas, Volume 4 may be the final volume. So extra time may be needed to help me come up with an ending I feel is right for this saga. Thank you all for the continued support, and I will see you next time_.


	41. Volume 4, Chapter 1 (Demon Invasion)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 4, Chapter 1

_Our heroes prepare for their encounter with the forces of the evil wizard Babidi. With powers of magic and a small group of small forces, including the King of the Demon Realm Dabura, our heroes will match a challenge like they never have before. How will our heroes fair against these forces of evil? What evil warriors will be sided with Babidi? We find out the answers to some of these questions, now_.

TSK! "So this is New Namek? Hmmm. I should get out and explore the universe more often." Shin replying as the group is met by Neris, Batu, and Iolin. "My apologies you must the strong Namekian warriors Piccolo said would join our cause to protect the galaxy. I am the Supreme Kai."

"Supreme Kai, sir!" The three sounding in unison as they take a group bow.

"Oh, no need for that. Unfortunately we need to hurry befor-"

"Before what?" Batu noticing the uneasy look on Shin's face. "Supreme Kai, what is it?"

"There… here." Shin turning around as a powerful ominous energy is felt in the distance. "We must prepare ourselves." Shin taking a fighting stance much to the shock of everyone.

"Supreme Kai, with all due respect sir, are you really planning on fighting?" Kibito in shock.

"Kibito, you haven't seen it, but I am no weakling. I will fight alongside the mortals for the survival of life in the galaxy." A surge of unusual energy blooming from the Kai as the rest of the warriors take their own fighting stances.

"But sir, we have no idea how many numbers of followers they possess."

"Kibito! I order you to take Gowasu and go back to our planet. I can't risk having our remaining Kais killed again!" Shin barking orders much to the amazement of Kibito.

"Very well Supreme Kai. Please return safely." TSK! The two Kais returning to their own home planet.

"If only Vegeta could've gotten the third wish and Dad was here. We could really use his power right now." Gohan taking his own stance.

'If I would've had time to talk to King Yemma and if Goku wanted to come back…' Shin thinking to himself. "WAIT! That's it! King Kai, I need your help." Calling out as the group still awaits the incoming force growing just beyond the horizon.

"Yes, what can I assist you with?" King Kai's voice echoing from Other World.

"While I don't feel right asking Pikkon to assist the Saiyan, Goku, is still in Other World correct?"

"Why, yes. He is standing here right beside me."

"That's great! Go speak to King Yemma on my behalf tell him the world of the living is in trouble and I need him to allow Goku one day among the living to come help. I can't ask Pikkon to come back, because I already owe him, but I can try to get Goku back to help!"

"Of course. We will be on our way, but it may be a bit."

"Just hurry King Kai, Dabura and Babidi are here and I can sense their forces are strong and large."

"Mhmmm." King Kai nodding and scurring to get Goku and start towards King Yemma's palace.

Meanwhile in the distance. "Finally, it's time for our revenge." Looking around. "Dabura, this isn't the planet of the Kai's. Where are we?"

"You're tracking magic brought us here. You said it would bring us to the Supreme Kai himself." Dabura looking very irritated. "That does it! Demons! As your King I give you permission ravage this planet! Make sure our message is clear." A hoard of creature taking to the sky on their dastardly quest.

"This… isn't good." Piccolo freezing. "That energy… it's demonic energy. They are spreading out from each other. Iolin! Batu! Neris, listen up! I need you three to defend the villages. Remember the three of you working together can outsmart and overpower forces stronger than you."

"Right!" The three responding, united as one unit, before taking to the skies themselves.

"I'm not waiting here! You can cower here if you'd like, but I'm not waiting." Vegeta powering up. "Cardoon, Gohan are you two coming?"

"I will." Cardoon stepping up. '_After that senzu bean I got earlier I feel better than ever._'

"Vegeta, I'm going to stay here. Staying in groups is smart."

"Fine! Come Cardoon, let's go!" The two Saiyan bursting into the sky on their own trajectory leaving Shin, Gohan, and Piccolo as the final three to hold their own.

"Piccolo there is a lot more energies than I expected… Maybe we should've brought Goten and Trunks." Gohan noticing just how many demons are taking to the sky.

"This battle is no place for children." Shin speaking up. "I know they are strong but they would be a liability. King Yemma will allow Goku to come back from Other World by my orders. For now we will stop these forces here and now."

"Well Gohan, let's see how this last year of training has done for you." Piccolo smirking. "Try to keep up." Piccolo's energy beginning to boil to the surface. As the two exchange a look a small band of demons approach.

"We have incoming." Shin preparing as a small group comes hurdling for the trio.

"The Demon Realm has been suppressed for too long. It's time now for our revenge on the Kai's who banished us." A gargoyle like warrior charging in with two other demons for back up. "NOW DIE!"

"Hmph!" Gohan and Piccolo each powering up and moving at near blinding speeds. CRACK! A small thunder-like crack echoing as two of the demons are struck down.

"YOU'RE MINE KAI!" The third demon approaching in a blind fury.

"Phoo." Shin letting out an audible breath as he focuses his senses and the whole battlefield appears to slow. Pow! Pow! Pow! A combination of hits landing on the leading demon. "Such a reckless attack. You should be more aware before just charging in." Poof. The demon suddenly turning to smoke and floating back towards Babidi and Dabura.

"What just happened?" Gohan noticing the other two demons remaining in place.

"That demon is making its way back to Dabura… to warn him. I need to warn the two of your now if we come face to face with Dabura do not take him lightly. He is a strong foe. He is to be approached with caution. Do you understand?" Shin noticing another wave of demons spreading out.

"Understood." Gohan nodding in response. '_This feeling is all too familiar… it's like the first time we fought Frieza. This time… it will be different._'

Meanwhile off in the distance. Boom! Boom! Boom! "Is that all you've got? What weaklings." Vegeta beating down a pair of demons. "Cardoon, get serious and finish it!"

Cardoon slamming his prey into the ground knocking him unconscious. "Fine. Happy?" Crack. Crack. The Saiyan stretching his neck from the brief exchange. "I noticed you have your tail back, so what made you decide to wish for that?"

"All this time training with me and you really haven't figured it out? Pitiful. After feeling the power given off by you and that Saiyan you used to work under I knew that power could be pushed much further."

"Zuccha?! You're talking about the Golden Oozaru." Cardoon flashing back to conversations shared with Vegeta about the form.

"Of course I'm talking about Golden Oozaru! There was a legendary Super Saiyan power of legend long ago. I used to think it was Super Saiyan, but then we pushed through that ceiling. Then I saw that form and realized the Saiyans of legend would all still have their tails." Clenching his fists. "That has to be the source of the legendary power."

"So what's the plan next then?"

"The plan is to push my limits. Test the strength of the Oozaru form and find out just how far a controlled Oozaru can go." Smirking to himself. '_Last time I used the form I lost my tail. This time I'll make sure that doesn't happen again._'

"Well until then let's have fun beating down some demons." Boom! Cardoon taking an energy shot into the sky right into a hoard of demons flying overhead to grab their attention. "Allow me to invite the next round of guests." The two Saiyans thriving in the heat of battle finally able to cut loose and use more of their power. "Let's see these Namekians take on this many demons. Haha!"

Meanwhile, in the distance the trio of Namekains also hard at work defending their own people. "Alright you slugs, listen up, we are looking for the Supreme Kai. If you want to live you best speak up and tell us where the Kai is hiding out." One of the demons stepping forward grabbing a Namekian by the neck. "So what's it gonna be?"

"Ack!... I don't know…" The Namekian struggling to breathe. Wham! A fist blindsiding the demon. Thud. Thud. Two bodies hitting the ground; the Namekian collapsing to the ground as well as the demon tormenting the alien.

"What… was that?!" The demon picking himself up off the ground angrily whipping the blood from his mouth.

"My apologies Elder. Are you okay?" Iolin helping the Elder off the ground. "We are here now to help." Batu and Neris landing on the ground just in time.

"I'm alright Iolin, thank you." The elder smiling before rising back to his feet.

"So you feel the need to pick a fight? How about you try us then?" Neris stepping up furious of the treatment given.

"Why you arragont…" One of the demons looking furious. "We will teach you a lesson you ignorant slug! Demon Energy Wave!" A blast releasing out in a glorious flash. Boom. The blasts connection causing an explosion of dust and debris.

"Hmph. Is that all you've got really?" Neris's voice coming out of the dust cloud still fresh in the air. "Guess I'll show you what a warrior Namekian is capable of. "HAAAA!" A retaliation blast ripping through the dust cloud.

"What?!" The demon attempting to evade slightly too last. Boom! "Ack!" The demon being knocked to the side with a blood stump where one arm used to reside. "This… shouldn't be possible."

Batu now stepping forward. "I'll take it from here Neris." Turning his attention to the demon. "Better believe it, because it is real. It's your worst nightmare." Crack! Batu punching a hole into the demon's chest. "You demons came to the wrong planet. HA!" An energy blast blasting a hole straight through the back of the demon. "Which one of you two are next?"

"RUN!" one of the remaining demons shouting out as the two take off.

"Oh, no you don't not so fast." Iolin now blasting multiple mini ki blasts into the sky surrounding one of the demons. "You won't escape this. Hellzone Grenade!" Iolin using Piccolo's attack to collapse all of the energy spheres into the second demon.

"Thank you. We are forever in your debt, brothers." The village Elder taking a bow.

"No need to feel in-debted we are brothers and this is our home." Neris patting the elder on the shoulder.

The third demon still able to get away from the Namekians as other demons who came in contact with the other heroes also retreated. "Dabura! Babidi! We have a problem!" One of the demons making a large commotion."

"Spineless weasel. What is it now?" Dabura looking furious.

"My king, there are other people here with the side of the Supreme Kai who are unbelievable strong sir." The demon looking terrified before a second chimed in.

"You ran into strong fighters too? This doesn't feel right. I ran into incredibly strong Namekians. We need to do something!"

"Calm down, you sniveling rats. Looks like I need to bring out some real fire power." Dabura grinning this will be fun. "Angila, Wings, Medamatcha. Take care of the Namekians."

The three demons looking extremely anxious as they float into the air with evil intent. "Yes sir, of course." Angila giving a devilish grin.

_Who are these new demons? Will Neris, Batu, and Iolin be able to handle them? Just how many demons does the side of evil have? Will King Kai make to King Yemma for Goku to help the forces of good in time? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

**Author's Note**: Just a quick reminder if you are tuning in for the first time. These character I either have created or are taking them from different realms of Dragon Ball lore. Most will be more powerful than their original incarnations and some may be powered down. This also is going to be the beginning of the final volume of Dragon Ball Nu. I hope everyone enjoys and knows this was difficult for me to think of a good way to end this story.


	42. Volume 4, Chapter 2 (The Mark)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 4: Chapter 2

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu our heroes came face to face with Babidi's forces lead by the King of the Demon Realm Dabura. The menacing duo bringing an army to hunt to the Supreme Kai, Shin. Our heroes have gather to help the Supreme Kai defend the universe against the forces of evil. Will it be enough to stop the forces of evil? Will our heroes be able to push back the army of demons? Will King Kai make to King Yemma's to bring Goku to the battlefield? We search for these answers, now_.

"Now as for the other group. How many warriors did you say there were?" Dabura impatient with the sniveling demon.

"Three sir. All incredible strong and they appear to have the Supreme Kai himself with them."

"The Supreme Kai?! You found him." Babidi cutting in with intrigue. "I think this means I try to try some new tricks." Clap! The wizard rubbing his hands together before outstretching them. "Zeeun I am going to imbue you with even greater power. Bring me the Supreme Kai. Kill anyone else in your way."

"Of course." The large warrior eager to show his strength.

"Paparapapa!" A flash of light coming over the willing warrior. BOOM! Zeeun blasting into the sky towards his target with a newfound, overflowing power.

Meanwhile the Namekians still are in the village among their friends and family. "Do you feel that?" Neris suddenly feeling a strong evil energy making itself known as the demonic trio of Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha make their way across the battlefield. "Two, no three dark energies heading this way."

"Yes, I feel them too." Iolin clenching his fists. "These three are strong. We need to be ready." The three Namekians standing together. "Everyone get inside. Don't make yourselves known." The Namekians of the village all moving into buildings to hide.

"They're here." Neris looking up as the three demons begin their decent on the trio.

"So there are the Namekians who stopped the first group? They don't look very strong." Wings eyeing the group over. "Can I kill them? Can I?"

"Don't be deceived Wings, and be patient!" Thwack. Angila's hand meeting the back of Wing's head. "They are stronger than they appear, and none of us have had that kind of fun for a while so you will share."

"Of course I have to…" Wings grumbling more muttered words.

"Don't fear. You should feel honored it's been a long time since Angila, Wings, and I have been allowed to have some fun. You three must be decently strong." Medamatcha crouching down. "So do us a favor, will you? Don't die too fast." Whoosh! A burst of air gushing out as Medamatcha storms in for his attack.

POW! POW! An initial thunderous hook being delivered to Neris before it is answered by a just powerful punch to Medamatcha by Iolin. The demon being knocked back a little bit.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? The three of you are a team. Willing to go down together. Phu!" Medamatcha spitting out a small drop of blood. "Hear that fellas? Look like we have ourselves a three on three fight." Angila and Wings stepping up, each looking eager.

'_Careful guys_.' Neris using newly learned telepathy to speak to Iolin and Batu. '_They won't know we can communicate with speaking. We can use it to our advantage._' The trio grinning as two groups slowly approach each other. '_NOW!_' Iolin and Batu bursting off the ground into the air in opposite directions.

"Running away!? It won't help you!" Wings chasing after Batu as he tries to close the gap between him. "I'll get you!" Batu halting mid-air, back turned. "YOUR MINE!" BAM! An energy shield temporarily surrounding Batu as Wings collides, full-force into it. The demon repelling back a few feet in pain.

"Oh sorry." Batu dashing in. Pow. Pow. Pow. The Namekian laying down a serious combination of punches on the demon.

"They are baiting you, you idiot!" Medamatcha calling out Wings.

"What?!" Wings freezing mid-attack. Wham! Thud. The demon being struck down and crashing. "Of course… Medamatcha has to be right… he's always right." Wings laying in a small crater.

"That's great Batu!" Neris looking away for a moment. BAM!

"Don't lose focus!" Angila cracking Neris angrily. "We will destroy you. Then this village. Then your whole pathetic planet until we find the Supreme Kai."

Meanwhile off in the distance Zeeun is approaching that very person. "I found you." The demon plummeting to the ground below. "Finally the Supreme Kai."

"I see my reputation precedes me." Freezing for a moment. "That mark! Gohan, Piccolo look at his forehead." An all too familiar "M" on the forehead of the creature in front of them. "That symbol is the work of Babidi. He may be under Babidi's control and imbued with great power."

"You know the mark and the power it grants then?" Grinning. "Good. I will love peeling the flesh from your bones and bringing the remains to Babidi."

"Be careful. He will be strong." Supreme Kai taking a fighting stance as Gohan and Piccolo follow his lead.

"We can handle this guy." Gohan smirking. '_I just hope the others are still okay. I haven't sensed Vegeta or Cardoon's power since the last spike._'

"Enough talk!" Zeeun charging in to begin his destruction. The demon immediately being met by both Gohan and the Supreme Kai, whom are fighting in tandem. "Come now. Resistance is pointless." Zeeun easily fighting the two on one fight without looking tired.

'_Grrr. This isn't good. Gohan may still be holding back, but this guy is fighting two on one and still is holding his own_.' Piccolo thinking to himself studying the progress of the fight. The three exchanging punches as Zeeun remains on par in the two on one matchup. "That's it." Piccolo seeing an opening blasting a small focused energy beam into the fray.

Bang. "Ugh." Zeeun barely flitching. "Why that little coward! Thinks he can take pot-shots from the sidelines." Zeeun focusing his energy. 'Let's see him dodge this.' A burst of energy emitting from the demon's feet sending a focused rumble through the ground.

"Huh?!" The Namekian leaping into the ground just as the burst passes underneath. "This guy's control is impressive. But he can't fight all of us at once." Piccolo floating overhead as the three below are still entangled in intense battle.

_'Man, the Supreme Kai is really holding his own. He may actually be on the same level as me._' Gohan fighting side-by-side with Supreme Kai. '_I wouldn't had guessed he was so strong especially the way Dad talks about King Kai and how he is actually weaker than Dad_.'

"It's pointless. Don't you see? You three won't defeat me. Even with all of your combined strength." Knocking back both Gohan and the Supreme Kai. "Here let me show you." Zeeun focusing his power. "Witness the power that I will unleash on this planet!" BOOM!

'_Ugh. Get ready_.' Piccolo squinting his eyes trying to see through the blinding light with Zeeun's surge of energy. WHAM! "Ack!" Piccolo spewing blood. "Ah… ah… what the…" CRACK!

"Piccolo!" Gohan blasting into the sky to try to catch the free-falling Namekian. WHAM! Gohan flying back. "You… are… going to regret that!" Whoosh! A spike of energy erupting from the young warrior as he blitzes passed Zeeun.

"No you don't! I'm your opponent!" Zeeun giving chase catching Gohan quickly. Boom. Boom. Boom. The two beginning an intense in air battle as Shin dashes over to catch Piccolo.

"Piccolo, are you okay?" Shin laying Piccolo gently on the ground.

"Yeah… just give me a minute to regenerate. He caught me… by surprise… it won't happen again…" Piccolo laying on the ground trying to catch his breath spitting up more blood.

"Don't worry we will make sure you don't get touched." Shin standing guard watching as Gohan continues to fight Zeeun with continuously increasing power. "Is Gohan reaching his limit of power?"

"Ha… Ack!" Piccolo coughing through speaking. "Gohan's power runs deep… he can go further."

'_These mortals are much stronger than I expected. They may be able to keep up with me_.' Shin thinking as the punches of Gohan and Zeeun explode through the air.

_The battle between the Demon Realm and the surface world is heating up. Our heroes are holding their own… for now. Just what secret forces do Babidi and Dabura have under their command? Will Goku make it to the battlefield in time? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	43. Volume 4, Chapter 3 (Demons Engage)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 4, Chapter 3

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, our heroes have been engaging in battle with Babidi and Dabura's forces from the Demon Realm. Fighting alongside the Supreme Kai, Shin, our heroes' presence on the planet has been revealed to the forces of evil. Gohan, Piccolo, and Shin are currently in a heated battle with the demon, Zeeun. Meanwhile Batu, Neris, and Iolin are fighting their own terrifying team of evil. As Vegeta and Cardoon begin approaching Babidi and Dabura, and King Kai tries to get Goku to the battlefield to help. Will Goku make it in time? Will our heroes be able to defend the universe? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

"Cardoon make sure your power is as suppressed as you can. We are almost to the source of all this evil energy." Vegeta barking commands.

"Vegeta, wait… should we wait for the others?" Feeling ashamed of the question. "The Supreme Kai told us not to take Dabura lightly." Wham! Cardoon feeling a sharp and lightning quick impact to his stomach.

"Is the Supreme Kai here? Did he just take out a small army of demons?! No! We did! The others can fight off these hoards. We will take out Dabura and end this whole thing. Now either get up off the ground and help fight, or stay out of my way."

Meanwhile; Neris, Batu, and Iolin are turning the tide of battle against the demonic trio. '_That's it guys! That's the way! We are doing it!_' Neris communicating to the others using telepathy.

"How is this possible?" Medamatcha's veins ready to explode from his forehead. "They are just mortals. Just weak slugs." The demon trying to fight back Batu to no avail slowly feeling himself being pushed back.

"Medamatcha is right. This shouldn't be possible. These three are somehow beating us." Angila leaping back to put distance between himself and Neris. "Wing! Medamatcha! It's time! We need to do it. It's now or never!" The trio of demons briefly pulling back.

"They are retreating. Think we've won?" Iolin dashing back to regroup with the others.

"I don't know… I have a bad feeling." Neris looking into the sky suddenly deciding to speak to Iolin and Batu telepathically. '_Be ready. Don't drop your guard. Neris, we may need to use fusion._'

Batu looking over doubtfully. '_What? You really think so? Come on these three haven't been able to even challenge us one on one let alone any further._'

'_No, he's right look!_' Iolin snapping everyone's attention into the sky.

The three demons in the sky standing in a triangular position as Medamatcha and Wings begin pouring their energy into Angila. "Yes, that's it. Give me your strength brothers!" Angila howling out as his power begins its drastic climb.

'_Great… this doesn't look good_.' Batu continuing to telepathically communicate with everyone. '_Neris, I think it's time to fuse. We need to stop this guy here and now. Iolin do you think you can take the other two? I know it would be two-on-one, but I think at their current levels you can take them both_.'

"Right. I can do it." Iolin breaking the silent conversation. "But you two don't have much time. It's now or never." His two teammate nodding in response. Batu and Neris jumping back a few feet. Each in sync with the other then matching their power levels perfectly.

"Ready?!" Neris calling out as a signal as the two mirror each other, two halves of one whole. Acting and speaking as one signal unit.

"Fu… sion! HA!" A familiar aura shimmering outward.

"What?!" Angila shouting out as the last bits of energy from Wings and Medamatcha enter his body. "No tricks! Demon Energy Wave!" A burst hurdling towards the point of light. "Something isn't right." No explosion ever sounding off from the blast.

As the light begins to dim it reveals a single being in its epicenter. "Is this yours?" The fused Namekian holding up an energy ball. "You can have it back." The warrior pitching the blast back to its owner.

Angila swiftly gliding out of the way. "That's not possible. You two combined bodies?!"

"Oh, yeah. Neat technique right? You can call me Baris. Sorry, but if that's the best you have then this fight is over for you." Baris beginning to push his energy to the surface to reveal just a fragment of his true power.

"Why you cocky little-" WHAM! Angila's sentence cut short by a lightning fast punch.

"Angila, what was that?" Wings looking over to see Baris back in his original position.

"Don't worry about him. He wasn't prepared. I will give you three just this one chance to leave my home now." Baris cracking his knuckles. Whoosh! The fused warrior bursting off the ground. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Ack!" Angila wincing as echoes of punches sound off his body. "You think-" Another punch cutting off his sentence. "Bwah." A mouthful of blood ejecting from Angila.

"I warned you to leave." Baris closing in with very serious intent. "Now then if you're done running your mouth I plan on ending this fight." The Namekian continuing to beat down his opponent.

"This guy is crazy Medamatcha! Let's get out of here!" Wings trying to make his get-away.

"Not so fast." Iolin standing between the two weakened demons and their freedom.

"Two on one. You can't catch us both." Wings grinning as he takes off, leaving Medamatcha for dead.

"Hmph. What a good brother in arms." Iolin taking aim. Buzz. Pew! Lasers bolting out of Iolin's fingertips hitting Wings in multiple spots. Wings then falling out of the sky.

"WINGS!" Medamatcha watching as his comrades fall all around him. "Wait! Wait! Before you kill me please!" The demon collapsing to his knees. "If I don't return Dabura will know what transpired and he will release his most powerful demon. If you let me live I will-" Whack! Medatcha's jaw shattering.

"You talk too much. You're despicable. You think I would let you go? Either way this Dabura brings you reinforcements." Putting his hand now inches away from the face of Medamatcha. "You had your chance to leave. Now good-bye. HA!" BOOM! Medamatcha's body completely disintegrating in the blast. "Now, Wings is it?" Iolin walking up to the demon whom lies face down on the ground.

"You three… are freaks! I didn't know mortals could use fusion to combine their bodies." Wings trying to pick himself up out of the impression his body made on the ground.

"Normally we show mercy, but you three were given that chance and thought you could just kill us all." Iolin charging up another energy blast. "Enjoy the return flight home. HA!" Another explosion dissolving the body of the demon.

"Wings and Medamatcha… both dead." Angila looking battered muffling the words out of his swollen face. "This can't… this shouldn't be possible."

"Sorry, it just happened." BOOM! Baris launching a final explosion clearing the village of the demon invasion. The Namekians in the village slowly coming out of their homes, relieved their homes have been saved.

_Meanwhile in Other World King Kai and Goku have finally made it to King Kai's place_.

"I'm sorry King Kai. I can't just allow Goku to return to the living world. I already allowed his son to come to Other World. I can't just keep bending the rules." King Yemma sitting back in his chair. "I know we are equals in command. So I ask you to respect my decision."

"King Yemma please! King Kai is not the one asking. The request was given to him by the Supreme Kai himself!" Goku blurting out.

"THE SUPREME KAI!?" Freezing. "BAH! HA! HA! HA! Oh, Goku that's hilarious. The Supreme Kai doesn't just request a mortal be brought back to the realm of the living. It's never happened." King Yemma laughing uncontrollably.

"But…" Goku's voice trailing off.

"King Yemma. Listen to me." Shin's voice echoing throughout the palace. "What Goku speaks of is true. We are currently fighting an army of demons. They have escaped from the demon realm to the surface. They plan on taking over the surface world as revenge for their banishment." Shin trying to communicate while jumping back into the fight to support Gohan against Zeeun.

"Supreme Kai sir!" King Yemma's demeanor completely shifting to humility. "I didn't know. You've never made this request before. Is this really necessary?"

"I need you to fulfill this request. The entire living realm may depend on it. If we don't stop them here they will move to the realm of the Kai's and the Other World." Shin's worlds nearly paralyzing the King of the Other World. "I could not be there in person. I am helping fight this war to protect the other realms. So you WILL do this for me. We need the help. Do you understand?"

"Y… yes Supreme Kai. My apologies. It is only in my power to allow someone from this side 24 hours. After the 24 hours is over Goku's body and energy will pull him back to Other World."

"Just send him. Now." Shin dodging punches the entire time communicating with the Other World.

"Right away sir." King Yemma turning to Goku and King Kai. "Well Goku, it is time to send you back to the battlefield. King Kai, I must stay here, but now that you are part of the realm of the living again please bring Goku to New Namek."

"Mhmmm. Mhmmm." Nodding in response. "Goku, you need to put your hand on my shoulder. We need to get moving immediately." Goku following the orders given.

_Meanwhile back on New Namek, Vegeta and Cardoon finally have made it to the epicenter of the demon invasion undetected_.

"There he is. That's the demon who destroyed Shenron." Vegeta immediately recognizing Dabura. "He must be this Dabura guy. It's time we say hello." Vegeta leading the charge as he and Cardoon burst into the fray.

"Ah, Dabura it appears we have company." Babidi sensing the Saiyans' presence as they close in on the pair.

"Shall I take care of these two?" Dabura eagerly awaiting bloodshed.

"It's time you meet your end!" Vegeta shouting out as he and Cardoon are about to make first contact.

"No, actually I have a different idea for these two. We should let Janemba have some fun with them. Since he can't come out to this realm to play." Babidi raising his hands. "Paparapapa!" Zing! A flash of light surrounding the two Saiyans before their energy and presence completely vanish. "After all Dabura there are stronger opponents still here. We don't want to waste our energies."

Gohan sensing the disappearance. "Vegeta and Cardoon… their energies are… gone." Freezing mid-air and fight. WHAM!

"You should be worries about the fight in front of you!" Zeeun laying a massive blow to Gohan sending him flying back several feet.

BOOM! An explosive surge of energy erupting from Gohan. "I was holding back. Worried that there were stronger and stronger opponents… not wanting to waste energy. Vegeta… Cardoon…I won't make that mistake again."

"So you do have some left in the tank?" Zeeun demonically grinning. "Let's have fun then."

CRACK! Pow! Pow! Pow! A series of thunderous punches finding Zeeun's body. "I am through playing games. This is where this game ends. I am through holding back. Surrender now or else."

Zeeun spurting up blood. "Ah… ah… ah. You can't be serious." Looking into the eye of his opponent. "That look…"

"Five… four… three..." Gohan counting down.

"This guy… he's serious?!" Zeeun shaking his head. "No! I have been given this power by the great wizard Babidi!"

"One." Gohan's counting finishing. Flash! The Saiyan disappearing from view.

"Where… where did you-" CRACK! Gohan punching a hole straight through the back of Zeeun. "Ack! Ack!"

"I told you I was done playing games. I've watched guys like you get second chances. It's why my father is dead. I'm done." Gohan removing his fist from Zeeun's body. "Masenko-HA!" BOOM! The explosion creating a large explosion seen for miles.

Tsk! "So this is New Namek?" Goku looking around. "Where is everyone King Kai?"

"Sorry Goku… I couldn't risk dying again I just got brought back." King Kai's antenna picking up Gohan's immense energy. "We aren't far. Gohan is that way. But remember Goku you only have one day."

"Right." Goku looking ready for the fight. "I just hope everyone is okay."

_Our young hero Gohan has put a stop to Zeeun, but what is next in store for our heroes?_ _Just what has happened to Vegeta and Cardoon? Who is Janemba? Will Goku make it to the battlefield in time to help the others? Just how many more demons will Babidi and Dabura have? We hope to find these answers next time on the next Dragon Ball Nu_.


	44. Volume 4, Chapter 4 (The New Arrival)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 4: Chapter 4

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu: Goku has arrived on the battlefield, but Vegeta and Cardoon are gone?! Our heroes have already had to face off against waves of demons. Now they approach the source of evil. Just how far will our heroes go? Will they be able to defeat the forces of the demon realm? The freedom of the living world depends on our heroes. The battle starts heating up for heroes this episode of Dragon Ball Nu_.

"That energy? But it can't be." Gohan looking off into the horizon. Tsk!

"Gohan, wait!" Shin calling out just moments too late. "Piccolo, can you get up?" The Supreme Kai watching over the Namekian.

"Yeah, my body is almost done regenerating." Slowly picking himself off the ground. "Ugh! Gohan… I…" Piccolo pausing. "I know where he went."

"Yes… Goku has arrived. No mistake about it."

Tsk! "Dad?! I knew that energy." Gohan appearing behind Goku just as King Kai leaves him on the planet alone.

"Gohan?" Looking over his son. "You've grown… you're nearly an adult now." Hugging his son. '_I'm sorry I haven't been here son… I'm so sorry._' Goku thinking to himself while trying to hold back his emotions.

"It's good to see you too." Taking a step back. "Dad… we are going to need your help. Vegeta and Cardoon's energies are gone. Piccolo is still recovering from a major attack." Turning back towards the battlefield. "Oh, and Dad… this wasn't your fault. I know you always thought the bad guys came around because of you. You were wrong. Babidi and Dabura were just waiting for their moment to strike. You didn't cause any of this."

Goku in awe. '_Gohan… you've grown so much. It's like you can see right through me. I can't even begin to imagine how strong you've gotten_.' A look of determination shooting across his face. "Vegeta, Piccolo, and Cardoon… we should get moving then."

"I'm already locked on to the Supreme Kai's energy. Grab on. Let's go." Goku grabbing onto Gohan's shoulder. Tsk!

"They're here." Shin turning around as Piccolo has gained the strength back to pick himself back up. Tsk! "Hello Goku, nice to see you again."

"Hi Supreme Kai! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Goku seeing Piccolo now standing up straight. "Piccolo, you look like you were hit hard."

"Hmph. I've been in worse shape." Piccolo's clothing tattered but still intact. "Gohan and the Supreme Kai bought me enough time for my body to regenerate." Piccolo then noticing the halo. "I see King Yemma allowed you back to help." Crack. Crack. Piccolo cracking his neck and hands. "We will need all the help we can get."

"We need to get moving. Everyone follow me." Shin leading the way as the group slowly begins fighting through the swarms of demons.

_Meanwhile Vegeta and Cardoon find themselves in a dark realm beyond the reaches of the light of the realm of the living_.

"Vegeta, where are you going? We need to stick together." Cardoon following behind the stubborn prince.

"Then keep up." The echoes of Vegeta's words reflecting in all directions torturously. When suddenly the sounds find an unseen figure.

"Hehehe." A demonic laugh now echoing back through the dim lit realm.

"What was that?" Cardoon freezing as the laughter begins to die. '_Well that answers the question of if we are alone._'

"Alright, coward show yourself! Your annoying laugh isn't going to frighten us!" The darkness swallowing up Vegeta's words. "Fine. I will just find you myself." Vegeta creating an orb of energy in his palm to light the area. The two Saiyans looking all around the now lit area. '_Grrr. This coward is still hiding?_'

"Hehehe." The laughter echoing through the chasm once more this time though a smile appearing on one of the walls then disappearing just as quickly as it appeared.

Cardoon catching a glimpse of the smile. '_This doesn't feel right. Did I actually see that?_' Then the Saiyan noticing a shadowed figure in the distance. "I found you!" Ping! Cardoon launching an energy blast at the figure before it disappeared. Boom!

The dust slowly clears to reveal nothing. "How do you miss? Have I not taught you anything?" Vegeta now scanning the room for any signs of movement. "Show yourself!" Suddenly the figure reappears in the distance. The outline of the creature now illuminated by Vegeta's energy. The demonic smile leading to two twisted horns sticking up into the air.

'_What in the world?_' Cardoon's thoughts mirroring his almost trembling hands. '_It's like something nearly out of a nightmare._' Snapping back into attention. '_We've got to make sure we stay vigilant._'

"Janemba, don't be shy. Give your guests a proper welcome. Oh and have fun." Babidi's voices piercing through the darkness flipping an unseen switch inside of the monster.

"Ja-nem-ba? Vegeta, this guy doesn't have any real energy. How do we fight someone who we can't sense their energy?"

"Hmph. Lucky for you I've fought creatures who have no detectable energy before." Vegeta clenching his fist. "They fell before my might and so will this freak. Follow my lead." Charging forward. "HAAAA!" Whoosh! Vegeta's punch missing his target as it appeared to have disappeared right in front of him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Janemba re-appearing behind the two Saiyans. Whoosh! Vegeta attempting to throw more punches at the monster.

"Grrrr." The Saiyan prince continuing to throw a series of punches and kicks. As Cardoon takes a step back trying to watch Janemba's tactics.

'_So that's it. He isn't moving super-fast… it is almost like he is choosing to make himself dematerialize. Then able to materialize parts of his body. This guy is on a whole different level._' Cardoon watching on while thinking as Vegeta fights against Janemba. '_Vegeta may not be landing a punch but he is definitely keeping up._' Janemba and Vegeta continuing to fight.

"Stop toying with me! Fight back!" Vegeta shouting out in annoyance. Janemba starting to look annoyed. "Good, finally getting serious." Janemba and Vegeta going back to the heat of battle.

"Vegeta! Look out! He can dematerialize! I don't know how much you'll be able to do against him." Cardoon calling out as Vegeta swings and some punches completely miss due to Janemba's ability.

'_Yes, that's it. Show me your tricks_.' Smirking, Vegeta continues to stay on the offensive. Janemba trying to phase through an attack. "Not so fast!" WHAM! Vegeta predicting the phase as he meets the creature with a hard hook in the other direction.

"Grrrr." Janemba snarling before the demon beginning to roar. Suddenly the entire environment slowly morphs around them. Brightening before strange shapes of color appearing in the air all around. Janemba's roar continuing to shake the walls.

"Uh… Vegeta?" Cardoon watching the crazy changes all around. The cave dwelling giving way to a colorful strange land warped in appearance. "Is this even possible?"

"Hmph." Vegeta turning his back unamused. "If you are done crying out like a pathetic child, I'm ready to continue." Vegeta's words silencing Janemba's cry.

"Hmmm…" Janemba's head beginning to slowly twist around before a smile creeps across his face. "Hehehe." The monster raising one hand. "HA!"

"Look out!" Cardoon diving out of the way as Vegeta quickly dashes behind cover. The dagger like energy blasts scattering out from Janemba's hand. '_What the hell was that?_' The explosive energy daggers slowing down.

"HAHAHA!" Janemba's cackle echoing through the land.

"This isn't good… this guys is going to be tricky to take down." Cardoon peaking back over from his cover watching the demon as he continues to laugh hysterically.

_Meanwhile back on New Namek Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and the Supreme Kai are able to fend off many demons, and have now reunited with Baris and Iolin_.

"Baris, Iolin this is Goku. He is Gohan's father. Back from Other World." Piccolo introducing everyone.

"So this is the famous Goku." Baris smirking. "His power doesn't feel that immense."

"Don't get cocky." Piccolo snapping. "How much longer does your fusion have? You remember you only have a thirty minute time limit to fusion, right?"

"I thought their outfit looking like the Metamorans." Goku circling the fused warrior. "So fusion does produce a crazy powerful fighter."

"We have like…" Counting. "Five minutes left."

"So what are we supposed to do if you two need fusion again? There is a cooldown time." Piccolo looking irritated.

"Piccolo, it will be okay. Most of the demons have been dealt with." Shin breaking his silence to Piccolo's surprise. "After all we have the numbers more on our side now. I'm more worried about Vegeta and Cardoon. Babidi sent them to a pocket dimension to fight an incredibly strong monster… Janemba."

"Vegeta will be okay. Don't worry about him." Goku shrugging off the threat.

"Goku, I don't believe you understand. Janemba is more than just a monster he is an entity of the demon realm. Unbelievably strong and with powers to shape the reality around him." Everyone freezing looking petrified with the words of the Supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai… how exactly would we get them back?" Gohan first to break the silence.

"The only way Vegeta and Cardoon could make it back to this dimension would be to defeat Janemba. If they manage to they may be able to tear a temporary hole between dimensions using Janemba's energy." Pausing. "It's a longshot Gohan. We just need to stop Babidi and force him to use his magic to bring them back."

"We better get moving then." Goku stepping forward eager to put his training to the test.

"Indeed. Everyone follow me. We are going to bring the fight directly to Babidi." Shin leading the way.

_Will our heroes be able to defend the realm of the living? Or will Dabura and Babidi crumble the world's defenses? Will Goku joining the fray be able to help give our heroes the edge to defeat Babidi and Dabura? Will Vegeta and Cardoon be able to survive against Janemba? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Nu_.


	45. Volume 4, Chapter 5 (Finale Part 1)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 4: Chapter 5

_Previously on Dragon Ball Nu, Goku has finally arrived on the battlefield eager and ready to help defend the universe, but Vegeta and Cardoon are trapped in another dimension with the monster, Janemba. Our heroes have fought off waves of invading demons and now approach its powerful epicenter. Will our heroes be able to stand against the magic of Babidi and might of Dabura, or will they fall to the terrifying duo? Will Vegeta and Cardoon be able to survive against Janemba? Find out this time on Dragon Ball Nu_.

Zing. Piccolo quickly looking back from the sound. "Looks like the fusion wore off, and it couldn't had come at a worse time." Neris and Batu now looking at one another.

"Looks like we can't rely on that fusion. The cooldown for it won't be ready in time." Goku thinking to himself. '_Maybe another pair could fuse though_.' Shaking his head. '_Focus Goku, there probably isn't time to teach another else fusion._'

"Gohan, Piccolo, everyone listen to me." Dende's voice echoing inside of everyone's minds.

"Dende? What's going on?" Gohan recognizing the voice. "Are the Dragon Balls ready to use again?"

"I'm afraid not. I knew it would take me too long to repair Shenron in time so I came up with a backup plan." Panicking slightly. "Don't worry, I am working on repairing the Dragon Balls still… I just had another idea."

"Well Dende let's hear it. We don't have a lot of time." Piccolo hoping to get to the point.

"I brought Goten and Trunks to the Lookout after everyone left yesterday and started them training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber… I know it sounds crazy, but they have just emerged and their power has massively increased. If you need backup I thought they could help."

"No." Shin cutting off anyone else from answering. "I will not allow two children to be put in danger. This isn't an ordinary fight. Dabura and Babidi are no small threat. Children will be their first targets. They will be used as bait." The group fall silent.

"The Supreme Kai is right. It isn't safe for Goten and Trunks." Goku breaking the silence. "Dende, apologize to the boys. Please keep them on Earth. If Dabura and Babidi are as serious as the Supreme Kai says… they may need to stay on Earth."

"Goku, what are you saying?"

"If no one makes it out of this battle Goten and Trunks will need to be on Earth. As its future protectors. Dende, I know this is hard to hear, but we have no idea what will happen." Goku thinking back to Cell. '_If I have to make that sacrifice to protect everyone again I will._'

"Dad is right. I can't let Goten and Trunks risk their lives. I was nearly twice their age when I faced off against Cell, and these guys are strong than that." Gohan placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. "We will come back safe."

"Very well. I will keep them here at the Lookout to keep training." Dende looking in the distance at Goten and Trunks who are stretching and relaxing from their day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "I will get the Dragon Balls rebuilt. Be safe and good luck."

"Come everyone. It's time." Supreme Kai leading the way. The group of warriors finally encountering Babidi and Dabura.

"Finally." Babidi turning around to the presence he is sensing. "Supreme Kai. Come out of hiding have we?" Babidi grinning. "But where are your friends? I know you were traveling with more."

Shin standing alone in front of the two evil beings. "I will give you one chance and only one. Leave now and I will not be forced to end your existence."

"Bahaha. You think you can defeat us?" Crack. Crack. Dabura stretching to the sounds of his joints cracking.

"Have it your way." Shin's words signaling to the others to approach.

"So these are Babidi and Dabura." Neris feeling overwhelmed with anger. "I will take pleasure in watching them fall." A hand stopping Neris from moving forward.

"Don't be foolish. Without fusion we don't come close to his power." Batu reading just how deep Dabura's power runs.

"Batu is right. You two stay back and fight off any other demons that come." Iolin stepping forward. '_I don't even know if my own power will be enough._'

Everyone getting in position just as planned. Whoosh! Iolin and Shin dashing in tandem for the first attack trying to cover one another. "Really? A blitz attack." Babidi holding out his hands slamming the two incoming fighters into the ground with magic. "You won't get the jump on us." Babidi holding down the two.

"Babidi allow me to take care of these other… pests." Dabura holding out his hand. "AAHHH" Demonic energy flowing to the ground opening a small portal to pull his sword from the underworld. "Finally, I haven't had to wield this blade in quite some time." Dabura licking the blade of his sword slowly.

"Ready?" Gohan standing beside Piccolo and Goku. Each nodding in response. Boom. The three bursting off the ground together. As the three try to overwhelm Dabura. As the four engage in an explosive bout Babidi is holding Shin and Iolin at bay.

"Grrrr. Come on." The Supreme Kai using his own magical powers to combat Babidi.

"No. You won't over power my magic." Babidi focusing harder. "Paparapapa!" Zing. Another spell cast upon The Supreme Kai.

"You won't… overpower… me…" Shin pushing more power to the surface. "I… am… the Supreme Kai!" Boom.

"Ah. Ah!?" Babidi jaw-dropping as the Supreme Kai stands up while still holding Iolin down. "No. No. NO! I am the strongest wizard!"

"And I am a god." Shin darting in to get in a shot on Babidi. Boom. "Ah!" Shin launching backwards after hitting an invisible energy barrier full force, rebounding his efforts.

"Hahaha. I can't believe you fell for that." Babidi now turning all of his energy to Iolin. "Now to make sure this slug can't do us any more harm. Paparapapa!" The wizard casting a spell causing the Namekian to seemingly melt into the ground.

"IOLIN!" Batu almost running into the fray before being stopped by Neris. "Let me go! What are you doing?! He was our brother!"

"Without fusion he was the strongest of the three of us. You really think just recklessly getting yourself killed will do us any good?" Neris lowering his voice. "With any luck Porunga can help us when this whole thing is over."

"You're… right." Batu feeling defeated. "I hope he can be brought back."

Meanwhile Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo continue their fight against the incredibly strong Dabura. "Hahaha. Three on one and you still are just dodging. Your attacks are nothing." Swish! Swish! Whoosh! The demon swinging his sword as each of the warriors has to avoid the blade. The three quickly retreating back a few yards.

"Guys, this doesn't look good. We need to come up with something." Gohan feeling slightly out of breath.

"We could try to use full power." Goku trying to assess just how strong Dabura's power is.

"For all we know right now he is toying with us. If we go full power he could just show he can whip all three of us out."

"Gohan's right. We need to think of something more strategic Goku." Piccolo panting. "I'm still not at full strength from needing to regenerate earlier."

"I got it." Goku's face lighting up. "Gohan we could try fusion." Gohan looking back stunned.

"Enough wasting time!" Dabura impatiently dashing back into the fight. "I have waited long enough to fight for you three to just talk." The sword slashing through the air ferociously.

'_Maybe Dad is right._' Gohan avoiding any hits from the demon's blade. '_Fusion could work, but I haven't trained to use it._'

Dabura now increasing his power trying to end the fight. "I grow bored of your constant dodging. It's time I end this." Gohan falling further back. "Oh no you don't boy!"

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan's voice erupting from a mass light. "Quick! It's now or never!" Gohan flying away from the battlefield Goku and Piccolo following behind. "Piccolo, I need you to hold off Dabura for a few more minutes. I don't know how much time we will need."

"You got it kid." Piccolo flying back to encounter Dabura.

"We get one chance at this Dad. I need you to show me the steps again. Then we can try to match power levels exactly."

"Alright." Goku getting in position. "Remember we have to mirror each other perfectly. FU-" Goku taking a few steps. "We each take three steps each toward each other. –SION! HA!"

"Right." Gohan studying the movements. "I think I got it. Phew." The father-son duo staring into one another as their energies begin to align.

"Where? Are the other two?" Dabura's sight beginning to return to him. "No matter, I will finish off those cowards after I'm done with you!" Dabura immediately trying to go back to work on Piccolo. Whoosh. Whoosh.

Meanwhile in a faraway place. "Vegeta look out!" Cardoon moving Vegeta out of the way of a deadly blast.

"You… fool. You should've just… left me." A battered Vegeta clearly defeated.

"I won't let you die. You saved my life by taking a blast earlier." Cardoon gently setting the Saiyan down. "I will hold him off. You rest. I may need your help in a few minutes." Gulp. The Saiyan stepping towards the maniacal demon. "HEY! Is that all you've got?"

Janemba's face twisting. "AAAAAHHHHH!" The sound waves from Janemba's scream shaking everything around.

"I didn't think so." Clenching his fists tight Cardoon musters up the last bit of energy. "HAAAA!" Pew! The Saiyan transforming into a golden warrior once more. '_Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks… both of you have been so kind to me. I won't leave you to die alone._' Boom! Cardoon and Janemba charging toward one another for another round of fighting. Janemba still having the upper hand but Cardoon choosing to push through.

"It's time Dad. If we wait any longer Piccolo could die." Back on New Namek, Goku and Gohan get into position now with aligned power. "FU- SION! HA!" The growth in energy and burning light drawing Dabura's attention.

To be continued…_Will the fusion of Goku and Gohan be successful? Will Cardoon and Vegeta be able to hold back Janemba for long enough? Will the Supreme Kai be able to finally end the fight against Babidi? Find out next time when we start the final chapter of Dragon Ball Nu_.


	46. Volume 4, Chapter 5 (Finale Part 2)

Dragon Ball Nu

Volume 4: Chapter 5, Part 2

"It's time Dad. If we wait any longer Piccolo could die." Goku and Gohan get into position now with aligned power. "FU- SION! HA!" The growth in energy and burning light drawing Dabura's attention.

'_Looks like the fusion worked._ _Now's my chance._' Piccolo thinking to himself as he dashes away from the distracted Dabura.

"What is that?" The demon trying to seeing into the shining light as it slowly begins to dim. "Is that… a person?"

The light giving way to a new single warrior looking over himself. "Hmmmm." Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Punches cutting through the air as the new fusion tests the feeling of his body. "This power… is incredible." Looking back to the battlefield with a very serious demeanor. Tsk!

"He just teleported?" Dabura looking around.

"Looking for me?" A voice calling from the sky above. "Time for round two."

"Round two? Who are you?"

"I am a warrior born of fusion. A warrior forged by heart and my name is Gokhan." Tsk. Gokhan teleporting right behind the demon. WHAM! "And this is the beginning of your end." Gokhan standing over Dabura who lays face down in the dirt.

"Why you stupid monkey!?" Dabura swinging his sword swiftly from the ground at Gokhan. Tink!

"Not so fast." The sword being stop by Gokhan's bare hands engulfed with energy. Crack. TING! Gokhan shattering the sword with his hands.

'_His power is unbelievable._' Piccolo looking before shaking his head. "The Supreme Kai may need backup." Dashing into the fray to assist against Babidi as the Supreme Kai and the evil wizard stand entangled in a magical struggle.

"You thought you were coming to destroy this realm, but you should had stayed in at home." Wham! Wham! Thud! Gokhan landing a strong combination of punches and kicks.

"Pft." Dabura spitting out blood. "Ha ha ha. I wasn't expecting a challenge. Grrrr. HAA!" Boom. Dabura's energy exploding outward and in power.

'_I should've finished this guy off before…._' Looking slightly annoyed. Gokhan feeling just how much larger Dabura's power has increased. '_Just… great_.' Boom! The two clashing now beginning a series of punches and kicks, matching each other blow for blow.

"Supreme Kai, what is going on?" Piccolo trying to move in to help but feeling a strange wave of energy holding him back.

"Babidi and my own powers are locked. We must stop them here and now." Shin's hands outstretched as strange auras between the two struggles back and forth.

"Looks like I'll just have to get creative." Putting his fingers to his forehead. "Aaaaaaahhhh." Piccolo's energy charging up focused in his fingertips.

"Piccolo don't!" King Kai's voice piercing through to Piccolo's mind. "If you break their magical entanglement you could kill them both or worse. The entire fabric of reality could tear."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo freezing.

"I know this is hard to hear Piccolo, but the Supreme Kai trapped Babidi's power with his own on purpose. He is trying to buy some time to defeat Dabura. Once Dabura is defeated the Supreme Kai may try to rebound Babidi's spell to force him to bring back Vegeta and Cardoon."

"Rebound the spell? So what are we supposed to do, just sit here?"

"Unfortunately Piccolo… that is exactly what you must do." The feeling of defeat looming in the air.

"Ga…. Grrr… Piccolo… don't worry about me." The Supreme Kai struggling against the evil wizard.

"Yes, yes Supreme Kai. I can feel you slipping. Give in!" Babidi cackling in delight. "Once I am done with you no deity will stand in my way from bringing the Demon Realm to the surface." Waves of magic blooming outward.

Gokhan feeling a massive shift in gravity and energy being pulled swiftly back to the ground. "What is going on?" Gokhan noticing Dabura also surprised with massive influx in gravity. "No matter. This gravity isn't strong enough to hold me back." Standing back to his feet charging back at the King of the Demon Realm.

"Not so fast." BUZZ! Dabura firing lasers from his eyes trying to throw Gokhan off. One of the beams meeting its target zapping the arm of Gokhan.

"Ack." Gokhan feeling his arm lose all feeling. "Great, just one thing after another." Clenching his arm. "If I want to end this quickly I may need to go to the next level."

"What are you mumbling?!" Dabura standing up now ready to go on the attack. "I will destroy you here and now!" Whoosh. The demon bursting at Gokhan.

"HA!" BOOM! A burst of energy rebounding Dabura backwards as Gokhan is revealed to have transformed into a Super Saiyan. "It's time to end this." Tsk! The warrior disappearing.

"No more tricks!" WHAM! Gokhan colliding a thunderous blow to Dabura using Instant Transmission.

"This is no trick. This is your end." Pulling back his good arm. "Kah… me… ha… me…"

"No, it can't end like this. Babi-" Dabura trying to call out.

"HAAAAAA!" The immense wave barreling into the demon. The immense light of the blast as bright as another star in the sky. "Uh… uh…" Gokhan panting from the massive use of energy. "One more to go." Tsk!

Tsk! "Stay back!" Supreme Kai calling out to the fused warrior who stands on the end of the magical field.

"I can end this now." Gokhan trying to step forward. "I… I can't move." Unable to pass through the magical barrier.

"Listen! If you break their interlocked magic the result could be catastrophic." Piccolo calling back Gokhan from the front line. "This isn't our battle anymore. We can't help."

"Rrrrr." Clenching fist. "We came all this way. Defeated all of these demons just to not be able to help."

Meanwhile in a distant dimension.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Cardoon panting. Drip. Drip. "Ack! Looks like this is almost the end of the line." Blood falling from Cardoon's battered body. "I'm sorry Vegeta. We just aren't strong enough."

Step. Step. Step. "Cardoon, stand down. You've fought long enough. I've rested and now it's my turn against this freak." Vegeta's voice paralyzing Cardoon. "Well are you deaf!? Stand down!"

"No… Vegeta we fight together." The two staring down each other as Janemba approaches the two. "Put our Saiyan Pride aside and fight together. This guys is too strong."

Janemba's steps still approaching closer. "Grrrr. Fine! We fight together." Tsk. Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. "This won't be how the Prince of all Saiyans goes down. Hmph!" Vegeta and Cardoon bursting towards Janemba.

"Grrrrrr. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The monster wailing out with a twisted look on his face.

"Clearly this guy doesn't want to fight two on one. What do you say we really give him something to be angry about Vegeta?" The two Saiyans closing in on the beast.

"I was thinking the same thing. Follow my lead." Vegeta smirking. "Take this freak!" The two moving in tandem. Wham! Crack!

"RAAAAAA!" Janemba lashing out trying to hit either of the two Saiyans back. Whif! Whoosh! "AAHH!"

"Is that all you've got!" Vegeta moving back in. "Take this!" Vegeta throwing a powerful punch just as Janemba begins to phase through space to avoid the attack.

"Oh no you don't!" WHAM! Cardoon hitting the Janemba where he was trying to rematerialize at. Thwack! Thwack!

"Cardoon get back!" Vegeta floating above the two. "Take this! Galick GUN!" Boom! The energy wave releasing down onto Janemba. '_Ack! Come on. More!_'

"Need a hand?" Cardoon flying up beside Vegeta. "Together." Cardoon putting his hands behind his back. "HA!" Launching a wave in tandem with Vegeta's. "We hold him here." The duo holding back Janemba.

Back on New Namek Babidi and the Supreme Kai are locked into a final magical showdown.

"Give it up Babidi. Your army is gone. You can't win." Shin pushing back Babidi. '_I don't have much time left. I can feel Vegeta's and Cardoon's energy slipping._' Wincing. '_Just a little more._' Whoosh! A magical wave exploding outward.

Zing! "What?" Gohan calling out and he and Goku are de-fused as the wave smashes into them. "We still had ten minutes. Supreme Kai!?" Gohan rushing in picking up the body of the Kai.

"Not so fast boy! Hahaha." Babidi rising up from the rubble. "Now I will de-ack!" An energy wave bursting through the back of the wizard.

"Enough." Piccolo lowering his hand. "Gohan is the Supreme Kai okay?"

"I… will… be… fine." Shin wincing in pain. "But first I need to do something." Raising up a hand. "Phoo."

"What? What happened?" Cardoon looking around. "Gohan? Vegeta, we're back!" Cardoon sighing in relief.

"Man…Vegeta, what happened to you?" Goku looking very confused.

"We were fight a crazy- Kakarot?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh right, you don't know… Well it's an interesting story the Supreme Kai here asked for me to be allowed to come back to the living world for a day to help."

"A day, huh? Good. Before you leave we are having a rematch!"

"Leaving? Vegeta, I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you mean Dad?" Gohan looking very curious.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise… but Vegeta and I were planning on using the Earth's Dragon Balls to bring me back. That was one of the wishes he originally gathered them for. I told him he needed to wish back King Kai first, but then I was going to come back."

"Vegeta?! You knew this and didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone Kakarot! Why would you tell everyone?!" Vegeta fuming.

"We may be able to help…" Neris speaking up. "Wait a minute! Where is Iolin?! Did destroying Babidi bring him back?"

"I'm afraid not, but we know a way we can bring him back." Piccolo putting a hand on Neris's shoulder.

"Right. I'll start gathering the Dragon Balls right away! Come on Batu." Whoosh Neris and Batu taking off into the sky.

"Thank you everyone for your help. The galaxy and possibly the universe owes you a great debt." Shin still clearly battered and broken. "I'm afraid… that Iolin may not be able to be returned to this world though. I don't know if the dragon's magic will be more powerful than the magic that affected Iolin."

"We will at least try. Hopefully Porunga can undo all of this damage." Piccolo crossing his arms.

"Maybe not all…" Everyone turning to Gohan. "The Earth's Dragon Balls… maybe we shouldn't ask Dende to rebuild them. They are just a temptation for both good and evil. They provoke almost as much negative use as positive."

"Gohan, I understand what you mean." Goku looking very solemn. "But I made that mistake thinking just one thing caused evil to come to Earth. I don't think we can make that assumption again, but I have an idea." Everyone turning in attention to Son Goku. "We should keep the Dragon Balls at the Lookout. Keeping them away from the rest of the Earth under the watch of Dende and Mr. Popo. They could judge if a person is worthy to have their wish granted." The Z-Fighters all discussing as Batu and Neris make their return with the Namekian Dragon Balls in toe.

"Takkaraput pop porunga pupiritt paro!" Batu holding out his hands as the enchantment brings forth Porunga from the Dragon Balls. "If anyone doesn't mind I am going to use the first wish to bring back Iolin." Everyone nodding their head in respect. Batu speaking his wish in Namekian.

"I'm sorry. It does not appear I can grant this wish it is outside of my power." Porunga answering to the shock of all.

Thud. Neris collapsing on one knee. "So this is… the end?"

"It may take some time, but once I get back to full strength I may be able to use my magic to bring Iolin back." Shin trying to give some comfort.

"I still need three wishes." Porunga demanding over all.

"Can we use a wish to bring me back life?" Goku speaking up. "I've finally accepted that I didn't cause all of the bad things to happen and I would love to see my sons grow."

Batu nodding his head then proceeding to make the wish to the dragon.

Zing! Porunga's eyes flashing. "Your wish has been granted. Now speak your second wish."

"Does anyone have a second wish?" Batu asking as everyone looks around at one another waiting for someone to speak up. Batu then turning back to Porunga explaining how the dragon is no longer needed.

"Very well. Farewell." Porunga glowing bright and vanishing as the Dragon Balls fall back to the ground.

"Well guys, I think it's time to go home." Gohan smiling with relief. "Dad, let's go home and you can meet your youngest son."

"That would be great." Goku smiling bright.

_The Z-Fighters have saved the day once again. While Iolin was lost our heroes are hopeful that with help from the Supreme Kai he can be returned. Our heroes all returned home to live another day. The beginning of a new peaceful era has begun, but rest assured if the Earth or galaxy every fall in danger again our heroes will be there to stop them. Farewell for now until the story continues_.

**Author's Note**: I know to some this ending may be abrupt. The difficult felt like the hardest part to a story that feels like it could never end. I hope everyone enjoyed the ending, the Easter eggs, the nods, and the story. Thank you for your continued support it has been a blast writing this. I hope to continue to write and improve my writing and story-telling. I do read every comment so any criticism I try to take into consideration. For now this is the end of this story but maybe someday I will continue it and push it into DBGT/DBS territory, but until then thank you and see you next time.


End file.
